


Code Lyoko: Lyoko Defenders

by Pastwitch98



Series: Code Lyoko: Lyoko Defenders [1]
Category: Code Lyoko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 124,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastwitch98/pseuds/Pastwitch98
Summary: The Lyoko Warriors  aren't  the only ones protecting Lyoko and battling X.A.N.A. The Lyoko Defenders are another group of students who found a second supercompter and the hiden A.I. Emi. Emi is the manifestation of Lyoko's consciousness, making her a Guardian of Lyoko. Emi has complete and total control over all of Lyoko. However, with the reactivtion of the supercomputers, Emi has lost both her memories and keys to Lyoko. Cam, Alexei, and Kya are now tasked with stopping X.A.N.A from recovering the keys. Can the Lyoko Defenders protect Emi and stop X.A.N.A. from uptaining the Lyoko Keys?





	1. Chapter 1

Kya POV:  
"Anytime now, Cam!" I shouted as Alexei and I ducked behind a boulder for cover. We'd entered the mountain sector of Lyoko, only to be ambushed by several Krabs. "Where's Emi?" I asked, while Alexei threw two shuriken at the Krabs. The shuriken explosed at the feet of the Krabs, releasing ice. Two of the three Krabs were immoblized by the ice at their feet. That didn't stop their lasers from working.  
"She's almost there." Cam's voice informed us. "Once she arrives, you'll have seven mintues to get to the tower."  
A laser nearly grazed my head, as I looked behind the rock. The activated twoer is just behind the Krabs. Of all the times for Emi to arrive after us. As the Guradian of Lyoko, she has unlimited access to all of Lyoko. Is what I would say, had she not lost all of the Lyoko Keys, along with her memory. "How long unilt we can enter the tower?"  
Cam sighed, "Seven minutes at the most. Weren't you listening, Kya?"  
Another laser whirled past my head. "Your try paying attention to anything, while being attacked by Krabs!"  
"Llaw nepo!" A voice said, as a soild wall of materiziled around the Krabs, trapping them.  
"Mi'Lady." Alexei bowed to Emi, like he was a knight."Nice trap. What did you say this time?"  
Emi giggled at Alexei. "'Open Wall'". She gestured to the soild wall. "I wanted to trap them. Wasn't sure it would work."  
Emi's power to manulpate Lyoko required her to speak the opposite effect she wanted, backwards. Often, Alexei and I don't know what she says until the affect actviates. "Shall we go?" Emi asked.  
Alexei was the first to pass the wall, followed by Emi, and me. UNlike us, Emi didn't have a weapon. Should her life point decrease to zero, Emi will disappear forever. Alexei and I would get devitiralized and return to the manison. Our avatars on Lyoko granted us powers and wepaons. Alexei's avatar was a ninja. Complete with an all black outift and dual sai and shuriken for weapons. My avatar was a figure skater, dressed in an icy blue dress and leggings. White shoes consealed blades that became ice skates. With them, I could glide over anything and shred enermies. The white gloves I wore, generated energy sheilds for protection.  
Glancing over, I noticed Emi had changed her usual outfit. Her purple hair was in a ponytail, with a white ribbon. She wore a light purple dress with black leggings with a black belt on the dress. Emi was known to create the randomest things in Lyoko in her free time. This outfit is unusally...pain.  
"Watch out!" Racing forward, I held out my hands. Warmth built up, until two body size orbs generated from the palms of my hands Emi sheirked as the mega-tank's laser forced us back. The shields barely held, shattering oce the laser stopped. "Where is Alexei?" My palms throbbed from the attack, a sign I'd lost some life points.  
"He used 'Shadow' to dodge." Cam said. "You've only got fifty life points left." Usually mega-tank attacks deal fifty points of damaage per-hit. The gloves were able to block half of it, giving me twenty-five points of damage.  
"Go hide, Emi." I ordered. 'i'll distract the mega-tank, so Alexei can take it down." Alexei wouldn't remain hidden for long. Shadow allowed Alexei to blend into any environment, at the cost of draining his life points.  
Emi ran behind a rock, while I summoned my skates. Sprinting forward, I kicked at the mega-tank. X.A.N.A.'s eye is the target needed to destory any of his monsters. Mega-tanks are like bowling balls that open and close. My blade hit the armor of the mega-tank, missing it's target. Pushing off, I did a backflip mid-air, before landing. "Four mintues." Cam counted down, letting us know the hacking was almost finished. Emi had to be infront of the towe before the countdown ended. Otherwise, the tower would remain activated.  
The mega-tank opened up and began charging a laster. It's target, the rock Emi behind. Dashing foreward, I charged the tank head on. Just before the laster was fired, I slammed my first into X.A.N.A.'s eyes on the tank. "Freeze!" I shouted, activating my power. Ice quickly crawled on X.A.N.A.'s eye, engulfing the mega-tank. Frozen mid-attack, I went to strike the frozen tank. "Kya!" EMi's warning came to late. A second mega-tank materziled, quickly releasing a laster. The massive beam slammed into me, knocking me to the ground.  
"It's done, go Emi!" Cam ordered. Emi raced towards the tower, as Alexei thew his last sai and shuriken into the second mega-tank's eye. All od this happened, as my digital body deviritizled. The laser had took the reminder of my life points to zero. No longer able to maintain my virital body, digital pieces broke away from my torso and feet, towards my head. Soon, nothing was left as I returned to the real world.  
***********************************************************************************************  
"That was borning!" I groaned as the three of us left math class...again. Alexei, Cam, and I are all eigth grade students at Kanna Academy. Kanna Academy is a boarding school, that usually doesn't allow commuter students. Of the three of us, I'm teh only boarder. Cam lives with Alexei and his mom. Cam's older sister is a former student of Tiya, Alexei's mom, who also teaches at Kanna Acadamy. "How about we go to the manison?"  
Alexei glanced at Cam, who ingorned me. "You just don't wanaa go to biology class." He smicjered, knowing why biology bothered me. "Mara's not that bad."  
I glared at Alexei as we stopped at the vending machine. "Mara doesn't attend figure skating pratice with you or whine around you." Everyone knew of Mara's crush on Alexei. Execpt Alexei, poor obiovus male.  
Cam rolled his eyes, "I'm skipping bio." He brought a candy bar. "Emi's got a possible Key location." He left while Alexei walked me to class.  
The biology classroom was down the hall from our math class. The room was divided into several sections that allowed people to work in pairs. Mr. Z (we don't know what the Z stands for) gave assigned seat on the first day. While Alexei got to sit with Cam, I'm stuck with Mara. Ms. Princess doesn't care about grades and even less about mine. All assignments are group work, a.k.a I get stuck doing the work of two people. Unlike Mara, my parents aren't rich. They can barely afford my figure skating bills, let allow boarding school. I'm on a scholarship, which pays for all my schooling and boarding. However, should I get anything less then a 3.0 gpa, I'll immedaliy lose my scholarship and be kicked out. But does Mara care? Nope.  
"Good morning class." Mr. Z addressed the class. "Today we will...." While he explained the day's lesson, I tuned everything out. Having already suffered through this, I already knew what to do. Sometimes a Return to the Past, can be helpful. Like the time Alexei needed an extra day to study for our bio test. Other times, it was annoying. "You better not screw this up." Mara hissed. Knowing that detention would follow should I answer her (again) , I only shrugged.  
"Alexei," Mr. Z called. "Where is Cam?"  
"My mom needed him to grab something from home for her." Alexei lied. Mr. Z didn't question it, since Cam or Alexei were always running errands for Tiya. Tiya is Alexei's mother, who teaches upper level history. Tiya is a great teacher, but also a scatter brain. She's always forgetting something or losing things. She'll often said one or both boys to reterive her things.  
"Well then, Alexei you'll have to do his part until he comes to class." Mr. Z began passing out supplies, as Alexei groaned. Alexei is really good with anything that involves science or math. Doesn't mean he always likes doing them. Cam is going to hear it later tonight. If he doesn't spend the night at the mansion again. Lately, he's been skipping classes and staying out late. Is working on freeing Emi that important to him? Cam may speak to Emi the most, with them being the techies of the group. But Alexei is the one who Emi perfers spending time with. Alexei is often on his cell or laptop talking with Emi. They talk about everything from sports to daily teenage life.  
"Mara, could you stop being self-aborsbed long enough to assist me?" I began lining up the different items on the table in the order they'd be used. The assignment is to look at several different cells and determine which were plant and animal cells. Easy enough to do alone. The hard part is the written essay on why and how we determined everything. Writing isn't my strength. Mara, however, is on the school newspaper. Today, I'm determined to get her to use her writing powers for good.  
"As if." Mara flipped her long dark hair. "I've got better things to do." Which turned out to be texting on her cell. Oh how I wanna smack some sense into her or better yet, let her fail. If our grades weren't linked together, I'd do just that. Glancing at the clock, I deciede to get to work. I'll get Cam to read over the essay.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Cam POV  
"Do you think this will work?" Emi's voice drifted from the screen. Unlike the others, I perferred to avoid going to Lyoko. Only during emegeries do I willingly go to Lyoko. The others have skills and powers to protect them, I have nothing. The best I can do is be a living sheild for Emi. Keeping Emi safe is always our main goal, even if we fail to deactviate a tower. As the phyiscally embodiment of Lyoko, she is Lyoko it's self. "The last few tests didn't go beyond fifty percent before crashing." Our main goal is to finish a program that will allow Emi to be materiizled into the real world. The program is fifty percent complete, however, anything beyond results in the program crashing.  
"We'll have to determine the reason of the system crashing. Otherwise continings will be pointless." Typing away, I loaded the materiztion program. After inputing the additions Emi created, I pressed enter. "Cross your fingers."  
Currently Emi has hidden herself within a Way Tower located in the Desert Sector. X.A.N.A. could attack at any moment, hiding is the only way Emi can protect herself while alone. It's not all bad. Inside the Towers, Emi is able to scan for both Key locations and X.A.N.A.'s activties. "Shouldn't you be in class? I can run the tests by myself." Most of our research is stored with in Way Towers, allowing Emi easy access to them. It's the only way she can work on the program without me having to upload it from my laptop.  
"I'd rather do something productive instead of reliving today again." Normally, I work in my room during the day. But the current tests required the supercomputer to run mulitplate tests. "60%, 65%, 70%..." Several numbers popped up, as the program loaded. So far so good.  
"75%! Emi breathed a sigh of relive. "Should we run it again?" She asked once the program stopped. Working since morning, this had been the fourth test of the day. After months of work, we've finally gotten the program above fifty percent without shutting down. This a huge break through!  
"No." Rubbing my eyes, I looked over the newest data. "I've recorded the changes we've made today. Let's keep those for now, while adding more." Glancing at the clock, I saw that it was lunch time. "I've gotta get back." Lately, Alexei and Kya have been lecturing me about skipping class. They've agreed to cover during morning classes for me, as long as I attend afternoon classes.  
"I'll keep working on the program." Emi waved , before logging out. I wanted to devote all of my free time to finishing the revirutization program. Once done, Emi will be able to live on Earth and we'll shut down the supercomputer. It's the quickest way to rid ourselves of X.A.N.A.. However, Emi and Kya believe recovering the Keys are more important. A problem, since we don't know a Key's location until X.A.N.A. attacks. By then it's too late, X.A.N.A.'s already gained two keys.  
***********************************************************************************************  
"We missed you in bio." Alexei sweetly said. The glare he gave didn't match his sweet voice.  
Worried, I sat beside Kya. "Should I run?"  
Kya stuff a spoonful of rice into her mouth. "You abandoned him during a project."  
Rolling my eyes, I turned to Alexei. "We've already done the project. You should've had no problems, even working alone."  
Alexei grumbled, before opening his chips. "So, what?"  
I shrugged, "So, stop complaining."  
Alexei huffed, before getting up and leaving us to join Mara. "He's right through." Kya said. "You shouldn't be skippinh class. Also, Alexei's been lying alot for you and doing your share of the group work."  
"I'm sorry, I thought we wanted to stop X.A.N.A. for good." I'm the only one who fully knows how to use the supercomputer safely. Which leaves all techn stuff to me. Kya knows this and yet she's siding with Alexei.  
Kya shook her head, causing strands of dark brown hair to fall into her face. "I'm not siding with either one of you. Goodness knows the mess that'll cause." She rolled her eyes. "I'm only doing what I always do when the two of you fight. Get both of you to listen to the others' side."  
"I'm going back to the mansion." Grabbing my laptop, I got up to leave. "Tell Alexei, I'll be spending the night at the mansion." Kya tried to stop me, but I ignored her. Alexei's my best friend, how can not understand how important our work is?


	2. Chapter 2

Alexei's POV  
"He doesn't even bother listening to us!" Needing to vent to someone, I went to the woods behind the school to call Emi. Her avatar quickly popped up with a welcoming smile. "How can you remind calm working with him?"  
Emi giggled, "Kya was right." Emi rarely spoke to Kya alone, so this is news. "Cam is just as sturnborn as you. It's what makes you both determined and annoying to once another." Emi's light and playful voice brought a smile to my face. Some how Emi knows just how to calm me down. "Give him some space, he hasn't properly rested in days. Cam's also under alot of pressure."  
"How so?" I asked in disbeilf.  
"Well," Emi said thoughtfully. "Cam's the only person able to work the supercomputer quickly, easily, and safely. Should something happen in Lyoko, everything falls to him." She didn't stop there, as she contined her list. "There's also finding time to work on several programs, mainly locator and materization. Cam is still a student, having those responabilies added on top of everything else is exshuating."  
"Geez, I get it already." Huffing, I consided. "Cam has a lot more responabiles then us. So we should give him some slack."  
Emi brusted out laughing, before sassly placing her hands on her hips. "I never said that." She held up a hand, silencing me. "In addition to being Lyoko Defenders and students, Kya has figure skating practice and you do several sports. Cam may have a right to be snappy, but so do you and Kya. However..." Her voice trailed off.  
Emi knew so much about us, even through she lived within a virtual world. Sometimes I forgot Emi is just an A.I. created to montior Lyoko. Sure, the only way to speak with her in the real world is via computers and cell phones. But that hasn't stopped us from hanging out. We've watched movies, tv shows, listened to music, and read books together. To me, Emi is like a penpal, who'll get to visit one day.  
"However what?" I questioned.  
Emi's bright smile came back as she changed the subject. "It's nothing. What movie are we going to watch tonight?"  
Emi rarely keeps secerts from me. The change in her mood worries me. We've aall observed Emi and noticed she has complex human emotions and thoughts. Emi's gotten into arugements with Kya and Cam, refusing to speak to either one of them. I wonder if Emi truly is only an A.I.? I'll share this theory with Cam...evenutally. "Why don't you chose?" I suggested. "You don't like the ones I've picked."  
"That's because your comdey picks aren't funny." Emi smirked.  
"Alexei?" A voice called, startling me. "Shouldn't you be in class?" Of all the people to find me it had to be Tiya. My mom, the upper level history teacher of Kanna Academy, gave me a disappointing look. "This is why your failing two clases."  
"Hello mom." Closing my laptop, I turned to face her. "I was studying." Partly true, it's just not school related. "Don't you have a class to teach?" On the outside, we appear to have a normal parent-child relationship. Since my parents' divcore last year, things haven't been the best. Dad now works overseas, since he remarried. I haven't seen him since he moved out and he barely contacts me. Mom's been aborsbed in her work, deciding to give me space. While we havne't gotten along since their divcore, we don't hate each other or aruge. (Having Cam around certinaly helps.)  
"Classes began twenty minutes ago." She stated. "I have a free period. Also, I'll be home late tonight." She said before leaving.  
Honsently, I'd planned on skipping afternoon classes. But that would draw to much attention since Cam will most likely skip because of our 'disagreement'. The last thing we need is adults questioning us everytime we disappear.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Within Lyoko, a tower became red. X.A.N.A. used this tower to affect the real world. Somewhere near Kanna Academy, several lamp posts began to burst. Glass rained down on the ground below. This affect traveled several blocks, until it reached the school. Every light flickered off and on until they brust. X.A.N.A.'s lastest attack began.  
***********************************************************************************************  
"Cam!" Emi's voice jolted Cam awake. "X.A.N.A.'s attacked."  
Pulling himself off the maskeshift bed, Cam grabbed his laptop. "So soon?" Cam glanced at the clock, wondering why X.A.N.A. had attacked twice in the same 'day'. "It's one a.m.."  
Emi nodded, "X.A.N.A was considerit to wait." Each attack required a 'Return to the Past' to undo all of the damage done. Had X.A.N.A. attacked earlier, the group would've relived the same day a third time. "The pulseations convergie in the ice sector."  
"I'll call the others." Cam pulled up Kya's contact. After several rings, he settled for sending a text. "Alexei pick up." Frustated, Cam threw his cell. "No ones answering."  
"Could it be related to the attack?" Emi thought.  
Knowing X.A.N.A.'s could be anything, Cam began looking at the news. "So far, noting unusal's been reported."  
"I'll head for the ice sector and try contacting Alexei. Can you try Kya again?" Emi logged off.  
Closing his laptop, Cam left the upper level of the mansion. A two story building loacted in the center of the forest, the mansion housed many sercets. An underground access tunnel connected the school ot a storage shred on te edge of the proptery surrounding the manison. Once inside, the library held the hidden eleveator, which lead to the sub-levels. The first sub-level held the computer interface, which alloawed one to use te supercomputer. "Kya?" Cam asked, once her cell picked up. "What's thtat sound?"  
Kya's voice faded in and out as she spoke. "X.A.N.A.'s attack is affecting the surrounding area." There was a crash as she was momently cut off. "All of the lights shattered, exposting electrial wires. Getting near them will be shocking."  
Cam rolled his eyes, "Nice to know your sense of humor hasn't changed. Can you get to the manison?"  
***********************************************************************************************  
Kya ducked into a corrodor dodging the light that just shattered. "Maybe?" At tweleve thirty am, Kya has awokened to the lights in her room shattering. The following thirty mintues consisted of her tryingg to esacpe the dorms. "You'll definetly have to send Alexei without me."  
She'd made it to the main building to fidn the path blocked by electrail wires. "You may have to join Alexei in Lyoko, Cam. I don't know if or how I can get through."  
Cam snorted, "No way, you know how I feel about being virutalized. Hang on, I'll find a path for you." Cam's voice was silent, as Kya heard the clacking on the keyboard. "There should be a serivce elevator on your right."  
Using her cell for light, Kya searched for the service elevator. "I don't see anything."  
"Look closer." Cam ordered. "Part of the wall shouldn't match the rest."  
Kya looked again, running her hand along the wall. "Found it!  
"Good, now climb in and lower it to the basement." Cam intrusted, knowing the basement also lead to the access tunnel. "Alexei just arrived, I'll send him first."  
Kya tested the small nox that reqired a rope to lower it. "I'm not sure this will hod. This looks more dangerous then a mega-tank."  
***********************************************************************************************  
Alexei's POV  
"Where's Kya?" I asked, surpised she wasn't there. Kya's usually arrives first since she lives on campus. "What esgglly is X.A.N.A.'s lastest attack?" Emi kindly woke me, by blaring my cell alarm. She didn't stop until I was dressed and headed for the manison. "Emi didn't explain anything."  
"Get to the scanners." Cam ordered, noting looking up from the monitor. "The tower is in the ice sector."  
"Yes, commander." I gave a mock sault, before closing the elevator.  
The second sub-level held the scanners. Three cyclinder objects that stood in a triangle in the center of the room. "Ready." I climbed into the closest one.  
"Transfer Alexei." Cam's voice drifted from the built in wall speakers, as the doors to the scanners closed. "Scanner Alexei." Warm air covered my body as the machine began scanning me. "Virtualization!" 

"Hey, Mi'Lady." Landing in the ice sector, Emi was already there waiting. "Your knight is here."  
Emi gave a curty. "Are you my escort to the tower?"  
"Enough flirting you two." Cam's voice echoed over Lyoko. "There's a tower to deactivate."  
Emi blushed slighty, before pointing off into the distance. "The pulstions coverg over that cliff."  
"Shall we?" Bowing, I let Emi run ahead.

"Where's the tower?" I asked. We came up to the cliff's edge, execpting to see the tower. Instead, the digital sea greeted us. "All we see is the Digital Sea and I don't feel like going for swim?"  
"This serious Alexei." Cam scolded. "There are no other towers around.'  
"Then you come to Lyoko and look." I shouted. Cam never comes to Lyoko, no matter the situtiation. Kya and I risk everything protecting Emi, while Cam watches from safety. "Do you know the stress and risks Kya and I take!"  
"Alexei." Emi moved closer to me.  
"Stop being childlish." Cam stated. "Currently, Kya is risjing elecrtution to get here. Ylu cat likee your the only one stressed."  
I snorted. "All you do is virtiza us and warn us of monsters."  
"Alexei!" Emi shouted, before slamming into me. "Kankrelats!"  
Five of the little prissess quickly appoached while firing lasers. Annoying at best, kankrelats were the easiest of X.A.N.A.'s monsters to out run. Their tiny legs moved quickly, but couldn't easily chance directions at the last moment. Several of them together is as bad as three bloks. "Nice goign, General!" Drawing my sai, I stood in front of Emi blocking the lasers. "Can't you do anythign useful!?"  
"Don't mock me! Your the one in Lyoko! You could've easily seen them." Cam let out a sigh. "The tower's gotta be close if X.A.N.A.'s sending monsters."  
The kankrelats slowly closed in forcing us back. "Got any ideas Mi'Lady?" Taking out a shuriken, I tossed two at a krankrelat. The shuriken hit the eye, casuing the krankrelat to explosed. One down, four to go.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Kya's POV  
"Some brillant idea, Camry." Ringing water out o my shirt, I stepped off the elevator. "That tiny box dropped me into the access tunnel's water pool." Parts of the access tunnel held pools of water that traveled through pipes, before disbrusting into the city. "There was no need to go to the basement."  
"Good, you made it." Cam completely ingored everything I said. Before I could sass him, he informed me of te situation. "Emi and Alexei are pinned on the edge of the cliff by kranretars. Get to the scanners."  
Rolling my eyes, I climed back into the elevator. Once in the scanner room, I stepped into the closest machine. "Transfer Kya." Cam's voice indicated the beginning of the virtuazltion process, as the scanner door closed. "Scanner Kya." Warm air covered my body as it was scanned. "Virtuaztion!" Finally, as brust of light took me to Lyoko.

Landing in the ice sector, I quickly checked my surroundings. "Their just north of you. Hurry, Alexei's down to thirty life points." Cam directed.  
Tapping my heels together, the blades on my boots materizled, becoming ice skates. "I'm off." Dashing off, it was less then two mintues before I saw Alexei and Emi fending off krankerats. Alexeo threw a shuriken at krankerat, when it preceided to jump over. Skating over, I balanced on one leg, kicking my other leg out behind me keeping it straight. My torse leaned forward, helping to keep my overall balance. Once close enough, I finished the camel spin, by quickly rotating my body into the spin. Two krankerats explosed, once the ice skates' blades hit them.

(Kyas camel spin attack)  
"Hey." I stopped in front of Emi, than turned to Alexei. "Where's the tower?"  
Alexei gave a dry laugh. "The general didn't tell you. Figures." He waved a hand towards the edge of the cliff. "The plusations lead here, yet there's no tower. Only krankretas and bloks."  
"Bloks?" I asked, as a laser hit my torso, knocking me to the ground. Another laser hit my arm, adding more damage. "Just find the tower." Spinning around, I waved to the two bloks appoarching. A third laster came, I activated my sheilds to avoid taking more damage. Down side to the sheilds, they aren't moblie. Once the sheilds activate, I'm pinned to the spot.  
"Alexei you only have thirty life points life, Kya has sixty." Cam informed us. "Each laser deals twenty points of damage."  
Ducking to the left, two lasers whirled passed me. Alexei pulled Emi towards him, also avoiding the lasers. The lasers hit something, causing a large cyclinder object to befiefly flicker into view. "Cam, could that be the tower?"  
"Get the bloks to hit it again." Cam ordered. "The object belifely appeared on the screen. I'll need it to appear again in order to get a reading."  
"Sure, I'll let them use me for target practice." The bloks continued firing at me, their moving target. Year of figurer skating, allowed me to effortlessly skate zag-zigs around the bloks. "I'm over here, bloks." Blowing a kiss, I waited for the bloks to attack, Both charged their lasers, then began firing. Smirking, I dived to the left, avoiding the lasers. Alexei pulled Emi to the ground, allowing the lasers to fly pass them. "Cam?" The lasers hit the object again, meaning Cam should've gotten a visually.  
"i see the tower, it's directly behind you, just beyong the cliff. Be careful through, the the path is exemerly narrow." Cam warned.  
"How narrow?" Alexei asked, as he joined the battle. A blok tried to release a ring of fire, but was stopped by a shuriken, knocking it off balance.  
"You'd need to be a trapeze artist to safely make it across." Cam's wonderful comparesation only worried me more. "I'm going to began the hack, you'll have two mintues to get to the tower."  
"Freeze!" Skating between the bloks, I placed my hands on their sides. As they froze, Alexei three his last two shuriken, hitting the eye.  
Behind us, Emi held one hand out and began to hum. A low sweet sound that graduatally grew louder. The humminng soon became words, words that were sung backwards. Whenever she sung, we never really knew what she sang, only that she's using her powers. She stepped off of the cliff, creating a path undernearth her feet as she walked While she made her way to the tower, Alexei and I dealt with the second wave of bloks. "Hurry up Cam." Alexeo shouted, just before getting devitlzed.  
"Emi's in the tower." Cam stated, moments before adding. "Return to the Past Now."


	3. Chapter 3

"Two attacks less than three days a part." Emi stated. "X.A.N.A.'s getting bold."  
"Or despeate." Kya added. The group had gathered in Kya's dorm, before school. After the attacj, Cam called an emergery meeting. Alexei brought breakfast for everyone, since the meeting would last until classes began. "I think this attack is related to a Key."  
Alexei paused mid-bite, "How? Nothing speical happened."  
"Exectly. While the falling wires were dangerous, it wasn't aimed at us specificly." Kya explainrd. "More like a distraction."  
"To keep us away from Lyoko at best adn away from the other sectors at least." Cam caught on. Grabbing his laptop, he opened a connection to the supercomputer. "Kya's right. It's been weeks seince a Key's been found."  
"Have you noticed anything on Lyoko?" Alexei asked Emi. Unil the loactor program was finished, Emi would be the first to notice anything happening in Lyoko.  
Emi shook her head, "No. I also haven't explored Lyoko for the keys. I've been working on the programs with Cam."  
"And hanging out with this diwbi." Kya playfully mocked Alexei. "Lover-boy's been distracting Emi again."  
"Quit it!" Alexei shoved Kya, who shoved him back. The two contiuned shoving each other, until they were on the ground wrestling."  
"Will you two stop it!" Cam glared at them, for disturbing his work. "And Alexei, quit bugging Emi all the time. We have to much to do."  
"That's a bit hasrh Cam." Emi crossed her arms. "Alexei has just as much right to spend time with me as you do."  
"That's right! Mi' Lady." Alexei cheered.  
Emi gave Alexei a look that said 'stop'. "Besides, we're not working on the program today." Cam began to protest, but Emi continued. "You need a break Cam. Plus, you need to attend all of you classes. I'll use the time to explore Lyoko." She logged off before anyone could talk her into changing her mind.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Kya's POV:  
Emi just had to leave me alone with these two. Neither of them mentionsed their disagreement from the other day. Howeve, the tension in the air said they hadn't forgetten. "We have history first, let's go." I grabbed Cam's laptop and pulled it away. Cam has been known to tune everything and everyone out while using his laptop. He breifly glared at me, but got ready to leave without protest. "Since you have some free time today, could you look at my essay for bio?"  
Cam gave a smirk. "Mara being a royal brat?" Unlike Alexei, Cam knew how annoying Mara can be. She often triese to hang out with Cam, in hopes of getting Alexei's attention. "We can work on it after school."  
"Now who's flirting?" Alexei teased. "Better stop beign a distraction or else General Cam will be displeased."  
Cam shoved pass Alexei, mummbling 'idoit' under his breath. "Stop Alexei, you not helping." I followed behind Cam, hoping to brighten his mood. The two of them fighting is not good for anyone. Espcially me!  
***********************************************************************************************  
Emi's POV:  
I left the safety of the Way Tower, entering the forest sector. The virtual forest has some of the narrowest paths in Lyoko. Whenever a tower is activated here, there aren't places to hide. I usually avoid coming here alone. Which makes it the perfect place to begin my search. Normally, I'd seacrh on foot, running all over Lyoko. Today, I'll try something different. "Esole unem!" 'Close menu', I spoke these words, opening a virtual panel. This panel has direct access to the supercomputer itself. I can't do much or always use this panel, since most of the Lyoko Keys are still missing. Cam and Alexei don't want me doing this, since there's a chance the supercomputer may not reconzgine me. Theroically, this could make materializing me harder for Cam, if the supercomputer doesn't reconzinge my programing.  
"Loactor." Bring up the newest upgraded verison of the loactor program, I began running it. The program only loads up to seventy-five percent before crashing. Hopefully, that seventy-five percent will be enough to determine a loaction.  
***********************************************************************************************Math, the groups second class of the day, had ended. Waiting outside the science lab, everyone wondered where Mr. Z was. It was unusal for him not to be inside the lab this time of day. "Where is he?" Mara sheirked. "This heat is making my hair frezy!" Several students groaned, as she went on a rant.  
"Nice to see you worrying about my where abouts, Mara." Mr. Z stood behind Mara, holding a bookbag. "You'll be execited to know today's class is outside. For the next two days, we'll be exploring the nearby ponds, observing the different environments and life forms."  
Everyone else cheered, while Mara rasied her hand, wanting to protest. "I'm allergic to walking for long periods of time."  
"More like to lazy to walk." Kya loudly whisphered, causing the class to laugh. Mara's face became bright red. Mr. Z clapped his hands, then ordered everyone to line up with their partners. Mara begrudingly got next to Kya. The two ingored each other until they got to the pond.  
"Today, each pair is free to explore the area. Remember to take notes and observetions. Stay together at all times. Meet back here in thirty mintues." Mr. Z clapped his hands to dismiss everyone.  
Mara took off towards the benches in the shade, alone. Kya shook her head, wondering what Mara was thinking. The girl clearly didn't care about anything, but her own wants. "Not today, Mara." Kya stood in front of her partner, arms crossed. "I'm not getting in trouble for you nor doing the assignment alone, again."  
"Than stay here with me and get a zero. Or do the assignment alone and risk getting in trobule." Mara suggested, with a smirk. 'Either way, I'm not moving."  
Kya stopmed her foot in frustation. "I'm sick of doing everything, you selfish brat! I should tell Alexei."  
That wiped the smirk off of Mara's face. "Don't drag Alexei into your problems."  
The two girls stared at each other, neither waning to lose. "Cam's waiting for you Kya." Alexei patted Kya on the shoulder. "You'll switch with me, won't you? I can't deal with him today."  
Surpised, Kya nodded. "Sure." She left Alexei to deal with Mara, as she found Cam by the pond. 'What just happened?"  
Cam took Kya's hand and lead the way. "We put our anger aside for the greater good."  
"Saving Mara's life?" Kya joked.  
"Helping you>" Cam's statemtn caused Kya to blush. "Alexei stopped me from going over. That wouldn't have been good." They stopped by some ducks swimming to take notes. "His iead to switch partners was pretty smart." A small smile crossed his lips.  
"There's a reason your best friends." Kya wanted to capture Cam's smile Rarely, did Cam smile this open or sincere. The two spent the rest of class wondering the area, recording the different animals.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Emi's POV:  
The program worked! Halfway, it narrowed the possblie key loactions to the mountain or desert sector. Currently, I've been searching the desert sector. "Llaw!" 'Wall' A hole opened undernearth the bloks chasing me. The first ome fell through, but the others went around. A laser hit my arm, decreasing my life points. "Cam!" I shouted, hoping he'd hear me. Around this time of day, Cam or Alexei usually check in with me. "Alexei!"  
If X.A.N.A.'s monsters are around, a key must be near. There aren't any pulsations, which means a tower hasn't been activated. "Eloh!" 'Hole' A wall materialzed in front of the bloks, stopping them. However, a swarm of hornets greeted me. Backing away, I dashed to the left. The hornets fired lasers, which I dodged. Before they got to me, I ran into the Way Tower I'd found earlier. Safe for now, I have to contact the others fast.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Kya's POV:  
"Why is Mara sitting at our table?" I asked, Cam as we grabbed our lunch. We hadn't seen Alexei since switching with me. We assumed he'd ditch Mara once we got back to campus. Yet there she was, cuddled next to him. Alexei appeared... scared? He nodded to whatever Mara said, while despearaly looking around the cafeteria. "It's a lovely day, wanna eat in the quad?"  
"Yup." Cam lead the way, only to stop when Alexei began loudly calling our names. Cam appeared to debate going over. Even if he's mad at Alexei, surely he wouldn't subject Alexei deal with Mara alone, now that we've been found?  
"Remember, it's for the greater good." Joking, I took Cam by the arm and led him to our table. "Find anything interesting at the lake?"  
"We had more important things to do, unlike you nerds." Mara answered, smugly. "Why'd you invite them? We were having fun."  
Alexei's eyebrow twitched a bit. "Their my friends Mara."  
"Right." Mara dragged the word out, then checked her cell.  
Rolling my eyes, I turned to Cam. "We still on for after school?"  
"Seeing as how Emi banned me from working on the programs. Yes." Cam winked, then began eating.  
Checking my watch, I saw that it was noon. "Strange, has Emi tried to contact you?" Around this time of day, one of the boy has checked on Emi. While alone on Lyoko, we're always worrying if X.A.N.A. will send monsters after her. Emi isn't known for being cautious. The only reasons she's been spending more time inside the towers, is to work on the programs.  
Alexei scrolled through his cell, looking for missed calls or texts. "Nothing." He looked at Cam, who shook his head after checking his laptop. "Sorry Mara, I'll have to reschudle." Grabbing his bag, Alexei dashed out of the cafeteria, leaving us with Mara. Not wanting to be near Mara longer then nessacry, Cam and I followed after Alexei.  
We found Alexei outside of my dorm, which wasn't a surpise. While on campus, my dorm is our unoffical headquaters. Cam sometimes works from my dorm when he can't sneak back home or to the mansion. He's even upgraded my computer to connect to the supercomupter for his work. "Emi?" Cam quickly pulled up the connection to contact Emi. "Emi?"  
"Finally!" Emi's face popped onto the screen. She appeared tried, but execited. "I've been trying to call you and Alexei for a while. Why didn't you pick up?"  
Alexei and Cam looked at each other, before Alexei answered. "We never recieved any commoucation from you. My cell phone didn't have a missed call or text from you, Cam's laptop didn't show a notication either."  
"I'll fix it later." Emi quickyly changed topics. "The loactor program determined the desert sector to have a key! X.A.N.A.'s monsters also = attacked me while I searched the desert sector."  
"Whoa, what?" Cam intruppted. "Let's go back to the loactor program. It's still incomplete. Also you shouldn't have been able to run the program alone. Unless..." Cam paused, then sighed. "You opened a direct connection to the supercomputer, again."  
"Emi!" Alexei shouted worriedly. "Why? You know how dangerous that is. What if the supercomputer doesn't reconzige you? Cam will have to restart work on the materialzation program."  
"Can we worry about that later?" Emi asked. "We know the loaction of a key. You guys need to get to Lyoko."  
Cam shook his head. "No." We all looked at him in shock. "The loactor program isn't complete, something could've gone wrong or X.A.N.A. could've interfered somehow. For all we know, the monsters attacking you could've been a trap. It's not unusal for you to explore Lyoko alone and X.A.N.A. knows this." Cam had a good point, X.A.N.A. has sabogated our programs before. "Besides, I'm more worried that you can't contact us. It might have something to do with directly accessing the supercomputer alone. Until I can determine the cause, your not to leave the tower."  
Emi huffed, "No. I'm going to check out the desert sector somemore."  
"Don't be reckless." Alexei stepped closer to the computer. "We'll check out the loaction, but later. Cam's right, we need to make sure it isn't a trap."  
"Besides, Cam can't miss anymore school right now." I added. "We'll go after school tomorrow. Even if X.A.N.A. has found the loaction, he can't get the Key until it fully reveals itself."  
Emi thought for a moment, before nodding. "Your right, we can't afford to act recklessly. I'm sorry for using the supercomputer."  
"Don't be sorry Emi. You wouldn't be Emi if your weren't sturnbornly taking risks." Cam said playfully, before opening up several sub-programs. "I'll have to begin working right after school, if we're to search the desert sector tomorrow." Cam turned me, looking disappoined. "Sorry, Kya. We'll have to reschudle."  
Can't say I'm happy about this, I was looking forward to spending time with Cam. Since he's been working with Emi everyday, I haven't been able to spend anytime with him. He's my video game playing buddy. "Your not forgiven that easily." I said angerly. "You'll have to share you ulta-serect cheat codes for level five of Blaster." Smiling, I told him the terms for my forgiveness.  
Cam smirked. "You'll have to prove your ready for them by defeating the level four main boss alone." The level four main boss is the only one I haven't been able to defeat alone. Cam's suppose to advice me while I batttle the monster. I've tried eighty-five times to defeat this thing alone! He really must think I can do it, if he's willing to give me his beloved cheat codes. "Now everyone hush. We stil have ten minutes of lunch left. I'm going to start a debugging program."  
Alexei and I quietly sat on my bed playing cards, while Cam worked. I'm surpised he hasn't suggested skipping class to work on this lastest issue. Then again, he knows Alexei and I will hide his laptop from him if he tries. Cam maybe a straight A, honor student, but even he'll get detetion for skipping to many classes.


	4. Chapter 4

"After working all night, I've debugged everything." Cam informed his friends as they stood outside of the school gates. It was the second day of a two day field trap to the near by ponds. Alexei and Cam agreed the night before that Kya should continue working with Cam for the reminder of the assignment. They just had to stay away from Mr. Z or else they'd have to explain why Kya and Alexei weren't with their partners. "Emi shouldn't have any problems contacting us, now."  
Alexei entertained himself by flipping a coin. "Off to the desert sector after school?" Rarely did they enter Lyoko without a tower being activated. It offered X.A.N.A. the chance to attack them with more monsters. While a tower was activated, X.A.N.A.'s foucs and power is spilt in half. One half used the tower to attack the real world, while the other used monsters to defend the tower of the Lyoko Defenders. "For once, we'll have the upper hand."  
"Don't get ahead of yourself, Alexei." Kya added, "We still don't know if a Key is really there. We're only going to explore and check everything out." She didn't want to get her hopes up. They'd been fighting X.A.N.A. for nearly a year and were still no closer to finding all the keys nor materizaling Emi. What the guys didn't know is that Emi and Kya had agreed to shut down the supercomputer once they'd recovered all of the keys. This would allow the group peace from X.A.N.A. and Cam to take his time in creating the materizaltion program. Once the program was complete, they'd restart the supercomputer one final time.  
"Today, we'll be going to the pond in the near by park." Mr. Z announced, earning cheers from the students. "Keep the energy up, we'll be walking to the park." Mr. Z lead the way, while his students groaned and complained. The park was about a ten mintue walk from the school. However, it was an unsually hot day. By the time they reached the pond, most of the class was dipping with sweat. "Same rules as yesturday. Stay with your partner, explore and take notes, and meet here within thirty mintues."  
Several pairs took the chance to espace the heat and seek shelter. Mara was among them, as she was already dragging Alexei to the closest shade. Kya crossed her arms and started for the pond, when Cam stopped her. "Mara has the right idea, it's to hot. Let's rest for a bit, before going down to the pond." Kya didn't want to agree (Mara didn't need a bigger ego) but she was melting from the heat. Nodding, she let Cam take her hand and lead her over to rest of the class.  
"We're hanging out after school,right?" Mara cuddled up to Alexei on the bench, getting closer then nessacry. "You did run out on me, yesturday." She pouted, trying to make Alexei feel guilty."  
"Sorry, Mara." Alexei's eye slightly twitched, as he thought what to say. "I've already got plans with Cam and Kya. But your welcome to join us." He added that last part, knowing Mara refused to willingly be around Kya.  
"No, thanks. I just remembered Ally wanted to go shopping." Mara lied, not wanting to disappoint Alexei. Cam she could be around, without getting to annoyed. Kya, her figure skating rival, was a different story. She was already compared to Kya while skating, she didn't need that at school as well. "How about we just have lunch?"  
"Can't." Alexei said, until Mara glared at him. "Can't wait to have lunch with you." He quickly added. He had planned on spending lunch in the nearby forest chatting with Emi. Emi hadn't contacted him the night before, since she and Cam had to debug the supercomputer.  
Further away, Kya nearly coughed watching Alexei and Mara. "He really is a good friend. We should give him a badge of honor."  
"Your forgetting that Alexei actually likes spending time with her." Cam glanced up, to found Mara now hugging Alexei. "He's to blind to see that she's a royal brat."  
***********************************************************************************************  
Emi's POV  
Staying inside the tower all day is boring. Normally, I'd be working on one of the programs, but Cam has locked me out of them. Something about how I desreve a break as well. I know he's trying to help, but I'm an A.I.. I don't need breaks or rest. Honestly, I'm sick of being struck in Lyoko. Whenever the others leave, I feel kinda lonley. There's no one else on Lyoko but me. The others have a life outside of the Lyoko, I want to be apart of that. "Maybe Alexei left something for me to watch." Bored, I pulled up a connection to the internet. Alexei isn't the best with computers, but he'll often leave something for me to watch. If he can get Cam to set it up. Scrolling through, I saw that just about everything listed I'd already watched. Alexei likes the cheesest things.  
BOOM!!!  
The entire tower shook, knocking me down.   
BOOM!!!!  
The tower shook again.  
Racing outside, I saw that two megatanks were attacking the tower. When they saw me, they immedilty charged their lasers. Panicing, I stumbled back into the tower landing on my back.  
BOOM!!!  
Again, the megatanks attacked.  
"Cam, Alexei" Pulling up a connection, I began to contact the others. If the tower was destoryed with me in it, I could lose all of my life points. "Cam, Alexei?" Why aren't they answering? Cam had debugged the supercomputer, but he hadn't been able to test it before school. 'I'm trapped inside the tower X.A.N.A.'s atacking.' The short message was sent, I just hoped they got it.   
"Llaw pneo!" 'Open Wall' From inside the tower, I spoke these words. Peaking out, a giant wall caged the tower, cutting me off from the rest of the sector. The sound of lasers could still be heard, but it was entire tempoarly keep me and the tower safe.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Kya's POV:  
"What's smoking?" A kid from class asked. Smoke rose up from several leaves near the pond, as the pond's water began to boil. Suddenly, people began screaming. The surrounding area was in chaos, students and others quickly ran for the closest shade possblie. Why? Simple, everything not in the shade began smoking or boiling. Curious, Cam threw a pebble into the grass. It too, began smoking before it boiled into mush. "What's happening?" After kid asked.  
Cam looked at me, we had the same idea. "X.A.N.A." I shielded Cam from prying eyes, while he checked his laptop. " ''I'm trapped inside the tower X.A.N.A.'s atacking.'" Cam read the message aloud.   
"Either Emi's being attacked while hidding instead a tower or it's a warning that X.A.N.A.'s attacking." I theorzied.  
"Could be both. We have to get to the Manison." Cam typed a short reply to Emi, letting her know our situation. "Problem is, how do get get pass that?" The enter area outside of the shade was now smoking, some parts were even boiling.   
"If we had something big enough to cover us, we could make a run for it." Only things that were in direct sunlight appeared to be affected. "You wouldn't happen to have a giant tarp, would you?" I half-joked, causing Cam to stare at me. 'What? We're going to need one to avoid being directly in the sunlight."  
"I'm leaving!" Mara's sherik, drew all attention to her. "Let me go, Ally!"  
A short blonde girl, Ally, held onto Mara, refusing to let go. "Are you crazy? This is no time for a tan!"   
Before Mara acould do something idoitic, Alexei went over to her. "Don't be reckless Mara. We'll stay here until help arrives." Taking her hand, he lead the two girls to a bench further away from everyone. Moments later, Alexei joined us. "I'm guessing you got Emi's message/"  
"X.A.N.A.'s given us three times the trouble." Cam explained the situtation. In addition to the attack her and on Emi, the key could reveal itself at any moment. "Two of us at least have to get to the manison."  
"Any ideas, general?" Alexei asked.  
Cam pulled up a map of the park on his laptop. "There's a sewer enterance twenty yards away. Looks like it leads towards the access tunnels."  
"Great, but how do we get over to the enterance?" Crossing my arms, I glanced around. "Didn't Mara bring a whole beach bag?"  
"And tanning lotion, makeup, nail polish." Alexei listed. "Should I continue?"  
How do you know that?" I asked, shocked by Alexei's random knowledge.  
He shrugged, "Mara likes to talk, alot. She mentioned having everything she needed for 'tanning'."  
We quickly used this information to form a plan.  
***********************************************************************************************  
"Alexei actually made himself useful." I joked, to which Kya sighed. Alexei lead Mara and Ally away, allowing Kya and I to 'borrow' Mara's bag. Digging through, we discovered Mara carries alot of makeup. "Mirroi, makeup, snacks..." There must've been five mini makeup bags and several layers of snacks.  
"Found it!" Kya pulled out two umbrellas. "Which do you want pink or pinker?"  
Rolling my eyes, I grabbbed an umbrella. "Your not funny. Now, lets hurry." I opened the umberral, before stepping into the sunlight. It offered protection from the harsh sun. How long it'll last, I don't want to find out.   
Kya rolled her eyes, before opening the second unbremall and joing me. "Where's the sewer enterance?"  
"Other side of the pond." I lead the way across the bridge, that connected both sides of the pond. Next, we corssed the pinic area toawrds the woods that bordered the park. "Hurry!" The umbrellas were beginning to smoke and boil. "Here!" We found the opening.  
***********************************************************************************************  
"Emi?" The sewers weren't the best way to travel. The horrorable smell alone, almost made me faint. "Kya and I are in the manison."  
"Than goodess!" Emi's fare appeared on the screen, she appeared relived. "The wall won't hold much longer."  
"Two megatanks are currently surrounding the tower." I informed Kya. "Emi, I'll be on Lyoko soon."  
Kya crossed her arms. "Your going to Lyoko?"  
Heading for the elecator, I explained my plan. "Alexei can't help us today, so everything mainly falls on you. I'll go to Lyoko first and free Emi. We'll head for the Key first. I'll stay on Lyoko from that point for as long as I cn." Unmlately, I'll have to come back to begin the hack. Kya has enough knowledge of the supercomputer to viurlaze people. If Alexei were here instead, I'd fear for my life. I refuse to being his guipa pig. "I've set the cooridates. Begin whenever your ready."  
"This is a bad idea Cam." Kya said, before starting the viration process. "Transfer Cam, Scanner Cam, Viraztion!"

"Cam?" Kya sounded worried. She always gets like this when viruatzting someone. It's almost been a year since we meet Emi and began fighting X.A.N.A.. Kya's sent Alexei to Lyoko without me around plenty of times. She should've gotten over her fears a while ago.  
"I'm several feet from the tower." Unlike the others, my Lyoko avatar doesn't have a weapon. My power is also useless. These two factors are the main reason for my refusal to going to Lyoko. The others dont relies how useless I am when on Lyoko. All Alexei cares about is brating me about not coming more. Only during emergies do I willingly step foot on Lyoko.  
"Cam, the wall just clasped.!" Kya informed me.  
Sneaking up behind a megatank, I placed my hand on it's outer armor. "Overight." I whisphered, as blue blue engulfed the monster. The eye of X.A.N.A. became blue, showing the megatank is now under my control. "Attack." Obeying, my command, the megatank rolled towards the other one. "Emi, come out!"  
"Cam?" Emi asked, looking at me. Like me, she wasn't to seeing my Lyoko avatar. My avatar is a mix between a video game warrior and army soldier. The overall color design is dark green and black. A pair of googles (useless) rested on my head. "Welcome to Lyoko." She custeyed, before looking at the two megatanks battleing each other. It appeared to be a drawn. One would fire a laser, the other would close it's armor to protect itseslf. Switch and repeat.  
"Where's the loaction of the key?" My head began to throb, a sigh X.A.N.A. will soon regain control over his megatank. Override, allows me to tempoarily gain limited control over one of X.A.N.A.'s monsters. Key words being one, limited, adn tempoary.  
"Just beyond that valley?" Emi held the way, heading between two hills. The narroiw path provided no protection, as three hornests prosued us. "Kcor gniylf." 'Flying rock'. Emi summoned three blouders above the hornets. The blouders gell, only crushing one of the hornets. "In here!" Emi pulled me into a small cave, as a laster hit my shoulder.   
"Cam, let's switch. There's a small army of bloks guarding the Key. Which will appear soon." Kya sounded stressed and worried. Unlike Alexei, Kya worries whenever I'm on Lyoko. I don't want to be seen as weak and needing protection.  
Once the hornets passed, I lead Emi out of the cave. "No, Kya. You'll come to Lyoko once I run out of life points." Which will happen soon.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Kya's POV:  
I don't know how Cam does it. Sitting her guiding us, not being able to directly help when needed. Other then Emi, Cam is technocally the weakest of us. For him to solely to go Lyoko was a crazy, but brillant idea. "What are you planning?" The screen showed Emi stopped several feet away from the valley's exit point. Cam appeared to have went ahead, as it showed him sneaking up on a blok. "No. No, no, no. Cam you idoit." Override's ability is powerful, but to much use will case Cam to collaspe. Last time he over used it, a krab nearly pushed him into the digital sea. "Emi, what is he thinking!?"  
"He's going to make the bloks attack each other." Emi answered. "You know how sturnborn he can be. But he has no chose if he wants to use Override." Override required direct physical contact on the target for Cam to gain control. Often, Cam sneak up on distacted monsters to use Override.   
Seveal tense moments passed, as I helplessly watched the screen. Cam contiuned moving closer, until he was directly behind the bloks. Managing to reminded unseen, he gain control over a blok.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Emi's POV:  
Cam did it! The bloks began attacking each other, since they didn't know which one was under Cam's control. While they fought, Cam waved for me to apporach. Glancing around, I saw no sign of the hornets from earlier. "Kya, is there any sign of the key appearing?"  
"How would I know that?" Kya sassed.  
"Look for the Ulimate Blaster gaming symbol." Cam suggested, to which I stared at him. Of all the things to use, why a video game symbol? Alexei did says Cam and Kya love video games. They'd spend all day playing if they could. "What?"  
"Nothing." I shrugged.  
"Under the symbol, there's some kinda timer. There's five second left." Kya said, just before a blue orb materialized several feet away.  
"Our program worked!" Cam cheered. Moments later, he was devialated as a laser hit him.  
"Emi, grab the key and hide!" Kya ordered. "I'll be there soon."  
***********************************************************************************************  
Kya was already heading for the scanners when Cam exited the elevator. Holding his head he groaned, "Hurry, Emi's alone with two bloks and three hornets." Being devirtlated meant his control on the blok had been deactivated. Kya wanted to check on Cam, but hit the elevator button instead. While she was worried about Cam, there was still a tower to deactivate. Cam would recover once a 'Return to the Past' was activated. Since the beginning of their battle with X.A.N.A., Cam had been the only one to feel the after affects of using his Lyoko powers while in the real world. This greatly concerned Kya and Alexei. But Cam always brushed the issue away. Since he rarely went to Lyoko, there was no need to concern themselves, currently. "Get ready." Cam quickly went through the viratltion process, sending Kya to Lyoko.  
Kya materialized behind two bloks. They were to distanted with chasing Emi, to notice Kya's attack. Several spins and kicks later, there were only three hornets to deal with. "Cam, I could use some help."  
"Working on it." Cam paused hacking into the tower, to begin materialzing a dozen shuriken onto Kya's belt. Kya hated using the shuriken, since it required strength and a kean eye. She also hated battling hornets because of this. Her ice skates were best suited for bloks and kankrets. Megatanks required more timing and luck to defeat. Their outer armor and powerful lasers often deviratled Kya before she could attack. While Krabs were easier then megatanks, Kya had to use acrobatics just to get to the eye on their back. "Got anything else you can send me?"  
"Kya." Cam warned. "I've got a tower to hack. You'll have five mintues."  
Rolling her eyes, Kya took off towards the hornets. Emi was several feet ahead, using her manpliation to drop rocks onto the hornets. Skillfully dodging, two managed to hit Emi. Emi fell to the ground, as another laser hit her in the torse. "Emi only has fifty life point life." Cam shouted, annoying Kya, who was right behind the hornets.   
Tossing a shuriken, Kya drew their attention to her. She threw two more, clipping the wings off of one. Kya taunted the monsters, skating like she was performing for a aduience of one. The two that could still fly, forgot about Emi was they followed Kya into the valley. "Over here!" She paused in front of a rock, before throwing three shurikens. The attack failed, as the hornets knocked the shuriken away. "Your down to seventy life points." Cam informed Kya. "Emi head for the tower, Kya's got the hornet's attention."  
"How much time?" Emi began following the pulsations.  
"Less then a mintue." Cam answered, while he continued working on the hack. X.A.N.A. coded each of his activated towers with several layers of code to keep Emi from entering. A hack has to be completed before Emi could safely enter the tower. They weren't sure what could happen should Emi enter the tower without a hack being completed. "Twenty seconds." Cam always had a two sub-programs running to assist with the hacks. Hacking wasn't a strength of his, plus time was also an issue. "It's finished!"  
Emi was in front of the tower, just as Cam finished the hack. She entered the tower, on the first platform. Each step took her into the center of the platform, a giant cirlce in the shape of the eye of X.A.N.A. As Emi passed a smaller circle on the eye, it lit up. Once in the center, Emi was lifted up to a second identical platform. Emi walked in to the middle of this platform, causing a small screen to appear. Placing her hand on the screen, the word 'Code' came up. Second later, 'Lyoko' came up.  
As the data on the walls fell off, Emi said. "Tower deactiavted."  
"Return to the Past Now." Following the tower's deactiation, Cam began a return to the past. A bright light came from the supercomputer, spreading out and engulfing everything.  
**********************************************************************************************  
"We deactivated the tower and got a key. I'd say it was a good day." Once again at the school gates, Alexei entertained himself by flipping a coin. "And you said it was a trap. Don't undereismate Emi!"  
Rolling her eyes, Kya moved closer to Cam. "Don't you think it was weird? X.A.N.A. didn't send any extra monsters to guard the key."  
Closing his cell phone, Cam smiled. "For once, let's not worry about Lyoko or X.A.N.A. We desevre a day to rest."  
Shocked by Cam's un-Cam-ness, Alexei rasied an eyebrow. "Are you feeling okay, General? Usually, your all. 'Must finish programs.' and 'Blah blah tech stuff'."  
"Yeah, Cam. Are you sure? This last trip to Lyoko has me worried." Kya placed her hand on Cam's forehead, trying to see if he had a fever.  
"I'm fine guys." Cam took Kya's hand off his head and held it. "I have a feeling today's going to be a good day."  
"Listen up class." Mr. Z clapped his hands, gaining everyone's attention. "There's been a change of plans. We'll be doing research in the library. Every one will work alone to research something they've obsevered yestuday and turn in a two page essay about the topic. Your free to leave once you've completed the assignment, or else it will be for homework." Several boos were muffled by the cheers. Most students didn't mind doing Mr. Z's essays, since he graded them easily. As long as the gudielines were followed, one could easily get a B.  
"This isn't fair." Mara grumbled, knowing she'd recive a bad grade. She didn't know what Kya had obsevered at the pond and refused to ask her about it.  
Kya laughed when she saw Mara's face. "Did you have something to do with this Cam?"  
Cam grinned, "Someone may have suggested it was to hot to go to the pond."  
"And that most of the students would apparitate an easy A?" Alexei added/  
Cam didn't answer, as he folllowed the rest of their class into the library. Alexei looked at Kya, who shrugged before following Cam. "Maybe today will be a good day."


	5. Chapter 5

Kya walked into biology class, surpised to see Cam sitting alone. "Hey, general." Taking advangate of Alexei's absents, Kya took the seat beside Cam. "Up late, again?"  
Rubbing his eyes, Cam yawned. "Since we had to repeat yesturday, thanks to a certain virus, I used the extra time to work Emi's materailzation program." Cam had been spending more time solely working on the materizalion program. In a few weeks, it will have a year since the group met Emiand began their fight against X.A.N.A.. A year of no process on the locator program and only slightly closer to materialzting Emi. "The program's halfway complete. I just need to run some tests before continuing."  
"In other words, we're going to the manison during lunch?" Kya smiled, letting Cam known she was going with him to the mansion.  
"Hey nerds." Mara strolled over, hands on hips she snared at Kya and Cam. "Where's Alexei. Did you scare him off again?"  
Cam held Kya's arm, stopping her from trackling Mara. "Look in the mirror Mara, your clown face could scare the dead back into their grave."  
Mara's face went tomtao red, as she stomped off towards her seat. Snirkers and giggles could be heard from the students who failed to muffle their laughs. "Good morning class." Mr. Z's arrival silenced everyone, as a chours o f 'good mornings' echoed. "Today, we'll be watching this dockmnetary on the kingdoms and domains." Booes and groans filled the room, as students voicalzied their disappointment. "Since no one wants an easy class. Everyone take out a pencil, we'll be having a pop quiz."  
"That's not fair to those of us who wanted to watch the video." Mara gave a princess smile.  
Mr. Z rolled his eyes. "Ms. Mara, you were one of the loudest. Now, you'll have the entire class period to work on the quiz." He began passing out papers to each table. "You'll want to use the entire time." His warning earned more groans, as students began to work.  
"Where's Alexei?" Kya whisphered to Cam, as Mr. Z walked towards them.  
Cam shook his head, "When I checked his room this morning, it didn't appear like anyone had slept in his bed last night." Cam wasn't to worried, Alexei randomly spends the night at friends' house or dorms all the time. "He could've spent the night at a friend's. I wouldn't worry to much about it."  
Kya knew this as well, but Alexei rarely skipped class without letting one of them know. "I'll feel better once we've contacted him." Kya planned to call Alexei right after class, then lecture him if he didn't have a good enough reason for skipping class.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Cam's POV:  
"I'm sure the quiz wasn't that bad." Emi giggled at my overdramaticize. "Biology's one of your easiest subject. Kya has more of a reason to worry." She was right, Kya couldn't afford to have a single bad grade. She had to keep a 3.5 gpa, just to retain her scholarship.  
"I've managed to finish fifty percent of the materizlaion program. Once we run some tests, we'll be able to continue." Nearly a year had passed since I reactiveated supercomputer and recently, I was beginning to get depressed. Almost no progess had been made on the materizlaion program. After we deactiacted the tower yesturday, I was able to download some data from the tower. It wasn't much, but it allowed me to debug several codes. "Hopefully, we'll be able to materiazle you before the end of the year."  
Emi cheers were so loud, several people paused to stare at me. This is why I perfer not to talk to Emi in public. If people see Emi, they'll begin asking questions. Which will lead to information about the supercomputer. Those are questions I'd rather not answer. "That's wonderful newe Cam. When can we run the tests?"  
"Calm down Emi, I'm currently outside and people are beginning to stare." I gave a shy wave to the group of students staring at me. "I'm going to the mansion during lunch." I whisphered, hoping not to attact to much attention. "If everything goes well, we should be able to proceed onto the next part by tonight." I checked the program three times before going to bed last night. I'm convenced the results will be positive.  
"Cam." Ms. Tiya came over, causing me to close my laptop. She only seeks me out at school, if she needs an errand done. "Have you seen Alexei? I can't find him."  
Shaking my head, I answered. "No, he wasn't in class this morning. Maybe he's in the imfrarmy."  
Tiya thought for a moment, know Alexei often went to the imfarmy whenever he had migranes. "I'll checkthere, but let him know I'm looking for him if you find him first."  
Once she left, I reopened my laptop. "Alexei hasn't contacted you has he?"  
Emi shook her head, "No, which is strange. We talk every morning."  
Talking out my cell, I tried calling him. "You've reached my cell, leave a message." Alexei's voice mail came up, not rining once.  
"This is weird. Alexei was on Lyoko yesturday when I activated the 'Return to the Past'." I tried connecting to the supercomputer. Using the connection, I activated the locator program.  
"I couldn't find Alexei anywhere." Kya ran over, out of breath. "None of his friends or teammates have senn him."  
My laptop began beeping, showing the mountain sector. "That's because he's still on Lyoko. I modelzied the locator program to search for Alexei's digital signature."  
Kya glanced over my shoulder. "Is he currently in the moutain sector or is that is last known location?"  
I shrugged, "I don't know. I'll need to go to the manison and run another search."  
"You can't go now. Mrs. Reed will flip if you skip art class again." Kya has a good point. Art is the one class I eish we didn't have to take. Which is why it's the one I skip the most. Mrs. Reed promised me twelve hours of detenion if I skipped her class again.  
"We have to find Alexei, that's more important than a dumb art class." While finding Alexei is important, skipping art is just a fun bouns.  
"You two go to class. I'll check the montain sector for Alexei." Emi voluteered.  
"Perfect, thank's Emi!" Kya closed my laptop, than packed it up. "We'll check Lyoko futing lunch." She dragged me to art, our last class before lunch.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Emi's POV:  
Stepping out of the Way Tower, I arrived in the mountain sector. The mountain sector held the only changing land. Several areas were surrounded by moving rocks. This often made getting to activated towers differcult. "Esolc snuem." 'Close meuns'. The digital menus opened, allowing me to check the locator. It still showed Alexei being in the mountain sector. Closing the menu, I began my search.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Cam's POV:  
"Cam, can I speak with you for a moment?" Mrs. Reed stopped me from leaving.  
"Sorry, Mrs. Reed I can't. Kya's waiting for me." I tried walking pass, only for her to block me.  
"We need to discuss your attention." Mrs. Reed crossed her arms. "In the last month, you've only attended five classes. Since this class only meets twice a week, you've missed forty percent of classes. One more absentence and you'll fail art for this quarter."  
Art is the least of my concerns. But I can't afford to fail, my sister will make attend school overseas with her. Sis' consision for me to continue living with Alexei is to keep my grades up and to never fail or repeat a class.  
"Ok, Mrs. Reed. Am I free to leave now?" She stepped to the side, allowing me to leave.   
Kya was waiting for me outside, with her laptop open. "I think X.A.N.A.'s attacking." Shes showed me the news report she'd been reading. "Some of the teachers were discussing this earlier." The article's title read 'Mstile Testing Hacker'. "Appranly an unknown hacker has taken control of a test mistle."  
"Great, just what we needed." After glancing through the artilce, I agreed with Kya. "We could be wrong, but let's get to the manison. You can search for Alexei with Emi, while I check on this possblie attack."  
We headed for the edge of campus, towards the hidden access tunnel. The hatch blended into the ground, concealing it from view. I opened the hatch, allowing Kya to go down first, followed by me. After closing the hatch, I caught up to Kya, who was already skate boarding down the tunnel. The trip took several mintues, before we reached the shred. Exiting the shred, we dashed through the overgrown yard towards the manison's enterance. We arrived on the second floor of the manison. Kya valuted over the railing first, grabbed the hanging rope and swung to the first floor. Following her, we entered the library, then the elevator.  
"Emi?" Getting into the chair, I put on the headphone and connected to Lyoko. "We may have another problem. X.A.N.A. may have hacked into a test mistel. I'm going to look into it, while Kya helps to you."  
***********************************************************************************************  
Emi's POV:  
After running all over the mountain sector, I finally found Alexei. Some kind of pinkish bubble held in trapped inside. "Alexei?" Curious, I circled the bubble. Alexei appeared to flowing inside asleep.   
"Emi, we may have another problem. X.A.N.A. may have hacked into a mistel testing. I'm ging to look into, while Kya helps you." Cam's voice suddenlly appearing made me jump.  
"I've found Alexei, he's trapped within a Guradian." I explained, "It's one of X.A.N.A.'s monsters, speifically made to be a digital prison."  
"Virtualztion." Cam said, allowing me to know Kya would soon arrive on Lyoko. "How do we free him?"  
Touching the guradian, a shock of energy knocked me down. "Guradians aren't like the other monsters, this one created to imprison Alexei speifically. I'll have to trick it some how."  
"You might want to hurry. A herd of seven kranklets is heading your way. I'll have Kya distract them, but she wouldn't be able to do it for long." Cam cut of commucation.  
Circling the Guradian, I looked for any possblie opening. Nope, the thing is a soild pink bubble. But how did it get Alexei inside? No, now's not the time to be worrying about this. "Part iexelA." 'Trap Alexei' Closing my eyes, I spoke these words as I held my hands out in front of me. A digital cope of Alexei appeared beside the guardian. The guradian began to wiggle and split as it tried to also abosrb the copy Alexei. This contiuned for several seconds before it explosed, dropping Alexei.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Kya mangaed to destroy three krankets before ducked into a hidden cave and let the other four wonder pass. Once it was save, she head for the coodoritate Cam had given her. She arrived, just as Alexei fell out of some large pink bubble. "How is he?"  
"He's still unconsisous, but okay." Emi knelt Alexei, checking for injuries.  
"Any up date on that mistle?" Kya called aloud.  
Back in the lab, Cam only had bad news. "Want the bad new or worst news first?"  
Kya rolled her eyes, "Suprise us."  
Cam closed two windows on the screen, before opening another. "X.A.N.A. didn't hack a mistle."  
Emi smiled, "That's not bad news Cam."  
"It is when he's actually hacked two." Cam explained. "The worst new is that one of the mistels hit a power station. The mistle wasn't big enough to do any real damage, expect that it hit a powerplant, one that supplies power to the supercomputer." Clicking through several pages, Cam brung up a chart. "No one was hurt, but the supercomputer has lost a considerable amout of power. I can't lanuch a Return to the Past, unless I route more power to the supercomputer. Which, were going to need since the second mistel is about fifteen minutes away."  
"WHAT!!!" Both girls shouted.  
"Can't a guy get some sleep without all the shouting." Alexei rubbed his head, confused as to what was happening. "Did I miss something? Why do you both look so serious."  
Kya crossed her arms, "Well sleepign beatuy, in addition to rescuing you. There's a tower to deactivate before a mistel hits the manison. Even if we do deactivate the tower, the msitel will still hit if Cam can't lanuch a Return to the Past."  
"Which he can't do, because anothe mistle hit a powerplant and the supercomputer doesn't have enough power now." Emi added.  
Alexei got off the ground yawned. "Is that all? There's several back up geneators stored within the manison. All the General's gotta do is hook them up."  
Cam rolled his eyes, "Nevermind how you know all of this. I can't leave the lab, someone has to perform the hack. Besides, I'm not an elecrtion."  
"Cam, you literally have a supercomputer in front of you. Look everything you need up online." Alexei suggested.  
"One of us will have to go back to help Cam." Kya said. "I'll go."  
Alexei shook his head, "Nope, I'll go. I lost to many life points during the last mission. Besides, your fancy foot work can entertain our kranlet friends." He pointed to the small herd of four kankrets making their way to the group.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Alexei's POV:  
"Hurry up and devituralize me Kya." I held my arms open to the side of me, allowing Kya easy acess to my torse. "I know you've been wanting to smack me for a while now."  
Kya rolled her eyes, "And just how am I suppose to devirtaule you?"  
"You've got two weapons on those detaity litte feet of your's" I joked, making Kya anrgy. It got the desired result. Kya roundhouse kicked me twice, before my life points drained to zero. Blue pixels of my body drifted off of me, as my digital body broke down.   
"Home sweet home." Waking up in the scanner, I was kneeling on the ground and laining against the wall. Slowly getting up, I made my way to the elevtaor. Cam's 'smiling' face greeted me as I walked over. "Did you look up those directions?"  
Cam rolled his eyes, "Girls, Alexei and I are going to get the genentors." He told the girls. "Can you get to the tower and fight off the kankrelats for now?"  
"Not like we have a choice." Kya's avatar lite up, indiciating she was speaking.   
We'll be fine just hurry."  
Cam jumped out of the chair. "Lead the way."  
The genetaros were in the attics of the manison. The manison has five floors (not including the ones for under the library) and three wings. The attic's enterance is on the other side of the manisno. We rarely travel to the west wing, since most it is blocked with debrie. Occsically, I've explored the manison, looking for any cluse about Lyyoko and it's creator. "The quickest way to get to the attics is to climb into the window from outside." Cam frowned at this plan, yet continued to follow me.  
Outside, we arrvied begind the manison at the west wing. "I'll go up first." Use to climbing rope ingym, I easily climbed the tree branches and through the open window. Cam quickly followed adn dropped down beside me. "Our next problem is how do we get them to the power source?"  
"We've got rope ad there's a cart in the kitchen." Cam began working on a pulley system to lower the geneators out the window. Luckily, everything we needed was in the attic. Ten mintues later, the first genetor was hooked up. Lowering it was harder than I thought it'd be. How I wish I'd let Kya do this when she'd voluteered. Wonder how their doing on Lyoko.  
***********************************************************************************************Kya's POV:  
"Sheild!" Summoing my sheild, I protected Emi and myself from ther lasers. "Emi?"  
"Taolf kocr!" 'Float rock'Digital rocks materzialed about the kankrelats. Emi dropped her hand, making the rocks crush three kankrelats. "Why can't we lose them?"  
Normally, kankrelats are easily fooled. But these seem smarter then the advance kankrelat. "When I drop my sheild, run." Emi stepped back, ready to escape.  
'LighteningDash!" Dropping my sheild, I actived my second ability. Lightening, built up in my boots, then discharged inside the blades. Using this energy, I dashed towards the kankrelats. A light blue streak trailed behind me, as I moved. The kankrelats constrated all of their lasers on me. As I skated, I kicked an arc of lightening towards the kankrelats. The lightening hit two of them, leaving two left. I took them out with two swift kicks to their eye.  
"Let get to the tower." Emi came out of her hiding place and lead the way to the tower.  
***********************************************************************************************  
"That's the last one Cam." Alexei told Cam over the phone. "Want me to turn them on?"  
"No, wait until I tell you." Cam opened his hacking program, as he spoke to Alexei. "Those genetoars have just enough energy for a return to the past. We can't turn them on until the last moment."  
"How are the girls?" Alexei leaned against the wall.  
"Alexei, let me constrate. I've still gotta hack into the tower." Cam muted Alexei's call and addressed the girls. "The tower isn't to far. You'll have three mintues to get to the tower. I've began the hack."  
"Thanks for the warning Cam." Kya said, as she yanked Emi behind a rock. "We've got a mega problem." A lone mega-tank blocked the only path to the tower. A path that wasn' straight. Five spereate rocks lead to the tower. However, they move up and down like an evelator. Perfect timing is required to jump from one rock to the next, to safely aviod falling into the digital sea. 

"I'll distract the mega-tank, you head for the tower." Kya skated towards the mega-tank, drawing it's attention away from Emi.  
Emi waited until the mega-tank charged it's laser. Once the laser began to fire at Kya, Emi ran for the tower. She stopped at the edge of the platform, waitign for the first rock to come back down. Jumping onto it, she quickly jumped onto the sescond one.  
"Lightening Dash!" Kya's attack hit the mega tank's armor. She wasn't trying to destory the mega tank, only keep it distract. "Emi's almost to the tower." She jumped to the side, avioding a beam.  
"Kya be careful, your almost to the edge." Cam warned, watching the screen a Kya's white dot moved closer to the edge of the platform. "Just let the tank desvitraze you." Emi's purple dot landed on the fourth rock.  
"Not yet." Kya refused to just give up. She needed to stay on Lyoko until Emi entered the tower.  
As the mega tank began to attack, Emi hopped off the last rock and ran into the tower seconds after Cam confirmed the hack was complete. Kya was knock the platform, as the mega tank slammed into her. "Cam, what happens if I fall?" Kya tried pulling herself up, as she'd grabed the edge of a lower platform as she fell.  
"How about you don't fall." Cam began setting up the temporal resveral, watching the count down quickly draw closer to zero. The mistele would soon hit the manison if Emi didn't deactive the tower soon.  
"Tower Deactived." Emi confirmed, as the light went out inside the tower.  
"Alexei, turn them on." Cam order, watching from the camara as Alexei completed the task. "Return to the Past Now."   
***********************************************************************************************  
"How did you end up inside the guardian?" Kya asked Alexei, as they walked to art. They hadn't seen Cam since he disappeared right after their first class ended. They had a small break between classes, not enough time for Cam to leave campus and return.  
Alexei scratched his head, "All I remember is watchign Emi enter the tower during that misson. You'd alredy been deviraltezed before then."  
They arrvied in front of art, pasuing as a crowd blocked the door. "What's everyone staring at?" Kya ask Ally.  
"Your friend." Ally stepped aside for them to see.  
Standing in the center of the classroom, was Cam holding a painting. Mrs. Reed stood before him smiling. "So, this is why you've been skipping class?"  
Cam blushed, "Yes, Mrs. Reed. It's a gift for my sister. We use to attend art classes together. I wanted to know your thoughts before mailing this to her."  
"You certianly have talent. Why haven't you shown any interest in class?" Mrs. Reed asked.  
Cam sighed, "Art is my sister's thing. She forced me to attend art classes with her as 'sibling bonding time'. This both took all the fun out of art and causes me to miss her more."  
Mrs. Reed nodded, 'We'll speak later, but you've shown your paying attention when you are in class, juding by the techquinces and detail of this painting." She then went to greet the rest of the students arriving.  
"Was any of that true?" Kya asked, as they took their seats.  
"Yes, all of it." Cam put the painting away.  
Kya smirked, "You showed that to aviod getting in trouble?"  
Cam blushed again, "Can we forget about the painting? I still hate art class."  
Alexei threw his arm around Cam, "Nope! We're never going to let you forget this, Picasco!"  
Alexei and Kya laughed, while Cam groaned. Art class began, and they enjoyed a normal X.A.N.A. free class.


	6. Chapter 6

"Who's idea was it to go to the museum!?" Alexei grabbed a vase, using it to take the sword that came at him. "General! A little!" Ducking down, Alexei crawled under a table. The two suits of armour, circled the room looking for him.  
"Im trying Alexei." Cam's voice echoed on the loud speaker. "It's not easy, hacking this sercuity syste, witha 'knight' chasing me."  
Alexei held his breath, waiting for the armours to find him. Several moemts passed before the armors left. Safe, Alexei left his hiding spot to find the others.  
"We're ready Can." Kya stood outsdie the supply closest Cam hide inside of. "Ally just needs a signal."  
"Cover your ears." Cam pushed a button on his laptop. Alarams went off throughout the mususm, before the spinkers came on. "That was the signal. Evenything else is up to Ally,. Let's head for the manison."  
***********************************************************************************************  
Two days ago:  
"Guys, guys!" Alexei brusted into Cam's room, holding a flier. "You'll both come, right?"  
Cam and Kya pasued their game to glare at Alexei. It was a Saturday afternoon, a rarae one for them to relax. X.A.N.A. hadn't attacked that whole week, allowing Cam to update the locator program. The program was seventy-five percent operation. Currently t could narrowdown a key's location two possible sectors. Cam hoped the update would boost the program's accurcy to eighty-five percent. "Go away, Alexei." Kya shoved Alexei out of the room. "You rpromised not to bother us." After a week of tests and projects, Kya had been execited to spend time alone with Cam.  
"Aww, but this important." Alexei pushed against the door, as Kya closed it. "You can finished your date later."  
Kya's face became red. "It's not a date!"  
Alexei rolled his eyes, 'Whatever." He rarely teased Kya about 'dating', mostly for his safety. But the more she defned her friendship with Cam and rejected the idea of dating him. The more Alexei wondereed if Kya actually had a crush on Cam. "Let me in, or I'll tell Cam you like him." Alexei jokeingly whispered to which Ka painced.  
"You better not." Kya glared at Alexei.  
Shocked that his joke was correct, Alexei smirked. "You know I will, so please let me in?"  
Kya thought for a moment, wondering if she should take the gamble. "Hurry up." Stepping aside, she allowed Alexei to enter.  
Smirking, Alexei plopped nexted to Cam on the bed. "As I was saying. We have to go!  
Shoving the flier into Cam's face, Alexei smiled. "The Subdigitals are having a concert in two days. We must go!" Of the three, Alexei was the biggest fan of the Subdigitals. He owebed every cd and poster of the band.  
"We can't go." Cam said, shoving the flier away.  
Alexei pouted. "We only have morning classes. The concert isn't until three pm."  
Kya glanced at the flier. "Did you see the date?"  
"Yeah, two days from today. Next Monday." Alexei smiled.  
Yeah, the same day as the eighth grade field trip to the museum." Kya explained. Every year, the entire eighth grade went to the nearby muesum. It was one of several class trips done every year. "That's why afternoon classes were cancled."  
"Sorry Alexei, you'll have to see the Subdigitals another time." Cam patted Alexi's shoulder, before shoving him off the bed. "Now, go bug Emi."  
Rolling his eyes, Alexei got up to leave. "Fine, fine. I'll leave you two to awkwardly flirt."  
***********************************************************************************************  
Kya's POV:  
"Alexei!" That guy is sooo annoying! How did he know about my crush on Cam? He better not say anything.  
"Inogre him, we've got a boss to defeat." Cam pulled me, until I fell into his lap. He hadned me a game controller, then wrapped his arms around my wasist, pulling me to his chest. "I'll guide you." He's breath tickled my ear. "Ready?"  
My air fell into my face, hiding my red cheeks. "Yes."  
Cam started the game, than directed me to several hidden chests. The chests held armor, weapons, and items. "Head for the guild." My perious supplies were sold, before I could even use them. Cam really was a gaming export. After shopping at the guild, there were several side-quests to do. "You'll recive several upgrades and rare items. These will boost your stats and upgrade your overall negation skills."  
PLaying this game is the last thing on my midd. Cam's closeness is both comforting and distacting. As a friend, Cam is Cam. My annoying gaming buddy and tecnie leader of our group. As me, Cam is my crush and the person I'm attacted to. Cam is just as attractive as Alexei. (Don't tell Alexei this. He'll never let me forget I said that.) For a 'nerd', Cam is very fit with a lean body. His messy brown hair gives him a boyish charm. Cam could ve popular like Alexei, if her spend less time in the library.  
"Kya!" Cam jerked the controller from my hand. On the tv screen, my hero hand pinned under a boulder. The boss was charging a mega-beam. "Are you paying attention?" The hero used 'Shield Break' a defense move to destroy the blouder. Mana from the hero charged into the sheild, before the hero radpily brashed the boulder until it broke. The mega-beam, a great laser, smashed into the hero. Cam used an item to negate fifty percent of the possible damage. "Pay attention Kay."  
"I am." Taking the controller back, I continued where Cam left off.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Alexei's POV:  
"Can you believe they didn't want me around?" I sat at my desk, looking up different movies to watch. "All three of us are friends."  
"Alexei, you and I spend more time with Cam than Kya does." Emi spoke to me from the computer's monitor. "You live with Cam and I work with him. We really can't be mad at Kya."  
Ever the voice of reason, Emi knew how to make me see another person's prepative. Not that I always like it. "Emi, has anyone ever told you, your a genius."  
"Don't change the subject, Alexei." Emi giggled. "Kya desevers some quailty time with Cam. She does like him after all."  
"Your right, Kya does...Wait, what? How did you know about her crush?" Emi and Kya rarely speak to each other alone. How would she know something I just learned?  
Emi looked me confused. "How could you not know?" She crossed her arms, like she was thinking. "They maybe friends, but Kya sometimes stares at Cam. Also, she's very protective of him whenever he's on Lyoko. I've seen her blush several time while around Cam." She continued to list off everything she's obsereved when Kya interacts or mentions Cam. "It's kind of obvous if you ask me."  
"So my one friend is in love with my best friend? Great." Rolling my eyes, I pulled up a new movie. "Wanna watch this one?" Emi sighed, then nodded. She often doesn't agree with my taste in movies, but watches them anyway. I think she likes having something to tease me about.  
***********************************************************************************************  
"Attention students." Mrs. Reed clapped her hands, trying to get everyone's attention. "Students." She tried again, yet was still ingored. Sighing, she took out her whishle. Several loud blows later, the entire eighth grade stared at her, while covering their ears. "Now, that I have your attention class. We will be traveling to a nearby muesum today. The purpose of this field trip is...."  
"Come on, lets skip." Alexei whisphered to Kya and Cam, as he ingored the teacher. "We can still get tickets for the concert. It's not like their going to notice us missing."  
"Quit it Alexei." Kya elbowed, Alexei in the stomach. "You can skip if you want, but don't drag Cam and me into it."  
Rubbing his stomach, Alexei glared at Kya. "Shall I leave the two of you alone to flirt and make kissy faces?"  
Kya eblowed Alexei again, which caused Cam to step between the two. "One more word Alexei and I'll program you into a tutu the next time you go to Lyoko." Alexei's mouth was open in shock, by Cam's threat. Alexei said nothing, knowing Cam would make good on his threat. "New flash Romeo, girls and guys can just be friends and only friends. Right Kya?"  
Now that Alexei had shut up, Kya igonred her male friends. Or else she'd smack Cam over the head. How could a guy be both smart and dense? Alexei must've thought the same thing, since he snircked as Cam spoke.  
"The musem isn't to far from campus, so we'll be walking." Mrs. Reed cheerfully annouced. "Stay together, I will be taking attention once we arrive. Other teachers will be at the musuem as well. So don't even think about leaving the building. We'll be stationed at every enterance and exit." Mrs. Reed was the art teacher for the seventh, eighth, and ninth graders. She was known as a quite woman with a very low and soft voice. Which is why is carried either a loud speaker or whislte wherever she went. The loud noise was enough to get anyone's attention. Mrs. Reed was also the only teacher on one could surpise, trick, or fool. Each year, she changllegd her students to suprise, trick, or scare her. Winner would recieve a one time pass on any assignmet of their choicing. So far, only two students had manged to do this.  
Traveling to the museme was a short fifteen mintue walk. Once there, students checked in with Mrs. Reed, before receving their assignments and exploring the muesme. Unlike their trip to the pond, they weren't required to stay in pairs. As long as they don't leave the mueusm. "Alexei!" Alexei cringed when he saw Mara waving to him. While he did like hanging out with Mara, Alexei had hoped to hide somewhere long enough to plan his escape. Kya and Cam could be the lame goody-goody students and miss the concert. But he wasn't... If he could dodge Mara and the teachers.  
"Cam, I'll give you all of my allowence for a week if you keep Mara away from me." Alexei pulled Cam into a small opening out of Mara's sight.  
"Make it a month and you'll leave the house the next time Kya comes to hang out with me." Cam barttered.  
"A month!" Alexei nearly shierked. "How am I suppose to buy movies and music?" Had this been Kya, Alexei would've thought she was planning to confess to Cam, when Alexei wasn't around. But he knew Cam just wanted one day without Alexei bothering him every few hours. "Make it two weeks and I'll stay in my room the next time she's over."  
Cam shook his head, "Three weeks and you still leave the house." He turned to leave, when Alexei didn't immedalty accpect the new offer. "Good luck with Mara."  
"Wait!" Alexei grabbed Cam's arm. "Make it two weeks and I'll spend two whole days away the next two times Kya comes over, without complaining. In fact, I'll be gone before she arrives." Alexei really wanted to see the Subdigitals, but he also didn't want to give up a month of allowence.  
"Deal!" Cam took Alexei hand, before stepping back into the crowd. Walking over to Kya, he saw Mara looking around. "Looking for someone, Mara?"  
"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm looking for Alexei. He was just here." Mara glanced around once more for Alexei, sighing when she couldn't find him.  
"Alexei said he was going to the art wing. He was really execited about seeing anicent pottery." Cam easily lied.  
"Of course!" Mara smiled. "My Alexei understands the importance of old things. Ally, we're leaving!" She grabbed her blonde friend, dragging the poor girl towards the stairs.  
"She does know she's going the wrong way, right?" Kya asked, before she turned to Cam. "Since when has Alexei cared about art or pottery?"  
Cam smirked, "Since offered two weeks of his allowence if I kept Mara away from him."  
Kya laughed, "He going to kill you when he finds out what you did. Not to mention Mara's gonna be ticked off."  
"I care why?" Cam shrugged, before opening a map of the building. "Why don't go see the dinosuars? It's way on the other side of the art wing."  
"Perfect! We won't have to run into Mara and Ally." Kya followed behind Cam would headed for the elevator.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Alexei's POV:  
"I don't think this is a good idea Alexei." Emi's voice was muffled slightly, because of the broken headphones I wore. "I'm sure the Subdigitals will have another concert soon. You should return to the others."  
"No can do, Mi'Lady. I've saving up three months worth of allowence to buy these tickets. I'm seeing this concert." I knew months ago that the Subdigitals were having a concert nearby. I'd asked my mom for three months of allowence early just to make sure I got a ticket. Those three months weren't easy. Having to rewatch movies and being unable to buy new music. It had all been worth it. Until Kya reminded me of the field trip. There's no way, I'm missing this concert! "Just let me know where the teachers are eggly. I'll figure out the rest."  
"Cam isn't going to be happy out this." Emi protested, but continued hacking into the musem's sercuity camaras. "Each teacher appaers to be at each enterance and exit. There are four enterances and exits. Their not moving from their spots. In fact, their obseving the surrounding areas quite well."  
"Don't complement the enemy." Currently, I sat in the men's bathroom plotting my esacpe. We were shucled to leave the meusem at four-thirty. Which meant I had to sneak back inside by four o'clock. The concert hall is a thirty minute bus ride to and from the museme. "It's tweleve thirty, the Subdigitals should take the stage in the next hour. I'll have about two hours to enjoy the concert before leaving."  
"Is two hours really worth the risk?" Emi asked. "How are you planning to sneak back in? I doubt Cam or Kya will help."  
Rolling my eyes, I checked my pocket for the tickets. "Leave everything to me. Have any of the teachers left yet?"  
Emi was silent for a moment before speaking. "No. They don't appear to be leaving anytime soon."   
I sighed, "I'll have to find some way to distract them." Taking out my cell, I called Kya. "Could you do me a favor? Ask Mrs. Reed to come to the art wing, I have a question."  
'He's actually in the art wing' Kya muttered to someone. "Fine, but only because we're near her." Kya hung up.  
Emi directed me to Mrs. Reed location, by a side enterance. I hide behind a wall, waiting for the art teacher to leave. "She's gone." Emi confirmed. Once Mrs. Reed was following Kya, I made a mad dash for the door. "Thanks for the help, Emi." I ended the call, as the door opened. Uoof!  
"Mr. Alexei, what are doing?" The princpal stood before me, arms crossed and looking very unhappy.  
"Hello, Mr. Hall. How are you this fine day?" I tried to distract him from the fact I was about to leave.   
"You weren't sneaking off to a concert were you?" He looked at me over his glasses.  
"Me, sneak away? No." My plan almost worked. Why is Mr. Hall here? He never comes on feild trips.  
"Then what are these?" Mr. Hall held up the tickets that fell out of my pocket it. "Three hours of detention for sneaking out and two more for lieing."  
"Five hours of detention! That's unfair!" My shouts draw the attention of others.  
"Mr. Hall?" Great, Mrs. Reed had come back. "What's going on?"  
Mr. Hall turn his attention to the art teacher. "Mr. Alexei was about to leave. Why weren't you at your post?"  
Shocked, Mrs. Reed turned to Kya. "Ms. Kya said Alexei here needed to had some questions about the different art in the art wing."  
"Is this true, Ms. Kya?" Mr. Hall gave a dispproving look to poor Kya. "Were you helping Alexei here leave."  
Kya gave a bewildered look to me. "No, sir. I didn't know he was planning to leave. He called, asking me to bring Mrs. Reed to the art wing."  
Now everyone's attention was on me. "Using your cell phone during school hours and dragging your friends into your plans? Congrats Mr. Alexei, you've just earned an extra day of detention." He then turned back to Kya. "As for you Ms. Kya. While you may not have known about Mr. Alexei's plans. You still played a part and used your cell phone during school hours. Two hours of detention."  
Mr. Hall sent both of us on our way, with Kya glaring at me the whole time.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Emi was sitting in a tower, rewatching a movie Alexei had given her. She didn't understand why he chose this one, it wasn't funny. "Maybe I should call him." After Alexei suddenly hung up on her, she began to worry. Did his risky plan work? Alexei had been known to take risk each time he came to Lyoko. From what Kya says, he's the same way in the real world. "He'll be fine." Emi pushed the nagging worry to the back of her mind. There was work to do.  
They hadn't worked on anything for two days, allowing everyone a chance to rest. While she didn't need to rest as an A.I., she did enjoy the chance to just 'hang' with a friend and not have to worry about X.A.N.A. "Speaking of X.A.N.A.." Her thoughts drifted back to the last few attacks. They had been close calls, but they'd won in the end. Now, they needed to hurry and find all of the remaining keys.  
"Esole unem!" 'Close menu' A vitrual meun opened in front of Emi, allowing her direct access to the supercomputer. She about to start the locator program, but stop. "I can't. Cam will be furiuos if I access the supercomputer again. Npeo unem." 'Open menu' The menu disappeared, cutting off Emi's access to the supercomputer. "Guess, I'll have to search on foot."   
Upon leaving the tower, Emi immdealty felt several faint pulcations. "X.A.N.A." She thought aloud, worried about what this attack could be. "There hasn't been an attack for several days. What is X.A.N.A. planning this time?" Sending a quick message to the others, Emi followed the pulscations, hoping the find the tower soon.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Cam's POV:  
"I can't believe you Alexei." When Kya returned with Alexei, it was obvouous something had happened. Kya's expression was chilling. "How could you drag Kya unknowingly into your bone headed plan?"  
"Had I told her, it would've been okay then?" Alexei tried to joke. But quickly shut up once Kya glared at him again.   
"Your stupid got both of us several hours of detenion and for what? A stuipd concert that isn't until next week!" Yup, Kya's furious.  
"It's not a stuipd concert...Wait did you say next week?" Alexei gave a puzzled look, as he pulled up the concert dates and times on his cell phone. "See, it says right here. Monday at two p.m."  
"Give me that." Scatching the phone, I looked over the website. "Alexei, this the wrong city! The Subdigitals are performing here this Saturday at two p.m. What have you been looking at."  
"Well, I was wrong." Alexei scratched the back of his head, while laughing nervously.  
"Is that all you have to say? 'I was wrong'?" Kya walked over to Alexei, letting him see her fury. "I've got two hours of detetnion because of you being 'wrong'! Now I'll have to miss figure skating practice! I have a completion in a few weeks!"  
"What are you wincing about?" Alexei shrugged. "I'm missing two days of soccer practice. Coach won't be happy about that. Do you know how many drills I'll have to run to make up for it?"  
Letting them aruge, I decieded to explore the muesnem. Currently, we were in the medevial and renasccince wing. Several suits of armor lined the walls, leading further into the wing. Few people were around, in fact only people here are students from school. The last armored knight was the only one to have a sword. It also had red lines and a crest painted on it's chest. The crest reminded of the same one's noble families had. My own friend is oringially from England, making me half English and half French, like my older sister.  
Something about the crest peeked my interest. Wanting to reseach it later, I used my cell to take a picture. The first one was blury, so I took a second one. But as I looked up at the armor again, something was off about it. The body still faced straight, with the sword's blade in the ground, and both hands resting on the hilt. But the head, was facing me. "That's odd." I could've sworen the head was facing straight like the rest of the armor. "Hey, guys. Come here."   
"What?" Kya and Alexei both said, as they walked over. The two appeared unhappy with each other currently. Who could blame Kya, Alexei had gotten her in trouble. Alexei on the other hand, has no one but himself to blame for his failed plan.  
"Does something seem werid about this armor to you?" I stepped back, allowing them to examine the armor.  
Kya walked around it, looking it over. "Nope."  
"Maybe you've been spending to much time in front of the computer screen." Alexei kicked the feet of the armor continuously. "This heep of junk isn't anything speical."  
"You might want to take that back." Kya slowly walked over to me, shocked by what we'd just seen. "Get away from it, now Alexei."  
"Or what? You'll tell on me?" Alexei rolled his eyes. The idoit!  
"Eepp!" Kya ducked behind me, as the head on the armor turned to stare directly at us. "You saw that to, right?"   
"Huh?" Alexei finally turned around, as the armor stepped off the base it stood on. "You've got to be kidding!" He fell to the ground, as the sword swung over his head. "What else is going to come alive?"  
"Why did you ask that?" Behind us, three more suits of armor began steppign off of their bases. "You big mouth!"  
"RUN!!!" Kya grabbed my hand and made a dash for the stairs. She took two at a time, forcing me to keep pace with her. Alexie was soon behind us, with four new shiny friends. "We need to find a place to hide and contact Emi. This could be a X.A.N.A. attack."  
"Or any episode of Night Life." Alexei joked, as we landed on the second floor.  
"Not helping Alexei!" Kya and I said in Unison, as we fell to the ground brusting onto the second floor. "Quick, barcoke it!" Kya ordered. What could we use to barocke a random door?  
"No, our best bet is to hide." Alexei ran off, leaving the two of us to follow. This part of the musume was derseted, minus Ally, Mara, and a few other students. Mara blocked Alexei from leaving once she saw him. She grabbed onto his arm and refused to let go. "Not now Mara."  
"Your not going anywhere. I've been looking for you all day." Mara clug onto Alexei.  
CRASH!!!  
Four shiny suits of armor found us.


	7. Chapter 7

Alexei's POV:  
"AAHHHH!!!" Mara screamed in my ear, giving me a headache. "What is that!?"  
"Those would be suits of armor that are after me, Kya, and Cam. If you'd be so kind as you release," I tried to pry her steel grip off. "you'll be very safe."  
Instead of releasing me, Mara wrapped her arms around my waist. "Don't leave me with that!"  
"We don't have time to aruge, Alexei." Cam said. "Just bring them with us." He dashed down a corrdoir, with Kya.   
"You and Ally follow me. And try not to scream." Mara appeared satusfied with that, as she grabbed my hand instead of my torse. Dragging her along, I head after Kya and Cam. Ally quickly followed, after throwing several old pieces of art work and pottery at the knights.  
"Over here." Kya whishpered. She was hidden inside a small storage room with Cam. Ally and Mara entered first, with me entering last. Once the door was closed, Kya and I began piling anything we could move in front of the door.   
"Why are they chasing us?" Ally asked in a high pitch voice.  
"Shh." Kya placed her hand over Ally's mouth. "Be quite or else they'll find us. We don't have anywhere to run in here."  
Ally and Mara deicded hiding behind some bookshelves would protect them from the armors outside. At least we don't have to distract them, while Cam speaks to Emi.  
"I've found the tower." Emi annouces, once Cam opens a connection. "It's in the forest sector. I can't get any closer, three Krabs are protecting it." At least managed to find the tower, that will take about twenty-five percent of the work away.  
"Good, now all we have to do is figure out how to get to away from these knights." Cam typed something on his laptop. "Anyone got any ideas?"  
"Well, those two are here." Kya pointed to Ally and Mara. "They might be able to help."  
Cam shook his head. "The knights will solely be after us. They won't pay any attention to them."  
Kya smiled, "That's the point. Ally and Mara can set up a bigger distraction for later, if the three of us can tempoary distract the knights now."  
"Before we can do anything, we need to know the current locations of the knights." Alexei peeked over my shoulder to speak to Emi. "Can you pull up another serciuty feed?"  
"Sure." Emi closed the connection for a moment, before reappearing and opening up a second screen on my laptop. "Currently there are four knight, one at each enterance. While two are roming this floor."  
"Wait, four were chasing us. Where did the fifth one come from?" Kya asked. "We'll have to clear one of the doors in order to espace.  
Flipping through the sericuty feed Emi proved, I tracked the roming knights' loaction. "That won't be nessacry." Closing the sercity feed, I brung up the blueprints of the museum. "There's a delivery enterance on the first floor. If I can hack into the sercity lock, we can leave through there."  
"Guys? Hurry!" The connection with Emi suddenly closed.  
"Emi?" Alexei pushed me aside in a panic, as he tried to reconnect. "The monsters must've found her. How fast can you unlock that door?"  
Shoving Alexei away, I tried accessing the sercity lock. "The door's lock is on a spereate remote system from everything else. I'll have to hook my laptop directly into port into to access it." Checking the blueprints, I found a port hidden inside a supply closet. "This supply closet appears to be the only I can work without the knights finding me."  
"I've got a plan." Kya annocued. "I'll take Cam to the supply close and inform Ally and Mara of my plan. Alexei, go out there and be the bate!"  
***********************************************************************************************  
Alexei's POV:  
Kya lead the others out through an air vent in the ceiling. Once they were gonna, I opened the door we'd unblocked. Peeking out, I saw one of the knights pacing down the hall. "Hey! Tin can!" The knight glanced over to see me waving and dancing, before I sprinted towards the other end of the hall. Here, my luck ran out. The fifth knight, stood before me blocking the only other way out.  
It raised it's sheild to knock me down. I jumped to dodge and scrambled to dash around it. My timing was off, as the shelid slammed into my ribs. Holding my side, I tried to get back up. The knight stood over me, the eye of X.A.N.A. glowing in it's empty gaze. The knight with the sword walked by, not paying us any attention. It must be looking for the others. "Next, your gonna be the distraction Kya." Mummbling to myself, I tried to think of how to get away.  
The knight appeared unconcerned with no now that it had me pinned. Any move I make will be rewarded with some kind of pain. Well, I am known for my bone headed plans. I continued to get up, until the sheild rammed into my side again. This time, I was knocked across the room. This put some distance between me and the knight. Who released this, as it began racing towards me. Scrambling to get up, I ducked behind a staute to avoid the sheild.   
The knight rammed the staute, that currently had me pinned to the wall. "Alexei, run!" Kya's voice got the knight's attention, as she threw a bucket at it's head. The head fell off of the knight, distracting it long enough for me to get away. "I'll keep him busy, you play with the other one." Kya dashed off towards the knight, kicking it's head/helmet out of it's reach. Behind us, the other one with a sword came running down the hall. Silently cursing Kya for lovely playmate, I sprinted in the oppiside direction.   
***********************************************************************************************  
Kya continued to distract her knight by playing keep-away with it's head. Eventually, she grabbed the head and chucked it into an elevator going to the fifth floor. "Have fun." Smirking, she went to check on Ally and Mara.  
"Are we ready?" Kya asked. The two girls were in the dinosuar wing, untieing the ropes that held an several full scale dino skeletions to the ceiling. The plan was to lead the knights into the dinosaur wing and trap the knights (or some of them) within the skeletions, that would fall from the ceiling.  
"Almost." Ally called from the upper level.   
Mara was on the other side, using a knife to cut the ropes by her. "Do we have to do this?" This was the only time Kya ever understood Mara. The girl was scared and didn't know what was happening. Suprisingly, Mara didn't complain when Kya explained the plan and asked for their help. Mara even offered to help bring the knights to their trap. "I'm having second thought about this."  
"Mara, don't make me reget completing you." Kya said. "I was going to tell Alexei of your bravey."  
This got Mara's attention. "Leave everything to me. Ally, just make sure you time everything perfectly." Ally had the most differcult part. She had to cut the final rope to trap the knights.  
"We're ready." Ally informed Kya, who left to check on Cam.  
Meanwhile, Alexei headed back towards the medeivel wing, with the knight following him. He wondered how much longer this would last. He was injuried and running out of breath. "Who's idea was it to go to the museum!?" Alexei grabbed a vase, using it to take the sword that came at him. "General! A little!" Ducking down, Alexei crawled under a table. The knight, circled the room looking for him.  
"I'm trying Alexei." Cam's voice echoed on the loud speaker. "It's not easy, hacking this sercuity system."  
Alexei held his breath, waiting for the knight to find him. Several moments passed before the armor left. Safe, Alexei left his hiding spot to find the others.  
"We're ready Cam." Kya stood outsdie the supply closest Cam hide inside of. "Ally just needs a signal."  
"Cover your ears." Cam pushed a button on his laptop. Alarams went off throughout the mususm, before thespinkers came on. "That was the signal. Evenything else is up to Ally."  
***********************************************************************************************  
Kya's POV:   
Inside the supply closet, we watched from Cam's laptop, as the five knights left their areas to search for the source of the alarms. The first one encountered Mara on first floor, as Mara screamed for Alexei to save her. The next two knights came from the art wing, after Mara screamed. By the time Mara reached the third floor, all of the knight were chasing here. Mara just made it to the other side of the dinosuar wing, when Ally cut the final rope. "Let's go."  
Cam packed his laptop up, then lead the way to the devlivery enterance.  
***********************************************************************************************Emi's POV:  
"Diuqil egdirb!" 'Liquid bridge' A soild path formed before me, as I raced across it to avoid the krabs chasing me. This is why I hate the forest sector, there's never a place to hide. "Oh, no." Two horents appeared before me, blocking my path. Krabs behind me and hornets in front. Looking around, I saw another path several feet to the left.  
The horents fired acid, to stop me from moving forward. The krabs were to big to fit on this narrow path and I was to far away for their lasers to hit me. Backing up, I got a running start before jumping off. "Ooff!" Landing on the path, I struggled to pull myself up. Two lasers hit my legs, dragging me down. Still, I managed to get myself completely onto the path.   
"Ynit llaw!" 'Tiny wall' Using the last of my strength, I created a rock wall to cage myself inside off. The wall will hopefully protect me until the others arrive.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Alexei's POV:  
"Get to the scanners." Cam ordered, as he got off the elevator.  
Kya and I got off the elevator and entered the scanners. "Transfer Kya, Transfer Alexei. Scanner Kya, Scanner Alexei. Vitualztion!" Cam quickly went through the vitualztion, sending us to Lyoko. We arrived somewhere in the forest sector. "Emi is north of your current location."  
"Race you." Kya clicked her hills together, activing the blades inside her boots. She glanced across the ground, as if it were ice. The ice skates allowed Kya to reach Emi's locations faster then me. "Ready to crash a party?" She asked me, before dashing off to destroy the Krabs.  
Tipcial, Kya leaves the hornets to me. The pesky little things for me to deal with. She hates fighting hornets, since they can fly, putting her at a disadvenage. Hornets are the one monster that has deviutzied Kya the most. "Shadow." Activing my ability, my digital body faded into the background, allowing my to sneak up on the hornets. Two hornets hovered over the rock wall that protected Emi, firing lasers at it. "Mi'Lady doesn't like bugs." Deactiving Shadow, I thew one shuirken, clipping the wings off one hornet. The other dodged my sais, when I louged at it. It swooped acid on my, draining my life points. "Shadow." Disappearing again, I when behind the hornet.  
"Stop playing around Alexei, you've already lost thirty life points." Cam nagged. Not like I don't know the side effects of using Shadow. Shadow allows my body to blend into any background on Lyoko for as long as I want. Down side is that it quickly drains my life points for every second of use. "The wall won't hold much longer."  
***********************************************************************************************  
Kya skated circles around the Krabs, dodging lasers and their legs trying to stomp down on her. She was glad Alexei was around to take care of the hornets, not that she would've let him battle the Krabs instead. "Freeze." Kya ran her hand along the legs of one Krab, stopping it mid-laser charge. She than skated away from the Krabs, "Lightening Dash!" Activing her second ability, lightening built up in the soles of her skates, as she turned back towards the Krabs. A light blue streak trailed behind her as she gaine speed from her ability. Using the speed, she leapt off the ground, lightly landing on top of a Krab's eye. Lightening trailed down from her skates into the Krab, destroying it quickly as the blades touched it's eye. Keeping the momute, Kya leapt off the first Krab to land on a second one. This time, she kicked the eye twice before boucing off.   
"That was a shockingly good idea." Kya landed, arms rasied as if she'd just finished a skating routine. "OWW!!" Forgetting about the third frozen Krab, Kya was hit was with two lasers.  
"Kya you only have sixty life points left." Cam informed Kya. "I've begun the hack, you guys have five mintues to get Emi to the tower."   
Recovering from the attack, Kya skated over to the Krabs slicing through two of it's legs. Once the monster lay helplessly on the ground, Kya kicked the eye. "Kya there's a megatank coming up behind you." The Krab had just explosed, when a megatank fired at Kya. Cam's warning came to late, as Kya was devirtaulized.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Kya's POV:  
Arriving back on earth from Lyoko is never fun, the trip and fighting were exshuating. After getting deviutralized, I arrived back on earth. My body was curled into a ball on the scanner floor as the doors opened. Taking a moment to get use to a phyiscal body again, I slowely got out of the scanner. Getting in the elevtaor, I went up a floor to find Cam.   
"Welcome back." He fiecrely typed on the keyboard, probably still working on the hack. "Alexei, the megatank just broke through Emi's wall. She's in trouble, one hit and it's all over." How Cam managed to muit-task is amazing. Hacking alone takes alot of contrson.  
"Stuipd megatank." I grumbled, as I glanced at Cam's screen. Most of the numbers and symbols made no sense to me. But for genius Cam, it was like reading a book. "Want me to take over?" Twice before, I've completed the hacking while Cam went to Lyoko. Because X.A.N.A.'s firewalls require a password combination to destroy them, a hack is requried to figure out what to imput. There are hudreds of possblie combinations, but not nearly enough time to try them all. Cam consistly runs two sub-hacking programs that collect data each time X.A.N.A attacks. This data is then run by the programs to help narrow down different combinaions. Usually, the programs get four of the five digit passcode correct. The last number needs to be found by a human working the supercomputer. I've had to try just about every number from zero to nine each time to complete the passcode.   
"No, Alexei will have to manage alone. I need you to block the door to the library, our knights have found us." Cam pointed to one of the camaras on the edge of the manison's property. A knight with a sword was making it's way towards us. "I'll stay here to finish the hack. Once you've blocked the door, return here so I can shut off the eveloator."  
The knight was quickly getting closer to the manison. So I dashed into the eveloator and hit the button for the library. We usaully keep several large objects inside the mansion for times like these. Blocking the door won't do much, but it will slow the knight down. Shutting off the elevtaor usually is our best defense, however that only lasts for five to seven mintues. After which, we can't shut it off again for twenty minutes. This doesn't always work, since there's a small hatch that leads from the scanner room to the supercomputer. Sometimes things get trapped in the scanner and can still make it's way to use in the computer room.  
*********************************************************************************************  
Alexei's POV:   
"Come on Mi'Lady." Having destoryed the megatank, I went to help Emi up. "Head for the tower." I turned to face the next batch of Krabs coming towards us firing lasers. "How's that hack coming Cam? Things are getting crabby."  
"Alexei." Cam drew out the ending of my name, sounding annoyed. "Do you know how complacted and differcult this is? You try hacking into a virtal reality, with suits of armor banging on the wall."  
"What?" Dodging a laser, I threw three shuriken at the krabs' legs. Ice exploded, freezing them in place. "Forget about the knights and worry about hacking. Things are getting differcult." Catching up with Emi, I found her cornered. The four way path was blocked from every direction by either hornets or krabs. This wasn't including the two frozen ones behind us.   
"Cam, we're trapped." Emi moved closer to me. "I don't think we'll be able to get through quickly."  
Glancing around, I took count of how many enemies there were. "Sorry, Emi." Emi looked at me confused, as I pushed 'her' in front of the krabs.   
***********************************************************************************************  
Emi opened her eyes, wondering why the krabs hadn't attacked her, after Alexei pushed her. Looking around, she saw 'herself' being hit repeatedly with lasers, as Alexei went after one group of krabs. On the other three paths, three other Emis were being hit with lasers. Confused, she began to open her mouth, when Cam spoke. "Don't speak." His stern command, shocked her. "Alexei used an unstable abilty known as 'Shadow Swap'. It's another version of Shadow that allows him to pass Shadow's ability onto another, without that person losing life points. Alexei also gave up fifty life points to create those clones of you. Quickly, head for the tower while Alexei distacts them. He only has twenty life points. When he runs out, his abiltiy will disappear and the monsters will find you. You have less then a mintue to get to the tower."  
Emi silently thanked Alexei, before sprinting to the tower. While two horents chased her clone, Emi snuck past them. The tower was seveal feet away from the the divided path.   
Back in the manison, Kya returned from blocking the library door, allowing Cam to lock the elevorater between floors. "How are things on Lyoko?"  
Cam shook his head, "Alexei used Shadow Swap. We haven't run enough test, he could've bugged up his programing."  
Kya glanced on the screen to see Alexei engaging in battle alone, while four Emi clones distracted most of the monsters. "I'm sure Alexei knows what his doing."  
Cam gave a look that questioned Kya's IQ. "Hurry guys, the knight's about to break through." They'd forgotten one of the knights had a sword, a sword that was chopping down the library doors.  
"I'm in front of the tower." Emi annouced.  
"Alexei just got devirtalized!" Cam watched as Alexei's avatar disappeared off the screen.   
Emi glanced behind her, at the sound of something stomping. Three krabs had found her. "Cam, can I enter the tower?" She backed up to the tower, putting some distance between her and the krabs.  
"Done, go!" Cam entered the final number for the code, allowing save enterance into the tower.  
Emi waved to the krabs, before dashing into the tower. Walking into the center of the first platform, she was lifted into the air onto the second platform. There she walked in to the middle of the platform, causing a small screen to appear. Placing her hand on the screen, the word Emi came up, then 'Code' appeared afterwards. Seconds later, 'Lyoko' came up.  
As the data on the walls fell off, Emi said. "Tower deactiavted."  
"Return to the Past Now." Following the tower's deactiation, Cam began a return to the past. A bright light came from the supercomputer, spreading out and engulfing everything.  
***********************************************************************************************  
"Your not going to try sneaking away this time are you?" Kya asked Alexei, arms crossed as she glared. "I'd like to avoid a repeat."  
Once again standing outside the school gates, the group had gathered for their class trip. The group watched as Mrs. Reed worked to get the classes' attention. The three covered their ears, as Mrs. Reed blew her whistle.   
"Now that I know the correct date, I'll happily accompany you two on this boring trip." Alexei smirked, making Kya groan.  
"The point is Alexei, don't drag us into anymore of your crazy plans." Cam warned.  
"Shall we leave?" Mrs. Reed suggested, allowing several students to protest. "Great! Everyone's right."   
"You still owe me for keeping Mara away from you." Cam reminded Alexei.  
Alexei sighed, "Do I have to? Techonally, we didn't make any agreement since it didn't happen 'today.'"  
"Alexei!" Mara waved, alarming Alexei. "Alexei!" She conintued calling.  
Alexei gripped Cam's arm. "On second thought, do we still have a deal?"  
Cam shared an amused look with Kya, "I'll think about it."  
Mara quickly made her way over to the three, wrapping Alexei into a hug. "Didn't you hear me calling you?"  
"Umm..." Alexei looked to Cam for help, but Cam only shrugged.  
"Sorry Mara, Alexei couldn't hear you. He's planning a movie marathon and was inviting us. Do you wanna go?" Kya sweetly asked Mara.  
"Umm...not thanks. I have plans that day." Mara quickly answered.  
"We never told you what day it was." Kya replied.  
"I'm busy all week. Besides, Ally needs me. Bye Alexei!" Mara dashed away towards her best friend.  
Alexei looked at his friend confused. "Why did she run away?"  
Cam and Kya blust out laughing. "She knows all to well about you and your strange movie choses sometimes." Cam explained.  
"Yup," Kya agreed. "And now you owe me for getting her to leave you alone for today. A month's allownce should do it." She left the boys to catch up with the rest of the class.   
Alexei groaned, trying to think of a way to keep his money and repay Kya. Cam looked at his two friends, and laughed. While they often fought and disagreed, they were still close friends who trusted and relied on each other. Cam value their friendship and couldn't wait to include Emi into their everyday lives.


	8. Chapter 8

It was late afternoon and the gang had gathered in the caferitra for lunch. Instead of their usual lively converstaion, no one was in a joking mood. Mostly, because of Kya. "The answer is no." Kya slammed her fist onto the table, knocking her cup over. "I don't care what your reasoning is, I won't allow either one of you to do this."  
Alexei and Cam looked at each other. They had discussed everything the night before, hoping they could get Kya to agree. "We've barely mangaged to stop the last few attacks." Alexei explained. "Cam doesn't and can't keep going to Lyoko. He's need in the lab, where he do the hacks and guide us. Kya, we need a third defender on Lyoko."  
Kya acrossed her arms, "Cam can teach me how to hack, I've done it before."  
Cam shook his head, "You've gotten lucky before. Besides, there isn't enough time to teach you. You've got practice, plus tutoring to help maintain your grades. I've also got my hands full working on the programs."  
"That's my point. The three of us barely have enough time to battle X.A.N.A. and be good students. How do you think Lynn will feel? He has alot more going on then us." Kya glared at Alexei and Cam. Lynn was another Lyoko Defender and a member of their small group of friends. A year older, Lynn was in the ninth grade while the others were in the eigth grade. Lynn was a core member of the group, acompanying Kya and Alexei to Lyoko. He was also Kya's best friend and the only friend she had upon tranfering into Kanna Academy two years ago.  
"We get it, really we do. Lynn's perferring for that competition." Alexei tried to calm Kya down. "We know how important it is to him. When we agreed it would be best if Lynn took sometime to speretae himself from Lyoko to foucs on the competition. Lynn made it perfectly clear, we were to contact him the minute we needed help. Well Kya, that time is now."  
"We've already contacted Lynn, Kya. He'll be prepared should be need him on Lyoko. Hopefully it won't come to that." Cam placed his hand on Kya's should.  
Kya sighed, "Why did you bother asking me about this, if you already did it? Does my oppenent matter so little to you?" Grabbing her tray and bag, she left her freinds. Angery at them, but more at herself. Had she been a better defender, Lynn wouldn't have been dragged back into everything.  
"Just give her some space, general." Alexei patted Cam's back. "You know how close the two of them are. Kya just needs sometime alone."  
Cam saddly watched as Kya left the cafetira. Apart of him wanted to chase after her, but he knew Alexei was right.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Kya's POV:  
After leaving the guys, I found myself sitting in the quad under a tree staring at the leaves. "What was the point in asking my option if they'd already made their descion." Lynn is my best friend and the only friend I had at Kanna Academy upon transferring in two years ago. While we did meet Alexei and Cam that same year, it'd been several months after the school year began. Lynn was the only person I knew and could count on. Even after discovering Lyoko, for a while I avoided direct contact with Alexei and Cam.  
Lynn's been my best friend since elementary school. We're both from the same town and our families are friends. Naturally, Lynn should've been friends with my older brothers. Since their all boys and close in age. But Lynn wasn't like other boys has age. Instead of playing sports, reading comics, and watching action movies. Lynn wanted to stay inside and practice with his different instruments, listen to oprea music, or watch musicals on tv. Not that share a strong passion for music like Lynn does. But after hearing him play, I often wonder over to just listen during my free time. One day, Lynn caught me singing along by mistake. That was the day we made our deal. I'd sing in his band (if he ever made one) and he'd create different music arrangements for me use during my competions.  
"Hey K." Lynn flopped down beside me, a goofy grin on his face. "I think this new song will really improve the demo. Do you mind singing? I've got some simple lyrics right here." That's Lynn for you, always opmicits and a chatterbox. He'll have a whole conversation himself, without realizing no one's said a word. "What's wrong?" He asked, when I wasn't smiling.  
"It's nothing." I gave a slight smile. "Let me see the lyrics." I tried to grab the paper from Lynn, only for him to hold it out of reach.  
"They told you didn't they." Lynn confirmed, from the frown I gave. "I'm a Defender as well, never forget that. There'll be other contests to enter, but only one Lyoko and Defenders. I want to help."  
"No. I won't allow you to waste this chance." I played with a string on my shirt. "Music is the only thing you've ever wanted. Your father doesn't want doing this as a career, but I know you'll be great. Winning this contest will take you another step closer to completing your dream."  
Lynn ran his fingers through his blonde hair, letting out a heavy sigh. "K, we can't keep doing this. My dreams will come true no matter what. Whether it's fifty days from now or fifty years. But you guys are my friends. I'll do anything to protect everyone, including Emi."  
This wasn't a conversation I was going to win, at least not today. Lynn is very sturnborn once he makes up his mind. However, he has been know to change it (with even nagging and vaild aurgments from me). "Let's go to class. Cam's been skipping often enough that the teachers are starting to actually take attendance." Getting up, I snatched the paper out of Lynn's hand.  
"I'll take that as a yes?" Lynn asked.  
Rolling my eyes, I place the paper inside my pocket. "Maybe, maybe not. You won't know until later." Waving bye, I made my way to class.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Somewhere within Lyoko, a tower's glow became red. Having activated the tower, X.A.N.A. began his newest attack. This time, his spector manifested inside of the cafertia. The spector went into the fridge, before allowing the meat and other items to abosab it.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Alexei's POV:  
"Kya will be fine once she's calmed down. You were right to keep Cam from chasing after her." Emi was safely inside the tower, chatting with me. It was after school and I was inside the manison with Cam. Cam decided to work on some programs after school to distract him from Kya. Emi was entertaining me, while I waited for several of my friends to get out of practice. We were going to play basketball before the schools mandotary curfew.  
"We probably shouldn't have called Lynn behide her back, but we didn't have a chose." Sitting on the hard floor, I flipped through several website while speaking to Emi. "We really need a third person on Lyoko, there's no way around it."  
"Hopefully, another Key will appear soon." Emi had spent the day searching the forest sector for a key. "X.A.N.A. only has one key, while we have two. Only one more key and we'll be free of X.A.N.A."  
Shaking my head, I frowned. "Whether we find all of the keys or not, we're not turning off the supercomputer until your physically here on earth with us."  
"Its to dangerous to keep the supercomputer on." Emi explained. "You could always restart it, once Cam's discovered the materizaltion code."  
"Wouldn't work." Cam's voice made me jump, he's be silent since we arrived at the manison. "I've thought about that to. But the supercomputer might not reconzige any codes I create for you. What I mean is, each time the supercomputer is turned off and on, it chances certain codes within it's system. This is why you lost your memories when we reactivated it."  
Cam and I were going to have a long talk later. How could he even think of turning the supercomputer off with Emi still trapped? She's alive as much as we are. "How much longer till the locator program is complete?"  
Cam gave me a confused look, "What do you mean? It was completed last week, after the knights attack. Had you focused on something other then the Subdigital concert, you would've know this." Rolling his eyes, Cam returned to work.  
"Then why don't we run it right now? I could use a trip to Lyoko." I was beginning to miss X.A.N.A.'s attacks. Nothing strange has happened since the knights and musume attack. Being a normal student is boring.  
"The program continuously runs." Emi explained, "The only time it turns off is when it detects a Key's digital signature."  
"Which means, no pointless trips to Lyoko." Cam glanced over, smirking.  
"Whatever." Ignoring him, I reusmed my conversation with Emi. We only really talk about movies and our small group. I valued our small chats, perfering this over someone like Mara, who never stops talking about herself. I hope this doesn't change once Emi's materizaled. Which reminds me, it's almost been a year since we meet Emi and begin our dual lives. I'll have to plan something with the others. Emi doesn't remember anything before meeting us, the group's one year aniversy can double as Emi's birthday.  
"Why don't you get out of the lab and join our game of basketball?" I asked Cam, while logging off with Emi. Cam wasn't unfit, he just perferred playing video games to being outside. We use to play on the same soccer time in elementary school. But that changed once Cam discover game coding in our finally year of elementary school. Since then, he spends most of his free time either playing video games or desgining them.  
"Nope, I'm good here." Cam waved, as I entered the elevator.  
"Tell mom I'll be back late." My mom doesn't care what we do, as long as we attend school and let her know if we'd be out late or spending the night at a friends place. "I'll be eating dinner at school also."  
"Yup." Back in work mood, Cam forgot about my persesnce.  
***********************************************************************************************  
After their basketball game, Alexei went to the cafeteria to have dinner with his friends. There, Lynn and Kya were discussing the new lyrics for Lynn's demo. The two didn't touch their food, as they were to focused on working. "Should we switch these two parts?" Kya suggested.  
Lynn read over the section, before answering. "Then we could move this section over here." The two hunched over the papers, creating notes and more lyrics.  
"What are you nerds working on?" Mara snatched the paper of the table. "This is garbarg." She read over the lyrics, laughing as she finished. "Your not seriously using this for the competition are you?" The competition Lynn had entered was a major one that happened over two years and was open to everyone. Several students and staff from the academy had entered in addition to Lynn. Lynn was one of three from the school to pass into the final round.  
"Bug off, Mara." Kya tried to get the paper, as Mara stepped back. "Give it back!"  
Mara tossed the paper to Ally, who balled it up. "Why do you bother trying?" She smirked. "Your music sucks and the lyrics are terrblie."  
Frustated, Kya slammed her fist on the table. "You two no talent hags know nothing about music!" Her loud voice, made their table the center of attention. "Mara your music selections for figure skatin competitions are so horrorblie, the judges dudcte points from you." She turned to Ally, "Don't even get me started on your singing."  
Anrgy and embarrased, Mara grabbed a tray from the table and dumped it onto Kya's head. "Look Ally, this fashion reject is now a work of art."  
The entire caferteria brust into laugher. Kya almost lept over the table at Mara, but Lynn yanked her back by her wasit. "I pity you Mara. Needing to bully and belittle others just to improve your own pride, is sad and aweful." Taking Kya's hand, Lynn led her back to the dorms. Truthfully, he wanted to turn around and repay Mara's 'kindess'. But Kya needed him to remain calm, since her temper often overrode her judgement. A temper that often lead to arugments and fights, which wouldn't help againts Mara. Mara's family owened most of the land surrouding the academy. They've been known to make large donations to the school. Which meant getting into a fight with Mara is the quickest way to be expelled. "Go get cleaned up, I'll be back."  
Leaving Kya, Lynn went to the boy's dorm flood. Lynn's mood didn't improve as he found Avery's glared greeting. "Can't I get a moment of peace away from you?" Sharing a room with Ally's cousin and Mara's childhood friend wasn't easy. Avery shared a passion for music like Lynn, often playing instruments loudly throughout the night. It didn't help that Lynn had made it into the final round of the music competition and Avery didn't. Lynn only went to his room to sleep and pick up anything he needed, preferring to stay away from Avery for as long as possblie.  
"It's not like this isn't my room." Rolling his eyes, went to his side of the room. "Stop being a hermit and hang out with Mara, she needs more friends." The other didn't know how lucky they were. During school, they could all aviod Mara's group. But Lynn was forced to see Avery every single day and night. He wondered how the two of them survived this long without bloodshed.  
"Just get what you need and leave." Avery went back to reading his comice book.  
Most of the time, Lynn was calm and reasonable, until someone hurt his friends. Lynn was protective of those closes to him, which was why he was relucdant to temporaily leave the group. The group was made up of five friends; Cam, Alexei, Kya, Lynn, and Emi. Of the five, only Alexei, Kya, and Lynn regurlay went to Lyoko nad could effectively battle monsters. Sometimes, one of the could get caught in one of X.A.N.A.'s attacks. Leaving only one or two to journey to Lyoko.  
After speaking with Cam, Lynn's concern had only grew. This small group needed all of it's members. Had he known the current situation ealier, Lynn would've rejoined the group sooner. Kya wasn't going to be happy when she learnt Lynn had decieded to fully rejoin the group.  
Finding his hidden candy supply, Lynn returned to Kya's dorm. While plotting her revenge, Kya blew dry her hair. "Don't worry about Mara." Lynn leaned against the door fame. "She'll get her come-upin's during the figure skating competition you'll win."  
Kya scowled, "I'm sick of taking her bullying. Why did you stop me from clawing that smirk off her face?"  
Lynn hide his bemused smile, "Cuz, I don't want you getting expelled." He held up an old lunchbox. "Then you wouldn't be able to share theses."  
Kya eyes lite ip, as she jumped off the bed. "You've been hiding your candy again! Share!"  
Lynn held the lunchbox out of Kya's reach. He ducked, dodged, and danced around Kya, keeping the luchbox just out of reach. "Guess you really don't want any. I'll just have to enjoy this sugary goodness alone."  
"Gimme!" Kya jumped on Lynn's back, throwing him off balance. The two friends tumbled to the ground, with Kya landing safely on Lynn's back. "Haha! The teasure is mine!" Taking the lunchbox from Lynn, Kya flopped on her bed to enjoy her sweets.  
"You don't need any more sugar. Your hyper enough as it is." Groaning, Lynn fell onto the bed beside Kya.  
"Are you really coming back?" Kya asked, changing the subject. "You should be fouscing on the competition and not us. Cam's almost finished the materaizleion program."  
Refusing to answer, I pulled Kya close. As children, we often spent the night at each others houses. Little Kya was afarid of the dark, so I would pat her head until she fell asleep. The two of us falling asleep togther is nothing new for us, but anyone else might think we're dating. Which is why I quietly slipped out of Kya's room once she was asleep. For now, I'll aviod mentioning me returning to the join. During the next attack, she'll realize herself how much all five of us are completely needed to contiune battling X.A.N.A..


	9. Chapter 9

"Mara get up, we're going to be late." Ally called for the third time. Every morning it was the same thing, Mara refusing to wake up and them having to race to make it to class on time. Ally wanted to leave Mara, letting her best friend get detetion for being late. Lucky for Mara, Ally didn't want to deal with her friend's temperantrume. "Girl, get up!"  
"Go away..." Mara's voice came out as guff. "I don't feel well."  
Rolling her eyes, Ally yanked the covers off her friend. "Your going to bio. No matter how much you hate working with Kya. I'm not going to listen to your wincing about failing another test." Being roommates, might Ally was use to Mara's tricks and shcemes. At least once a week, Mara complained something was wrong, trying to avoid certain classes. Allowing Mara to get away with it, would cause more trouble for Ally then forcing the girl into attending class. Since Ally's older cousin was the princpal of the school, he often checked in with Ally, making sure Mara was keeping her grades up and staying out of trouble. Mara's family did donate alot to the school each year. So why wouldn't they want to check on their only daugther?  
"Ally, stop." Mara pleas were useless, as Ally threw an outfit and a towel at her. "I'm not going to class. Just go without me." During the night, she had begun feeling nause and dizzy. Getting out of bed required energy she didn't have. Speaking, only made the nause worst.   
Frusated, Ally yanked Mara into a sitting position. "Oh no you don't. The last time you were 'sick' you went shopping." Pulling Mara up, she shoved a towel and clothes into Mara's arms. "March straight into the shower. You've got ten mintues. Or I'm dragging you out."   
As Ally pushed her towards the door, Mara's vison began to blur. Direct shapes, became blobs and unregzionable. Ally's voice grew distant and feint, as did the senseation of her grip on Mara. "Ser..ious..ly... Ally. I'm.." Mare pitfully tried pleading, her words coming out slurred. "st....-" Heat flared through her body, making her skin flushed red. Ally firm grip, suddenly grew scolding hot. Mara yelped in pain from her head throbbing, as she stumbled.  
Falling Mara stumble, Ally saw the other girl fall to the girl. "Mara?" Gently touching Mara's shoulder, Ally was shocked by how hot the skin was. Brushing Mara's brown hair back, Ally on her friend. Concerned, Ally quickly got her cell to call her cousin.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Kya's POV:  
"What's going on in the girls' dorm?" Lynn asked, as he walked over with Cam. It was rare to see Cam before breakfast, since he lived off campus. Something tells me, he must've spent the night in the manison, then snuck over to Lynn's dorm to borrow an outfit. This wouldn't be unusal, since Cam perfered working in the lab where there were no distactions. While Tiya allowed the boys alot of freedom, Cam walking in after midnight would rise alot of questions.  
"Mara's being taken to the hosptial." I answered. "Ally called the prinpal this morning, something about Mara being 'sick'." Mara was known among the students as a drama queen. Most of the teachers only saw her as a 'model student'. Not the spoil brat she truly is. Anytime Mara said she was sick, most of the time they believed her. What is it about rich kids that allows them to get their way?  
"Maybe her ego finally got to big for her head." Cam joked. "Either way, we'll miss breakfast if we stay here." Following Cam, we headed to breakfast. The cafetria was more crowded then usual. Most of the commuters rarely came early like Cam and Alexei did for the school's breakfast. However, on special days, everyone came. Instead of the usual eggs, toast, and other breakfast foods. Today's speical was a complete Japanese style breakfast. The school encouraged multiculture relationships and understanding. This was reflected in several ways throughout the the school. Often, the school provide different foods and meals from around the world. Several times a month, a speical meuns replaces the regluar one. When the happens, the caferteia usually runs out of food. Every single student who attends Kanna Academy eagly awaits these days. If you arrive last, your only options will be the food the that is regurally served.   
"Bad timing, nerds." Calex called from his table as we walked by. "All the good stuff is gone." To make his point, he took a huge bite of his food.  
Walking pass, Lynn 'accidently' bumped into Calex, knocking the tray into his lap. "Whoops, my bad. Guess this nerd needs glasses." Lynn gave a boyish smile, as he headed straight for our usual table.  
I joined Lynn, while Cam continued to the food line. "And you stay I should be forgiving." Shaking my hand, I wanted to laugh at the irony. Lynn tells me to forget about Mara, that karma will take care of every. Yet here Lynn is, bring his own karma justice to Avery. "Why should I listen to you again?"  
Lynn shrugged, "You shouldn't, I'm a bad example to follow. Your a better person then I am."  
Rolling my eyes, I smiled as Cam took the seat beside me. "What did they have?" Looking at Cam's sad eggs and dry toast, I gave a silent thanks that I'd decied to skip breakfast. "That doesn't look appiatezing."  
Cam shrugged, talking a big bite of toast. "It's either eat now, or listen to my stomache growl until lunch." Cam wasn't a picky eater, but that didn't mean he had to eat everything that was 'edbile'. Watching him eat the toast that appeared drier then the Sahara, made my stomache gag. "I've completed fifty precent of the materiazlion program." He said causally.  
"WHAT!!!!???" Lynn and I said in unison. Almost a year since we formed the Lyoko Defenders, Cam hadn't made alot of progress with the materizalion program. Getting half way done, is huge new. "How much longer do you think it'll take tp finish."  
Cam took a sip of orange juice. "I was suppose to run test the other day, but then Alexei got himself kidnapped." He referred to our last misson. Alexei had somehow got trapped within a Guardian, which kept him suck on Lyoko during a return to the past. This left me to protect Emi and free Alexei, which prompted Cam calling Lynn to rejoining. "Once I've run the tests, I'll be able to procede to the next part. We might be able to materizal Emi before the end of the year."  
Lynn and I stared at each other wide eyed. Emi would finally be able to join us on earth. We'd be able to fully shut down the supercomputer. We'd be free of X.A.N.A. and go back to being normal students. "When can we run the tests?" Lynn asked, execited.  
Cam took a final bite of his eggs, then answered. "If we can find Alexei, then right after school." Glancing at his watch, Cam informed us school was starting soon. Lynn left first, since his classes were in a different area. Lynn is the oldest of the group, making him a grade higher as well. Often, this made getting out of class during attacks differcult.  
"Where is Alexei?" I asked, while we walked to class.  
Cam shrugged, "I haven't seen him since he left the manison. As you've probably guessed, I spent the night there." We stopped the discussion there upon arrving at class. We'd inform Alexei during lunch, if he ever showed up.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Lynn's POV:  
"This is ridcolus!" Kya paced in front of the vending manchines, while waiting for Alexei. It was our break between classes and we'd met up at our usual spot in the quad. "Where's Alexei this time!?" Alexei hadn't shown up for his first two classes, which rightly caused Cam and Kya to worry. The last time Alexei was missing, the Guardian had him trapped on Lyoko. Yesturday, Alexei had been in the caferia when Mara began bugging us. Which meant we could rule out him being on Lyoko.  
"Maybe there's an activated tower." I suggested. "Wouldn't be the first time X.A.N.A.'s attacked without us noticing."  
Kya shook her head, "Cam's checking with Alexei's friends. We'll connect Emi if Cam doesn't find anything."  
My cell rung. "Hello?"  
"Come to the imfarmy." Cam's voice was grim. "I've found Alexei." He hung up without explaining more.  
"Alexei's in the infarmy." I informed Kya, before he went to meet up with Cam.

"What happened?" I asked, looking at a sleeping Alexei. Alexei's skin was flushed and hot to the touch. He was sleeping, but it looked anything but peaceful. The small imfarmy was completely filled with students passed out on beds, cots, and chairs.   
"He's been here since late last night." Cam explained. "The nurse thought it was a cold or twenty-four hour stomache bug." He gestured to the other unconousis students. "Appearntly. there's a sickness spreading around the school."  
"So Alexei's sick." Kya said. "We'll run the tests without him. We've done it before."  
Cam shook his head, "This isn't a normally sickness, it's spreading to fast and most of the symtoms aren't the same." Cam learnt from the nurse that over twenty students had gotten sick over night and more had been arriving in the imfarmy that morning. Those that appear worst, were sent straight to the hospital, like Mara. "Mara's skin was burning like Alexei, but she also had dizziness, nause, and was dehyated. Alexei's main systoms are stomache related, nothing to serious from a stomache bug."  
"What are we missing, general?" I asked, curious as to what we were missing.  
Cam shook his head, "I'm not sure. I'm going to look into this." He turned to Kya. "Cover for me?"  
Kya nodded, "Let us know when you find something."  
Our break over, Kya and I left Cam and went to class.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Cam's POV:  
Finding Alexei in the imfarmy was the last place I exepcted him to be. His migranes have been improving, he hasn't had one in two months. Which is why I was shocked by his condison. From what the nurse had said, Alexei's condison wasn't bad enough to send him to the hopstial. Mara had been the sixth student sent this morning, but that number has tripled. What is happening?  
"Have you found anything?" Emi popped up on my laptop montior. She'd been searching for a Key, when I called. If this is X.A.N.A. related, I wanted Emi to be on standby. "I haven't fought any pulsions." No plusion meant there wasn't an activated tower. Maybe this wasn't an attack. I still wanted to test my theroy.  
Preparing the sample, I got the slide ready. "I'll know more once I check these." Before leaving the imfarmy, I snuck into the nurse's office and grabbed several saliva and blood samples. Some were Alexei's and some Mara's. SInce Mara was one of the first students sent to the hospital and Alexei's been in the hospail since last night, they're the best ones to begin with.  
"What are you looking for?" Emi asked, curious as to what I was doing.  
I placed Mara's blood sample under the micoscope. "Looking at samples I 'borrowed' from the nurse. I'm hoping there's something here that'll reveal the reason behind the sickness." Ajusting the micscope's fousc, I got a clear look at Mara's blood sample. Nothing usual there, the same with Alexei's blood sample. After several mintues of switching between them, I decided to look another students' sample. Each one looked the same. "I can't find anything." Pinning the bridge of my nose, I sighed in frustation. "What am I missing?"  
"Have you looked through all the samples?" Emi asked. "Maybe there's another connecting factor."  
"I'm not sure Emi, all of the students affected have alot in common." All of the students affected, got sick sometime between last night and this morning. The only other connection is that their all students of Kanna Academy.  
"It's possblie they were all affected within the same place." Emi unhelpfully offered. Again, all of them are students at Kanna Acadamy. They could've gotten affected anywhere on campus. "Let's narrow it down by looking at the list of students sick and the areas on campus they'd all mostly be."  
While Emi worked on her theroy, I began looking at the saliva samples. This also proved inaffactive. "Nothing! The only thing werid are these circles."  
"Circles?" Emi looked up, "Can you zoom in closer? Or let me see?"  
Adjusting the micscope, I plugged my laptop in to project the samples onto the screen. Emi brought up a view on her side to look through. "These black circles aren't suppose to be here." Looking closer, I noticed they were affecting the silva. "This isn't right."  
"Oh no." Emi's cry got my attention. "Based on the imformation you've provded, I've narrowed down the times most of the students got sick." She brought up a data chart. "The earliest sytoms appear to have began around seven pm last night and seven am this morning." The chart changed to show different data. "The cafertira and library are the only two places most of the sick students could've been when they were affected."  
Looking over her data, the answer became clear. "Dinner begins at seven-thirty pm and breakfast is served at seven am." Using this new information, I left the science lab and snuck into the caferita. Soup was last night's main course for dinner. While side dishes vary, the main course is the only item everyone gets. Which might anyone who ate dinner last night, would've at least eaten the soup.   
The caferita was surpisingly quiet, given that lunch was less then an hour away. I wasn't going to question this, since it allowed me to get inside unnoticed. Once inside, I made my way to the kitchen's fidge. Sometimes left over food is left in the fridge for staff to take home or students who want a midnight snack. The left over soup was in a gaint container on the bottom shelf. Borrowing a lidal, I filled the pastlc container I carried half way with soup.  
"Can you believe all of those kids got sick so suddenly?" A male voice asked, it was the gardner. The school's gardern was married to one of the caferia workers. So it wasn't unusal to see the two of them together.  
"No one knows. It's like something out of a science movie." They're voices grew closer, they were going to find me soon.  
Sample in hand, I quickly snuck out of teh cafetira. Back in te science lab, I put the soup sample under the mictoscoope. Everything appeared normal, until I zoomed in. Black cicles flowered throughout the sample, the same as in the blood and saliva samples. "This is strange." Putting the slide for Emi to see, I explained my concerns. "We've definetly found the cause of the sickness. Now we just need to figure out how and why. Maybe develop a cure."  
"No need." Emi's voice was grim. "Look."  
Glancing at the samples, I nearly freaked. The black circles glowed red now, revealing an all to familar symbol. "Xana."  
Emi nodded, "I'll search for a tower. We need to deactivate it fast." She signed off, while I called the others. With Alexei sick, we're going to need Lynn.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Kya's POV:  
"Is this really because of Xana?" Cam called while I visited Alexei. News that Xana had caused this was shocking. This is the first biological attack, everything else before has been either weather or man-made used to attack us.  
"Postive." Cam opened the hatch, than climbed into the acess tunnels. "Emi's looking for the tower now."  
Cam grabbed a skateboard then lead the way. I follwered closely behind, doing small tricks on my skateboard. Mintues later, we climbed out of the tunnels, entering the mansion's supply shed. From here, we entered the manison's second floor. Cam valuted over the railing first, grabbed the rope adn swung to the first floor. Once I landed, we sprinted into the library, then hopped on the elevator.  
"I'll head for the scanners." I started to hit the button, but Cam stopped me.  
"We don't know where the tower is. WE also need to wait for Lynn." Cam hopped into the chair, then connect to Lyoko. "Emi?"  
"Why would you call Lynn?" Annoyed, I paced the area behind Cam. "Just send me, I've managed alone before."  
Cam turned to look at me, "What if you get devituarlzted? I can't go to Lyoko, you know this."  
Before our agurement grew, Emi pooped onto the screen. "I'm in front of the tower. There are three krabs and two bloks protecting it."  
Cam pulled up Emi's location. "Your in the ice sector. We haven't been there in a while."  
"There's another problem." Emi uttred the three words that always grauated things were gonna get more differcult. "The virus making everyone sick takes twenty hours to fully take affect. Once twenty hours has been reached...."  
She trailed off, although we knew what she meant. If a person dies, a return to the past can't bring them back.  
"Dinner was at seven-thirty last night." Cam looked at the clock on the screen. "Twenty hours from than is three-thirty this afternoon. We only have twenty minutes to deactiviate the tower."  
The elevator opened, revealing Lynn. "Ready to depart, general." Lynn saluted.  
"Get to the scanners, your going to the ice sector." Cam waved to us as we got into the elevator.  
Entering the scanners, Cam began the vitualztion procees. "Transfer Lynn, Transfer Kya. Scanner Lynn, Scanner Kya. Vitualztion!"  
***********************************************************************************************  
Lynn's POV:  
Dropping onto Lyoko, it took a moment to get use to my digital body. Like Kya and Cam, my avatar is based off of something.  
"The tower's east of you." Cam's voice suprised me. "Emi's still hiding from the monsters. Hurry before they discover her."  
"Ready?" Kya asked. I'm surpised she hasn't complained about me being here. It has been three months since my last trip to Lyoko. Three months of not seeing Emi and leaving the others with this burden. "We only have twenty mintues to deactivate the tower. If we don't, the virus will be irresverblie."  
Kya lead the way, with me following close behind. The ice sector is a vast area covered in blue/white ice. Like the dersert and moutain sectors, there are caves and moutainous ridges and platforms. Kranlets often slip or slide along the ice crashing into things and destroying themselves. The sector is just as dangerous fro us, since the ice easily cracks and breaks.  
"Over here!" Emi eaved, from her hidign spot. She hide behind a blouder, where she could see the tower. "They haven't moved, since I arrived."  
"How about a crab salad?" I joked, to which the girls groaned.  
"Leave the bad jokes for Alexei, Lynn." Cam ordered. "I've got to begin the hack now, this tower is requiring a ten digit code. It'll need the extra time to find it. But it also means you'll have less then twenty mintues."  
Kya shook her head, "How much time are we talking?"  
"Ten mintues." Cam didn't sound happy either. "If I mess up the code within the first ten mintues, we'll have another ten mintues left for a second try."  
Taking out my chakram, I moved so that the monsters would see me. "Let's get everything right the first time." Glancing at the girls, I told them the plan. "There's to many to take on head on. We'll have to trick and trap them. Emi, can you make a lovely surpise for the krabs? Kya and I will lead them to you. We'll worry about the bloks later."  
Normally when monsters are directly guarding a tower, two or three will break formation to purse us. Leaving fewer in front of the tower we'd have to destroy. If we could lead the krabs into a trap, Kya and I could each take out a blok.


	10. Chapter 10

"Lightening Dash!" Lightening built up in Kya's skates, allowing her a sudden burst of speed. She used that to get the monsters attention. Skating circles around the monsters, Kya avoided the lasers. Lynn followed behind Kya, tossing his sole chakram, it gazed the head of a krab. The chakram flew in a arc, circling back towards Lynn. Meanwhile, Lynn was defenseless until the chakram returned. He didn't mind it through, it allowed him to make use of his athlic abilities. Using skills he's honed from years of soccer and basketball, Lynn sidestepped a laser at the last moment. Feinting right, he caught his chakram and aimed it at legs of a krab. Getting the krabs attention, Lynn caught the weapon again, before sprinting towards the nearby ice valley.  
"Follow me." Lynn called, not realizing a the krabs were gaining on him.  
"Sheild!" Kya jumped between Lynn and the krab, using her sheild to deflect the laser. She crashed onto the ground, as a krab stood over top of her. Trapped, Kya had no where to run. The krab stomped it's needle like feet, keeping Kya pinned. "Freeze!" Determined to save herself, Kya activated her second ability. Ice filled her gloves, allowing her to touch the krabs legs, freezing it in place. Kya slammed her feet rapliy against the krab's frozen legs. Breakign free, Kya strumbled forward. Before she could deliver the finishing blow, the krab fired a laser, hitting Kya in the chest.  
"What the heck!" Kya screamed as she crashed into the ground and slide. "I thought it was suppose to be frozen!"  
"You can't use Lightening Dash and Freeze back to back like that." Cam informed, while he worked on completing the hack. "They both require to much power. Freeze only worked on the parts you directly touched. It'll be another seventy seconds before you can use either one again." Cam needed both Kya and Lynn on Lyoko, there was no way he'd be able to leave the lab to assist them. Xana's current firewall had been the longest and strongest yet. Cam wasn't sure him or his programs would be able to complete the code in time.  
Lynn circled back, tossing his chakram and destroying the partially frozen krab. "Let's go, Kya." Helping his best friend up, he allowed her to continue first. The two other krabs quickly caught up to them. Yet, Lynn and Kya kept running. They use reached the valley.  
Emi watched as Lynn and Kya entered the valley, with the krabs close behind. Holding her arms out, she began humming lowly. The incoheration song slowly began repeated words. "Yrub kocr reilp" 'Bury rock piler.' Five giant ice pliers materizaled in the air just above the valley. Opening her eyes, Emi struggled to keep the pilers floating. While digital, there was still an exemtrly amount of weight they held. Arms shaking from the strain, Emi saw Kya and Lynn race through the valley, dodging lasers. Kya cleared the valley, while Lynn got knocked down by a laser to the back. Before he could recover, three more lasers hit him.  
"Emi, you have to drop the pilers. Lynn's already lost forty life points." Looking up at the screen, Cam was shocked by Lynn's rapite drop in life points. "He only has sixty left."  
"I can't." Emi aruged. "He'll get devirtalzed if the pilers hit him." She didn't want to hurt Lynn if she could help it. She was actually surpised Lynn hadn't gotten himself devirtiazed sooner. Lynn has been away from Lyoko for over two months. In that time, he would've forgotten what having a virtal body was like. Unlucky, Emi didn't have that problem. While she missed Lynn, she envied her friends and the freedom they had to come and go from Lyoko as they pleased. Why they kept choosing to come back, was beyond her. Yes, they were helping her. They were friends. But she didn't want them to keep putting themselves in danger for her. A part of her also wondered if she could be as selfless as them once she was freed of Lyoko.  
"He'll be devirtalzed by the krabs if you don't!" Cam didn't like pressuring Emi, but Lynn would be devirtalzed either way. At least if Emi dropped the pilers, there was a small chance Lynn wouldn't be hit. "Emi!"  
"Yats!" 'Stay' Giving in, Emi shouted the words as she dropped her arms. The five pilers fell to the ground like stones. Dust filled the valley from the collision. "Cam?"  
"He's fine." Glancing at everyone's stats, Cam saw Lynn's still displayed on the screen. When a person was devirtalzed, their avatar card with their current stats disappeared.  
"Come on, Mi'lady. There's a tower to deactivate." Lynn waved from the inbetween three pilers, signaling that he was okay.  
Climbing down from the cliff, Emi went to join Kya and Lynn. She found the two by the enterance of the valley. "We need to work on your aim, Mi'Lady." Lynn tried to joke, to which Kya punched him. "What was that for?"  
"Scaring us." Rolling her eyes, Kya headed off first, with Emi between her and Lynn. Lynn brung up the rear in case Xana tried to ambush them. Arriving at the tower, they were greeted with two more bloks bringing the total to four bloks. Taken by surpise, the group was ambused by a flurry of lasers. Kya pulled Emi behind her, protecting their friend.  
"Guy's retreat for now. I'm still wokring on the hack." Cam sighed in frustation. In five mintues, he had only found four of the ten digit code. They had fiften mintues left to deactivate the tower. At the rate things went, Cam wondered if it wouldn't take fifteen mintues to find the rest of the code. Numbers and code flickered across the screen, none of them providing answers.  
"Things are getting complicted, Cam." Kya glanced around the blounder they hide behind. "More bloks just arrived and their heading for us."  
On the screen, three bloks broke formation to adveance on the group. Kya's stats showed eighty life points, Lynn's showed sixty, and Emi's ninety. The girls hand pently of life points, Lynn's was nearly half gone. As good as Kya was, even she couldn't hold off an army of bloks alone.  
"Stay hidden, avoid fighting." It was the best adivce. Cam could give. Should they safety destroy the monsters until Emi could enter the tower, Xana would just continue sendng more monters.  
"No can do, general." Lynn moved into the open, allowing the bloks to target him. "Their trying to surround us." While th ebloks attacked Lynn, Kya ambushed them. Jumping from the top of the blouder, Kya landed on a blok. It quickly spun around, trying to skae Kya off. Hopping off, she allowed Lynn's chakram to destroy it.  
A second blok rotated it's head to fire a fire ring. Prepared, Lynn backflipped through the two fire wheels. Catchinf his weapon, Lynn slammed it into the eye of the blok. At the same time, Kya destroyed the third one.  
Kya and Lynn failed to notice the remaining four bloks surround them. By the time they noticed, the bloks moved to cornver to the two towards the edges of the platform. "Cam, we're pinned!" Kya stepped back nearly falling off. "Their trying to lush us into the digital sea."  
The mission asn't going well. Xana planned to push them into the digital sea, if he couldn't devitrazte them. Kya and Lynn wouldn't allow themselves to be deviatlized. Emi would be left defenseless. But any attempt to counterattack, would leave them falling into the digital sea. Cam didn't know what to do. It wouls be at least another seven mintues before the firewall was deactviated.  
Emi helplessly watched from behind the blounder. The situation appeared hopeless. Lynn and Kya trapped and Cam still completing the hack. If they wait for Cam, they risk losing Lynn and Kya. If they didn't wait for Cam, everything would be over. Done, surveying the situtation,EMi made her choice.  
"Thanks for everything." Emi's sorrowful voice made Cam painck. On his screen, Cam watched Emi dash towards the tower.  
"What are you doing? The tower isn't safe!" Cam's worsrt fears came true, Emi entered the tower.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Emi's POV:  
My body felt like lead, passing into the tower. The activate firewall tried forcing me out. My two Lyoko keys, allowed me to momentirly bypass the firewall to enter the tower. Pausing inside, I caught my breath. The dim glow, of the normally bright tower, made it differcult to see. Knowing instrivtly where to go, I walked to the center. The familiar weightless feeling, let me know I was being lifted to the second platform. A screen appeared within the center of the second platform.  
Rasing my hand, I noticed white pixizes drifting off. This radiply continued towards the rest of my body. My body was being devitualzed. Before my body completely devirtualzed, I placed my soild right hand on the screen. 'EMI" came up, followed by 'CODE' ending with 'LYOKO'.  
***********************************************************************************************  
"Cam, where's Emi?" Lynn asked as he pushed Kya infront of him. Getting hit with lasers would be better han failing into the digital sea.  
Cam refused to answer. Instead, he watched as the tower was deactivited. "Return to the past now." Activating the temporal reverseal, Cam hoped Emi was okay.

Note: Sorry this chapter was so short. They next one will be longer.


	11. Chapter 11

"You telling me no one has heard or seen Emi since the last attack?" Alexei glanced at his three friends. It had been three days since Emi deactivated the tower, curing everyone who was sick. During that time, no one told Alexei of their mission. They explained Emi's abustion as her working one the programs more then usual. Since this wasn't unsual for Emi, Alexei didn't question it. Until now. "Why am I just learning about this?" After school, the group decieded to meet in Kya's dorm. They caught Alexei up on the recent events, something he wasn't to happy about being left in the dark.  
"After she entered the tower, we lost contact with her." Kya explained, even though she didn't known much more then Alexei did. "We all knew entering a tower with an activte firewall was dangerous."  
Alexei shook his head, "This wouldn't have happened if the general did his only job." He glared at Cam, who worked on Kya's computer.  
Before things got out of hand, Lynn stepped in. "Don't blame Cam, he has the hardest job of us all. But we're all needed equally to stop Xana." Glancing around the room, he saw no one was in a joyul mood. "We'll have to discuss our next steps. Without Emi, we can't deactivate the towers."  
As the guradian of Lyoko, Emi was the only one able to deactivate the towers. They wouldn't be able to stop any future Xana attacks. "We've been lucky Xana hasn't attack since then. But I think we should turn the supercomputer off for now." All eyes turned to Kya, who was the only one brave enough to voice the suggestion. "Emi would want this."  
Alexei shook his head, "She could still be on Lyoko somewhere. Turning of the supercomputer means giving up on her and everything we've done for the past several months." Looking at his friends, Alexei was shocked no one was protesting the idea. "Your not serious are you?"  
Lynn looked away from Alexei's intension glare. "We're not agreeing, but it's an option we can't easliy dismiss. Emi's our friend, but we also have to think of everyone who'll be affected if we can't stop Xana."  
"I'll put that idea on the back burner for now." Cam swung around in the chair to face the others. He appeared sleep depetive and stressed. "I've been searching for Emi everyday since then. I'll continue for two more days, after that. We'll have to recondiser turning the supercomputer off temporarily."  
"I can't believe this!" Hopping off the bed, Alexei glared at his friends. "Your all willing to abandon Emi? She may be an A.I., but she's still our friend."  
Pinching the bridge of his nose in frustation, Cam held in his annoyonce. "I never said we'd turn it off for good. Only until I can find a solution." Cam gave a grim smile, as he admitted something he didn't want to, but everyone neededt to hear. "It's possblie Emi maybe gone forever."  
Before he could explain his theroy, Alexei had stomped out the door. Cam didn't bother going after his best friend. Alexei needed time to calm down and Cam needed to find Emi. This left Lynn and Kya in an awkward position. The two wanted to help their friends, but didn't know how nor want get in the middle of their arugment.  
"Let's go." Taking Kya's hand, Lynn lead her out the room. Cam wouldn't be leaving anytime soon, even through it was Kya's dorm. Once he began working on something, Cam drowned everything else out. Kya also wouldn't be able to complete any homework with a stressed and annyoed Cam in her room.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Kya's POV:  
"Do you think Cam will find Emi?" The late afternoon sun gave off a warmth that relaxed me. Stress has plagued our group since Emi's disappearnce. Alexei's outbrust dodn't help, neither did Cam's keeping this a sercet. Cam will probably night in the lab.  
Lynn stopped strumming his guitar, lost in thought. "I want to believe he will. But we have to be realistic." He began playing again, working on his entry for the finals. The finals were less then two months away. They feel exactly two weeks after our group's one year anvieray. A year of friendship. batt;es, and ew experinces. At the rate things were going, we wouldn't make it another month.  
"Stop worrying." Lynn stopped playing to take notes. "Things will work out. Besides, you have a competition soon."  
"I totally forgot!" I've been so worried about everythubg else, I forgot to prepare for my figure skating competition. This will be my chacne to get revenge on Mara. The two of us have been rivials for years. People often compare us to each other. Our styles are polar opposisites. Mara always goes for flashy fancy moves. Her transcitions are trash, but the judges love have daring she is. My style foucses more on peractions, stlye, and skill. I worked hard to keep my skills pereice and sharp. Every routines' moves were made to flow effortly into each other. The judges rewared my hard work with high scores. "I should go practice!"  
I began to get up, but Lynn pulled me down. A smirk on his face, he held up his notebook. "Another time. Today, we work on improving the lyrics." I hated singing, my parents tried to force singing lessons on me. When that didn't work, they tried figure skating. Lynn is the only person I'll willing sing for. We're best friends, sometimes we'll only listen to each other. "You don't have to sing anything today. Just help me rewrite everything."  
I agreed to help Lynn, only if her accompanied me to practice. We maybe best friends, but there were somethings we still didn't want to do. Singing is one of mine. I'll help Lynn and he creates music to use during my competitions. Lynn insists he has to watch my routine before creeating the 'perfect' song.  
"Let me see." Lynn happily handed over his notebook, perferring to two on the music. He played several different melodies, never playing one for longer then a mintue.Reading through the lyrics, they felt different from Lynn's normal stuff. Lynn doesn't have a set music genre, he writes and plays what inspires him. This newest song felt fake, a false kind of joy. The words describled a happy feeling, but the way it was written felt forced. "Lynn, did something happen?" Lynn's music betrayed how he felt. I knew him well enough to notice the slight difference in his music.  
"nothing new." Lynn's voice was netural, but his playing became sobmer.  
"Lynn." Placing my hand on his gurtiar, I got his full attention. "talk."  
Lynn shrugged,   
"There's nothing to say. My dad found out about the competition and wants me to drop out." He's voice grew bitter the more he spoke. "I said no, he yelled. Same old tale." Lynn's father was a retired soccer player. He wanted his only son to follow in his footsteps. It didb't help that Lynn can easily adapt to playing any sport.  
"Don't let that affect your music." A thought came to mind. "You need to relax. Let's do some parkour!" Parkour is mine and Alexei's thing, sometimes Lynn joins us. I haven't been able to go recently, neither has Lynn.  
A smile appeared on Lynn's face. "You have the most random ideas." Laughing, he picked up his guatiar. "Lead the way." We headed back to the dorms to chance, agreeing to meet up in the quad later. For two hours, we wouldn't worry or stress about anything. We'd be two normal students hanging out, together.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Alexei's POV:  
Frustation drained away, the faster I ran. Working out, allowed me to forget my anger. Finding Emi took prioty over how betaryed I felt. My feelings about Cam didn't matter. Cam is a good guy, who'd do all he could to find Emi. My earlier outbrust was about them lying to me. Had they been truthful, I wouldn't have been mad, only shocked.  
"Alexei!" Mara came jogging over with Ally and Avery. Unlike the girls, Avery is a jerk. Being on the same teams as him is touture. Averynever works with us, yet bosses the team around. Coach keeps him around, because Avery's always our best defender. Avery is like Lynn, he easily adapts to any sport he plays. Great athle, offul teammate.  
"Hey, Mara." Taking the headphones out, I went to greet them.  
Mara's long dark hair was tied in a ponytail. She wore a purple tracksuit with grey sneakers. She appeared to have been working out, based on the sweat coding her forehead. "Can we join you?" Avery glare and Ally's indifference were something I couldn't deal with right now.  
"Sorry Mara, I perfer to be alone right now." Putting my headphones back in, I sprinted away before Mara could protest.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Cam's POV:  
Three days of searching Lyoko and nothing. Emi's digital signature disappeared without a trace, yet her avatar card still appeared. The only sign she hadn't been devirtualzed were her life points. Every few houts they'd decearse, currently she had fifty life points. "Where are you, Emi? Give me a sign?"  
Searching the supercomputer for some kind of program that could help, my locator progtam began going off. It showed four keys, one in each sector. "The program must be bugged." Three keys had been recovered, only one remained. Althought this information wasn;t confirmed. Our theroy is based on the fact that so far one key has been found in each sector. Leaving the desret secotr the only place we haven't detected a key.  
Worried the loactor could be correct, I called Lynn. Leaving my explaintion vauge, I asked him to come to the manison. While waiting, I recorded the loaction of the 'keys'. Lynn arrived fifteen mintues later. Covered in sweat, he appeared to have been working out. 'Why so serctive?"  
Quickly explaining the situation, Lynn agreed to check Lyoko.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Lynn's POV:  
"I'm feeling you Cam, there's only tower here." Having checked the forest and desret sectors I'm currently in the mountion sector. The corrations cam sent m, only led to a tower each time. "Your program is probably buggy."  
"I'll feel better if you check the ice sector as well. There's a way tower ten degrees south." Cam instructed.  
Following his directions, I found the way tower. Entering, I walked to the platforms edge. Holding my arms out beside me, I 'fell' off the edge. 'Falling' 'down' into the data stream, I ended up inside another tower. Exiting the tower, Cam guided me to a 'key's' location. Suprsingly, this one was close to the way tower. Once again in the ice sector, I noticed the area looked familiar. Dashing through the valley, I realized where I was. It wasn't until I saw the tower, I share my information with Cam. "Cam, the corrations took me to the last tower Emi deactivated."  
"That can't be right." Cam said.  
While waiting for him, a laser whirled pass my head. On alert, I took flicked my wrist, summoning my chakram. A metal bracelet slide into my hand, quickly expanding into it's full size. "I've got three unwanted guest." Ducking behind a rock, I sheilded myself from the hornets' lasers. One flew over my head, then circled back around. The chakram flew from my hand, easliy slicing through the horent like butter. Two more ambused me from behind. My body clashed to the ground, as both hornets rammed me.  
"Get out of there Lynn, you only have twenty left points left." Cam's warning came to late, a single laser devirtaulzed me.  
Back on earth, exshutation filled my body as I stepped into the lab. "Care to explain what that was all about." Crossing my arms, I stood behind Cam. "The other locations didn't have monsters. Why at this specific tower."  
"I can't confirm anything now. I'll speak with everyone tomorrow during breakfast. Just make sure Alexei is there." Cam said no more, as he began working on something. Knowing the Cam wouldn't notice my presentation anymore, I left the manison.  
***********************************************************************************************  
The next morning  
Everyone had gathered for breakfast, awaiting the news Cam had. Alexei refused to speak or look at his friends. Lynn has to drag Alexei out of his house that morning. Kya sat next to Lynn, looking over lyrics.  
"Where is he?" Alexei impatiently tapped his spoon against his glass. "This had better not be about turning the supercomputer off."  
"It's not." Cam's silent arrival startled everyone. Looking like death, Cam's skin was pale and appeared as if he hadn't eaten or slept in days. "May have found Emi."  
Cam held up his hand to silence everyone, not wanting any interruptions. "Yesturday, my locator went off, detecting four keys. Lynn went to Lyoko alone, checking every sector. Every single location was a tower, the last one was the tower Emi deactivated in the ice sector. What made it more unusal, was that this was the only tower to have monster attack Lynn." Pausing, Cam ate some of his food, allowing his friends to aborsb the information. "Emi's avatar card never disappeared and she still has live points. All signs she's still somewhere on Lyoko."  
Kya rasied her hand, "Does that means she's still on Lyoko?"  
Cam nodded, "My theory is that Emi's digital data was scattered through four towers on Lyoko, one in each sector. The tower she deactivate probably holds the core of her data since that's where she disappeared. Theroically, her Lyoko Keys protected her...for the most parts."  
"So, she's on Lyoko in pieces?" Alexei asked, now fully interested in the converations.  
"Theroically, yes." Cam pointed his spoon in Alexei's direction. "By connecting all of the digital pieces from the correct towers, we may be able to put Emi back together again."  
"Theroically, of course." Lynn smirked.  
"Correct." Taking out a pen, Cam began drawing a diagram on a napkin. "We'll have to go to each sector, collecting pieces, before ending at the ice sector's tower. Since that's were Emi was 'scattered' it's where we'll have to reconnect her." Holding up the diagram, Cam explained his plan. "Problem is, we'll need some digital 'glue' to hold the pieces together. I'll also have to re'virtualz' her onto Lyoko. A tricky task since she was already on Lyoko."  
Alexei shook his head, "This is to complaiced. But we can save Emi?"  
Cam sighed, "Theroically, yes.:"  
"How are you going to do that last part?" Kya asked, taking a sip of water. "You didn't even have a way to materzial her to earth. Now you have to viratalze her?"  
"The materizaltin program is fifty percent complete." Cam took out his laptop, showing the others the materiazlion program. "This the virtualzion and deviartlaztion codes for Emi. I worked backwards, but this will allow me to finish the program."  
"Your going to use this now, aren't you." Lynn stated.  
Cam nodded, "Yes, it's the only way. Problem is," Closing his laptop, Cam sighed. "I'll only be able to use it once. The program isn't saved to the supercomputer. Once it's saved, I won't be able to modife it. If I use it now, I'll have to start from scatch and input everything again. That's several weeks, maybe months of work. I also have to complete the final half as well."  
"There's no other choice." Kya placed her hand on Cam's shoulder. "If we don't use it, you'll have created it for nothing."  
"She's right." Lynn's voice was full of determination. "We'll beginning planning afterschool and go tomorrow."  
"We can't wait that long." Cam's voice was grim. "Emi's life points have been decreasing every few hours. At the rate it's going, she'll lose them all before five pm today. We'll have to go now."  
The news shocked everyone, but Alexei gave a bitter smile. "How are we going to access the information from the tower if we do go today? Emi's the only one who can do that."  
Again, Cam shook his head. "I'll go to Lyoko and do it." Everyone looked at Cam like he was crazy. "Emi had a theory that Override probably works on more then just Xana's monsters. We've never tried it out, but now's a good a time as any."  
"It's settle then. Let's go now." Lynn started to get up, but Kya stopped him.  
"All of us can't skip school." It was bad enough Cam had been late the last few days. There how group missing would cause the teachers to begin questioning. Coming from a big family, Kya knew this would happen if more then two of them left. "Only two of us should go."  
"She's right." Cam agreed. "Plus, someone needs to keep an eye on the school in case of an attack. Also, all of going to Lyoko won't help if we need help should someone get devirtalzed." Glancing at everyone, Cam gestured to himself and Kya. "I have to go, because I might be able to access the towers. Kya will come with me, she's the only person after me who knows enough to work the supercomputer. Lynn and Alexei, you'll protect the school and cover for us."  
Everyone agreed this was the best course of attack. Kya and Cam left soon after for the mansion, allowing Lynn and Alexei to leave for class. While sperarted, for now, they all hoped to save Emi.


	12. Chapter 12

Kya's POV:  
"Theses are the corrations from yesturday." Cam brought up several programs on the lab's computer. Each program was labeled with a game icon. Normally, I'll only vierlaze and guide, when on lab duty. Only once have I ever had to hack. That nearly ended in disrtactor. "The extracted data should appear here." Cam gesturyed to the glowing bar. "Keep an eyes on Emi's life points. Should they go below twenty-five, activite the boostor program."  
Cam's explaintaions lasted for another twenty minutes. Everything blurred together, confusing me. "Just tell me the three most important things." Being the only person other then Cam to know how to use the supercomputer is annoying. I'm responsible for getting everyone to Lyoko safely. Should esomething go wrong, I won't know what to do. This was another reason Cam stayed on earth. Honsetly, I wish I as goign instead.  
"Corration's difection and way tower locations, Emi's life points and boostor program, and data collection bar." Hitting several buttons, these programs became highlighted in gold. "Keep an eye out for Xana." Cam left for the scanner room, allowing me to take over.  
"Your off to the forset sector." Entering the corrations, the viration program began. "Transfer Cam, Scanner Cam, Virtalztion!" I held my breath, waiting for Cam to confirm he'd made it. His avatar appeared, along with his current location on Lyoko. "Cam?"  
"I'm here." Cam's voice allowed me to relax. "You mangaed to viratze me in front of the tower." Cam began moving towards the tower. Upon him entering the tower, a new window opened revealing trillons of codes. Cam warned this might happen, since he wasn't Emi. The codes were the tower's way of trying to recongize Cam. Which is weird, because this never happened whenever the rest of us entered the tower. Cam's long explaintion was that the tower(s) might be protecting Emi's code. The tower(s) might see Cam as a prontous threat, because of his ability Override.  
"I'm sending the data to you now." Cam's voice brought my attention back to the task. "It'll take about an hour to sought through the data." Which meant about four houyrs to find Emi. Good thing I brought school work.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Lynn's POV:  
"Don't worry, the teachers think Cam is helping Ms. Tiya and your at an extra practice. I'll tell Alexei." Kya called after lunch to give an update. They've been working for about five hours and were only halfway done. This is taking longer then expected. Alexei's going to have a harder time with ihs afternoon teachers. It helped that Ms. Tiya often 'borrows' Cam or Alexei. Them missingc class for her isn't unusal. Finding an excuse for Kya took creativy. She's been excused from class sometimes for extra practices. Missing to many classes will affact her overall grade.  
"Any word?" Alexei had spent lunch in the library. He wanted to get a had start on homework, before practice after school.  
"Cam's finished the forest and mounation sector towers. He's heading for the desret sector now." Putting a coin in the machine, I got a soad. "It's taking longer then they thought. While Xana's left them alone, their having trouble gathering all of Emi's data from the towers."  
Alexei checked his watch. "Will they make it beefore teh deadline?" Alexei is right to worry. By 5pm today, Emi's life points will reach zero. If that happened, we'll lose Emi forever.  
"They should. Cam's been able to use Override without problems, so far." I didn't state the fact that Cam's side effects will be worst than usual. We don't know why, but using Override taxes Cam. Stranger, the effects stay once he's back on Earth. They haven't been to much of a problem once a return to the past is used. "Either way, there's nothing we can do. We'll head to the manion after school." Alexei reluckdly agreed, before heading to class.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Alexei's POV:  
The day dragged on endlessly. I'd been pulled out of afternoon classes, along with Lynn, for a last minute soccer practice. Our next game is a week away, against Kadic Academy. Kadic Academy is the closest school to us and one of the best. We've played against them before, losing after going into double over time. Coach really once us to win this time. "Alright, let's begin!" Coach blew his whilse, signaling the beginning of practice.  
Avery quickly took control of the ball and began racing towards my goal. Somehow, I was picked as goalie today, since our regluar goalie couldn't get out of a test. Needless to say, I don't like standing inside a giant net! "Alexei!" Lynn called, as the soccer ball zipped past my head. Lost in thought, I'd failed my team by allowing Blayne to make the first goal.  
"Get your head out of the clouds Alexei." Coach appeared less then pleased by my mistake. Unlike Lynn, I usually enjoyed playing sports. Today just wasn't one of those days. I've been to worried about Emi to think about anything else. Without Emi, our group wouldn't have become friends. Sure Cam and I would still be friends, as would Kya and Lynn. But we wouldn't know each other. Cam wouldn't have a friends who loves video games as much as him. Kya would always have reminded suck on the same boss battle forever. I've finall got friends who will workout with me and sit through my movie selections. Who knows what would've happened to Emi had we not found her? Would another group be willing to risk Lyoko's dangers and Xana to help Emi.  
"Take five Alexei." Coach groaned, annoyed with how badly I've been playing. "We'll never beat Kadic if we don't work as a team." He turned order someone else to replace me as goalie.  
Walking to the sidelines, I noticed Avery ordering some of the younger members around. Annoyed, I went over to confront him. "What's your problem, Blayne? Can't you stop being a jerk for three seconds?"  
Blayne gritted his teeth, unamused by my statement. "Shouldn't you worry about yourself? The way you've been playing, we might as well hand Kadic the win."  
This jerk thinks he can boss everyone around just because his the team's star player and Coach's favorite. Okay, so me and Lynn are also among the Coach's favorites. But we don't let the attention swell our heads. Why does Mara hang out with this jerk? Does she have a crush on him? She could do so much better. How Lynn can stand living with him is beyond me. I'd have been expelled on the first night sharing a room with him. "Could you deflate your ego long enough to remember we're a team? Maybe if you'd stop harassing younger teammates long enough to help them, we'd have beaten Kadic last time."  
Avery's face became red with anger. "What was that Lexi?" He shouted the dregged nickname Mara gave me. I'd have taken Alexis over Lexi. It's to close to my sister, Lexa's name. "Just because Coach pities you to let you remain on the team doesn't give you the right to speak out of turn."  
Rolling my eyes, I grinned. "Oh, I'm sorry Avery. I forgot you've got a fraigle ego and need praise every five seconds." Was it wise to poke the bear? No. Did I care? Nope. Someone had to put Avery in his place. Everyone's either to scare, sucking-up, or doesn't care enough to stand up to Avery. Lynn would do it, if his scholarship wouldn't be at risk. Lynn needs to remain on varies sports teams throughout the school year, while staying out of trouble. While I on the other hand, am free to do just about whatever I want. As long as mom doesn't find out. She does work at my school, which has some benefits. Benefits I try not to use. "What's wrong? Baby Avery need someone to stroke his wittle eg-"  
Avery fist connected with my jaw, knocking me to the ground. Before I could recover, Avery was on top of me. My arms came up to cover my face from Avery's blows. How could I forget, Avery boxes. Each punch isn't a normal hit. Avery's strikes were made to deliver the maxiume amout of pain possblie within a short amount of time. I'm not completely defenseless. My time on Lyoko has honed many skills that can be translated into the real world. Like Kya, I also do parkour and have trained in hand-to-hand combat. My parents were the type who wanted their child to be well rounded and able to defend himself and others.  
Blocking Avery's next attack, I pulled his arm down voilently. The palm of my hand struck upwards, towards Avery's chin. His head knocked back, his body followed, falling backwards off of me. I hastenessed his fall, by helpfully ramming my foot into his stomache. Strammbling up, I trackled Avery to the ground. Recovered from my attack, Avery tried to slam my head into the ground. My elbow slammed into his stomache once to weaken him and again to throw him off balance. Before I could go in for another attack, Lynn pulled me back. "Let me go! He started it!"  
"Don't but in Lynn. You can't save Lexi this time." Avery moved to attack, but Coach yanked his arms behind his back.  
"What is the meaning of this!" Coach growled. "This isn't a bar. If you two wanna bawl do it outside of school and my practice time. Both of you, to the princapla office."  
"He started it Coach." Lynn stated, trying to help. "Avery threw the first punch, Alexei was only defending himself."  
Coach's glare made everyone immedaitly shut up. "Unless you want to be kicked off the team, I suggest you be quiet Lynn." Still holding Avery, Coach used his free hand to yank me away from Lynn. "When I get back, everyone had better be practicing. Unless you want five hours of detenion in addition to running laps."  
Everyone strammbled to the feild, knowing Coach would make good on his promise. Lynn gave a sad smile, that didn't reasure me, as Avery and I were lead to the princpal's office.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Lynn's POV:  
Two hours after Alexei's bawl, pracitce was wincing down. Everyone was exshuated from the drills Coach made us run. He must've really been in bad mood after the fight. Practice ended before school did, which meant we all had to return to our last classes of the day.  
I'd just gotten left the locker room, when my cell buzzed. An icon of Xana appeared once the text message opened. "SOS" It said in bold letters undernearth. Seconds later, Kya called. "Hello?"  
"Thank goodness someone finally answered." Kya sounded worried. "We've gotten the data from every tower but the ice sector. Cam's there now, but Xana's sent a welcoming party."  
Should've known things were going to well. Xana wouldn't miss a chance like this to get rid of the only person able to deactivte his towers. "How big a welcoming party?"  
"Remember the attack on the roof?" I cringed at the reminder of that attack. Not a fun one. "About that many and more will be arriving any moment now. Cam's got eightly life points left, luckliy. But someone has to get to Lyoko and help him. I've been calling you guys for twenty mintues, what happened?"  
"Calm down and take a deep breath." I took a moment to quickly fill her in on Alexei's situations. At the same time, I headed for the princpal's office "I'm almost there. I can't guratee I'll be able to get him out, but I'll try."  
Kya sighed, "If you can't get Alexei, head for the manison alone. I don't know how much longer Cam can last alone."  
She hung up, as I arrived outside the office.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hold on Cam, Lynn should be here with Alexei soon." Kya watched helplessly from the lab as five krabs chased Cam. Things had been going smoothly until Cam entered the ice sector. He managed to take out several kranlets by controlling a nearby blok. From that moment, monsters swarmed Cam from every angle. But Cam was smart, he hide within an ice cave until most of the monsters left. This allowed him to make it to the tower, only to find more monsters guarding it. Since then, Cam has been hiding behind a nearby ice gladsher.  
"Easier said then done, Kya." Cam peak from his hiding spot to see hornets patrolling. "It's only a matter of time until they spot me. If I get devirtialzed, we'll lose our only chance of saving Emi."  
Kya didn't want to hear those bitter words, she wanted to believe everything would be alright. But she wasn't the type to give herself false hope. They needed to create a new plan should Cam get devitarized. "There's got be another way. Could one of us access the data instead."  
Cam thought about this, "Theroically, yes. But it requires me to be in the lab and modify several programs. The defender it's used on could experience several side effects." This had been the first idea Cam discovered, but didn't want to risk his friends. At least with him using Override, they already knew the side effects.  
"I don't care Cam." Kya slammed her fist onto the arm-rests. "We've already sacficed to much and came to far to lose Emi. Tell me what I have to do." Kya may not have been as close with Emi as Cam and Alexei were, but they were still friends. Emi was and is Kya's only female friend.  
Cam sighed, knowing Kya was right but still dregging it. "In case something happened, I begin working on another solution last night. You'll find a CD with most of the modified codes in my bag. You'll need to follow my instructions to the letter for this to work even remotely safely."

Kya found the CD and instreted it into the computer. She then carefully and slowly followed Cam's directions. She was scared, not knowing what could happen if she made a mistake or successfully completed the modifictions. Cam wanted her to use the program on either Alexei or Lynn. Not wanting to risk her friends, Kya selected her own avatar instead.  
***********************************************************************************************

Alexei's POV:  
"Why am I getting seven hours of detention? Avery threw the first punch, I only defended myself." After waiting two hours outside the prinpal's office, we were finally seen.  
Prinpal Hall just looked at us. "While that is true, who went over to Avery and began insulting him?" Avery's laugh was cut short by a glare. "I'm not saying I don't agree with everything you side about Mr. Avery's." Both of use looked at the prinpla in surpise. "But that still doesn't give you or anyone else the right to insult people and begin fights."  
"As for you Mr. Avery." The pincple turned to Avery. "Five hours of detention and a five page essay on why you shouldn't fight in school."  
"What!?" Avery slammed his fist on the desk, "That isn't fair! As you've said Alexei started everthing the moment he came over."  
Prinpal Hall just looked at Avery, clearly bored with this converestion. "Had you been listening Mr. Avery, you'd known your just as at fault as he is. Your the one who threw the first punch." Glancing between us, Princpal added, "Your both vauleable members of our sports teams. The younger students look to you for guidence. Figure out your issues before your both expelled."  
Our punishment given, we were dismissed. We weren't three feet from the office, when Avery sloved me into a wall. "What's your problem Avery!" This dude is crazy! Does he want to get expelled. "At least wait until we're outside before beginning another fight you can't win."  
"You and your friends are my problem!" Avery shoved me again. " 'Alexei this, Kya that, Cam's such a, and Lynn's a .' Do you know how annoying it is to here Mara and Ally complain and complient your group!? You four think the world revovles around you!"

"Seriously?" I couldn't believe it, Avery really is crazy. "Nothing revovles around me. Haven't you noticed how many attention all the teachers and students give you. 'Avery's such a great player.' 'They wouldn't have won if it isn't wasn't Avery.' 'You could learn a thing or two from Avery.' I'm sick of being compared to you. Your nothing, but a jerk who bullies and belittles everyone. Coaches favorite who can do no wrong."  
Avery's hand curled into a ball, like he was itching for a fight. "Me? Who's mother works here? You don't think I've noticed anything strange with you and your friends? How often has Cam skipped class? No one questions it. And don't give me that lame lie your helping Ms. Tiya."  
"I'm done." I began walking away, but Avery jerked my arm back. "What the heck?"  
"We're not done." Avery's grip tightened on my arm. "Your going to tell me what you've been hidding."  
"Alexei?" Lynn arrived in time to stop me from hurting Avery. "What's going on?"  
"Alexei was just about to tell me what your gang's been hiding." Avery's cool blue eyes wouldn't stop staring at us. His gaze was one of determination.  
"Drop it." Yanking my arm away, I tried walking away, only for Avery to block me. "Stop Avery, before something happens."  
Avery snorted. "You can't harm me."  
Lynn stepped between us. "We don't have time for this. Xana's invited several 'friends' to your party. Kya is requesting our presence to keep Cam company." The less then subdly message was clear. Xana has sent monsters to stop Cam. Kya needs us on Lyoko.  
"What are you nerds talking about?" Avery looked over Lynn's shoulder, a bit to interested our converation.  
"Nothing." Lynn turned to Avery. "We're leaving."  
Avery snorted, "Your not going anywhere until you answer me."  
Lynn and I shared a look. "Okay." Lynn said, before nodding. We both sprint off in different directions. Our tactic was simple, sereapate and hope Avery doesn't catch either of us. It's serviced us well before. How else would be aviod teachers and other during attacks? Avery isn't the first person to question or be surpuse about us. We'll have to inform Cam and Kya, we can't afford to have anyone discover the manison. Just a bit longer and we'll be able to get rid of Xana for good.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Kya's POV:  
"I think that's everyone." Finally finished, the modifications were complete. Cam's directions were differcult to follow, but I managed it get it done. "They should've been here by now." It's been over thirty minutes since I called Lynn. I've called them two more times since then, neither one answered. Cam had managed to remind hidden. Unforturanlly, Xana's monsters weren't giving up.  
"We're going to have to figure something out soon if they don't show." Cam said. From the map, it appeared he hasn't moved. "Time's running out."  
The elevator opened, revealing an exshuated Lynn and Alexei. Sweat poured down their skin as they walked into the lab. "Before you ask, Avery." Alexei explained. Those four words quickly summed up everything. Avery was being a jerk again, which lead to issues between the three of them. "What's the situation?" Lynn asked, while looking at the screen.  
"Cam's at the final tower in the ice sector. Xana's sent a small army, consisting of horents, krabs, and bloks." I pointed to the varies locations of the monsters. "Cam's got eighty life points. He's already destroyed several kranlets. Let's not have him tax his body anymore."  
"Wow, that's alot of monsters around the tower." Alexei whistled. "We're going to have our hands full."  
"Head for the scanners." I ordered, before bring up the vitrualzion program. Alexei's avatar came up first, followed by Lynn's. "Transfer Alexei, Transfer Lynn. Scanner Alexei, Scanner Lynn. Virtualzion." I waited with baited breath for the virtalztion to be complete. They droppped into the ice sector just behind Cam. "Remember, you've got to protect Cam as if he were Emi."  
***********************************************************************************************  
Alexei's POV:  
We landed in the ice sector just behind Cam. Quickly scanning revealed a grim situtiation. Fvie krabs abd bloks surrounded the tower, as four hornets circled the surrounding area. I'm amazaed Cam hasn't been devirated. "Unwanted party guests?"  
Cam ingored me, perferring to speak with Lynn. "Xana will contine t send more monsters for any we destroy. We'll need to distract them, for me to sneak into the tower."  
"Ironcally, we could use Emi's help." Lynn glanced at the tower. "We've probably got a better chance if you can control one ofr them. Friendly fire, maybe?"  
The two talked for several moments, each creating more ridlous ideas than other. They were making, this harder then neccasry. "Why don't I use 'Shadow Swap' on Cam? He'll be able to safetly sneak pass the monsters, while we're fighting."  
They stared at me like I had two head. "What!?" Their looks are making me uncomfortable. "My idea isn't that bad."  
"Their in shock." Kya stated. "You had a good idea...for once."  
Lynn began clapping, "Let's mark this historic day. Alexei had a good idea. This is a once in a life time event."  
"Shut up, Lynn." Their always making fun of me. Yes, Im always making jokes. But my ideas are valueable...sometimes.  
"Enough." Cam ordered. "We're running out of time. We need to agree on a plan."  
The way I see it, Alexei had the best one so far." Kya added. "By the way, the hornest are circling back. Good luck."  
I drew my dual sai, as four hornets appeared from behind the cliff. Getting in front of Cam, I protected him from the lasers. Lynn drew his charkam, tossing it into two hornest. While Lynn retrivied his weapon, I three four shuriken destroying the remaining two. "Careful Alexei, I don't know how to program more shuriken for you." Kya's statement did not bruster encourgament. Luckily, I've got six more shuriken left.  
"We'll have to go with Alexei's plan." Cam, appeared displeased with this news. "The monsters probably know where we are, thanks to that attack."  
Since it was may plan, I decided to take charge. " 'Shadow Swap' won't last that long. We'll have to fight our way close to the tower, than use it."  
"Let me guess." Lynn said. "We'll go first, draw most of thier fire. Destroy a few hopefully, than Cam will come down."  
"Correct so far." I gave a thumbs up. "I'll active 'Shadow Swap' once Cam's closish to the tower. Any questions? No? Good, let's go!"  
***********************************************************************************************  
Lynn's POV:  
"That crazy idoit!" Cam yelled, as Alexei dashed towards the tower. I sometimes wonder how the two of them became friends. Cam is calm, reasonable, and logical. Alexei is laidback, go with the flow, and easy going. Unile Alexei, Cam doesn't like being the center of attention or in big crowds. The two of them are as different as fire and water. "He's going to get himself devirtzed."  
Cam rarely travels to Lyoko, so I've with him the least out of everyone while on Lyoko. I have notcied that Cam perfers to wait, watch, and plan before doing anything. While the rest of us charge straight in, unless it's like the virus attack. That day we needed a plan. Sometimes Cam has the right idea, but for the most part, we don't have the lurexy of waiting and planning.  
"We don't have any other choice." Charkam in hand, I dived over the cliff to follow Alexei. On the way down, I tossed weapon into the back of a krab. The krab explosed, freeing my weapon. Landing where the krab once was, I was immdailty had by a laser. My body fell to the ground from the impact.  
Alexei was 'dancing' with two bloks, after freezing a third one with shuriken. His sai parried each laser, allowing nothing to get through his defense. Watching Alexei, I realized he wasn't moving to attack. Instead, he continously allowed himself to be 'pinned'. Two more bloks broke formation to cirlce behind Alexei. Alexei didn't appear to care. He rooted to his spot.  
Copying him, I made my way over to the krabs. The remaining four quickly spotted me. "Hey!" Needing no encouragment, the krabs also broke formation to purse me. Leading them away from the tower, I head for the cliff from earlier.  
***********************************************************************************************  
All of the monsters were distracted by the others. Cam used the chance to make his way to the tower. Diving off the cliff like the others, Cam landed behind an ice blouder. He remained hidden as four krabs chased Lynn. "Kya, inform Alexei I'm heading for the tower."  
Kya wished she'd been on Lyoko to enjoy the 'fun'. She hated sitting out, even more because there was no mission. "Alexei," Kya called. "Get ready, Cam's about to head for the tower."  
Shealthing his sai, Alexei activated Shadow. He used it for a few seconds, long enough to get to Cam. "Ready?" For Shadow Swap to work, Alexei required phyiscal contact with his target. "You'll have until I run out of life points."  
Cam never liked this ability. Shadow Swap is a powerful ablity that worked forty percent of the time. Since it didn't drain Alexei's life points like Shadow, it could therically be used as long as Alexei was on Lyoko. The downside to such an ability is how unperdictable it could be. Sixty percent of the time it didn't work. When it did, there was still the chance it could glitch up. Once it glitches, the ability automaucally stops working, unknown to the user and target. This has put teammates in danger more then once. Knowing this Cam still thought it was their best shot.  
Alexei placed his arm on Cam's shoulder. "Shadow Swap." Activating the abilty, Cam looked at his hands wondering if it had worked. While he could still see himself, he wasn't sure if the others could. It wasn't until the bloks apporached them and chased after Alexei, he knew it worked. Several copies of himself ran in different directions from each other. Unsure which was fake or real, the monster spread out to attack them all. Cam used the moment to dash for the tower.  
He was several steps away, when a mega-laser hit him. Shocked, Cam didn't have time to defend as another laser hit him. "Cam!" He heard his name being called, as his body was devitarlzed.


	14. Chapter 14

Cam's POV:  
Arriving back on earth is never fun. The scanner door opened, allowing me to exit. "Cam?" Kya's voice confirmed I really had been devitrialzed. Entering the elevator, I went to the lab. A worried Kya greeted me. "Things have gotten worst. Xana sent a megatank. It's guarding the tower. The guys can't get close, with the other monsters swarming them."  
"We've got bigger things to worry about." Switching places with Kya, I acessed the supercomputer. Checking everything, I saw that Emi's life points were almost to zero. "Without the data from the last tower, I can't save Emi. Plus, we're almost out of time."  
"Send me to Lyoko." Kya ordered. "I completed the modifitions. I can get the data from the tower."  
"Kya!" I should've known she'd do something like this. "I specifially told you to use it on either Alexei or Lynn. Why would you use it on yourself?"  
Kya folded her arms over her chest. "And do what? Wait for one of them to ge devirated, completely ruining our only chance to save Emi?" Shaking her head, she head for the scanners. "There's no other choice. Send me to Lyoko, now."  
Knowing it was pointless to auger now, I began the viration process.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Kya's POV:  
Cam dropped me several feet from the tower, right in the middle of a battle. Lynn had just destroyed a krab, when a blok surpised him from behind. Summoing my skates, I took care of the blok before it could hurt Lynn further. "Hey." I waved to Lynn, before activting Lightening Dash. Once the lightening was charged, I headed for the tower. A head on attack with a megatank is probably a bad idea. But it's something Xana wouldn't execpt. We also don't have time to waste fighting every monster. I just need to get to the tower.  
Instead of attacking, I feinted right. The megatank turned to follow, allowing me a chance to get close. Using the oppurtiny, I kicked my leg out. The blades of my skates connected with the megatank just before it began charging it's laser.  
"Kya's at the tower!" Cam cheered. "Retreat for now." He ordered Alexei and Cam.  
Upon entering the tower, the each of the three circle lit up with each step I took. Once in the center, I was lifted up to a second platform. Here, a window appeared. "Place your hand on the screen and keep it there. You'll be my direct connection to the tower. I'm going to begin scanning for the final bit of Emi's data."  
***********************************************************************************************  
While Kya was inside the tower, Lynn and Alexei took cover behind a rock. The monsters had forgotten about the tower, perferring to chase the guys. "Any idea why their attacking us, general?" Alexei threw two shuriken, hoping it would slow one of the monsters.  
"Xana's probably trying to get rid of you, so that Emi's unprotected once she's reviceld." Back in the lab, Cam worked quickly to reterive the final pieces of data. It wasn't easy before, but now it was harder because he wasn't directly inside the tower. The modifitions made to Kya, allowed direct access from the tower to the supercomputer. "I'm almost ready to launch the program. How are things on Lyoko?"  
Lynn's chakram returned after using, Homing Arrow. "We've got penlty of bloks to play with and krabs to make seafood."  
Cam rolled his eyes at Lynn's misplaced humor. "Watch out Alexei, or else Lynn might replace you as king of bad jokes."  
"Yeah right." Alexei smirked, "No ones better then me at making bad jokes."  
Lynn looked at Alexei in amazement. "Of course you'd take pride in that." Alexei's comments were unpredictable. No one ever knew what to expect with Alexei. Lynn finally understood Kya and Cam's frustration with him. "Hurry up, Cam. Before I catch Alexei's clown virus."  
Alexei actually appeared insulted. "It's actually called the jester virus."  
Lynn rolled his eyes. "That's it. I'm gonna let the monsters devirtaulize me."  
"Will you two stop already?" Cam ordered. "I'm about to launch the program. Be ready to head for the tower." After searching and sorting through dozens of codes and programs, Cam managed to find the final bits of Emi's digital data. A purple icon glowed faintly, signaling Emi's data had been fully downloaded. Cam sent the completed data back to the tower, activing his materiazion program in the process.  
"Cam, what's that sound?" Kya was startled by the sudden sound of roaring engines. The inside of the tower lite up like a chirstmas tree, freaking Kya out even more.  
"Move away from the center. I'm reconfiguring Emi." Cam instated, while manually controlling his program. Since it was only half complete, certain ordered had to be coded by hand for it to work. Cam waited with baited breath, as Emi's data was reconfigured.  
Kya watched as the center of the platform lite up to form a small light cycler. An siliote of Emi began to form, quickly becoming solid. "It's working." Kya informed Cam. Emi's body was being 'virtalized' into the tower.  
"Kya, go help the others." Cam monitored Emi's data and the situtation outside the tower. "The guys are getting overwhelmed."  
Kya gave one last look at Emi, than left the tower. Alexei and Lynn were pinned by three krabs and two bloks. "How many life points do they have?"  
"Alexei has thirty and Lynn has forty." Cam answered.  
Kya activated Lightening Dash, sprinting towards the krabs. Leaping up, she landed on the krab'e eye. Staying there long enough for the lightening to destroy the krab, she then jumped onto the next krab. Once the second one was destroyed, Kya landed in front of the guys. "Need some help?" Kya asked, just as a laser knocked her to the ground.  
"Careful." Lynn offered his hand to Kya.  
Taking his hand, Kya stood up. "How'd you let a few bloks and krabs trap you?"  
"Would you stop frilting and help!?" Alexei struggled to deflect the multiply of lasers coming at them.  
Rolling his eyes, Lynn tossed his chakram at a blok. "I wasn't kidding Alexei I'm going to let you get devirtalzed, if you say one more joke." Lynn disliked whenever people joked about him and Kya dating. The two were close, like siblings, dating would simply be werid.  
Cam shook his head, amazed by their bricking. "Don't forget to protect the tower. You know, for Emi?" The reconfiguring was almost complete. Cam entered the final commands needed.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Emi's POV:  
Opening my eyes, I found myself inside a tower. "Emi?" Cam's voice broke through the haze of my mind. "How do you feel? What's the last thing you remember?" Cam's voice was filled with worry.  
Standing up, I glanced around the tower. "I feel like I've just finished a movie mathron of Alexei's 'favorties'." Walking to the end of the platform, I exited the tower. "Last thing I remember, is deactvating a tower."  
"You've been in a virtal limbo for three days." Cam beflely explained how the firewall around the tower scattered my digital code around Lyoko. "The others are fighting off the last of Xana's monsters."  
The others were several feet away, surrounded mby bloks and a krab. Lynn got deviratlized protecting Kya. Alexei was nearby, frozen in place by a blok's ice beam. Wanting to help them, I used my ability, Manlipation, to open a hole below the two bloks. The bloks dropped into the digital sea, after devitualzing Alexei. Kya made quick work of the lone reminding krab.  
"What wrong with Emi?" Kya was by my side, kneeling beside me. Until now, I hadn't realized I had cosllaped.  
"There are several bugs in her program." Cam stated. "Get her to a Way Tower. The nearest one is directly sound from your current location."  
"Can you walk?" Kya asked, while helping me to stand. With her help, we made our way to the tower.  
"I've got bad news." Cam said. "There's a megatanl blocking your path."  
Kya rolled her eyes, "Does Xana every give up?" Summoning her skates, she turned to me. "Head for the tower." She directly attacked the megatank, allowing me to sneak by. As I entered the tower, she was devitalzied.  
***********************************************************************************************  
"That shaved fifty years off my life." Cam hopped out of the chair to strench. "We've completed our mission, now the real work begins."  
"You need to take a break." Kya stepped out of the elevtor, amrs crossed. "Espically, because youywere on Lyoko. For hours, using Override multiply times." She stressed the last two words.  
Cam shook his head, "I can't. We've lost months of work on the virtlation program. I've also got to look into debugging Emi's data. Oh and upgrade the hacking programs."  
Lynn and Alexei shard a look. "At least rest tonight." Lynn suggested. "Emi won't be able to help much tonight away. She's still recovering."  
Alexei nodded. "You've pushed yourself enough today."  
Emi popped onto the screen. "Their right, Cam. Xana won't be attacking tonight. Go home and rest."  
Out numbered, Cam gave in. "Fine. I won't do any work tonight. So you can all stop nagging me."  
As they left the manison, Cam silently made mental notes of everything needed to be done. The truly didn't know the full amount of work Cam had. If they were to continue battling Xana and free Emi, Cam was going to need to work longer and harder then ever before.


	15. Chapter 15

"Is this your playlist for the competition?" Kya returned Lynn's ipod to him. It was after school and the two of them were hanging out in the forest behind the school. The competition finals were only weeks away. Lynn had finalized his playist, he just needed to make some adjustments.   
"Yup." Lynn placed his ipod into his bag. "I decided to use some old songs, along with new ones. Of course, some tweaks are still needed."  
Two of the songs were different some Lynn's usual style. "I'm glad your trying something new." Kya's voice trailed off.  
"But?" Lynn asked.  
"It feels forced." Kya said, not bothering to sugar coat her words. "Usually your music feels free and willing. These two felt heavy and forced." Kya didn't know how else to desbile it. The music wasn't lifeless. There was a hidden pulsing energy, that made the listener want to get up and dance. They were good enough to listen to once, but they didn't leave you wanting more. Lynn's songs always made the listener want to come back. They envoked a feeling of familarity and longing. Like an old friend coming for a visit, bring old memories with them. "Honsetly, I think you should scap them."  
Lynn looked at his songbook, serisouly thinking over Kya's words. One on hand, he would have a much better chance of winning if he scapped the two songs. On the other, "I can't do that." Lynn looked Kya in the eye, letting her know how serious he was. "No matter how good or bad, each song and lyric has a purpose. A meaning. Scapping any of my works, would be like getting rid of a friend."  
Kya gave a small laugh, "Their a part of you." She should've known better then to tell Lynn to scap any of his works. While he didn't have to use them in the competition. The songs had been created specifically for the compeition. Which meant Lynn would be more inclined to use them. "How about you work on the music and I'll work on the lyrics. We've still gotta record the vocals."  
Lynn gave a small smile, "Your right. The vocals need to be recorded and possbile edited. There's still sooo much to do." Lynn fell onto his back, groaning.  
We didn't have a chance to work more, because Lynn's cell rang. From the one sided converstion I heard, it was probably Alexei. The annoyed look on Lynn's face confirmed my thoughts. "Alexei wants us to meet him at his house."  
Rolling my eyes, I packed up my stuff. Knowing Alexei, this could literally be about anything.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Lynn's POV:  
"That's actually not a bad idea." We'd gathered in Cam's room, much to his dismay. Alexei had called us over, without explaining why. After failing to convince Cam to leave his room for a few mintues, Alexei choice to move the meeting to Cam's room. Cam grunted his displeasure, but didn't kick us out. "What did you have in mind?"  
"Something not to crazy I hope." Kya looked up from the video game she was playing. "But I agree with Lynn, Emi will enjoy the surpise. I can't believe it's almost been a year."  
Alexei had called us together to discuss a suprise party for Emi. We've known her for almost a year and he wanted to use that date as Emi's unoffical birthday as well. "In addition to a surpise party." Oh no, there's a but coming. "I was looking through Cam's files." Cam turned to befily glare at Alexei, then returned to work. "There's a program which allows visucal beings to switch bodies with another viscal being. I was thinking we could use that program and allow Emi to borrow one of our bodies for a day. As a sought of early birthday gift?"  
"How early?" Kya asked.  
"Next week." Alexei said sheepishly.  
"NEXT WEEK!?" Cam, Kya, and I said in unison.  
"First," We now had Cam's full attention. "That program was my first attempt at creating a materilzion program. It's incomplete and untested. Second, how dare you look at my files. Third-"  
"Third, next week isn't enough time." I interruptled. "Why so soon? We've still got almost a month until the one year anveray."  
"All of us are going to be extra busy after next week." Alexei pulled out a caledenar. "Kya's competition is after the anvery. She'll have extra pratices soon. Lynn your finals are almost here, plus the big game against Kadic is in two weeks. Coach is going to work us like crazy the closer we get to the game's date. Plus Cam, is Cam. He'll be impossblie to pull away from the computer once he finishes rebuilding the materuazltion and bebugging Emi." Closing the clandeer he shrugged. "Next week is the only real time we have."  
"He makes a good point." Kya's voice broke the awrward silence. "Emi will enjoy it. Not to mention, we probably won't have long to properly celebrate on the acutal day."  
"No matter what er chose, it's ulimately up to Cam." At my statement, everyone turned to look at Cam. "It's your choice, General. Your the one who has to complete the program and run everything."  
Cam turned back to his computer, pulling up and closing several programs. After fifteen tense mintues of silence, he turned to face us again. "Since Xana hasn't attacked several days. I've gotten alot of work done. I'm almost caught up. I can take a small break from my main projects to work on the swaping one."  
Alexei cheered. "Thanks! Cam!" He went to hug Cam, who pushed him away.  
"Hold on." Cam shouted. "I can't promise it will be completed by next week or that even if it is completed, I'll allow any use of it." He gave us a serious look. "Even if I complete the program, if I don't have the chance to test it or the test fails, we can't and won't use it."  
Alexei looked at all of us, seeing if would agree to Cam's terms. Kya and I gave a silent nod. "Okay, it's your call general. We'll only use it if you give the ok."  
***********************************************************************************************  
Cam's POV:  
Once Alexei's meeting ended, I returned to work. Since I was still rebuilding the materizlaion program and debugging Emi, Emi could only work on the locator program and search Lyoko for the final key.  
"Cam," Emi's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Are you okay? You've been staring at the same thing for twenty mintues."  
Since completing our mission four days ago, I've been getting random headaches. They don't last long, but are annoying since they come and go at random times. If the others knew, they'd only nag for me to rest. "I'm fine, just lost in thought." Pushing the pain aside, I began working again.  
While rebuilding the materialziuon program is my main proity, I decided to focus on debugging Emi. Once she's debugged, she'll be able to help with everything again. Debugging her has been easy, but long and boring. Most of her coding had extra unnecessary data. There was no changllene. The only thing I had to do was take out the extra code and restart that specific portion of Emi's data.  
After a fifth night of working, Emi was completely debugged around twelve a.m.. Normally I'd keep working until one or two in the morning. But another headache came on, causing me to my pass out. Taking it slow a sign to stop for the night, I said bye to Emi, before going to bed.  
***********************************************************************************************  
"Hey!" Alexei waved to Kya and Lynn. The two stopped outside of the science room to greet Alexei. "Was Cam at breakfast?"  
Kya and Lynn glanced at each other. It wasn't unusal for either Alexei, Cam, or both of them to join their border friends for breakfast at school. However, it was strange Alexei didn't know where Cam was. Cam could be found in one of four places. Their house, Kya's dorm, the school's library, or the mansion. Cam couldn't be in the library since it won't open for another hour, nor be in Kya's dorm, since she had the key he would need to be allowed in. "No. Could he be in the lab?"  
Alexei shook his head, "I checked with Emi, when I didn't see Cam this morning. She says he was working in his room until midnight."  
"Hey." Cam suprised all of them. "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"Where were you this morning?" Alexei asked, as they walked into class. Lynn waved bye, before heading for his own class.  
Taking there seats, Cam began unpacking his bag. "I went for a walk. I needed to clear my head."  
"You actually went outside? On your own?" Kya questioned, as she felt Cam's head for a fever. "He doesn't have a tempature. Maybe he fried his brain from working to much."  
"Knock it off, Kya." Cam brushed Kya's arm away. "I can enjoy nature, every once in a while."  
"Yeah, Kya." Alexei patted Cam's shoulder. "Clearly, the general went for a walk, because he knew we would begin nagging him to take a break."  
Cam rolled his eyes, "I do know my own limits." Sitting down beside Alexei, Cam pitched the bridge of his nose. The headache from last night hadn't stopped nor had it gotten any better. Sleep hadn't come easy the night before. He'd woken up two hours early, unable to go back go sleep because of the headache. Since the rest of the house had been asleep, Cam decided a walk would be the best distraction.  
"Mr. Cam, can you answer my question?" Mr. Z's voice pulled Cam out of his daze. He'd been so forced on blocking out the pain that he hadn't noticed class had started. "Well?"  
"You sure your okay?" Alexei whisphered. It wasn't lik Cam to space out during class. Even while thinking about all things Lyoko related.  
When Cam didn't answer, Mr. Z sighed. "Please go to the imfarmy, Mr. Cam."  
Cam shook his head, the movement making everything spin. "I'm find Mr. Z. If you could repeat the question, I can answer it."  
Mr. Z crossed his arms, "That is the problem, Mr. Cam. Your the only student who I've never had to repeat anything for." Looking closely at Cam, Mr. Z noticed his student was oddly pale. "Also, you appear unwell. I would appreciate it if you would go to the imfarmy, even if it's nothing."  
Cam began to protest once again, when he nearly fell out of his chair trying to get up. "Maybe I will go to the infirmary."  
"Ms. Ally will assist you." Mr. Z gave a pointed look to Ally, who had been texting on her phone. "Don't complain Ms. Ally, just be happy I'm not reading your texts aloud to the class again." Mr. Z's number one rule was no usage of cell phones during class. He had been known to read students' text messages aloud to the entire class. Not a fun event for the person who's phone he took.  
"Yes, Mr. Z." Ally quickly hopped out of her chair to assist Cam to the infarmy. Once they were gone, Mr. Z began his lecture again. Reminding students to keep all cell phones in hidden.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Kya's POV:  
"Hey, Lynn." Morning classes quickly passed in a blur. Everything the teacher's had said went in one ear and out the other. I know I'm going to reget not paying attention later, but I've got other things on my mind. Like my figure skating competition. I was schudled to have pratice afterschool today, but I might end up canceling if there's an attack. "How was poetry class?"  
Lynn's litracy class was learning about poetry, something that should interest a songwriter. Nope, not Lynn. All week, he's complained how boring class has been. Yay! Another way for me to tease him. (^-^) "Don't ask." Placing his tray on the table, he sat beside Alexei.  
Alexei had just finished his afternoon call with Emi and was stuffing his lunch into his face. "It's not like you have to write a poem and reset it in front of the class."  
By the look on Lynn's face, that's excatly what he has to do. "Let's chance the subject." Taking a sip of juice, he looked around the crowded cafetiara. "Where's the general? Don't tell me he's skipping lunch again?"  
I shook my head, "He's been in the infarmy since bio. this morning." Alexei and I debated whether or not we should check on Cam, but deicede against it. Cam is probably fagtiued from all of the extra work his been doing. "This is probably the only time he'll get any rest for the next few days. Let's not bother him."  
"Someone should still check on him later." Lynn suggested.  
"I can't. I have figure skating pratice, so I'll be skipping my last class. If a certain, someone doesn't attack." Xana has been strangely quiet these last few days. I hope he isn't planning something big.  
"And I've gotta help mom afterschool." Alexei groaned. Every few weeks, Alexei would have to help his mom reorganize her office. She often let the place get messy looking for things. "She got another new bookself. I hate putting those things up."  
"Isn't that the fourth one?" I asked. "How many books does she own?" Tyia was known as a bit of a book worm. Every room of her house, including the hallway, had at least two bookselves. Her office currently had three.  
Alexei shook his head, "I've lost count."  
Laughing Lynn, patted Alexei on the back. "Don't worry. I'll check on Cam, while your playing Bob the builder."  
Alexei glared at Lynn, "That's not funny. I nearly broke my foot putting up the last bookself."  
While the two of them continued to discuss how Alexei being injured would be bad for the soccer team, I began working on my routine for the competition. I really wanted to do a triple axel for my performance. My coach adviced me to stick to a double at the most. Triple axels are extermely differcult for female figure skaters to perform. I want to be among the few female figure skaters able to successfully perform it at a competition. A triple axel is a dream still far away, because I can barely even do a double axel.  
"Hey Alexei." Mara's voice interrupted my thoughts. My biggest annoyance and rival took a seat beside me and acrossed from Alexei. She flipped her hair, hitting me in the face. "Are you ready for the game against Kadic?"  
"Of course!" Alexei said exicetedly. He's been wanting a rematch against Kadic since their defeat last year. "We've got three aces and the best team ever!"  
"I heard Kadic's got an ace also." Ally joined our table, along with Avery. Why did Mara have to sit with us? "If the three of you can stop brickering," She gave a pointed look to Avery, Alexei, and Lynn. "you might have a chance at beating Kadic."  
Avery crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair. "The team is better off without the two of them. I am the captain after all." Avery's ego is bigger then his head. He makes Mara look sweet.  
"Stop it Avery." Mara yanked Avery's ear. "You can't beat Kadic without a team. Do you want everyone to quit the team, because your being a jerk?" To the untrained eye, Mara would appear to be doing something nice. Nope, she's showing off for Alexei.  
Our nice lunch was now ruined with the arrival of Mara's group. I deicded to take my leave before my food landed in Mara's hair.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Emi's POV:  
"Cam, you should be resting." When Cam called me from the infarmy, I knew something was wrong. Cam hasn't been himself for the past few days. He's been spacing out, losing his train of thought, forgetful, and getting headaches frequently. I sure he hasn't told the others, who would nag at him to slow down. "Now that I'm debugged, I can contiune working while you rest."  
Cam was laying on a bed in the infarmy, looking pale and exshuated. "I'm fine. The nurse said it was fatiuge, I'll better once I've rested. Which is what I've done all morning. I'm bored now." Ingoring my pleas, Cam continued to work.  
I was tempeted to lock him out of the supercomputer, but that would do little good. Cam would probably sneak away from school and go to the lab to directly use to the supercomputer. At least if he's at school, the others are close by if something happens. "Will you at least take a small break?"  
Cam paused typing to think for a moment, then pitched the bridge of his nose. "I've been trying to Emi. But these headaches make it hard to sleep, let alone work." He looked at me, the full weigh of his exshuating showing. "If I can't sleep, I might as well work." He quickly went back to typing.  
Not wanting to see Cam like this, I deicded to look for the next key. "I'm going to take a look around Lyoko. Xana's been to quiet lately." Signing off, I exited the tower to enter the mountain sector. The drey landscape greeted me, making me feel a bit depressed. Cam's working himself to hard. I wish there was more I could do, but without all of the keys my abilities are limited.  
Lyoko is my home, the only place I've ever been. Yet, there's still so much to learn about Lyoko, Xana, and te Supercomputer. I've never shared my curiousty with the other. But I often wonder who was the creator of this viratizual world and why did they create it? Surely Xana wasn't meant to be this destrutive and dangerous?  
"Emi?" Cam contacted after several mintues. "Could you check out the forest sector, I'm getting a strange reading from there."  
"Sure." I said, changing direction towards a Way Tower. Of the four sectors that make up Lyoko, the ice and desesrt are my favorite. There's something calming about those sectors. I wonder what a real desrect feels like? Alexei often voices his dislike for winter and snow. He doesn't understand how people can enjoy playing in it. Image his surpise when he discovered Kya figure skates. From the videos I've seen, figure skating requires alot of phyiscal ability. After seeing the amazing movements Kya does on Lyoko, I'm sure figure skating is easy for her.  
The tower wasn't to far away in the distance, however two surpises awaited me. The first were the plusations that began the closer I got to the tower. A sign that Xana has activated a tower. The second, was an ambuse of hornets. Three of the annoying pests snuck behind me, attacking me with lasers. "Cam, there are plusations. There weak, so the activated tower isn't in the mountain sector." Dodging more lasers, I came upon the edge of the sector. "I'm being chased by three hornets."  
Trapped, I decided to jump off the edge. Below was a small platform that lead to a cave enterance. The hornets stopped following once I jumped. "I'm going to hide for a bit, then try for the tower again." I went further into the cave, before the hornets deicded to return. "Head for the forest sector without me."  
The cave appeared neverending, spilting into more paths. These paths just made my joureny more differcult.


	16. Chapter 16

Lynn's POV:

School finally ended, freeing me from boring lectures and annyoing teachers. I had intended to head stragiht for the imfary once class ended, but got stuck talking to my father for forty mintues. It was the same old arugement. Stop wasting my time on music and force more on sports. My father was at the point where he didn't care if I continued playing soccer, along as I picked at least one sport to focus on. 

"Cam?" Entering the imfarmy, I called out for Cam. I wasn't surpised to see Cam furiously typing away on his laptop. Someone should really take that away from him. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

Cam brefily glanced in my direction, before returing to his work. "No time to rest. There's been an attack."

A chill went down my spine. "What's the attack?" With Xana, there was no telling what he could be planning. Cam and Emi had a theroy that Xana's intelligence grew and developed from each attack. There's no evdience to support this. Only that no attack has ever been repeated. "I'll tell others."

"Don't tell Kya." Cam's hand stopped me from getting my cell. "She has practice this afternoon for the competition. She doesn't need the added stress or distraction."

While I agreed with Cam, I couldn't knowingly keep this from Kya. I didn't like it when she does it to me and I've seen how Alexei reacts when it's done to him. "We need to stop hiding stuff from each other. Remember what happened when you didn't tell Alexei?"

The look on Cam's face said he didnt like it, but wouldn't stop me from telling Kya. Instead of calling I left a text to inform her. She should be extra careful since we didn't know what the attack would be and that we were heading for the manison without her. Kya was going to be mad later that she missed out on the action, but would thank us when she wins the competition.

"Let's head for the manison." Laptop packed away, Cam got off the bad and headed for the door. He didn't get a step out, before the nurse returned.

"Where do you think your going Cam?" Mr. C is the younger brother of Mr. Z. Both refused to tell us what C or Z stood for. Students continue to make guesses, yet neither one has revealed if anyone has made a correct guess. "Your on bed rest today. Return to your bed and get some sleep." Mr. C wasn't as strict as his brother, but wasn't one to be aruged with.

"I'm sorry sir, but there's something important I have to do." Cam answered.

Mr. C rolled his eyes, "The only thing you have to do is rest. Now get back in bed, unless you want to go to the hosptial? That means we'll have to call your sister."

Cam's eyes grew wide with worry. The last thing he wanted is for anyone to contact his sister. Since their parents work alot, his sister has been taking care of him for several years. She's the one the school calls, not their parents. She's threated to disenroll him many times. "I'm truly fine, Mr. C." Cam relucdly got back in bed.

Nodding in approval, Mr. C turned to look at me. "I'm afraid you'll have to leave Lynn. Cam is very exshuated and needs to rest." He pushed me of the imfarmy, then shut the door. 

Locked out, I decided to call Alexei. Alexei's cell went stragiht to voicemail, which meant it was off. After leaving a message, I went to Ms. Tiya's office. All staff offices were located in the admirstion building, on the first floor. Ms. Tiya's office was located in the back corner, by the file room. Because of her giant book collection, it was a hazard to walk around. The most of the time the place was a mess, yet Ms. Tiya always knows righth where something is.

"Ouch!" Alexei's voice alerted me to the possblie dangers ahead. "Mom! Becareful, that's my foot!" Alexei hopped on one foot, until he got to a chair free any stuff. He appeared to be inspecting his foot for injuries. Coach would not be happy if anyone on the team got hurt before the big game. Maybe I should rethink entering this room?

"Stop wincing, Alexei." Ms. Tiya patted her son on the shoulder. "You've had worst injuries then that. Remember when you broke your arm and sprained your ankle in the same day?" 

Alexei cringed, "Who let's a seven year old go biking down a steep hill?"

"You had a helmet." Ms. Tiya causally said.

Alexei stared at his mom in disbelefit, "I didn't know how to ride a bike!"

Ms. Tiya giggled, while carrying a stack of books. "You learned that bikes have breaks that day." She left her shocked son to carry her books out of the room. "Hello, Lynn. Are you here to help?"

Taking not to sound saracam, I smiled. "No, Ms. Tiya. I was wondering if I could borrow Alexei for a bit."

She frowned, "He's busy at the moment. Can it wait?" While she usually let Cam and Alexei do as they pleased, there were time she needed them and they were expected to make no plans during those rare times. 

"Cam's in the imfarmy, refusing to rest. I was hoping Alexei could help talk some sense into him." Tiya knew Cam's work ethic and how he rarely rests once he begins a project. 

The look of concern on her face hinted that she was considering my request. "One hour." She set the alarm on her wrist watch. "You have one hour free, Alexei." The words weren't out of her mouth yet, before Alexei dashed out the door mumbling a 'thanks mom.'

***********************************************************************************************

Alexei's POV:

"Thanks for freeing me." Lynn found me in the courtyard doing stretches. Mom's office is huge, but feels tiny and cramp with how messy it was. "So which sector are we going to?" Lynn coming to get me, must've meant there's a Xana attack. Otherwise he wouldn't have risked a lecture from my mom just to see me. Mom's big on responsibilities. Which meant me skipping helping her or my friends trying to drag me away was a no-go.

Lynn began walking in the direction of the dorms. "We don't know what the attack is yet, but we have a bigger problem. Mr. C won't let Cam leave the imfarmy." 

Lynn continued into the dorms, going up to the second floor where the girls dorms were. The only time we came here, was to see Kya. Since Kya was at practice, we had no reason to be here. Lynn finally stopped outside of a room, with a purple and pink decorated door. "Why are we here? Shouldn't we be figuring out how to free Cam?"

Lynn's face got sheepish as he knocked on the door. "About that...Just remember, your helping a friend." Confused by his vauge explaintion, I failed to notice the door open.

"Why are you here?" Wearing pink and white striped pajams, Ally greeted us. Blonde hair stood up in disarray, as if she'd just woken up. This would explain her current sour mood. "You've got the wrong room if your looking for Kya." Arms crossed, Ally clearly didn't want us here.

"We're in the right place, we're here to see you." Lynn flashed a bright smile. Ally's face got slightly flushered, either from Lynn's words or his smile. Lynn is the second most popular guy in his grade, behind Avery. He knows this, but perfers to remind in the background. It's another reason he hates sports. Coach usually puts Lynn on the starting line-up, followed by me, and ending with Avery. As Coach puts it, its best not to reveal all of your winning aces at once. 

"Mr. C won't let Cam leave the imfarmy. Can you help us? We need Cam's help with something." Lynn explained the situtation to Ally. I'm still not sure why we're seeking her help. She friends with Avery, the mega jerk with a huge ego. That reminds me, I'll have t ask Mara why she's friends with that jerk.

"Okay." Ally answered, suprising me with how easily and quickly she agreed. "But I require something in return." Spoke to soon. Ally would never do anything for us without payment.

"What do you want?" I asked, wanting to get this over with. The longer we take getting to Lyoko, the more time Xana to plan. "We'll do whatever we can, within reason."

Ally's smile was both sincere and creepy. "You have to spend the whole day with Mara this Saturday." 

"Why would Mara want to spend time with Lynn?" I asked. Everyone thinks I'm blind when it comes to Mara, but I'm not. I know that she isn't the nicest person. The others don't know my reasons for defending Mara and being nice to her. Mara has her charms and can actually be a decent human being, at times. However, I doubt she's want to willing spend a whole day alone with one of my friends.

"Not him, you." Ally pointed to me. "Everyone but you knows that Mara's been crushing on you." 

Shocked, I glanced at Lynn who nodded in confirmation. "This has to be a joke. The two of you never agree on anything." I said in disbeilf.

"Doesn't matter if you believe us or not. Point is, if you want my help, you'll agree to this." Ally held out a hand, "Shake my hand if you agree to the terms."

Lynn's glare told me I'd better agree. "Fine." 

Shaking hands, Ally smiled. "I'll be down in ten mintues."

***********************************************************************************************

Lynn and Alexei waited outside, while Ally went into the imfary. Alexei leaned against the wall, still angery at Lynn. Once Lynn had explained his plan, Alexei was less angery. He didn't like being left out of the loop, but agreed Lynn's plan had been their best option. As the younger cousin of the prinpal and Mara's best friend, Ally held alot of power. The prinpal was stern and strict, but vey protective of his younger cousin. Since the two had grown up in the same house together, Mr. Hall viewed Ally more of a little sister then cousin. Ally had been known to use her connection to the prinpal to get her way. She mostly threatened to invovle her cousin of certain situtations, but rarely acted on it if she got what she wanted. Lynn planned to use this get Mr. C to release Cam.

"What eggly is she going to do?" Alexei finally broke the silence. Ally went into the imfarmy twenty mintues ago. They hadn't seen or heard from her since then. Alexei was growing impatient. The hour his mother gave him was almost over. Unless a Return to the Past was used, he was going to be in alot of trouble.

"Who knows." Lynn shrugged, as his cell rang. "Calm down, Kya." Kya launched into a thousand questions the moment Lynn picked up. He tried to explain everything as quickly and belifly as he could. Mainly, he wanted to reassure Kya that they didn't need her, yet. Kya continued to protest that she should meet them at the mansion, but Lynn threatened to stop writing music for her figure skating competitions if she didn't calm down.

"All I'm saying is, I should be there in case you need me." Kya stated calmly. On a break from practicing, she deciede to check her cell. She nearly left practice when she reicved Lynn's voice mail. "Your the one who shouldn't be going, Lynn."

Lynn shook his head. "We're closer to the mansion then you are. Besides, if the school or surrounding areas are the target of the attack, your the only one able to warn and help everyone."

Not able to argue with his logic, Kya agreed to stay at practice. "I'll keep my cell on, call me with an update." Hanging up, she tried to clear her mind before going back to practice.

Just has he hung up, Lynn spotted Cam racing towards them. "Let's go, before Mr. C realizes Ally was lieing." Cam said, as he dashed by. 

The three of them headed for the edge of campus, towards the hidden access tunnel. The hatch blended into the ground, concealing it from view. Alexei opened the hatch, allowing Lynn and Cam to go down first, then following behind them. After closing the hatch,Alexei caught up to the others, who were already skate boarding down the tunnel. The trip took several mintues, before they reached the shred. Exiting the shred, they dashed through the overgrown yard towards the manison's enterance. They arrived on the second floor of the manison. Lynn valuted over the railing first, grabbed the hanging rope and swung to the first floor. Followed by Alexei and Cam, who entered the library, then the elevator. 

"Emi," Getting into the chair, Cam put on the headphone and connected to Lyoko. "How are things on Lyoko? Have you managed to find the activated tower?"

"I made it to the forest sector, but I can't get pass the hornest circling the area." Emi snuck a look, to see three hornest hovering nearby. "I'm close to the tower through, the plustaions have gotten stronger."

Cam pulled up the viralzual map of Lyoko, "Alexei and Lynn are on their way." Switching commucations to the scanner room, Cam notavited the others of the current situation on Lyoko. "Your off the to the forest sector. Emi is pinned by three hornest, close to the tower."

Alexei and Lynn each stepped into a scanner, awaiting the viratuzalztion process. "Transfer Lynn, Transfer Alexei, Scanner Lynn, Scanner Alexei, Viratuazltion!"

***********************************************************************************************

Alexei's POV:

Arriving on Lyoko, I imedilaty scanned the area for monsters. "I don't see her, general." A thud behind me, signaled Lynn had arrived safely. The transcation from a human body to a digital one is werid. Once inside the scanners, it was a blast of warm air and flash, then poof. We're on Lyoko. Easy, right? According to Cam it isn't that simple, which is why he refuses to teach me how to use the supercomputer. I'm sure the fact that my laptop has had ten viruses and crashed five times within the two years I've had it, had no influence on Cam's deicde. 

"She's just ahead of you." Cam said. "You'll spot her easily." We'd really be in trouble if Cam weren't around to guide us. Sure, Kya's done it before, but it's not the same. Kya doesn't understand the full working of the supercomputer to confiendly guide us. We've repeatly reassured her, she'd doing the best she can. It's better then navagating Lyoko blind.

"Any sign of an attack?" Lynn asked, as he took the lead. Lynn often took the lead on Lyoko, since his second ability, Eagle's Eye, allowed him to sense when monsters were near. Eagle Eye is a passive ability that activates randomly. Sometimes Eagle Eye's warning come to late. Although, it has helped during times when Cam isn't able to alert us to incoming monsters.

Several long seconds passed before Cam answered, "No and that's what worries me. I'm going to look into it, while you head for Emi."

No sooner had Cam finished speaking, when Lynn pulled me behind a tree. A veritcal laser whirl by right where I'd been standing. Peeking around the corner, revealed a lone mega-tank. The annoying bowling balls were hard to destory. Kya has the best destroyal rate with these bowling balls. Because of her weapons, Kya should be at a disadvangate. But no. Most times she manages to out mover the mega-tanks, confusing them in the process. Of course, Kya also get devirtalized the most by mega-tanks. Can't when them all.

"Homing Arrow!" Lynn's charkam flew through the air before I could unshealth my sais. "Go, while it's distracted. I'll catch up!" Orders given, Lynn dashed into the mega-tank's attack range. I sprinted around the corner, hoping to aviod detection. 

"Hurry Alexei, the hornest have spotted her." Cam's alert came just as Emi came into view. A blouder at her back, three hornets completely blocked Emi's esapce path. Still to far away, I took out three of my ten shurikens and threw them. They didn't need to destroy the hornets, just get their attetion. The shuriken whirled through the air, missing two of them, but destroying the third one. Emi used the timing to sprint away. 

Their target lost, the two hornests came to me. I stood my ground, as I gripped both sai. The first one came at me with lasers, while the second on tried to ram me from behind. Rolling to the side, I avioded the lasers. The second hornest use my momentum to ram into me, knocking me close to the edge of the platform. "Shadow!" Not wanting to chance falling into the digtal sea, I actived my ability. Blending in with the virtual environment, I snuck up behind the hornests. I deactivated Shadow, just before buring the sai into the hornets' eye of Xana mark.

"Do you ever play fair?" Lynn asked, as he strolled over with Emi.

Sheathing my sai, I answered. "You can't complain, I did all the hard work."

Emi giggled at our friendly blanter. "Where's Kya? Normally she'd whack you across the head Alexei?" Emi didn't wait for a reply, as she lead the way to the tower.

We didn't get far before Cam chimed. "Guy's, I've figured out the attack. Xana is trying to upload a virus into the supercomputer."

This news stopped us, as we waited for more information. "That's why he's been quiet lately. He's trying to gain access to the supercomputer."

"What will happen if he gets access?" Lynn asked the question I was also wondering.

Emi shook head, looking unhappy with the news. "Xana would be able to erase all of the programs Cam created."

"He'd also have access to the virtualztion programs." Cam sighed. "Which would mean no more trips to Lyoko or worst." There was a berfiy pause. "I'll create a firewall to slow Xana. But you need to hurry."

"It'll be fine once we deactivate the tower." I leaned against a tree, bored with the conversation. We should've continued for the tower while listening to Cam. "This is Xana's easiest attack ever. There's no threat directly on Earth and Kya didn't have to miss her practice. It's a win win."

The worried look on Emi's face said otherwise. "Will you be able focus Cam? Maybe you should call Kya?"

The long silence was enough to inform us that Cam was hiding something. "All right, spill." Arms crossed, I gave a pointed look to Emi. What is with everyone keeping secrets lately?

"It's nothing Alexei, continue to the tower." Cam's stern reply only made me want to know more. "Don't tell them anything Emi."

Emi shook her head. "I'm sorry Cam. But they have the right to know. Plus, I'm worried about you." 

Turning to us, Emi appeared sheepish. "Ever since Cam came to Lyoko to access the towers several days ago, he's been experiencing frequent headaches. He's also been having trouble focusing and sleeping because of them."

Lynn shook is head, appearing disappointed at our friends. "This is serious, Cam. You know the sideeffects from Override carry over into the real world. Why didn't you tell us?"

Cam didn't answer for several long moments. "If your that worried about me, contiue for the tower."

Lynn didn't appear happy, but didn't aruge. Taking the lead, we follow behind Lynn towards the tower.


	17. Chapter 17

Cam began working on a firewall to slow Xana from infecting the supercomputer with a virus. It wasn't easy, though. The consist headaches combined with dizziness didn't help his focus. For the first time, Cam began to wonder if he really was working to much.

"You should see the tower soon." The on screen map showed the other fastly approaching the tower. Maybe they wouldn't need the firewall after all. "Do you see the tower?" Cam rubbed his eyes, unable to focus. All of a sudden, everything became blurry and unfocused. Cam couldn't remember what he was doing. The only thing he remembered was sending the others to Lyoko, after that..nothing.

"Are you sure we're going in the right direction." Lynn asked, as they came to the edge of the sector. "There's nothing here." They spread out to search the nearby area in case it was another of Xana's tricks. 

After several mintues of silence from the lab, Emi opened a connect. "Cam?" She asked, wondering where he was. While the others continued searching, Emi accessed the labs camaras. "Lynn, Alexei we have a problem."

"Cam fell asleep at the computer again?" Alexei asked, hoping to lighten the mood. He and Lynn walked over to Emi to see why she appeared worried.

"Your halfway correct." She moved away from the digital screen so the guys could see. "He's passed out."

***********************************************************************************************

Kya's POV:

"If the two of you actually trained together, your skills would improve radily." Lilie said the moment, Mara and I skated over to her. Lilie is a former Olymica Champion and our figure skating coach. My old coach from back home, use to be Lilie's coach before retiring. When I transferred to Kanna Academy two years ago, he recommded Lilie to be his replacement. She had already been Mara's coach for six months before I joined. Which partly explained Mara's dislike towards me. Anything else, well you'll have to ask Mara.

"The compeition is less then two months away. Why do I have to share my training session?" Mara shoved pass to get off the ice first. She sat at the empty bench, taking up the whole space, to unlace her skates. "I've been working with you longer, Lilie. Shouldn't I get private sessions?" As a former Olypic Champion, Lilie's services are in high demand. Currently, she works with two others, besides us.

Lilie helped me off of the ice. "Just because your parents are rich, doesn't give you the right to act like a spoiled brat, Mara." Usually easy-going, Lilie didn't sugar-coat anything when speaking to us. "Your parents can afford to hire someone else, who gives private lessons."

Mara pouted, but said nothing else. I understand we're rivials and that we have to share Lilie's attention, but that still doesn't completely explain Mara's hatred of me. Not that I care enough to ask her about it. She wouldn't answer anyway.

"Mara, you get changed first. I have to speak with Kya." Lilie shoed Mara away. She waited for the other girl to leave before addressing me. "Honestly, I'm worried about how you'll do in the next competition."

Caught off guard, it took several long seconds before I answered. "What do you mean? You've said I've improved. My axel landings have gotten better, I might be able to start working on doubles soon." I've been begging Lilie to teach me how to do a triple axel for several weeks now. When I first began figure skating lessons, the triple axel was the only thing I wanted to learn. I quickly learned how impossblie that move would be without basic knowledge and training. I've broken my arm and wrist trying the move unsupervised. 

"That not what I talking about." Lilie pulled out her cell with a recording of today's practice. The video showed me doing several warm-ups and then working on different routines. "You don't see the problem, do you?"

"No, I don't." Looking at Lilie, I could see she was concerned. "Spill, Lilie." Lilie is more like an older sister then coach. Our relationship is pretty causal, with us hanging out outside of practice sometimes. She hangs out with Mara also, but from the stories I've heard, Mara isn't the best at listening to others during conversation. I enjoyed how blunt I could be around Lilie and that she always gave her honest opinions and thoughts.

"Your transitions aren't clean, neither were your landings." She replay a part of the video to prove her point. Leaning foward with both arms by my side and one leg streched out behind me, the camrel spin was well balanced. The spin ended with me bring my leg down, as I straighted up. My leg came to far down, touching the ice which slowed my speed. This made transitioning into a sit spin awkward. Instead of keeping a study flow of speed, while lowering my body into a sitting position with one leg streched in forwards with both arms in front. The spin slowed enough that my leg completely touched the ice, allowing me to push off of the ice to regain speed and then transition into a sit spin. 

(The first one is the camrel spin and the second is the sit spin.)

"Right here." Lilie paused the video. "Clearly, your unfousced. These are easy spins you've done dozens of times. I've never seen you mess up like this." She replayed more of the video, this time showing me working on spins. Each spins landing ends with me strumbling slightly. 

(These are some of the jumps Kya was praticing.)

Putting her cell away, she gave me the big sisterly look. A look she often gives when she wants us to be completely honest from the start. "Talk, what's distracting you? You'll need to have a clear head and be fousced moving forward. You want to make it into the nationals, right?"

How could I explain things? Lilie wouldn't believe me if I told her about Lyoko and the supercomputer. Not mention, she probably wouldn't remember the conversation. Return to the Past has a good bouns of erasing anyone's memory if they haven't been to Lyoko. We discover this after our first use of Return to the Past, when Cam didn't remember anything.

"My main distraction is about a hundred and fifty pounds of annoying brattiness." I jerked my head in the direction Mara had gone. "I'd do much better if Mara wasn't around. Why can't you train us speretaly like you usually do before a competition?" The last thing I need to worry about is Mara stealing or copying my routine. Although, she's admitted she'd never do something so cowardly and pitic. Do I believe her? Nope.

"The two of you need to stop fighting and aruging all the time." Lilie crossed her arms. "There's going to be a speical team competition sporced. There will be one team compeition avablie for each compeition level. I was thinking of forming a team with you and the other three girls to enter. But if you and Mara can't get along, there's no way we're entering."

"Why didn't you inform us sooner?" I asked, as we made our way to the locker room. 

"Don't worry about that right now." Lilie patted my head, like she always does before leaving. "We'll discuss it more after the upcoming competition has passed." She offered a reassuring smiled before leaving.

Once she left, I checked to make sure Mara wasn't still changing. The less time spent around her, the better. Before changing, I checked my cell. Nothing, no voice mail, text, or missed call. Because we didn't know what Xana's lastest attack was, not hearing from the others is worrying. 

Quickly changing out of my pratice clothes, I grabbed my everday clothes. A white tank top with a large black heart in the center, dark jeans, with a pair of black tennis.

(The outfit above is Kya's everyday clothes.)

Exiting the skating ring, I bumped into someone. That someone was the errgoent captain of the soccer team, Avery. He must've come to pick Mara up. 

"Sorry, Avery." Apolozing, I tried to walk pass. Avery moved to block the path. "I apolozed. Now move out of the way."

Avery gave me a changelleing look. "Where are you running off to? Did you get abandoned by the other nerds?"

The guys dislike Avery because he's a jerk. I dislike him, because he's a play boy flirt whenever we're alone. When I first arrived at Kanna, I hadn't known about Lynn and Avery's riviay. Since I never saw the two of them together and Lynn refused show me his room, because of said arrongent jerk. I befriended Avery without knowing they knew each other. For time, Avery was a good friend. That all changed when I asked him to hang out with me and my best friend. The only other friend I had at Kanna stopped taking to me. All because I refused to take sides and stop being friends with Lynn. Since then, Avery likes to go the extra mile to annoy me whenever we're alone.

"We're not at school. So I will sock you." I shot him a warning glare. This was not the time nor day to being annoying me. "Move, Avery!"

"Not until you tell me where you and your friends keep disappearing to during school." Avery's words sent a chill down my spine. He shouldn't have remembered any of the times we've had to sneak away from class to go to the Lyoko. The Return to the Past has always worked. Unless he's noticed us leaving during lunch and after school. Great, another thing to worry about.

"I don't have time to stroke your ego, Avery." Groaning, I tried to shove pass him. "Do you want to end up in the prinpal's office again? Or should I injure you? Coach wouldn't like it if you couldn't play against Kadic."

Avery appeared unfazed by the threat. "Ally is Mr. Hall's periouc little cousin and I'm the star player of the soccer team. You can't do much to get me in trouble." Does he every stop stroking his own ego? 

"Don't you trust me, K?" Avery's voice softened at the use of my nickname. "We were friends once. I've known you longer then Cam and Alexei."

Dispight everything that's happened between us, a part of me still wants to be friends with Avery. He not such a bad guy to his friends. "Your the one who stopped being friends with me when I wouldn't end my friendship with Lynn." I looked him right in the eye, letting him know it would take alot to rekindle any friendship we once had. "Besides, I can't be friends with someone who's mean to my other friends." I gave him a pointed look. There is no way I'm going to be caught in the middle of things between him and the guys. Not to mention having to deal with Mara and Ally more then usual.

Not liking my answer, Avery let out a frustated breath. "Would you be able to get along with Mara and Ally, if we were friends again?" 

It was not turn to be shocked. "That's not the same. Mara is a spoiled brat who hates me for no reason. I've never done anything to her and Ally only dislikes me because of her friendship with Mara." Moving closer, I wanted to know I wasn't backing down. "I don't know what your problem is with Cam, Lynn, and Alexei. But it needs to stop."

"Avery." Mara walked out of the skating ring to stand beside Avery. "Where have you been? I've been waiting forever." 

Avery turned to give Mara a charming smile. "Kya here was just telling where her friends keep disappearing to everyday."

Mara passed a confused look between us, before laughing. "Again with that theory?" She patted Avery's head like he was a child. "You honestly think those nerds could hide something big or important. Stop wasting your time on useless things and take me shopping."

Mara dragged Avery away, ingorning his protests. This is the one time I'm grateful that she was around. 

***********************************************************************************************

"Hurry up, Mi'Lady. Things are getting buggy!" Alexei threw his last shuriken at the newest herd of hornets. The group had been trying to reach Kya since they discovered Cam passed out. There wasn't much they could do from Lyoko without a guide. The plustions had lead them to the edge of the sector, where a tower should be. They'd searched the surrounding area and discovered nothing. Lynn suggested the remain in the area, should the tower be hidden by one of Xana's tricks. The plan had worked, until three waves of hornets greeted them.

"Xana's virus is interferring with my access to the supercomputer." Emi hide behind a blouder, letting the guys held the hornets. There was only so much she could do without risking her code being changed by the supercomputer. Cam had just finished debugging her the night before, which had been the second time in four weeks.

Closing the meun, Emi went to check on the guys. "We'll have to find the tower ourselves."

"Any ideas on how to do that?" Deflecting a laser, Lynn threw his chakram. The circular weapon whril through the air destorying two hornest. "Alexei, take Emi and find the tower. Two mega-tanks are head this way." Eagle Eye allowed Lynn to see the newest threat coming for them. He knew the three of them staying there was no longer an option. Better to sacfice himself to allow Emi and Alexei to get away, then all three of them become trapped.

"Come on, Mi'Lady." Shealthing his sai, Alexei grabbed Emi's hand. Not knowing where to go, he forced mainly on getting Emi to safety.

Back in the lab, Kya had discovered Cam passed out in front of the computer. Panic flooded her emotions as she checked Cam's pluse. Lynn had mentioned ealier Cam appeared exshuated. Maybe it had finally caught up to him. 

"Kya? Cam?" Emi's worried voice flowed through the headphones, reminding Kya about the others. "Is anyone there? We arrived at the edge of the sector after following the plustaions, but found no tower."

Noting that Cam appeared fine, Kya pulled him away from the computer. She made him a makeshift bed on the floor with the blankets they kept there. 

"Emi, it's Kya." Jumping into the role of guide, Kya immdiatly took in the situation. Emi and Alexei were sprinting away from Lynn, who was about to be ambused by two mega-tanks. She also noticed a new program that had yet to be lanched. "Do you know what this new program is for?"

Emi pulled Alexei to hide behind some trees, while they spoke to Kya. "That must be the firewall Cam was working on. Xana's newest attack is a virus that will allow him full access to the supercomputer." Emi's face appeared on the montor as she spoke with Kya. "Lanuch the program, even if it's imcomplete. We'll need the extra time to find the tower."

Kya did as instrtuced and launched the program. A flashed blue bar appeared, signaling the firewall had successfully been lanuched. "Besides finding the tower we have another issue. A hack still has to be completed to enter the tower."

"Don't worry. Cam began the sub-hacking programs before leaving the imfary. It was the only way to make sure the hack could be completed, since they haven't been upgraded yet." Emi explained.

Kya wished Cam would wake up to take over. She hated being the only one besides Cam able to use the supercomputer. Now the others were relying on her to find the tower.

"Hate to break it to you, but from the looks of it, the tower is at the edge of the sector." Kya double checked the readings, to make sure they were correct.

"That doesn't make any sense." Alexei butted into the conversation. "We've already searched that area and found nothing."

Kya, rolled her eyes. "Did you guys actually look everywhere?" She wasn't surprised Alexei wouldn't have thought of it, but Emu should've. This thought came to Kya as she remembered the attack with lamps and other electical items exploseding. (This was the attack during chapter 1 and 2.)

"Xana's done something like this before. Remember when we couldn't find the tower in the ice sector? We couldn't see it because it was invisble." Kya found it odd Xana would reuse a tactic that had already failed.

"It's the only explanation we have. So," Alexei drew out his sai, ready for battle. "let's head back and help Lynn."

************************************

Lynn's POV

"Homing Arrow!" I threw my charkam, hoping it would destroy the last mega-tank. Eagle Eye had allow me time to position myself to avoid an ambush. I'd taken the first mega-tank by surprise, destroying it with one strike.

"Lynn, the others are heading back." Kya's voice startled me, breaking my concentration. Homing Arrow deactivated, since I wasn't actively using it. The charkram missed it's target, circling back to me. "Your close to the tower. It's several feet to your left."

Catching the circular disk, I ran for cover. "Are you sure, Kya? We've already searched the area." A mega laser slammed into the blonder I hide behind. The others need to get here soon, before I become viratal dusk.

"Ysk realc!" 'Clear Sky' A familiar voice said. Moments later, a thick fog rolled in. The next attack from the mega-tank comptelely missed me. Luckily, Eagle Eye, allowed me to see through the thick fog. Two figurers came running over, with one of them stopping behind the mega-tank. The familar sound of blades slicing through a monster, followed by an explosion alerted me to Alexei and Emi's presention.

"Emi, where are you?" Alexei floundered through the fog. "I can't see anything." 

Emi had no problem seeing, as easily grabbed Alexei and navgated him to my location. "It isn't that differcult to see." Emi powers often gave her simple immobaty to her own abilites. Like now, she could appearily see through the fog as if it weren't there. "How much time until the hack is complete?"

"Less then five mintues, still have to imput the final code as well." Kya informed us.

"How did you guys find the tower the last time it was invisrble?" I asked. When Cam and Alexei asked me to rejoin the team, they also informed me of all the recent attacks. The invislbe tower in the ice sector is one of them. "Maybe we can repeat that."

Emi shook her head, "We got lucky that time. A laser missed us and hit the tower." She glanced around at the fog. "I doubt it'll work this time."

***********************************************************************************************

Being in the lab, unable to help directly on Lyoko was begining to frustate Kya. She wanted to be there to help her friends. She felt the most useless while in the lab.

"What about using Eagle's Eye?" She suggested. "While it's activation is random. It does allow the user to 'see' and 'sense' things that are hidden or nearing."

"It's worth a try." Lynn shrugged. "We've got no other plan." Closing his eyes, Lynn began focusing. This would be his first time trying to active Eagle's Eye. He had tried before, because it was a passive skill. But according to Cam's vast gaming knowledge, passive doesn't made it can't be actived by force of will.

"The fog won't last long." Emi said, as she tried to maintain the fog a bit longer. 

"Eagle's Eye!" Pain coursed through Lynn's eyes as he successfully actived the passive ability. The raging pain made it differcult to see. Pressing his palm against his eye, Lynn struggled to search through the fog. 

"Lynn, stop!" Kya pleaded. "Your radily losing life points." The screen before her showed Lynn's life points radpliy dropping since the moment he actived Eagle's Eye. Kya was also worried about the physical strain it appeared to be putting on Lynn. The sideeffects from Override on Cam were already bad enough, they didn't need another one. 

Ingoring Kya's pleas, Lynn contiued his seach. The departing fog didn't help, as images became blurry when mixed with the fog. The building pain became to much, as Lynn collasped to the ground on one knee. He knew he needed to stop, but wouldn't since it was their best chance of quickly finding the tower. He just hoped he wouldn't have to repeat this 'fun' experince anytime soon.

"It's over there!" Lynn grunted, while struggling to point in the direction of the tower. The top lay to the far left of the platform, near the edge. They couldn't find it, because the ground breath the tower was also inviblie. Making them think the platform's edge was shorter then it really was. Lynn knew it was the tower, based on it cycliner shape. 

"Just in time, three hornest have found your loaction." Kya warned, as the winged monsters round the corner and began firing. Lynn was the first one to be devirtalized. He'd been pinned in place by his by the anoyizing pain coursing through his temple. This made him an easy target for the horents, who quickly changed their focus to Emi.

"Emi, head for the tower. I'm about to input the final code." Kya watched helplessly as Alexei placed himself inbetween the horents and Emi. Meanwhile, Emi headed for the tower while Alexei covered her.

Emi couldn't see the tower herself, but ran into the direction Lynn had pointed to. Praying she wouldn't fall into the digtal sea, Emi ran full speed. To her delight, she entered the tower's first platform. As she walked into the center, each of the two outter rings and the center dot lite up, reflecting the platform was in the shape of the eye of Xana. Emi was lifted up to a second idientcal platform, with everything lighting up at moment she stepped foot on the platform. 

A small holo-screen greeted Emi in the center. Placing her hand on it, the word 'EMI' came up. Followed by 'CODE' and ending with 'LYOKO'. "Tower Deactiveated." Emi's voice echoed through the tower as the thousands of digital screens that lite the tower went black and dropped.

Back on earth, Kya entered the commands needed for the tempral reversal. "Return to the Past Now." Light engulfed everything, returning time to how it was several hours ago.

***********************************************************************************************

The group stood outside of the science room, 'ecger' to repeat the class. "So the reason you fainted was because of using Override multiply times in a single day?" Lynn asked after Cam finished explaining why he passed out during their mission. Cam wasn't thrilled when he discovered what had happened during his time 'asleep'. They had yet another issue to deal with, Eagle's Eye's usage when forced. Cam wanted to take a look at the program, but it would have to wait. He just hoped Lynn wouldn't suffer any sideeffects. Yet something else they'd have to keep an eye on.

"That's my theroy." Cam's theroy was based on the fact, a Return to the Past hadn't been used when they went to save Emi. Had it been used, the sideeffects probably wouldn't have been as bad; if there was any at all.

"I don't think you should go to Lyoko for a while." Kya voiced her concern. Having been the one to find Cam passed out, she was more concerned then the others. She wanted Cam to know how much he worried her, but didn't want to come off as nagging. She would speak with Lynn later about how to apporch Cam about the topic.

"Class is about to begin." Mr. Z warned, as he walked into the room. The group side their goodbyes to Lynn, as they braced themsevles to repeat the school day.


	18. Chapter 18

"I've deicded to suppsin all work on other projects to focus on finding the final key." Cam's news the next morning shocked everyone. They all knew how hard Cam had been working for the last several weeks. For him to stop all work to foucs on one project spoke alot as to how important this one project must be. "The materialzion program is seventy-five precent complete."

Cam paused his explaintion to make sure everyone was paying attention. The group had deiceded to have lunch outside, hoping to avoid Mara and friends. After what happened with Avery confronting both Alexei and Kya, they didn't want to risk being overheard. The last thing they would need is someone else discovering the supercomputer. 

"From the data I've been able to collect, the materialzion program can't be completed until all the keys have been found." While looking over his notes, Cam discovered a reacurring pattern. "Each time a key has been found, I've been able to make progess on the materialzion program. Without the final key, I won't be able to finish it."

"Which means Emi won't be freed if Xana get the last key." Lynn said grimmly. He was under added stress because the finals for the compeition were quickly approaching, along with the game against Kadic. Between Lyoko, extra practices, and school; he barely had time to finalize the lyrics. He didn't want admit that Kya had probably been right, it had been to soon for him to return.

"During gym I went to the mansion to mofiy the locator progam. Now it should be able to detect the key's sector before it appears. This will give us an adventou against Xana." Getting out of Cam proved to be easier then usual. Since the game agaisnt Kadic was approaching, Coach had been allowing free time instead of the usual structured gym classes. Some students used the time to do school work in the library. A small white lie and Cam was at the mansion. "Once I have a sector, we'll have to begin searching it every few days."

"How long do you think it'll be before then?" Lynn asked, hoping it wouldn't be soon. The assigned studio time for all finalist was in two days. Lynn would have to begin recording on that day. Besides the lyrics to finish, Lynn had to make sure Kya was also avabilie. Everything else could be down once the vocals were recorded.

"Hopefully by the end of the week." Cam answered. "In the mean time, I'm going to complete work and run some tests on the Swapping program. By next week, it should be up for use."

Alexei pumped a fist into the air. "Yes!" Since it his idea, he was the most exiceted. "By this time next week, Emi will be on earth with us."

"Hate to pop your bubble." Kya interrupted. "But one of us will be on Lyoko in her place. We should deciede now who that's going to be."

Alexei didn't appear surpised, as he smiled brightly. "It's already been deceided. Emi's going to borrow your body."

Kya saw red, as she stopped herself from slugging Alexei. Alexei was implusive and known to drag other into his crazy plans. But this was on a whole different level. How dare he voluteer her body? Sure Emi is her friend as well, but did she get a say? If something happened to her body while Emi used it, Kya would be the one to deal with the aftermath. Mostly, Kya was worried about her body being injuried before the competition. 

"I think you should run." Lynn moved to sit between Kya and Alexei. By looking at Kya's face, he knew she was seconds away from hurting Alexei. "Explain quickly, before Kya attacks."

Kya passed a peved glare to Lynn. "Shut it." She didn't need anyone speaking for her. She could and would tell Alexei just what she thinks of his plan. "How dare you deciede this on your own!?" She was done keeping a filter to spare Alexei's feelings. "I don't even want to hear your explaintion for this. The next time you think to invovle me in something, give me a favor and don't."

Alexei wasn't given a chance to defend himself, a teacher came by giving a five mintue warning that afternoon classes were to start. The group cleaned up from lunch and headed for the class.

***********************************************************************************************  
Lynn's POV:

"I'm not over reacting right?" Kya asked as she skated by. "Alexei had no right to do that!" Rotating her body, Kya went into a Y spin.

After school, Kya ambushed me outside of class. Workout bag in hand, she insisted I accompany her to the ice ring. I had already planned to regardless, since I still had to complete the music for her competition. Just another added stressed.

"I think your right be angry. However," I hesitated for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to word my answer. "You know how Alexei can be. You could've heard him out instead of stomping off. I also think there's something else bothering you."

Kya stopped skating, "We've been friends way to long. You always seem to know wha'ts on my mind." Being best friends for over ten years has a way of allowing one to easily read the other. Kya sometimes complains that she has no privarcy, since I can read her like a book. She does appacorate not having to always explain what's bothering her. Likewise, I apparciate that Kya can sense when I've had an arugement with my father. She already knows what's wrong and how to cheer me up. I wouldn't trade our friendship for anything.

"Your still worried about Cam, aren't you?" I knew something had ben bothering her from the way she'd been staring at Cam all day. At breakfast, she barely ate, prefering to watch Cam. I'm sure it must have been trauma finding her cursh passed out. Not knowing what was wrong, she couldn't do much since we needed help on Lyoko. "Have to really discussed your worries with Cam? Obvously, your not uncomformable around him, since you do like him."

Kya's face went from pale to three different shades of red. "How does everyone know about that!?" Did she really need to ask? 

"Hello? Best friends for over ten years." I lightlly tapped her head. "It'd be weirder if I didn't know. Wait, who else knows?" I asked. "Unlike Mara, your not overly obovus about your crush."

"Alexei." She answered, not proud that Alexei knew this information. "He tricked me into revealing it one day when he was bugging me and Cam." She moaned, as she placed her face into her hands.

"Your screwed." There were no words of comfort I could give. Alexei would either tease Kya or say nothing. No one can prediect Alexei's whims. The only thing I could assure Kya of is that Alexei wouldn't tell Cam this information. Alexei does alot of things, but sharing sercets isn't one of them. "Alexei may or may not tease you about this. But he won't tell Cam."

Kya rolled her eyes, "Gee, that's real comforting."

"Don't change the subject." I patted Kya's head. "You need to discuss your concerns with Cam and speak with Alexei. I'm sure he...nevermind. I don't have anyway to defend what he did. But willing you hear him out? For me?" There are time when I'm the only person Kya will listen to. 

"Fine." Kya pouted. "I'll talk to Alexei tomorrow." 

We spent two more hours at the skating ringer, before Kya decleared she wanted food. Curfew wasn't until nine pm. So we diecded to have an early dinner in town. Kya used the time to share the newest lyrics she's created. This decreased some of my stress. Only one more day before my studio time.

***********************************************************************************************

Cam's POV:

"I'm beginning to reget this." What had I been thinking? Inviting Alexei to a movie night. The two of us haven't hung out for several weeks now. We've both been busy doing our own things and spending time with other people. Honsetly, neither one of us has made an effort to hang out. Sometimes I'm jealous of Lynn and Kya. Their both just as busy, yet still manage to hang out sevearl times a week. It helped that they both lived in the dorms. 

"You'll like this." Alexei smiled, exiced for the movie. When we have hung out in the past, it's been mostly because Alexei approaches me first. Usually I'll go along with his plans to make him happy. Rarly has he planned anything I according to my perference. "I've been saving this movie for us to watch."

Doubtful of his movie choice, I went into the kitchen to grab some popcorn. "You never did explain why you chose Kya." While I did agree Alexei shouldn't have voluteered Kya without first discussing it with us. Kya's outbrust was a bit unreasonable. Alexei didn't do it out of malice, he's just overly eager. Alexei eagerness blinds him to several little factors. Such as dicussing his plans with us first.

Popcorn in hand, I found Alexei on the couch. He'd already turned the tv on and the lights off. "I'll explain everything the next time we're all together." He sound irratemated. "That is, if Kya want's to talk to me again."

So that's what's bothering him. Kya's the most blunt with Alexei, but today's outbrust was alot, even for her. "Give Kya sometime to calm down. I'll speak with her tomorrow."

Alexei said nothing, as he played the movie. The movie was about the creator of an internationally famous video game. The creator held a contest within the game, the winnter would have complete access to everything for two years. Told from the creator's point of view, the movie had several flashbacks into his past. 

I'll give Alexei points, he almost picked a movie I'd like. The tecnholoy and video game apsects where insteresting, but not the plot. 

We were an hour into the movie, when my labtop went off. Worried it could be an attack, I rushed to check it. "What is it?" Alexei asked, as I sliently read the message. 

Cam,

I got caught within an ice maze underground, trying to espace Xana's monsters.

-Emi

"Emi's trapped in an underground maze in the ice sector." I showed Alexei the befery message.

"Let's go to Lyoko and save her." Alexei headed for the front door.

Grabbing his arm, I stopped him. "Wait, this could be a trick from Xana. Let me try contacting her first." Alexei didn't want to wait, but sat back down. 

"Emi?" Connecting to Lyoko, waited for Emi to answer. The message was unusal, but Emi will try calling, either my laptop or our cell phones, before leaving a written message. 

"Hello, Cam. Did you need something?" Emi smiled.

Letting out a sigh of releif, I answered. "I'll explain tomorrow." Emi gave a confused look, but quietly signed off.

Alexei appeard pleased enough to return to the movie. We ended up falling asleep to the movie.

***********************************************************************************************

The next day 

"Where's Kya?" Cam asked. During their first two classes, Kya had been absent. She hadn't called him or Alexei, informating them she would be missing class. Kya perferred to not miss class, since her scholarship depends on her maintaining her grades.

"She and Mara had premission to miss morning classes, since their competition is almost here." Lynn answered, as he scribbled something into an old worn notebook. Headphones in his ears, I'm surpised he heard me. Since breakfast, Lynn barely glanced away from the notebook. It was the one he used to quickly note musical ideas. 

"Guess we won't see her until afterschool." Alexei said, an odd note in his voice. All morning Alexei hadn't been acting like himself. During breakfast, he barely ate. In math class, Alexei took notes and was answering questions. Cam was beginning to worry. Maybe Alexei would feel better after talking to Emi.

"Let's meet at the mansion during lunch." Cam suggested as he checked his watch. 

"Sorry, Cam. You'll have to go without me." Lynn pulled his headphones off. "I've gotta finish these edits before tomorrow."

"And I'm having lunch with Mara." Alexei added.

"Fine, I'll ask Kya to go to Lyoko alone." Something had been bugging Cam since last night. He wanted to check Lyoko to make sure Emi really was okay. He couldn't explain it, but something about Emi was different. Cam planned on sharing these concerns on the way to the manison. That won't be happening. "Depending on how things go, I maybe skipping afternoon classes."

Morning break over, the three friends headed for their next class.

***********************************************************************************************

Emi's POV:

"Htap nepo!" 'Open path'. The path behind me closed, sealing the krakelts. Last night, I was ambushed by three bloks. I was able to lose them by ducking into a cave. Turns out the cave was an enterance to an underground maze. After wondering around for two hours, I tried calling Came. When he didn't answer, I sent a message. Cam never replyed to that either.

Rounding a corner, two kranlets fired lasers. Doubling back, I tried to lose them. Everything appeared to lead the same way. Nowhere. The icy walls reflected the blueish-white of the cavern. Each way I turned, I was greeted with another reflection of myself.

The last corner lead to the enter of the maze. There were two other enterance to this chamber. My reflief was short lived, as lasers whirled pass my head. A second one slammed into my back, causing me to strumble into the open area. More lasers forced me futher inside, as I tried to espace to one of the other paths. My body contiued into the cave, until it hit something.

"Llaw ne-" 'Open Wall'. The commands were barely out of my mouth, before everything went dark.

***********************************************************************************************

Alexei's POV:

"Thanks for the notes, Alexei." Mara's hug lasted a bit to long. She clung onto me like a teddy bead. "I can't afford to fail another test."

Ally placed her tray across from Mara. "If you'd pay attention and did the work, there'd be nothing to worry about.".

Mara ingored her best friend, perfering to chat with me. "Could you help me study?" She asked, knowing I wouldn't refuse her. After all, if it wasn't for Mara, I would've been held back twice.

"Sure." I said, while wiggling out of her grip. "It'll be hard to set a time to meet, because of our practice schudles."

Smiling, Mara pulled out a calendar. It was perfectly color coded, in varies shades of pink and purple. "Already taken care off. Coach gave me your training schudle for the night few weeks. Your's is highlighted in pink and mine is in purple." Mara is many things, orangized is not one of them.

"I made the chart." Ally explained. Of the two friends, Ally is the oranzgier and time keeper. I suspect, it's thanks to her Mara attended class. "She bugged me for three days until I agreed to make it."

"Ally, hush!" Mara tossed a fry at Ally. "Alexei didn't need to know that."

Ally shrugged, then pulled out a book to read. I've often noticed the difference between the two of them. Ally is a bit like Cam. Cam can often be found working on his laptop. Ally often has her nose in a book. Ally also spends alot of time in the library. Whether that's actually studying or just reading, I don't know. 

Mara appears to be the superficial type of girl, who only cares about their appearance. Yes, she loves shopping and going out. She always has plans and is the center of attention. What people don't know, is how serious Mara is about figure skating. Ally and Avery have commented on how lazy Mara can be, unless it involves figure skating.

My cell ran with a message from Cam. 'There's a sitution on Lyoko. Come to the mansion afterschool." Guess this is Cam's way of saying he won't be attending afternoon classes.

***********************************************************************************************

Alexei's POV:

Arriving in the lab, I found the others already there. Lynn greeted me, while Kya ingored my presences. If she wanted to act like a child, then I won't acknowledge her as well. "I've shown the them the message from Emi." Cam interrupted my thoughts. "Which leads to the current situation."

Cam swung his chair around to face us. "I've been trying to contact Emi all day. When she hadn't answered by lunch, I ran a digital scan." The screen behind Cam showed Emi's current location as the ice sector. "I suspect the message really was from Emi."

"So the one we spoke with was a fake?" I asked, worried about what could've happened to Emi.

Cam's answer was not what I wanted to hear. "Possbliy." He turned back to the computer to bring up the vituralztion program. "Just to be safe, I'm sending you to the ice sector to look for Emi. You'll be dropped of in front of the cave that leads to the maze. Head for the scanners."

***********************************************************************************************

Lynn's POV:

"General, I think you've dropped us in the wrong place." We arrived on the edge of a cliff in the ice sector. Several inches to the left and we would've entered the digital sea.

"Your in the right location." Cam answered. "The enterance to the cave is just below you."

Following his instrutions, we carefully lookd over the cliff's edge. Several feet below, was a small oval ledge. Just barely big enough for one person. Jumping onto the tiny ledge will require luck and perfect aim.

"How do you expect us to get down there?" Alexei asked, sourly. His cheery mood gone, Alexei appeared annoyed.

Moments later, Cam answered. "The friction Lightening Dash causes, should allow Kya to skate verically down the wall. Once she's there, take turns jumping off the cliff. Kya will help 'catch' you, if you fail to land. Well, good luck."

Alexei didn't appear happy wit this arrangement. "Cam, how am I suppose to get down there? Kya doesn't want to be involved in my 'plans'."

I stepped between the two of them, as Kya glared at Alexei. "Your really going to do this now?" She tried to push pass me. "I won't let you fall into the digital sea. What kind of friend do you think I am?" Kya sounded hurt.

"Apperatly, we're not friends." Alexei replied. "Friends don't run off without allowing someone the chance to explain."

"Your a jerk!" Kya cried out, moments before a laser hit her shoulder."

"Three bloks are headed your way." Cam said, as Alexei and I jumped into battle mood.

***********************************************************************************************

Kya's POV:

Holding my wounded shoulder, I watched the guys move into defense position. Lynn protected me from more lasers, while Alexei dashed forward to meet the oncoming bloks.

"Kya, head for the cave." Cam ordered.

Seeing me hestiate, Lynn gave a reassuring smile. "Go, we'll catch up."

Why do I have to do the hard part?

"Lightening Dash!" Skates fully charged, I sprinted down the side of the cliff. At high speeds, the ledge didn't seem that far away. Which is why I nearly missed ledge. Even through Freeze would barely work, after direct usage following Lightening Dash, I summoned my other ability. Using the ice, I kicked the heel the skates into the cliff. Ice bloomed from the blades, slowing my descent. Safely on the ledge, I was able to relax for about two seconds before Lynn came flying down.

My best friend narrowly missed the ledge, barely managing to grab onto the edge. "I've got you." I grunted, while struggling to pull Lynn up. The last thing I wanted, was to be left alone with Alexei because Lynn fell into the digital sea. What? Lynn falling into the digital sea is suppose to be the bad part. Oh well. *shrugs* Lynn will understand my priorties. *^.^*

"Watch out, Alexei's coming down." Cam informed us. Alexei didn't have any trouble getting onto the ledge. Stabbing his sais into the cliff's side, Alexei was able to slow his decent, just like I did.

"We're all accounted for, general." Alexei landed beside me, no bothering to help me with Lynn. 

Lynn managed to swing a leg onto the ledge, allowing us to finally pull him up completely. "Geez, Alexei. I know your mad at me, but don't take it out on Lynn. He almost fell into the digital sea because of you."

The sneer Alexei gave me replaced his usual smirk. "Shut it. I don't have to explain myself to you. It's not like your going to listen anyway." He sheathed his sais, then headed into the cave alone.

"I'm going to do us all a favor and devitarlztion the idiot!" Why did I ever think we could leave our difference on Earth? Alexei is a fool who doesn't think beyond the big picture.

"K, don't." Lynn pulled me back, stopping me from attacking Alexei. "Chill it with the temper. Now is not the time or place."

Why does he have to be right?

Snatching my arm away, I followed behind Alexei.

***********************************************************************************************

Following Cam's intrsutions, the three made their way through the maze. Because Cam was using Emi's digital trail, it was easy to navgate the others through the maze. Xana sent a few krantlets to stop them. The corrorder of the maze was small and narrow. Meaning horents wouldn't have room to fly and anything bigger then a kralet couldn't move through the narrow corrdors.

"There are seven more coming around the corner." Lynn warned the others, thanks to the usage of Eagle's Eye. Alexei dashed out from behind Lynn, to ambush the coming monsters. Because of the narrow space, Kya hadn't been able to fight to her full portail. Her kicks hit the walls, leaving her open to laser attacks. Begudeingly, Kya was forced to hide behind the guys. She didn't miss the sudusficed smirk Alexei had, anytime he protected her. But for the simple fact they had to find Emi, Kya would've deviriatlzed Alexei herself.

"Forget about the kranlets. You guys can't afford to lose anymore life points." Cam ordered. From the lab, he was able to monitor everything. Dispight having the advnegte of ambusing the monsters, the group had lost a combine total of one-hurderd and eighty life points. "Kya, use Freeze to stop the remaining kralets. Then Lynn and Alexei use your weapons to make the ceiling collapse behind you."

Not happy cutting his fight short, Alexei threw a shuriken destroying a kralets. Rejoining the others, he allowed Kya to trade places. "Freeze!" Kya activated her ability. Instead of touching the indivdual monsters, Kya placed her hands on the ground. Ice crawled from her gloved hands to towards the kralets. The creatures' tiny legs didn't allow for sudden direction changes. The remaining kralets crashed into each other trying to avoid being frozen. Moments later, there were four kralet popisles.

Once Kya was safely behind them again. Lynn and Alexei wordlessly threw there weapons at the ceiling. After several hits, the ceiling began to crack and break. Pieces began failing, crushing the frozen monsters.

The three used the distraction to continue further into the maze. With Cam's guidence, they were able to reach the center of the maze. We found a giant glowing pink ball. 

"Emi's signal ends here." Cam checked the signal's readings. "Do you see her?"

"What is that?"Lynn asked, upon touching the orb and getting shocked. "Emi's not here, Cam. Only a floating pink orb."

"Emi's inside that orb. It's called a Guardian." Cam explained, wondering how he could free Emi. "Alexei was captured by one once." During that time, Emi created a digital copy of Alexei. The second Alexei confused he Guradian. Not knowing which one to improsion, the Guradian explosed trying to capture that copy. (Refer to chapter _______.)

"Is this how I looked when trapped?" Alexei slowly circled the orb, slightly creepied out by the sight of Emi floating inside the orb. "Creepy. This is something you'd see in an episode of ________________."

Kya turned to give Alexei a preeved glare. "Maser of bad joke, stop it. We don't have time to humor or spare your feeling."

"Don't you two start." Lynn shouted. Kya he coul handle. Alexei was a different story. Like Avery, Lynn and Alexei's first meeting wasn't pleasant. Since than, their friendship has gotten better. But the underlying tesnion from their first encountering still lingered. "I need the two of you to focus. We probably don't have much time until Xana sends more monsters to stop us."

"Correction, we're out of time. A dozen kranlets are coming from both enterance ways." Out of time, Cam knew they'd have to return another day to free Emi. "I'm going to set up a quick sercurty program. Try to hold the kanlrets off."

Kya went ahead to meet the coming mosnter. "Freeze!" She felt the cold plusion of ice building up into her gloves. She skated over to the kranets, as a flurry of lasers bombard her. Life points radily decreasing, Kya stoped two feet from the buggy monsters. She placed one icy hand on the ground, while using the other to activate her sheild. The shield flickered into form, as two lasers slammed into Kya's torso.

Cam watched Kya's avatar scard disappear from the montior. He noticed the kranlets in one corridor stopped advencing. But the second group had already engaged Lynn and Alexei's in battle. The two friends were out of sync, resulting in a differcult fight. Their rythm thrown off by their in-fighting, they continuously got in each others' way. Lynn got thrown into the Guradian, by Alexei, who strumbled while trying to dodge a laser. The two were pinned against each other, helpless to block the lasers that assulted them.

***********************************************************************************************

"We'll have to go back in order to free Emi." Cam pinched the bridge of his nose. It seemed things continud to go wrong. At the rate things were going, Cam began to wonder if they'd be able to continue their fight against Xana. "I'll need two of you to go to Lyoko tomorrow."

"Why only two of us?" Kya asked. She sat with Lynn, away from Alexei.

Cam counted to five, needing to calm down. Now he knew how Kya felt anytime he fought with Alexei. "The entire time, you and Alexei spent more time fighting each other than against the monsters."

"She's the one who-"

"That's my point!" Annoyed, Cam forgot about being calm. He cut Alexei off before they began another arugement. "Really, all I need is one of you. But two would be better." Exshuation flooded his body, as he dropped into the chair. "Since Lynn is the only one not fighting, he'll be one of the two going to Lyoko. We'll deicede tomorrow who'll accompany him."

"There's a slight problem with that, Cam." Tomorrow was the recording day for all finalist. Lynn knew he was going to have to spend most of the night working to make the deadline. He couldn't afford to miss the studio time.

Cam held up a hand to silent Lynn. "Whatever it is, I'll deal with it tomorrow." Cam left the group no chose but to end their discuss. He was done with everything Lyoko and friends related today. For once, he was going to give himself a break. Afterall, there was a pile of unplayed video games to beat.


	19. Chapter 19

Kya's POV:

"Shush! Lynn, your being to loud." Curfew at Kanna Academy is nine pm. All students were to be back in their dorms by then. By ten pm, the noise restriction began. Technally, students could stay up all night if they wanted to. We'd just have to be extra quiet. "Do you want Mr. C to catch us?"

Lynn snuck into my dorm about an hour ago. We've been working non-stop on the lyrics and music for tomorrow. It would've been easier for me to sneak into Lynn's dorm, since everything we need this there. Knowing Avery, he would've complained so loudly, Mr. C would've come to check. "It's not easy making music, while having to remain quiet."

Rolling my eye, I got back to working on the lyrics. The prokes of having my own dorm, I didn't have to worry about annoying anyone else. It's one of the reasons my dorm is our unoffical 'office.' 

"This is the new chours I wanted to add." Lynn plugged his flashdrive into my computer. Lynn kept all of his music on this one device. Cam has offered to create an online storage program, but Lynn refused. Something about not wanting to be hacked. "It's rougher than the current verison. But the tranisitions are clearer."

A low beat poured from the speakers. The tempo quickly picked up, followed by the pounding of drums. Next, the low strum of a guitar filled the void. The same beat played for several counts. For the next part, the drums faded out replaced by the melodic sounds of a piano. The sounds flowed together in a way that made no sense. Without the drums, the other instruments lacked something. The guitar's strum was hollow, while the piano lacked a proper tune. What brought the two string instruments together, is a deep howling of a bass. When the drums came back in, everything fit nicely together. The melody formed a joyful song that made the listener want to dance.

"It's bold." The odd combine Lynn created, got my creativety flowing. Within my mind, I saw the lyrics form. By the end of the song, my note pad had no room left to write. "Hopefully these will reflect well with your music."

For the next several hours, Lynn continuously played all his music. Some songs inspired me on the spot. Others required more then one listen. We couldn't go through our normal process of writing lyrics. Lynn had to be back in his dorm before five am. Avery wakes up around that time every morning. Then the guy ends up sleeping through class most days. 

"I should head back." At three am, Lynn packed his stuff, leaving only his flashdrive. We both needed some sleepy for the next day. Plus, it was late enough that Lynn would be able to sneak back to his room unseen.

"Do you think you'll attend class?" Standing by the door, I opened it a crack. The hallway appeared empty. The perfect time to escape.

"We got alot done, but I'm still not sure." Lynn patted me on the head. "Don't worry about me. Your the one who's singing tomorrow. Get some rest, you'll need it."

"Why aren't either of you resting?" Mr. C appeared out of nowhere to stand infront of my door. He was dressed in sweatpants and a white t-shirt, his messy hair was the only sign he'd been to bed. "Mr. Lynn, I suggest returning to your dorm now. The three of us will speak to the prinpal before breakfast tomorrow."

Mr. C escorted Lynn back to his dorm. Before leaving he informed both of us to be at the prinpal's office by seven am.

***********************************************************************************************

Cam's POV:

"On top of having seven hours of detention, starting afterschool. Lynn's studio time is today?" Kya called me this morning letting me know she might not be at breakfast. It wasn't until lunch that I was able to speak with her. Lynn had chosen to use this time to work, while Alexei was off with Mara...again.

"Yeah, that's the gist of things." Kya pouted. She aimlessly pushed the food around on her plate. "So now I have to figure out how to get out of detention."

Getting out of detention won't be easy. Their only option is to skip. Which will increase their pushiment. "The only hope you have is if the princpal changes his mind." Glancing around, I spotted Alexei, sitting with Mara and Ally. "There is someone who could help."

Kya looked over at Mara's table. "No, no. Never." She articalated each word. "They won't help us, even if we asked"

"Who said we'd ask?" I gave her a knowning look. "Alexei-"

"Won't help us. Speifically, me." Kya interjected.

"There's only one way to find out." Smiling, I finshed my lunch. Kya spent the remaining time planning their great ecsape, Each plan was worst then the one before it. One plan invovled scaling the shevles and climbing out the window.

Once lunch ended, we made our way to class. Passing by Alexei's group, I paused. "I'll see you in class." She continued to class, not wanting to see Alexei.

***********************************************************************************************

Alexei's POV:

"You have to promise." Mara restated for the fourth time. All during lunch, she expressed her displeasure of sharing a coach with Kya. During her rant, she somehow got the bright idea to get me to ask Kya to skip their next practice. "I can't do my best with Kya around."

If Mara had been listening at breakfast, she'd know Kya and I aren't on speaking terms. Why she thinks this plan will work is beyond me. "If Kya will speak to me, I will ask."

"But you promise, right?" Mara's sective hearing kicked in. She seems intent on making me promise, dispight my protests.

"Fine, I promise to try." I don't have the strength to deal with Mara. Mara can be very annoying when she wants something. Even when it's unreasonable. "That's only if she'll speak to me."

"Well now's your chance." Ally stepped closer to Mara, allowing Cam and Kya room to walk.

Giving a sweet innocent smile, Mara shoved me in front of them. She's really serious about this.

Before I could keep my 'promise', Kya turned to Cam. "See you in class." She gave me a side glance as she left.

"I need a favor." Cam asked no one in perticualar. "Lynn and Kya need to get out of detention this afternoon." He seemed to be speaking to everyone, yet it was directed at me.

Without Cam explaining further, I understood the sitution. "Lynn's studio time is at four pm." I realized Lynn and Kya would need to leave right after school to arrive on time. Being late will result in lose of studop usage. Lynn could still enter the finals, he will just be at a disadvenatage.

"You want me to speak to my cousin." Ally stated. While she's never complained, I suspect Ally doesn't like doing these favors. Still, she does them. "I'll need a favor of equal value in return."

Cam eyed Ally suspeclly. "Do I even want to know?" Barginning with Ally isn't easy. She knows she has the advangate. She's the only one able to reason with Mara most times (other then me) and Prinpcal Hall.

"Mara and Alexei will discuss my terms." Ally answered, before leaving the three of us to negoiate.

***********************************************************************************************

Lynn's POV:

"Since the game against Kadic is fast apporching and I have some work to do. I'm giving you all a free period." Coach accouned at the beginning of gym class. "Your free to do as you please, however you must remain on the field." Coach then left us to return to his office.

Several times a month, different grade have gym together. Today's class invovled the eigth and ninth graders. I enjoyed this rare moments of shared classes with my friends. Sometimes being a grade ahead was lonly. There are only a handful of people I speak with in my grade outside of class. I'd like to foster these friendships, if I had the time. I can barely keep up with everything as is. There isn't room for anything else.

"Want to hear the bad news or worst news?" Cam asked Kya as I arrived. They sat on the bleachers by the field. A giant track and field held a grassy area within the center. The center is where we held soccer pratice and games. The one against Kadic Academy will be an away game.

"How about neither?" I answered for Kya, taking a seat on a lower bench.

Cam explained Mara's terms in exchange for Ally's help. Surpisingly, Kya withheld her anger until Cam finished. Kya didn't like having Mara around during skating practices either, but she dealt with it. That was the bad news, the worst news was that Alexei had side with Mara. Didn't offer any kind of altertive or suggestions. Kya just about explosed hearing this. 

"Really, everything's up to Kya." Cam looked at Kya, waiting for her response.

But both knew Kya would begrudingly agree. Afterall, Kya's willing to do anything for her friends She knows how important this compeition is to be. Still, I can't and won't let her do this. Sure it's one pracitce, but that one practice could make all the difference.

"No deal." Kya got off the bleachers to head for the field.

Cam shared a shocked look with me. We both chased after her, unsure of what she planned. "Kya, what are you doing?" Cam stood in front to block her path.

Kya raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to tell the crazy girl we don't need her or Ally's help. That she's foolish for even suggesting I give up my figure skating practice."

I shared another look with Cam, clearly this was not the answer either one of us expected. "I thought you would agree to it." Kya's look said she was questioned my IQ. "Don't give me that look. You know you were thinking it too."

"No I wasn't. The thought never crossed my mind." She geneusly answered. "Why would you think that?"

Cam answered for both of us. "You've been known to do just about anything for your friends. Not to mention you've also been bugging Lynn to take time away from Lyoko to foucs on the competiton. So we just figured..." His voice trailed off.

"That I'd agree to some ridouclous request." Kya held up a finger. "First, I'm not about to give crazy what she wants, espcially because she'd never do the same for me. Second," she held up anothe finger. "I've already figured out another plan. It just invovles a little help from Mr. C. Leave everything to me."

Kya then ditched us, off to either confront Mara or find Mr. C."

***********************************************************************************************

Somewhere on Lyoko a tower's glow began red. Xana's newest plan was about to begin. This time, Emi wasn't around to warn the others of the coming danger. 

***********************************************************************************************

Kya found Mr. C in the school's infarmy reading a comic. The nurse came off as a strict no nonsense adult. Students who tried aruging or negating with him would insteadly stop with one stern look from him. Like Alexei, Kya was often in the imfarmy every few weeks. She didn't want to admit it, but Kya could be a bit of a klutz at times. Her six siblings were still stunned that she hadn't managed to land herself in the hosptial yet, while figure skating. Figure skating and working out were the only times Kya felt she was corracted.

"Mr. C?" She knocked on the door. She often found Mr. C lost in the world of his comic books. He tended not to read them around students, expect her. Maybe it was the fact she gave him the comic her bothers' sent her each month. Kya wasn't a fan of comics, something her brothers refused to believe. Each one of her silbings, loved comic, but her. From the moment she was born, her brothers read comics, instead of bedtime stories to her. To this day, she could resight word for word entire anverry collection of her eldest brother's favorite comic. 

"Did you trip of a bucket again Ms. Kya?" Mr. C teased. Kya's last two trips to the imfary were because she'd tripped over a bucket and fell face first to the ground. She still had the scar from the last one.

"You promised not to much that anymore." Kya went to sit in the empty chair by Mr. C. "I was hoping to speak to you ab-"

"I've already spoken with the princpal. You'll began detention tomorrow. But tonight you'll have to help clean the cafetira." Mr. C interjected then went back to reading.

Kya blinked for a moment, letting the news sank in. "Why wou-"

Mr. C closed his comic. "Prinpcal Hall knowns about the compeition. He's tough but fair. Had he known before about the studio time, he would've given you a different pushiment today and have you began detention tomorrow." 

Kya blinked again. She'd forgotten how eerily Mr. C could read people. He seemed to know what someone was thinking before they spoke. Kya sometimes wondered if he might also know about Lyoko. Honsetly, it wouldn't surpise her if he did. "Than-"

"Your welcome. Now back to class." Picking up his comic, Mr. C shooed Kya out of his imfarmy. 

Kya wanted to ask something else, but thought better of it. She would take happily leave with the good news.

***********************************************************************************************

Kya's POV:

As usual, we met up in the quad afterschool. I didn't have a chance to inform the others of the good news. Lynn was already seat on a bench, notebook in hand with headphones in. Alexei was also with him. He managed to leave class right as the bell rang, without Mara following. Nice to know he hasn't completely abandoned us.

"Lynn and I have to leave within the next five minutes to get to the studio." I pulled Lynn's headphones off, so he'd heard the converstaion. "Long story short, Mr. C talked to the princpal for us. We'll begain detention tomorrow, but tonight we have to help clean the cafetira."

Lynn looked relived at the news. "Great. But will you two be okay without us?"

Cam shrugged. "Like I said yesterday, only one of you is needed. Just keep your cell with you in case of an attack."

"Beside, this competition's important to you. Foucs on that and we'll free Emi." Alexei gave a half smile.

"We'll be leaving now." Lynn grabbed his stuff. "Call us if you need anything. Anything at all." 

"They get it." I shoved Lynn towards the school gates. If he had it his way, he'd probably have me stay to help. "Have more faith in them. They'll be fine."

"Even Alexei?" Lynn teased, knowing the two of us still weren't speaking.

"You shush." My face turned slightly red, as I'd forgotten that small fact myself. I won't admit it aloud. But that dumby Alexei can take care of himself and protect Emi.

***********************************************************************************************

"I'm going to try viratlzing you on the platform in front of the cave." Cam hopped into the chair, ready to begin their mission. After reasurring Lynn and Kya, Alexei and Cam made their way to the mansion. The short trip was filled with awkward silence. Alexei didn't know how the others felt about his part in Mara's plan. Alexei hadn't helped or hindlered by not speaking, which neither side liked. Mara was now mad at him and Kya wasn't to pleased when she delievered her refusal. Alexei knew from experience Lynn wouldn't have been happy. Cam was the only unknown.

The two have been best friends since third grade, when Alexei poured glitter on Avery's head. Avery had pushed Cam off the swing that Mara wanted to use. Alexei used the moment to get revenge on Avery for cheating during their soccer game. Alexei didn't mean to be a hero for the other kids or to help Cam. Everything just happened.

"Don't drop me in the digital sea, just because your mad at me." Alexei tried to joke. He was unsure if Cam really was mad at him. Whenever someone annoyed him, Cam would yell at or lecture the person. If Cam completely ingored someone and refused to aknowledge their presence, it signaled anger. Cam is the type of person to get really quiet when angery. Alexei perfered not to be on the reciveing end.

"Transfer Alexei." Cam ingored Alexei, as he began the vilaztion process. Alexei's avatar appeared on the screen. "Scanner Alexei." Upon selection, the avatar began to load. "Vitlaztion." Completely loaded, the final command was entered, sending Alexei to Lyoko.

Alexei arrived on Lyoko's ice sector. Thanks to Cam's warning, Alexei was perpared to land on the small platform. Although, he lost his balance, narrowly falling into the digital sea. Waving his arms like a chicken, Alexei threw himself forward. The motion knocked him onto the cave's floor.

"Enough chicken dancing." From the lab, Cam begun up Emi's signal. He searched for monsters, not wanting to send Alexei into an ambush. "Xana hasn't sent any monsters. Head for the center, I'll began working on the clone." Therocially, making the digital clone won't take long. Cam just wanted Alexei there in case something happened.

Since no monsters were around, Alexei quickly arrived in the center room. He silently went over to the Guradian. Emi helplessly floated inside. Alexei would've thought she was asleep by the peaceful look on her face. He wondered what she might dream about. 

Suddenly, a rythmic plusing went through the ground. Two more quickly followed, causing the ground to shake. Caught off gurad, Alexei strumbled to remain standing. "General, I think we have a problem."

"Try five. Xana's sent kranlets into the maze." Cam watched on screen as five red dots made their way into the maze. They were still far enough away to not be a problem, yet. "Their coming through the south corrdoir. Keep watch for now, but be ready to run soon."

Alexei took out his sai, ready for battle. "Hurry, I think there's an activated tower. Plusations are flowing through the cave."

Cam went to work on creating the clone. He took the copy of Emi's signal he'd used to guide Alexei and copied it onto a blank avatar card. The avatar was then 'viralzted' onto Lyoko. The clone viralzted beside the Guradian. Alexei stared in amazement, the clone remized Emi's every detail. From her long purple hair tied in ponytail by a a white ribbon, to her purple dress with black leggings and black belt. 

"You might want to move back." Cam suggested. The Guradian began to wiggle and split as it tried to also abosrb the clone Emi. This contiuned for several seconds before it explosed, dropping Emi.

Alexei ran to Emi's side, gently craddling her head. "Why isn't she waking up?"

"It's a side effect of the Guradian. You also didn't wake up right after being freed. But to be safe, let's take her to a Way Tower to recover." A beeping from the supercomputer reminded Cam of their other problem. "You'll have to carry her and fast. The kranlets are almost there. I'll guide you to the Way Tower."

Alexei struggled to get Emi on his back. Carrying her in his arms would've been easier, but also slower. This way, Alexei could run faster. Something he would need to get them safely to the Way Tower.

***********************************************************************************************

Lynn's POV:

Huffing and puffing, Kya and I dropped to the floor outside my assigned studio. The one bus we needed came fifteen mintues late, then got stuck in traffic on the way. We got off five blocked from the studio, then ran the rest of the way. Not an easy task with backpacks weighting you down. Why didn't we leave our school books in our dorms?

"Lynn ______." The assistant director called. The constestents called her AD for short. AD has been our main point of contact during the competition. She's the one who informs the constestents and answers questions. Today she was dressed in her usual buinsess causal attire. The black dress pants were wrinkle free as always, a simple light blue dress shirt was her only pop of color, and she wore senseable ballet flats. "Almost late again."

In the first round of the competition, I nearly missed my auditiion time. A last mintue attack, required me to free the others so they could get to the lab. They'd taken care of the tower without me, allowing me to just make my aducition. "Our bus got struck in traffic." 

A slight smile, was the on indication of her amusement. "You have two hours to use the studio." She informed us. "Should you finish early, you are free to leave." AD lead us into the bright recording studio. She took a seat behind the recording equinment, allowing us time to get ready.

My uncle has a small studio within his house I grew up learning how to use. This knowledge cut down on the prep time needed. "Go inside the booth." I instruted Kya to wait inside the already setup booth, while I got the music ready. The lyrics Kya wrote, were placed on a stand in front of her. On the way to the studio, I outlined the order of how we'd record the songs.

"First song, Infintie Rain." I annoced, moments later a soft beat flowed through the speakers. Five counts in, a bass came in followed bt a guatir. On the tenth count, Kya began to sing. These lyrics weren't the best. Infinite Rain had been the final song's lyrics wer worked on. A bit rushed, the lyrics only halfway conveyed rhe message of the song.

"Kya," AD stopped the music. "We'll have to restart." The music began again. On the tenth count, Kya restarted.

This time, I was the one to interrupte Kya. "Something's wrong. We can hear you, but it's not recording." AD lead the way into the recording booth. The door to the booth slammed shut behind. Kind of werid, since the door wasn't that heavy. Then again, that isn't our current concern. AD checked the equinment connections, while I checked the mic.

"Oww!" AD jumped back, shaking her hand. Carefully, she gently touched the cord again. A spark followed by a zap, knocked AD to the ground. Worried, Kya rushed over to check on her. Distracted by the events, I failed to noticed the current charge into the mic. A second zap shocked me.

"There's a first aid kit in the hall." AD craddled her burnt hand to her chest, while the free one rest on her head. 

As the only one zap-free, Kya voulteered to retrieve the first aid kit. Sadly, Kya couldn't get the door open. She pulled, pushed, and shoved to get the jammed door to open. "Kya, watch out!" Another current charged headed for the door nob. Snaking my arms around Kya's waist, I jerked her away from the door. Sparks sprung from the door nob.

"Something isn't right." I whisphered into Kya's ear. "Call Cam, I'll distract AD." Before I could get to AD loud music poured from the speakers. The hypnoic beat inmoblized me in place. AD appeared unable to move as well. Her sniffened muscles ripled under her shirt, signs of her struggled attempts to move. My own body felt like lead, a stiff board unable to do anything.

Wearing headphones, Kya had been unaffected. The thumbing of the music did cause Kya some pain. She pushed the headphones closer to her ear, as she fished out her with one hand. One handed text longer, Kya dropped her cell, unable to fight off the music any longer.

***********************************************************************************************

Emi's POV:

"Mi'lady, we need you to wake up now." Alexei's voice woke me from my slumber. He craddled my head in his lap, using one hand to stroke my hair. His face mask was pulled under his chin, allowing me to see his smiling face. "Cam, she's awake. Should we head for the tower now?"

Alexei removed his hand, allowing me room to move. Getting up proved to be a bad idea. The world spun and rushed into focus. Alexei grabbed my shoulders, helping to study me. He allowed me a moment of silence to regain my composer. "The last thing I remember the ice maze."

Alexei scatched his head, "I'm guessing you don't know you were trapped inside a Guardian for two days?"

This is news to me. "You'll have to fill me in later. What's this about a tower?"

Cam's voice was a welcome surpise after my dreamless slumber. "Alexei began feelign plustations inside the maze when we went to free you. Kya just confirmed there's an attack."

"Xana's taken control of the recording studio Kya and Lynn are at. He's using sound waves to mess with brainwaves or something." Alexei looked at the top of the tower, like someone was there. "Isn't that right, general?"

"More or less." Cam sounded as if Alexei's explaintion required more explaining. "I haven't been able contact her since she sent a text several mintues ago. Let's hurry and decative the tower. You'll have travel to the forest sector." Yay, my 'favorite' sector.

"Good thing we're in a Way Tower." Alexei stepped back, to give a gentlemenly bow. "After you Mi'Lady."

Shaking my head at Alexei's cornyness, I stepped up to the edge of the platform. Arms spread out, I fell 'down' into the data stream that connected the Way Towers to the varies sectors. Four sectors later, I floated onto a new platform. This platform exited into the forest sector. My least favorite sector, I tried to avoid coming here. The narrow pathways and lack of hiding places, made it a dangerous place. The large trees offered some protection, but not much. 

"The tower isn't to far from your loaction, head south." Cam's guidence from the lab is a big help. From the lab, Cam is able to see monters before they arrive. The warnings can come a bit late, still it's better then nothing.

Once Alexei exited the tower, he quickly took the lead. I was more then happy to let him. Me being in front makes for an easier target. Speaking of target, we haven't encountered any monsters. The monsters were our main obcsaltes. They either protected a tower or kept us from reaching it. 

"Cam, I'm getting worried. Do you see anything?" The lack of monsters this close to a tower is concering. Xana must be planning something big.

"Looks like there's three mega-tanks in front of the tower." Cam's warning came as we saw the tower. Three mega-tanks stand in a triangle formation. Avoiding the first two is pointless, because of the one stationed directly in the path to the tower. "You won't be able to use Shadow Swap. Emi's still recovering from the Guardian, making her to unstable to alter her programing."

Alexei looked at the three 'guest' waiting for us. "Seriously? That was our winning card." Alexei can be overdramactic at times. He knows there are unknown risks to using Shadow Swap, yet he still suggests it from time to time.

"I've got a plan." Smiling, I lead the attack. Alexei took a few extra seconds to follow. The others know of my random implustiveness, but are still caught off guard by it. 'Shadow' I mouthed to Alexei, who deiceded to get over his shock. Alexei disappeared into Lyoko's scencary. As the mega-tank's only target, they foucsed all of their lasers on me. The first one to fire, blocked the only path to the tower. Jumping to the left, I dodge it. This brought me into the sight of the two other mega-tanks. "Llaw esolc." 'Close Wall' The commanded materizlied a soild wall in-between me and the mega-tank to the left. It's laser hit the wall, as the third one was taken out by Alexei.

"Great plan. But next time could y-" Alexei reappeared after destroying a monster. Letting his guard down, he was hit by the first mega-tank.

"Your down to fifty life points. Alexei the Great." Cam joked.

Alexei shook off the attack like it was nothing. "Wanna dance? Okay!" My implustive friend charged the mega-tank. He managed to release three shuriken, before being devilatzed. Luckily, two shuriken hit their mark. Unluckily for me, the second mega-tank had destoryed the wall. Time to head for the tower.

Running at ffull speed, I timed it just right. The mega-tank narrowly missed me. I didn't stop running, until fully inside the tower. As usual, a ciclre lit up with each step taken. Once inside the center, I was lifted up to another platform. Here, a small screen appeared. My name appeared after one touch, followed by the words 'Code' and 'Lyoko'. The lights going off in the tower signaled it's deactivation. Seconds left Cam said, "Return to the Past Now." 

Another tower deactivated, another Return to the Past.

***********************************************************************************************

"Their still not talking to each other?" Emi spoke to Lynn and Cam alone. After repeating the school day again, Kya and Alexei still weren't speaking to each other. Cam had partly filled Emi in on what happened during her two day 'rest'. She hadn't been shocked that Alexei and Kya hadn't made up. The two of them were sturnborn people and would need time to cool off. "I'm sure they'll be fine in a few days. Just give them sometime."

Cam shook his head, "Time isn't something we can afford right now. We're close to finding the final key and with it, the key to materlzaing you."

"I understand Cam." Emi wanted to join her friends on Earth, but not at the cost of ruining a friendship. "But we can't force them to make up."

"Look," Lynn put a friendly arm on Cam's shoulder. "we'll give them some space for now. But let them know their personal feelings can't affect us on Lyoko."

Cam agreed, they wouldn't sovle anything by forcing the two to talk now. "Let's forget about this for now. How did recording go this time?"

Lynn smiled brightly. "Since we spelt the night in the mansion to work, we never go detention and got more work done."

"Things went well than?" Emi asked, she'd been noticed someone accessing the supercomputer and assumed it was Cam. To her delight and surpise, it was Lynn and Kya. The two had gotten more work done thanks to her help.

"Yes and no. Lynn scratched the back of his neck. "Some of the equiement was busted, so they had to reschudle my studio time. Which means I've got another few days to work on things. I go back this weekend."

Emi noticed the time. "I don't know about you two. But I've got plans. I'll see you tomorrow." Waving bye, she signed off. Cam and Lynn laughed, knowing who she had 'plans' with. They both left the mansion and headed their serepate ways.


	20. Chapter 20

Several Days Later:

Cam reluckday stood inside the goal, unprepared for what was to happen. Alexei got the ball from lynn, than headed for the goal. Lynn came up behind to steal the ball. Alexei pived to the left, taking the ball out of Lynn's reach. Determined, Lynn dove for the ball. He would've gotten it, had Alexei not jumped with the ball. His path clear, Alexei ran the final few feet to the goal. Cam slide to the left, as Alexei feinted to the left as well. At the last moment, Alexei changed his kick to target the right side of the net. Noticing Alexei's trickery, Cam dove to the right. The soccer ball flew over Cam's out streched handsm into the net.

"Goal!" Alexei cheered. It was a rare lazy Friday afternoon. Prinpal Hall had cancled afternoon classes for a staff meeting. Most students used the free time to explore the city. Alexei had plans to meet Mara later. For now, the guys relaxed with a 'friendly' soccer game.

"Doesn't count, Cam isn't a real goalie." Lynn gave Cam an alopjtic look. They all knew it was true. Cam hated any sport that invovled a ball. Ironically, he enjoyed ice hockey.

"When Emi comes to earth, I'm gonna teacher her how to play soccer." Alexei retreived the ball, ready for another round. Lynn came up from behind to steal the ball, before it was thrown into play. The two sprinted after the ball, working on passes and drills to get ready for the upcoming game. Evenutally, Cam sat by the goal content to just watch his friends. He would have perfered spending the afternoon playing video games with Kya. Lynn also tried to get her to hang with him after school. To their dismay, she choice to joureny to the ice ring alone. Kya admitted during breakfast her coached mentioned how she'd been unfocused. Praiticing alone, Kya hoped to regain her foucs.

"Alexei!" Mara squeaked. Dressed in a jean skirt and light pink blouse; Mara impantiently tapped her foot. "We're suppose to go shopping before the movie." Mara's hair flowed with each shake of her head.

Alexei gave his trademark smirk. "Sorry, Mar. I lost track of time. Let me shower and change, before we go."

Mara's expression softened. "You owe me ice cream. I'll be waiting in the quad." With a swish of her hair, Mara strucked away.

Lynn shook his head, amazed by Alexei's ability to 'calm' Mara. "Only you and Ally can calm that girl. What's your sercert?"

Alexei thought for a moment. "Simple, my charming good lucks."

Lynn rolled his eyes, before chucking the ball at Alexei. "And and that, game over. I'm off to the mall." Avery would probably in their dorm , since Mara was hanging out with Alexei. Lynn figured it'd be best to spend the rest of the afternoon away from campus. "Unless there's an attack, I'll see you tomorrow." Lynn waved by, before disappearing around the corner.

Cam grabbed his bagm to walk with Alexei to the lockerroom. Today was a rare time when the four of them all spent the day apart. Normally, Cam would use the time to work on his many projects. However, Emi was waiting on Lyoko for Cam to update the locator program. A simple task, made diffecult with a crult file blocking the software from updating. Cam knew one person who'd be able to help. Problem was, getting the help without revealing Lyoko.

"You and Kya are going to have to speak evenutally." Cam leaned against a locker. He needed Alexei to understand how unreasonably childish they were being. "We've been lucky there hasn't been any attacks for a few days. But we can't afford to rely on luck or fighting amoung each other."

"Thanks for pracitcing with us." Alexei gave a slight smile. He knew everything Cam said was true. Right now, he didn't want to think about his issues with Kya. He was always the one alogozing first. While he could've found a better way of explaining himself, Kya was the one who yelled and stormed off. For now, he wasn't going to be the first one to 'give in'.

"I'll be home late tonight." Closing his locker, Alexei went to shower. Unlike the others, Alexei had several groups of friends outside of the Defenders. He couldn't spend all his time with one group. Even if he was with the Defenders eighty-five percent of the time. Once Emi was materizlied, they wouldn't have a reason to see each other as much. Cam might still play video games with Kya and he would see Lynn at pracitice. But outside of these relationships, Alexei and Kya along with Lynn and Cam, didn't have much of a connection without Lyoko and Emi.So what was the point of fixing a relationship that will fall apart anyway?

***********************************************************************************************

Cam's POV:

"Are you sure your friend can help?" Sitting in the quad of a neioboring school, I spoke to Emi while waiting for my friend. I arrived early, since Kanna students didn't have afternoon classes. "Maybe I could reconfigurer the data perameters?" Emi offered.

"Don't worry, my friend will be able to fix the program." Glancing at my watch, I noticed glasses should have ended. At that moment, students flooded the quad, racing out of class. A group of three male students made their way to a small encover. A female student in all black leaned against the wall, greeting the three males. "Sorry, Emi. My friend's out of class." 

Closing my laptop, I made my way over to the encove. Bits of their converstion could be heard. The first one to speak was the blond male wearing a purple shirt. He was doubled over in laugher. "The look on Sissi's face was priceless." Something about his carefree attudie reminded me of Alexei.

"It wasn't that funny." The bruntte male didn't appear to share his friend's amusement. "Can we stop discussing this?"

The sole female of the group raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"Don't say anything, Odd." The bluntte glared at his Odd. 

Odd slung an arm around his friend's shoulder. The interaction between the two mirrored mine with Alexei. Alexei also has a habiat of not hushing when asked. "Aww come on, Ulrich. Yumi desevers to know. It shouldn't be a sercet bewteen friends."

"Leave Ulrich alone, Odd." Yumi slightly smiled. "You don't want me to share the events of your last date, do you?"

The humor drained from Odd's face. "Your promised you'd keep that a sercet!"

Now Ulrich was smirking. "Now this sounds interesting."

"Cut it guys, I'm trying to concernate." The other blonde male with glasses glanced up from his laptop. "I need to finish this before-"

"Hey, Jeremie." Interrupting their converation, I gave a small wave in greeting. 

Everyone, including Jeremie, appeared surpised. "Cam, your early."

Doubling checking my watch, I shrugged. "Kanna Academy cancled afternoon classes. So, surpise." I waved my hands in fake surpise."

"Einstein," Odd interrjected. "Who's your friend?"

For two years, I've exchanged letters and emails with Jeremie. We first meet two years ago, when my sister took me to visit Kadic Academy. As a former student of Kadic, she often visited and assisted with clubs. Meeting Jeremie had been pure luck. On that day, sis was helping with a sixth grade verus seventh grade soccer game. Knowing sis would make me play, I snuck away. After getting lost, I managed to find the library. Jeremie was the only person there and hunched over his laptop engrossed in his work. Being the nosy kid I was at that time, I peeked over his shoulder. That worked, until Jeremie got up and noticed me. Several moments of converstion later, we discovered we had alot in common.

"Guys," Jeremie gestured to me. "This is my penpal, Cam. He's an eigth grader at Kanna Academy."

Ulrich took a sip of the soda he'd been holding. "Is he still a penpal if he lives within walking distance?"

It was a question we often got. Until last your, I had been taking ________ lessons with Alexei. My sister's way of making sure I exerised. Between that and designing video games, I didn't have much free time. "Becausore of our schudles, we don't have the chance to meet often. So we mostly commicuate via letters and email."

"Ingore them." Yumi gestured to Odd and Ulrich. "I'm Yumi. The blonde one who likes to make bad jokes is Odd and the one sulking is Ulrich."

Blushing slightly, Ulrich said 'I'm not sulking.' the same time Odd said 'My jokes are awesome'.

"I'll see you guys at dinner." Jeremie grabbed his bag, than waved to his friends. It's nice to know I'm not the only one with eccentric friends. "Sorry about my friends."

"You should meet mine. Espcailly my best friend." I followed Jeremie through the unfamilar halls to his dorm. The few times we've met, it was always at a library or bookstore. There something calming and relaxing about being surrounded by books.

"I took a look at the program." Jeremie's room was on the second floor, of the main hallway. Like Kya, he didn't have a roommate. A single bed in front of a long table lined one wall. On the opposite wall sat a medium sized warobe with a large bookself wedged into the corner. A simple desk and chair held a massive computer on the back wall. "What exegall does the program do?"

The one question I didn't want to answer. "It's a locator update for one of my games." The best lie has some truth spinkled in. From our exchanges, Jeremie is well aware of my love of both playing and designing videos. It's a well known sercer between the two of us that I create video games in my spare time. For personal reasons, I've opted not to tell the others.

"Let's begin with this." Thankfully, Jeremie accpeted the answer, as he brung up the program.

***********************************************************************************************

Alexei's POV:

Mara walked into the tenth department store, looking for the 'perfect' dress. The first dance of the year had been reschuled to be after the game against Kadic. Kanna Academy hold several dances and school wide events throughout the year. Mara is on the school's event club, which meant she vetoed everyone and chose the this year's theme.

"The dance isn't for another three and a half weeks." I took my usual post by the dressing room, allowing Mara freedom to roam. "Why are you searching now?"

Mara returned with a pile of dresses in varying styles. "It's a girl thing, you wouldn't understand."

If all girls shopped like this, Kya must be abnormal. Kya's style is an odd mix between semi-tomboy and partly girly-girl. She only goes shopping when needed, even than she perfers not to. Unless it's for figurer skating supplies or video games.

"I've gone shopping with Kya muiltple times. She's never been upsied like this." I must've said the wrong thing. Mara suddenly dropped the clothes onto my head.

Hands on hips, Mara sassly said. "Well excuse me for not being perfect like Kya. The girl everyone loves, who can do no wrong." Flipping her long dark hair, Mara strucked out of the store.

I passed the clothes to a nearby worker, than dashed after Mara. She was halfway down the block by the time I was outside. An ice cream shop at the corner caught her attention, allowing me to catch up to her.

"Will you speak to me if I buy you ice cream?" Sweets is the best way to earn Mara's forgiveness. Mara pointed to a brightly colored sign. 'Triple Sundeas Speical For A Limited Time', the sign read. 

Mara went into the shop, taking a seat by the window. In one of her 'moods', she won't speak to me until she's gotten her ice cream. The line was long, but the wait short. Workers came down the long line taking orders. My Triple Sunday Speical and Vanilla Swril, greeted me upon my arrival at the resgiester. The Triple Sundeas Speical, is three smaller sundeas shushed together in one gaint bowl. At least ten different flavors and tops were used to create the frosty treat. Mades my tiny cone look untasty.

Mara's eyes lit up like a child on Chirstmas. The bowl hadn't left my hands, before she began eating. This small girl eats ice cream, like a linebacker eats for calories. She wolfed the icy treat down in less then twenty mintues Patting her stomache in statisftion, Mara began eyeing the tiny bit of ice cream left on my cone.

"Don't you dare." Ally's voice made Mara sqeauk. The quiet blonde chick, was decked out in black leggings under navy blue shorts, a loose fitting grey sweatshirt, and grey tennis. Her short blonde hair was mostly tucked under a baseball cap woren backwards. "You know better than to eat this much ice cream before a competition."

"And you," She turned her glaze to me. "why did you buy her that! Are you trying to help Kya win, by fattening Mara up!?" Several customers turn their heads at Ally's shrill voice.

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I took two deep breaths. Ally knows very well how differcult it is to keep Mara from ice cream. You'd have a better chance at fighting off a straved lion, then keep Mara away from ice cream. 

"Chill, Ally." Avery chimed. The star player of Kanna's soccer team was dressed very causal today. Faded dark jeans paired well with his button down black shirt and tennis. "She hasn't had ice cream in two weeks. I think she's earned this treat." He gave me a glare, making it clear he wasn't on my side nor trying to help me.

"Where's the rest of your freak squad?" Avery curled his lip in disgust. The really knows how to ruin someone's day. I'm surpised Lynn hasn't filed for a dorm change. Heck, I'd convice mom to let Lynn move in if he wanted. No one needs to be around this jerk.

"Did you forget your promise, Avery?" Mara shot her own look of disgust at Avery. "Any issues with Alexei and you can leave." Her glare dared him to disobey her. What is it with Avery and Mara? She appears to be the only one who can keep the jerk in line.

Avery mummbled 'fine' under his breath as he went to wait outside. Ally used the time to befily lecture Mara, who stared out the window the entire time. During their 'talk', my cell buzzed with a message. 'Possblie fragment location. Come to the mansion asap.' Any other time, this would've been an inconveicenne. Now, it's a welcome distraction. 

The girls were aborsbed in their converation, allowing me time to sneak away. Getting away from Avery unseen is going to be impossblie. Instead, I chose to go the bold way. Sprinting in front of Avery, I tossed a lovely note at him. While he was distracted, I made my way back to the school. Time for anothe trip to Lyoko!

***********************************************************************************************

Thanks to Jeremie's help, they were able to fix the curpurt file and send the update to Emi. Cam had differcultly keeping Jeremie from discovering the truth.

"This is really an interesting program." Jeremie pushed his glasses onto his nose. "What exectly is it suppose to locate?"

"Keys." Was all Cam said. Part of him wanted to share the truth, but the other didn't want to make his friend another target for Xana.

"Cam!" Emi's sudden appearcne scared Cam, who slammed his laptop closed.

"What awas that sound?" Jeremie swung his chair around, looking for the sourse of the sound.

"I didn't hear anything." Cam lied. He'd forgetten to remind Emi to call or message him. She'd return to the pass would erase Jeremie's memory.

Jeremie raised an eyebrow, as he moved to inspect Cam's laptop. "It sounded like someone was speaking from your laptop."

"Oh that," Cam moved his laptop out of Jeremie's reach. "It's just a video."

Their converstaion was interruperted by Cam's cell ringing. It was a message.:

'The locator program discovery a Key in the desert sector.'

Cam quickly sent a message to the others to meet at the mansion, asap.

"I'm sorry, Jeremie. An urgent matter came up." Rushing to grab his stuff, Cam headed for the door. "Thanks for te help, Jeremie. I'll send you the results later."

Cam nearly ran into Ulrich, as he dashed out the door. Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd stared at Cam; confused by his frantic actions.

"Did you scare off your only genuis friend, Einstein?" Odd smirked.

"Not now, Odd." Jeremie turned back to his computer, connecting to Lyoko. "Sorry, Aelita. My friend was here, I couldn't answer." He'd been able to play off Aelita contacting him, by saying the sound came from somewhere else.

A pink haired female with elfish ears, popped onto the screen. "It's fine, Jeremie. I just wanted to let you know, I've detected another strange signal, it's coming from the desert sector. Xana's also on the move."

"Keep an eye on things for now. I'm going to see if I can figure out what that signal is." Jeremie in formed the others, letting them know they might have to go to Lyoko.

***********************************************************************************************

'Dear Jerkward, 

Have fun explaining to the Mara why I ran off. After all, you did 'hurt' my feelings in front of them. I've sent her a lovely text explaining everything, but I'm sure she'll want to know what execptly you did.

Your least favorite teammate,

Alexei'

Avery crumbled the note, then tossed it over his shoulder. He didn't understand what everyone saw in that idoit. Alexei is all talk and no skills. Avery knew the only reason Alexei made it on any team each year was because of his mother. How else could a talentless idoit get into Kanna Academy, let alone any sports team.

"Avery!" Mara's screech could be heard from outside the shop. Several people stopped, glancing in to the shop to watch a girl hurrily grab her stuff and dash out the door. "What did you do this time?"

Avery rolled his eyes, Mara's anrgy tamerper would have to wait. He had an idoit to catch. "Mara, berate me later. I've got something else to do right now." 

Avery rarely disobeyed Mara, let alone walk away from her. But that's just what he did. Ally dragged Mara down the street, in the oppisite direction of Avery. She was use to Avery's bluntness and randomly leaving. The two were only 'friends' because of connection with Mara. In truth, Ally sometimes didn't care for the jerk attuide of Avery. She didn't want that to rub off on 'inncoent' Mara. Her best friend was already bad enough, having been spoiled by her parents. Heck, Ally had also been spoil by her older cousin. No wonder the two of them got along so well.

"Come on, Mar." Ally danglyed an icy treat in Mara's line of sight. "The movie's gonna start soon. We'll find the boys later." As they walked the short distance to the movie theater, Ally hoped for their sake, the boys had a good reason for leaving.


	21. Chapter 21

Avery caught up with Alexei at the school. He supsected the group had a hide out somewhere near campus. How else could they disappear during lunch, then reappear for afternoon classes? He followed them several times before, but always lost track of them in the woods. This time, he would discover their secert.

Keeping a good distance, Avery followed Alexei through the school ground into the forests. He stuck mostly to the shadows, not wanting to lose sight of his target. Alexei sprinted through the forest, making it differcult for Avery to keep up while remaining hidden. He could openly follow Alexei, but that usually resulted in the idoit tricking him. No, this way was differcult, but better.

Alexei suddenly stopped in a small clearly to find Lynn already there. The two exchanged words, to low for Avery to hear. But that didn't matter. Avery watched them pry open a hidden hatch from the ground. Lynn when down first, followed by Alexei. Avery counted to ten, before contiuing his prosuit.

Landing in the dimly lit access tunnel, Avery took one of the skateboards laying against the wall. Halfway down the tunnel, he caught sight of Lynn and Alexei speaking to Cam. 

"Where's the loaction this time?" Lynn asked. His back was towards Avery, making it different to hear him. Alexei's back was also to Avery, meaning him alone had to keep out of Cam's sight. The tunnel offered little places to hide, so Avery tucked himself against a dark wall.

"According to Emi, the desetor sector." Cam answered, still out of breath from racing back to Kanna from Kadic.

Alexei gently rolled his skateboard back and forward, entertaining himself. "Are we sure this isn't a trap and it's a real Key?"

"Now you chose to be catouis." Cam smirked at the irony. "No, but we despearntly need it for me to complete the materalztion program."

"Let's go, Kya's already at the mansion." Lynn hopped onto his skateboard, leading them through the access tunnel. They jounreyed in silence for several mintues, before suddenly stopping. The path in front of them was blocked by debrey, creating a back up of water. Water flooded onto the walkway, slowly making it inaccessable.

The three doubled back, taking one of several side tunnels. The first one was completely blocked off by more debrey, creating a dam. Arriving at the next tunnel, they couldn't even get to the side. Water had completely flooded the walkway, and was radiply rising. The three were the same, debrey and flooded. Ten mintues of fruitless searching, resulted in the guys decdicing to return to the enterance.

To Avery's surpise, the guys rounded the corner, slamming into the him. Falling off his skateboard, Avery landed in the water. The mucky water weighed Avery down, slowly dragging him deeper. Alexei and Lynn muttered under their breath, unhappy with their 'vistor'. They each grabbed one of Avery's arm, than yanked him out of the water. 

"Great, now we've got him to deal with." Alexei wiped the mucky water off his clothes. 

"That's the least of our problems." Cam pulled out his cell phone. "Emi says there's an activated tower."

"That would explain the debrey and water." Lynn tossed a pebble into the water, that slowly sank into the goop. "We can't even swim through the water. How are we going to get out?" Continuing to the enterance was no longer an option, 'water' flooded the path up to their knees.

"We can double back to the orginal exit. There are pipes lining the walls we can climb them to the other side, since the debrey isn't blocking the ceiling." Cam suggested Lynn and Alexei agreed, since it was their best plan. They left Avery, letting him chose either to stay or follow. 

"Your going to explain everything that's going on, right now." Avery caught up, following directly behind Lynn. 

"What's the point?" Alexei turned to give a knowing smile. "Your not going to remember anyway."

Once again, they arrived at the exit. Alexei went climbed the pipes first. Used to parkour, he was able to quickly climb the pipes and over the small gap between the debrey and ceiling. Avery went next, since netiher Lynn nor Cam wanted to deal with him. Avery had stepped onto the pipes, when the rusted metal began to break off. Silently freaking out, Avery dashed acrossed the piping, than halled himself over the gap. The landed with a thump on the other side.

"Lynn, Cam?" Alexei called, when the others didn't come over.

The situtaion hadn't improved, but they'd gotten someone to the exit. Lynn and Cam each silently hoped Alexei and Kya could put their differeces aside to deactivate the tower. 

"The pipes broke when Avery climbed over." Lynn gave Alexei the 'good' news.

Cam noticed the water was slowly rasining again. They couldn't stay there much longer. "Take Avery with you to the mansion. I'll contact you once we find some place safe."

Lynn dragged Cam away from the area, sneaking a semi-safe place from the water.

Meanwhile, Alexei groaned. He now had two aheadaches to deal with. Kya and Avery, the least two people he wanted to speak with right now. "Come on." Alexei began climbing the ladder to the exit. "The water will soon raise here as well." He waited outside for Avery. Last thing they needed, wa for Avery to get lost inside the mansion. Better to guide him to the lab, where they could keep an eye on him.

***********************************************************************************************

Kya's POV:

"Where are the guys?" I sat in front of the montior, speaking with Emi while we waited for the boys. Cam's message went out forty minutes ago, I've been at the mansion for twenty mintues.

"I'm getting worried too." Emi had tried contacting Cam and Alexei three times. They usually answer, unless their being attacked. It didn't help that we didn't know what the attack was.

"I'm going to look for them." If Cam didn't arrive, I could atleast vitlize the others on Lyoko. Without anyone else here, I'm basically useless.

The elevator doors opened, revealing Alexei and...Avery? Alexei shoved his teammate into the lab, appearing unhappy wih our 'guest'. "Xana's blocked the tunnels with debrey and mucky water. Cam and Lynn are trapped."

Rolling my eyes, I brough up the vilaitrztion program. "Great, now you'll have to go alone. There's no way, I'll allow you to viluatze me." Alexei, like Lynn, had learned how to vilutarze people. UNlike me and Cam, neither one of them has actually sent someone to Lyoko.

Alexei snorted, "Get off your high horse princes. We've got bigger concerns than your baseless worries." And Lynn wonders why I smack Alexei all the time. The guy has a smart mouth that doesn't turn off. If he wasn't good at sports and his mom a teacher, I'm pretty sure he would've expelled years ago for his smart mouth.

"HUSH! Both of you!" Emi's voice boomed through the speakers, making the three of us pause. When Emi shouts, everyone shuts up and listens. The A.I. rarely raises her voice, which makes it all the scarier when she does.

"The two of you will go to Lyoko, together." She glared at both of us, until we nodded. "When Cam fixed the bugs in my program, he also made it so I can access the supercomputer for five mintues without messing up my program." This was news. Before, Emi couldn't risk directly accessing the supercomputer because doing so risked damaging or changing her program coding. Nothing would to Emi, it would just make Cam's search for the materlaztion program harder. Something about the program needing to be linked to Emi's current digital coding.

"So this is your big sercet?" Avery shoved his way to the monitor. He stared at Emi with a childlike curisoity. "Some poorly made video game, you've got here." He tapped the montior, like it was a fish bowl.

Alexei smacked his palm against his forehead. "Should've him in the tunnel." Sadly, I agree. The extra risk isn't needed. Even if Avery won't remember any of this. "Let's lock him in a room upstairs, so we can get to Lyoko."

Avery brushed a strand of hair out of his face, giving Alexei a cocky smirk. "I'd like to see you try, Lexi."

Two hotheaded boys and a Xana attack. What more coukd a girl want? Maybe for this two to stop trying to play aphla. Avery's smart mouth is worst than Alexei. He knows just what to say to set people off. Alexei can take a joke and people making fun of him isn't an issue. The foreshaken nickname of Lexi is taboo. I heard Ms. Tyia let it slip a few years ago that she oringal thought she'd have a girl. In the exiectment, she picked the name Lexi. When a boy came, she added an a and an extra e to get Alexei. Needless to say, Lexi's a name not to be mentioned around Alexei.

Before the meathead could start a brawl in the lab, I yanked Avery into a corner. Avery's features immedatily softened once alone with me. Moments like this made me ache for our destoryed friendship. Avery had been a good friend to me those first few weeks of school. Lynn had been dealing with family stuff, so I been alone. Avery was the one to show me around the school and help me adjust to life at Kanna. I'm hoping that old connection can be used now.

"I don't like this, K." Avery's use of my nickname made me pause. For a befie moment, I was taken back to my first day at Kanna Academy. My parents couldn't take off of work nor could my old siblings afford to miss school to take me into the city. So, I'd journeyed alone. Arriving at the gates, looking forward to Lynn's smiling face. Only to recive a text ten mintues later that he couldn't meet me. Unuse to being completely alone with no one to rely on, I began the frightening search for the addimision building and dorms.

Two hours of searching, had beaten an optimis out of me. Alone and scared, I had no chose but to wait for Lynn to finish his tasks. Back than, I'd to full of pride and shy to take other students for directions. If Avery hadn't come along, who knows how long I would've sat in the quad alone.

"We shouldn't be here." A warm hand on my shoulder, reminded that my attention needed to remain focused on the present. "Let's leave and tell the prinpal or police about this place." Avery grabbed my wrist in a strong grip. He started for the elevator, when Alexei stepped forward.

I shook my head, hoping Alexei got the message to keep his mouth shut. "Avie," I place my hand over top of the one on my wrist. "If we leave, not only will Cam and Lynn be in danger, but eveyone else as well. No matter how you feel about them, I can't abandon my friends."

The usage of my old nickname for him must've brought up old memories. He released me without issue. "Fine, you stay here. I'm going to tell Mr. Hall and the police about this place. You'll have no chose but to talk to them." He headed for the elevator, not looking back once.

Silently, I watched the doors close. Once again, Avery had made me chose between him and my friends. There truly is no hope of rekindling our friendship. Not so long as we're both remain sturnborn and conintue to dislike each other's friends.

***********************************************************************************************

Emi's POV:

"Let him go, Kya." Alexei placed a friendly hand on Kya's shoulder. "We're better off without him here anyway."

Kya turned an angry glare at Alexei, as she pushed his hand away. "Don't you get it? Xana's attack could extend beyond the tunnels. What if Avery gets hurt trying to leave?"

Alexei returned Kya's glare. "So you'll waste time going after him, leaving Lynn and Cam in more danger?"

RING!!!!!!

RING!!!!!!

RING!!!!!!

Sirens blared through the lab, successfully shutting the two up. When the noise stopped, I addressed them before they began another arugement. "I've locked the doors to the lab. Avery won't be getting out anytime soon. Now, will you both head for the scanners? I'd like to deactiveate the tower."

While the two begrudely got into the elevator, I accessed the supercomputer. I've never vilatzed someone, but it can't be that hard. Right? 

"Transfer Kya. Transfer Alexei." The scanners closed, allowing me to begin the vlialtztion process. "Scanner Kya. Scanner Alexei." So far so good. The program ran smoothly, as their digital avatar cards loaded. "Vilartion!" Time to cross my finger and hope this works.

***********************************************************************************************

Alexei's POV:

We landed in the familair landscape of the mountain sector. Nothing but grey-purpleish ground and mountain like structures greeted us. Kya landed to my left seconds with a thump. The skirt portion of her figuer skating dress blew to an imagtion wind. She glanced the area, on high alert. Without Cam to guide us, we were going in blind.

"The tower's at the bottom of that canuon." Emi stepped out from behind a blouder. Hands on hips, she gave a sassy half-grin. "Nice to see you two go longer than two seconds without aruging. Cam will be pleased." Her innoncce smile melted any lingering tensions within me. Something about Emi's smile and cheerfully blunt personailty never failed to drain any negative from my body.

"There's no point in fighting each other, when there's bloks." Kya pointed to the two incoming bloks. She sprinted off, taking out the bloks in record time. Lightening crackled from the impact of her skate slicing into the bloks. 

I drew my sai, in case more were coming. "Lynn's Eagle's Eye would be handy right about now."

"Well we dont' have him or Cam." Kya skated back over to us, with all life points intacted. 

"We're wasting time." Emi tugged me towards the canon. "Let's head for the tower." She lead the way with, with Kya than me following close behind. The path to the canon was clear of monsters. We quickly descanded into the canon, via a whining downward path.

"Sheild!" Kya's gloves generated two mid-sizes disk shaped white orbs. The orbs covered Kya's torso, leaving her legs and head slighly exposed. The sheild could only be used when Kya wasn't moving, which pinned her to the spot. With the canon's wall to her and Emi's backs, she didn't have to worry about an ambush from behind. 

Knowing Emi was safe, I jumpped off the edge of the path. My plan really hadn't been thought through. Luckily, the krabs firing made for a nice cushion. Landing on the first one, my sai slashed an X into it's back. The bugger danced and twitched for a moment, before explosing into digital bits. A second one tried to be shealthy, firing from behind me. A snap of my wrist, two shuriken went flying into the krab's eye.

Pumping my fist into the air, I did a small victory dance. Two krabs down with no damage taken. Who needed Kya? I could've protected Emi all alone. 

"Alexei!" Emi's shout was blocked out by the sound of my body collsiding with the ground. Pain shot through my digital body, momentily stunning me. Before I could recover, something heavy rammed into me. I was knocked back several feet, as more pain sliced into me. Why is painful? Something else to discuss with Cam.

My attacker, a megatank, actually allow me time to recover. Standing on unstudy legs, I gripped my sai ready for a fight. A fight that didn't look like I'd be having. The megatank was charging a laser, readying a finally attack. With my body still stunned, I won't be able to dodge or get close enough to attack. Everything now falls to Kya. She's never going to let me live this down. Great, more ammno she'll use against me.

***********************************************************************************************

Cam's POV:

"This is redicklous!" Lynn came to a complete stop as we rounded another corner. The 'water' here had risen above the path, blocking any attempts to procede further. Even outside of Lyoko, Lynn's knee senses allowed us to avoid danger. After seeing Avery almost get pulled into the water, we weren't taking any chances. 

"We need to find somewhere safe. I've got to connect the others." My laptop was safely tucked away into my backpack. No way am I taking a dive and risk losing it. Already, Lynn has stopped me from falling into the water three different times.

Sweat dipped from his face, he was getting exshuated. The tunnels weren't a pleasnet place. Dry humid air made running for long periods differecult and uncomfortable. These weren't sewer tunnels, but the purid smell assulted our noses. The more the water rose, the worst the smell got. Breathing was becoming harder the more we ran.

"Cam," Lynn wiped the sweat from his face. "Nowhere is safe. Our only option is to keep running."

Shaking my head, I turned down a different path. "I know a place." After discovering hte manison, Alexei and I explored the access tunnels. Finding alterantive exits proved to be highly useful. This path lead to a deadend. Down here, there is an elevated plathform which opened into a blocked off drainage tunnel. Water rarely traveled further than this path because of it's elevelation.

Once Lynn realized where I was headed, he took the lead again. Lynn can be as overprotective as Kya at times. I'm not the sterotyically kluzty uncorradiated nerd. I'm in decent enough shape to not struggle in gym or while playing sports. Lynn's protectiveness is appericated, but not needed. So when he held out a hand to help me onto the platform, I didn't take it.

Getting on the platform requires a bit of strength. Gripping the edge, I struggled to pull myself up. Lynn, the white knight, grabbed my shirt and halled the rest of my body up.

"Thanks." I muttered, as I took out my laptop. Connecting to the supercomputer didn't go smoothly. The walls of the tunnels blocked most incoming and outgoing signals. My laptop has a slightly better chance of getting a signal than a cell phone.

"How are things on Lyoko?" Once Emi answered, I befily explained mine and Lynn's current situtation.

"We're in front of the tower, but two megatanks are blocking them." Emi explained.

A beeping signaled the weak connection to the supercomputer will cut off soon. "I've began the hack, but you'll have to finish. There's only a good enough signal for me to begin it." The signal cut out before I could finish giving instrutions. I'll try again later. For now, we'll have to figure out a plan B in case they can't get to the tower in time.

***********************************************************************************************

Emi's POV:

Alexei's carelessness landed him in the path of two megatanks. The first one's laser knocked Alexei down, allowing a second one the oppurtiny to ram him. Alexei manged to recover, swaying off balance, he won't be able to dodge the next attack. Just when it appeared Alexei would be deviltauzed. A flashed of white jumped off the edge of the platform. Landing gracefully, Kya's Lightening Dash left a white-blue trail behind her. She skated like a speed skater, arms behind her back and torse bent forward. Rapidly closing the distance, Kya bent forward slightly more, as she wrapped her arms around Alexei's waist.

The two toppled to the ground, out of the path of the oncoming laser. Kya recovered first, she wordlessly grabbed Alexei and ran. She shoved him to the left, taking a hit from the sescond megatank. Alexei couldn't rush to her aid, as both megatanks relased lasers or tried to ram them.

I was about to help, when Cam called. While I was happy for the update, the call is a distraction. Not to mention, our connection is weak. Cam cut off after mention the hack. Something about starting or finishing it?

"Emi!" Kya and Alexei's voice alerted me to leate. A horizatal laser knocked me into a wall. Feeling my life points drain away, I sprinted back up the path. Behind me, the ground began to rumble, a megatank was following.

As I ran, I glanced down to the scene below. Kya skated cirlces around the megatank. Alexei wasn't around, which meant he probably used Shadow. Kya had the megatank confused, until it stopped firing. The giant bowling ball rolled towards Kya, like she's a living bowling pin. Seeing this, Kya stopped skating to place her hands on the ground, cloating it in ice. The megatank slide across the surface, until it crashed into the wall. Laying on it's side, it opened it's eye to attack. That's when Alexei appeared on top of the monster. Sais drawn, he quickly cut into the monster before jumping off.

That's one monster taken care of. Now to deal with te one behind me.

***********************************************************************************************

"Where's Emi?" Alexei lost track of their friend during their game of 'Dodge the megatank'.

"Follow the megatank." Kya causally pointed to the monster leaving the canyon. 'I'll take care of the megatank, you get Emi."

Alexei grabbed Kya's hand. "We're both dangerously low on life points. We need to work together." Cam had been right, their fighting disrupted thier teamwork. Now two of their friends were in danger. Neither one of them could afford to be devlitarized.

"What do you suggest?" Of the two of them, Kya had the best record of destroying megatanks. She usually got devilized in the process, but it was a risk they'd have to take.

"I'll get Emi and distract the megatank. You attack from behind." Alexei plan was simple, but it would put both him and Emi in danger.

Kya gave a silent nod of agreement.

They made their way back to the top of the canyon. Emi was hidden behind a blouder, away from the megatank. She logged onto the supercomputer to see that Cam remotely activated the hacking programs. There was less than five minutes remaining before it finished. First, she had to get rid of the annoying bowling ball. Poking her head around the blounder, she saw said bowling ball sitting several feet away. Seeming to 'sense' Emi, it opened to attack. Emi ducked back behind the rock, seeking safety. Two shuriken stopped the megatank from completing it's attack. Kya came up behind the monster, landing a flying kick that knocked it backwards. Landing, Kya remained there to keep their 'guest' company.

"Head for the tower." Alexei ordered Emi after ensuring the path was still clear.

Emi didn't aruge, instead she sprinted for the spiral path that lead to the tower. She made it down faster this time, since there weren't any monster to be catious of. Back up top, it was Alexei's turn to have a showdown. Only the megatank wasn't fousced on him. A distracted Kya watching Emi, was struck by a laser. Her dual sheilds weren't summoned quick enough. They shattered immedialy upon impact, barely saving Kya.

Alexei rushed to Kya's aid, but didn't make it in time. Before she could counterattack, Kya was knocked into the digital sea, by the ramming megatank. Alexei knew there was no way Kya surivived the fall into the digital sea. But a small part of him hoped Kya may have landed on a tiny platform or something. He didn't want to delivery the news to everyone that their friend had been forever viltzured into the digital sea.

"Alexei!" For a belief moment, Alexei thought he was hearing things. "Stopping goofing off! I'd perfer not to go swimming in the digital sea!" It had been Kya shouting.

Alexei silently laughed, relieved she was still around to tease and mock him. "I'll be there soon, princess." Flicking out his wrist, three shuriken shot out. Explosing on impact, they froze the megatank mid-charge. Alexei dashed towards the megatank, pausing long enough to imbed both sai into the eye of Xana. The megatank explosed in a digital data rainstorm behind Alexei.

Kya dangled over the digital sea, 'safely' gripping onto a random stone that poked out of from the rest of the sector's main platform. "Alexei!" She peered updates, wishing the blond would hurry. Even he couldn't waste forever taking on a megatank. Than again, he had the worst records against these specific of the group. Heck, Cam had destoryed more than Alexei. That's saying something, considering how little Cam journeys to Lyoko.

"Hey, princess." Smirking, Alexei lended over the edge. His long arms barely were able to reach Kya. Kya strenched her arm out as far as she could to meet Alexei's hand. She didn't dare try lifting herself up onto the stone, should it decide to break. 

"I can't reach you." Painic filled her voice, Kya knew the stone wouldn't hold for much longer. Her only option was to grab Alexei's hand or fall into the digital sea.

"Stop looking down and foucs on me." Alexei couldn't lean over anymore, without risking his own dive into the digital sea. 'Come on, Mi'lady.' He thought to himself, 'Deactivate the tower.'

His wish appeared to go unanswered. They both hear the stumble Crack, right before the stone broke off. Before his eyes, Kya spiral downward towards the digital sea. Her panicked screams were the last thing he heard before a white light ecplised everything.

***********************************************************************************************

Cam's POV:

"A moment later and Kya would've ended up in the digital sea." Emi explained how she just barely saved Kya from falling into the digital sea. "It's a good thing you updated my programs and the hacking ones. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to enter the final two codes needed to detele the firewall around the tower." 

Emi had no idea how much of a close call things really were. I had underesimated the rate of flooding inside the tunnels. By the time the tower was deactiavated, we were up to our necks in mucky water. The mucky water made staying a float diffecult. We didn't want to image what would happened if we accidenly swallowed some of it.

"Xana's attacks are getting worst." Lynn voiced the same thoughts I'd had. "That attack was meant to stop us from finding the Key, wasn't it."

"Possbily." Emi answered. "At least Xana wasn't able to get it either." Leave it to Emi to look on the bright side of things.

"Wait." Revealing Emi's story, I realized something. "If Alexei saved Kya, does that mean they've stopped fighting?"

Emi playfully shrugged, "Why don't you go see? Meanwhile, I'll be in the desert sector looking for the Key." She logged off with a wave.

Now that she mentioned it, Alexei was suppose to meet us here at the soccer field...again. Lynn and I assumed Alexei would show again, since we are reliving the same day thanks to the Return to the Past. Kya was also suppose to be at the ice ring. Yet, she texted Lynn a bit before we arrived, saying she would in her dorm for another two hours.

Figuring that was the best place to start, we went to Kya's dorm. Maybe she's seen my blockheaded best friend. 

***********************************************************************************************

"What in the world?" Lynn stared in shock at the sight before him. Cam was equally surpised as well. Arriving at Kya's dorm, they found Kya sitting on her bed watching a movie....laughing. She wasn't alone, Alexei sat beside her. The two were laughing loudly.

"Cam really didn't like this?" Kya wiped a tear from her eye. "He'd love this!"

Alexei held his soda can up in a mock cheer. "Thank you! Finally someone understands my geunis."

The two contiued chatting, obouvis to their two best friends watching them. It wasn't until Lynn cleared his throat that the two glanced their way. Greeting Lynn and Cam, they invited the two to join them. For several long mintues, Lynn and Cam could only stare at each other and the oddly friendly interactions of Kya and Alexei.

"What happened onl yoko to make you two stop fighting?" Lynn now knew why Emi evaised their earlier question. This was something that had to be seen to believe. 

Cam chimed in, "He's right, this is concerning. Emi told us you almost fell into the digital sea. Does that have something to do with this?" At a lost for words, Cam gestured to the scene before him. Stacks of movies were piled on top of Kya's usually clean desk, along with varies snacks spread out.

Kya gave Alexei a knowing look. Emi hadn't told them everything that happened on Lyoko. After the stone broke off, Alexei jumped off the platform. He used his remaining five shuriken to drain Kya's remaining life points. At the same time, he tried to devitlazie himself using Shadow. For once, Alexei's boneheaded plan probably would've worked.

The same boneheadness that had made Kya angrey nearly saved her life. She now realized that while not completely thought out, Alexei's random plans aren't always harmful. Sometimes, there for the good of the group. Unless you count that time Alexei tried to sneak away for a concert. (See chapter ____.) He had the wrong date and got Kya detention. Good thing Xana attacked, they were able to erase the whole day.

"So we've decided." Kya ingored their questions, perfering to keep the last bit of their adveture a sercet. If Cam found out what Alexei did, he'll lecture everyone for hours. Lynn would pipe in too, if he knew Kya was seconds away swimming in teh digital sea. Yup, it's best to keep somethings to themselves. When Alexei met Kya at her dorm that morning, the two had agreed not to tell the others. 

"I'll be the one switching places with Emi next week." Kya's news was not what Lynn or Cam expected to hear. Before they could question either one more. Alexei's cell went off and Kya grabbed her skating gear, both than dashed out the door.

Cam and Lynn shared another look. Since they wouldn't be getting answers anytime soon, they each went their spereate ways. Kya once again went to the ice ring alone, while Alexei hurried to meet Mara. Cam did some work in the library, having two hours before seeing Jeremie. While Lynn explored the city alone.

The Lyoko Defendered enjoyed spending time with each other, but also valued their time apart. On a rare day like today, they could enjoy time apart without fear of Xana attack.

Avery caught up with Alexei at the school. He supsected the group had a hide out somewhere near campus. How else could they disappear during lunch, then reappear for afternoon classes? He followed them several times before, but always lost track of them in the woods. This time, he would discover their secert.

Keeping a good distance, Avery followed Alexei through the school ground into the forests. He stuck mostly to the shadows, not wanting to lose sight of his target. Alexei sprinted through the forest, making it differcult for Avery to keep up while remaining hidden. He could openly follow Alexei, but that usually resulted in the idoit tricking him. No, this way was differcult, but better.

Alexei suddenly stopped in a small clearly to find Lynn already there. The two exchanged words, to low for Avery to hear. But that didn't matter. Avery watched them pry open a hidden hatch from the ground. Lynn when down first, followed by Alexei. Avery counted to ten, before contiuing his prosuit.

Landing in the dimly lit access tunnel, Avery took one of the skateboards laying against the wall. Halfway down the tunnel, he caught sight of Lynn and Alexei speaking to Cam. 

"Where's the loaction this time?" Lynn asked. His back was towards Avery, making it different to hear him. Alexei's back was also to Avery, meaning him alone had to keep out of Cam's sight. The tunnel offered little places to hide, so Avery tucked himself against a dark wall.

"According to Emi, the desetor sector." Cam answered, still out of breath from racing back to Kanna from Kadic.

Alexei gently rolled his skateboard back and forward, entertaining himself. "Are we sure this isn't a trap and it's a real Key?"

"Now you chose to be catouis." Cam smirked at the irony. "No, but we despearntly need it for me to complete the materalztion program."

"Let's go, Kya's already at the mansion." Lynn hopped onto his skateboard, leading them through the access tunnel. They jounreyed in silence for several mintues, before suddenly stopping. The path in front of them was blocked by debrey, creating a back up of water. Water flooded onto the walkway, slowly making it inaccessable.

The three doubled back, taking one of several side tunnels. The first one was completely blocked off by more debrey, creating a dam. Arriving at the next tunnel, they couldn't even get to the side. Water had completely flooded the walkway, and was radiply rising. The three were the same, debrey and flooded. Ten mintues of fruitless searching, resulted in the guys decdicing to return to the enterance.

To Avery's surpise, the guys rounded the corner, slamming into the him. Falling off his skateboard, Avery landed in the water. The mucky water weighed Avery down, slowly dragging him deeper. Alexei and Lynn muttered under their breath, unhappy with their 'vistor'. They each grabbed one of Avery's arm, than yanked him out of the water. 

"Great, now we've got him to deal with." Alexei wiped the mucky water off his clothes. 

"That's the least of our problems." Cam pulled out his cell phone. "Emi says there's an activated tower."

"That would explain the debrey and water." Lynn tossed a pebble into the water, that slowly sank into the goop. "We can't even swim through the water. How are we going to get out?" Continuing to the enterance was no longer an option, 'water' flooded the path up to their knees.

"We can double back to the orginal exit. There are pipes lining the walls we can climb them to the other side, since the debrey isn't blocking the ceiling." Cam suggested Lynn and Alexei agreed, since it was their best plan. They left Avery, letting him chose either to stay or follow. 

"Your going to explain everything that's going on, right now." Avery caught up, following directly behind Lynn. 

"What's the point?" Alexei turned to give a knowing smile. "Your not going to remember anyway."

Once again, they arrived at the exit. Alexei went climbed the pipes first. Used to parkour, he was able to quickly climb the pipes and over the small gap between the debrey and ceiling. Avery went next, since netiher Lynn nor Cam wanted to deal with him. Avery had stepped onto the pipes, when the rusted metal began to break off. Silently freaking out, Avery dashed acrossed the piping, than halled himself over the gap. The landed with a thump on the other side.

"Lynn, Cam?" Alexei called, when the others didn't come over.

The situtaion hadn't improved, but they'd gotten someone to the exit. Lynn and Cam each silently hoped Alexei and Kya could put their differeces aside to deactivate the tower. 

"The pipes broke when Avery climbed over." Lynn gave Alexei the 'good' news.

Cam noticed the water was slowly rasining again. They couldn't stay there much longer. "Take Avery with you to the mansion. I'll contact you once we find some place safe."

Lynn dragged Cam away from the area, sneaking a semi-safe place from the water.

Meanwhile, Alexei groaned. He now had two aheadaches to deal with. Kya and Avery, the least two people he wanted to speak with right now. "Come on." Alexei began climbing the ladder to the exit. "The water will soon raise here as well." He waited outside for Avery. Last thing they needed, wa for Avery to get lost inside the mansion. Better to guide him to the lab, where they could keep an eye on him.

***********************************************************************************************

Kya's POV:

"Where are the guys?" I sat in front of the montior, speaking with Emi while we waited for the boys. Cam's message went out forty minutes ago, I've been at the mansion for twenty mintues.

"I'm getting worried too." Emi had tried contacting Cam and Alexei three times. They usually answer, unless their being attacked. It didn't help that we didn't know what the attack was.

"I'm going to look for them." If Cam didn't arrive, I could atleast vitlize the others on Lyoko. Without anyone else here, I'm basically useless.

The elevator doors opened, revealing Alexei and...Avery? Alexei shoved his teammate into the lab, appearing unhappy wih our 'guest'. "Xana's blocked the tunnels with debrey and mucky water. Cam and Lynn are trapped."

Rolling my eyes, I brough up the vilaitrztion program. "Great, now you'll have to go alone. There's no way, I'll allow you to viluatze me." Alexei, like Lynn, had learned how to vilutarze people. UNlike me and Cam, neither one of them has actually sent someone to Lyoko.

Alexei snorted, "Get off your high horse princes. We've got bigger concerns than your baseless worries." And Lynn wonders why I smack Alexei all the time. The guy has a smart mouth that doesn't turn off. If he wasn't good at sports and his mom a teacher, I'm pretty sure he would've expelled years ago for his smart mouth.

"HUSH! Both of you!" Emi's voice boomed through the speakers, making the three of us pause. When Emi shouts, everyone shuts up and listens. The A.I. rarely raises her voice, which makes it all the scarier when she does.

"The two of you will go to Lyoko, together." She glared at both of us, until we nodded. "When Cam fixed the bugs in my program, he also made it so I can access the supercomputer for five mintues without messing up my program." This was news. Before, Emi couldn't risk directly accessing the supercomputer because doing so risked damaging or changing her program coding. Nothing would to Emi, it would just make Cam's search for the materlaztion program harder. Something about the program needing to be linked to Emi's current digital coding.

"So this is your big sercet?" Avery shoved his way to the monitor. He stared at Emi with a childlike curisoity. "Some poorly made video game, you've got here." He tapped the montior, like it was a fish bowl.

Alexei smacked his palm against his forehead. "Should've him in the tunnel." Sadly, I agree. The extra risk isn't needed. Even if Avery won't remember any of this. "Let's lock him in a room upstairs, so we can get to Lyoko."

Avery brushed a strand of hair out of his face, giving Alexei a cocky smirk. "I'd like to see you try, Lexi."

Two hotheaded boys and a Xana attack. What more coukd a girl want? Maybe for this two to stop trying to play aphla. Avery's smart mouth is worst than Alexei. He knows just what to say to set people off. Alexei can take a joke and people making fun of him isn't an issue. The foreshaken nickname of Lexi is taboo. I heard Ms. Tyia let it slip a few years ago that she oringal thought she'd have a girl. In the exiectment, she picked the name Lexi. When a boy came, she added an a and an extra e to get Alexei. Needless to say, Lexi's a name not to be mentioned around Alexei.

Before the meathead could start a brawl in the lab, I yanked Avery into a corner. Avery's features immedatily softened once alone with me. Moments like this made me ache for our destoryed friendship. Avery had been a good friend to me those first few weeks of school. Lynn had been dealing with family stuff, so I been alone. Avery was the one to show me around the school and help me adjust to life at Kanna. I'm hoping that old connection can be used now.

"I don't like this, K." Avery's use of my nickname made me pause. For a befie moment, I was taken back to my first day at Kanna Academy. My parents couldn't take off of work nor could my old siblings afford to miss school to take me into the city. So, I'd journeyed alone. Arriving at the gates, looking forward to Lynn's smiling face. Only to recive a text ten mintues later that he couldn't meet me. Unuse to being completely alone with no one to rely on, I began the frightening search for the addimision building and dorms.

Two hours of searching, had beaten an optimis out of me. Alone and scared, I had no chose but to wait for Lynn to finish his tasks. Back than, I'd to full of pride and shy to take other students for directions. If Avery hadn't come along, who knows how long I would've sat in the quad alone.

"We shouldn't be here." A warm hand on my shoulder, reminded that my attention needed to remain focused on the present. "Let's leave and tell the prinpal or police about this place." Avery grabbed my wrist in a strong grip. He started for the elevator, when Alexei stepped forward.

I shook my head, hoping Alexei got the message to keep his mouth shut. "Avie," I place my hand over top of the one on my wrist. "If we leave, not only will Cam and Lynn be in danger, but eveyone else as well. No matter how you feel about them, I can't abandon my friends."

The usage of my old nickname for him must've brought up old memories. He released me without issue. "Fine, you stay here. I'm going to tell Mr. Hall and the police about this place. You'll have no chose but to talk to them." He headed for the elevator, not looking back once.

Silently, I watched the doors close. Once again, Avery had made me chose between him and my friends. There truly is no hope of rekindling our friendship. Not so long as we're both remain sturnborn and conintue to dislike each other's friends.

***********************************************************************************************

Emi's POV:

"Let him go, Kya." Alexei placed a friendly hand on Kya's shoulder. "We're better off without him here anyway."

Kya turned an angry glare at Alexei, as she pushed his hand away. "Don't you get it? Xana's attack could extend beyond the tunnels. What if Avery gets hurt trying to leave?"

Alexei returned Kya's glare. "So you'll waste time going after him, leaving Lynn and Cam in more danger?"

RING!!!!!!

RING!!!!!!

RING!!!!!!

Sirens blared through the lab, successfully shutting the two up. When the noise stopped, I addressed them before they began another arugement. "I've locked the doors to the lab. Avery won't be getting out anytime soon. Now, will you both head for the scanners? I'd like to deactiveate the tower."

While the two begrudely got into the elevator, I accessed the supercomputer. I've never vilatzed someone, but it can't be that hard. Right? 

"Transfer Kya. Transfer Alexei." The scanners closed, allowing me to begin the vlialtztion process. "Scanner Kya. Scanner Alexei." So far so good. The program ran smoothly, as their digital avatar cards loaded. "Vilartion!" Time to cross my finger and hope this works.

***********************************************************************************************

Alexei's POV:

We landed in the familair landscape of the mountain sector. Nothing but grey-purpleish ground and mountain like structures greeted us. Kya landed to my left seconds with a thump. The skirt portion of her figuer skating dress blew to an imagtion wind. She glanced the area, on high alert. Without Cam to guide us, we were going in blind.

"The tower's at the bottom of that canuon." Emi stepped out from behind a blouder. Hands on hips, she gave a sassy half-grin. "Nice to see you two go longer than two seconds without aruging. Cam will be pleased." Her innoncce smile melted any lingering tensions within me. Something about Emi's smile and cheerfully blunt personailty never failed to drain any negative from my body.

"There's no point in fighting each other, when there's bloks." Kya pointed to the two incoming bloks. She sprinted off, taking out the bloks in record time. Lightening crackled from the impact of her skate slicing into the bloks. 

I drew my sai, in case more were coming. "Lynn's Eagle's Eye would be handy right about now."

"Well we dont' have him or Cam." Kya skated back over to us, with all life points intacted. 

"We're wasting time." Emi tugged me towards the canon. "Let's head for the tower." She lead the way with, with Kya than me following close behind. The path to the canon was clear of monsters. We quickly descanded into the canon, via a whining downward path.

"Sheild!" Kya's gloves generated two mid-sizes disk shaped white orbs. The orbs covered Kya's torso, leaving her legs and head slighly exposed. The sheild could only be used when Kya wasn't moving, which pinned her to the spot. With the canon's wall to her and Emi's backs, she didn't have to worry about an ambush from behind. 

Knowing Emi was safe, I jumpped off the edge of the path. My plan really hadn't been thought through. Luckily, the krabs firing made for a nice cushion. Landing on the first one, my sai slashed an X into it's back. The bugger danced and twitched for a moment, before explosing into digital bits. A second one tried to be shealthy, firing from behind me. A snap of my wrist, two shuriken went flying into the krab's eye.

Pumping my fist into the air, I did a small victory dance. Two krabs down with no damage taken. Who needed Kya? I could've protected Emi all alone. 

"Alexei!" Emi's shout was blocked out by the sound of my body collsiding with the ground. Pain shot through my digital body, momentily stunning me. Before I could recover, something heavy rammed into me. I was knocked back several feet, as more pain sliced into me. Why is painful? Something else to discuss with Cam.

My attacker, a megatank, actually allow me time to recover. Standing on unstudy legs, I gripped my sai ready for a fight. A fight that didn't look like I'd be having. The megatank was charging a laser, readying a finally attack. With my body still stunned, I won't be able to dodge or get close enough to attack. Everything now falls to Kya. She's never going to let me live this down. Great, more ammno she'll use against me.

***********************************************************************************************

Cam's POV:

"This is redicklous!" Lynn came to a complete stop as we rounded another corner. The 'water' here had risen above the path, blocking any attempts to procede further. Even outside of Lyoko, Lynn's knee senses allowed us to avoid danger. After seeing Avery almost get pulled into the water, we weren't taking any chances. 

"We need to find somewhere safe. I've got to connect the others." My laptop was safely tucked away into my backpack. No way am I taking a dive and risk losing it. Already, Lynn has stopped me from falling into the water three different times.

Sweat dipped from his face, he was getting exshuated. The tunnels weren't a pleasnet place. Dry humid air made running for long periods differecult and uncomfortable. These weren't sewer tunnels, but the purid smell assulted our noses. The more the water rose, the worst the smell got. Breathing was becoming harder the more we ran.

"Cam," Lynn wiped the sweat from his face. "Nowhere is safe. Our only option is to keep running."

Shaking my head, I turned down a different path. "I know a place." After discovering hte manison, Alexei and I explored the access tunnels. Finding alterantive exits proved to be highly useful. This path lead to a deadend. Down here, there is an elevated plathform which opened into a blocked off drainage tunnel. Water rarely traveled further than this path because of it's elevelation.

Once Lynn realized where I was headed, he took the lead again. Lynn can be as overprotective as Kya at times. I'm not the sterotyically kluzty uncorradiated nerd. I'm in decent enough shape to not struggle in gym or while playing sports. Lynn's protectiveness is appericated, but not needed. So when he held out a hand to help me onto the platform, I didn't take it.

Getting on the platform requires a bit of strength. Gripping the edge, I struggled to pull myself up. Lynn, the white knight, grabbed my shirt and halled the rest of my body up.

"Thanks." I muttered, as I took out my laptop. Connecting to the supercomputer didn't go smoothly. The walls of the tunnels blocked most incoming and outgoing signals. My laptop has a slightly better chance of getting a signal than a cell phone.

"How are things on Lyoko?" Once Emi answered, I befily explained mine and Lynn's current situtation.

"We're in front of the tower, but two megatanks are blocking them." Emi explained.

A beeping signaled the weak connection to the supercomputer will cut off soon. "I've began the hack, but you'll have to finish. There's only a good enough signal for me to begin it." The signal cut out before I could finish giving instrutions. I'll try again later. For now, we'll have to figure out a plan B in case they can't get to the tower in time.

***********************************************************************************************

Emi's POV:

Alexei's carelessness landed him in the path of two megatanks. The first one's laser knocked Alexei down, allowing a second one the oppurtiny to ram him. Alexei manged to recover, swaying off balance, he won't be able to dodge the next attack. Just when it appeared Alexei would be deviltauzed. A flashed of white jumped off the edge of the platform. Landing gracefully, Kya's Lightening Dash left a white-blue trail behind her. She skated like a speed skater, arms behind her back and torse bent forward. Rapidly closing the distance, Kya bent forward slightly more, as she wrapped her arms around Alexei's waist.

The two toppled to the ground, out of the path of the oncoming laser. Kya recovered first, she wordlessly grabbed Alexei and ran. She shoved him to the left, taking a hit from the sescond megatank. Alexei couldn't rush to her aid, as both megatanks relased lasers or tried to ram them.

I was about to help, when Cam called. While I was happy for the update, the call is a distraction. Not to mention, our connection is weak. Cam cut off after mention the hack. Something about starting or finishing it?

"Emi!" Kya and Alexei's voice alerted me to leate. A horizatal laser knocked me into a wall. Feeling my life points drain away, I sprinted back up the path. Behind me, the ground began to rumble, a megatank was following.

As I ran, I glanced down to the scene below. Kya skated cirlces around the megatank. Alexei wasn't around, which meant he probably used Shadow. Kya had the megatank confused, until it stopped firing. The giant bowling ball rolled towards Kya, like she's a living bowling pin. Seeing this, Kya stopped skating to place her hands on the ground, cloating it in ice. The megatank slide across the surface, until it crashed into the wall. Laying on it's side, it opened it's eye to attack. That's when Alexei appeared on top of the monster. Sais drawn, he quickly cut into the monster before jumping off.

That's one monster taken care of. Now to deal with te one behind me.

***********************************************************************************************

"Where's Emi?" Alexei lost track of their friend during their game of 'Dodge the megatank'.

"Follow the megatank." Kya causally pointed to the monster leaving the canyon. 'I'll take care of the megatank, you get Emi."

Alexei grabbed Kya's hand. "We're both dangerously low on life points. We need to work together." Cam had been right, their fighting disrupted thier teamwork. Now two of their friends were in danger. Neither one of them could afford to be devlitarized.

"What do you suggest?" Of the two of them, Kya had the best record of destroying megatanks. She usually got devilized in the process, but it was a risk they'd have to take.

"I'll get Emi and distract the megatank. You attack from behind." Alexei plan was simple, but it would put both him and Emi in danger.

Kya gave a silent nod of agreement.

They made their way back to the top of the canyon. Emi was hidden behind a blouder, away from the megatank. She logged onto the supercomputer to see that Cam remotely activated the hacking programs. There was less than five minutes remaining before it finished. First, she had to get rid of the annoying bowling ball. Poking her head around the blounder, she saw said bowling ball sitting several feet away. Seeming to 'sense' Emi, it opened to attack. Emi ducked back behind the rock, seeking safety. Two shuriken stopped the megatank from completing it's attack. Kya came up behind the monster, landing a flying kick that knocked it backwards. Landing, Kya remained there to keep their 'guest' company.

"Head for the tower." Alexei ordered Emi after ensuring the path was still clear.

Emi didn't aruge, instead she sprinted for the spiral path that lead to the tower. She made it down faster this time, since there weren't any monster to be catious of. Back up top, it was Alexei's turn to have a showdown. Only the megatank wasn't fousced on him. A distracted Kya watching Emi, was struck by a laser. Her dual sheilds weren't summoned quick enough. They shattered immedialy upon impact, barely saving Kya.

Alexei rushed to Kya's aid, but didn't make it in time. Before she could counterattack, Kya was knocked into the digital sea, by the ramming megatank. Alexei knew there was no way Kya surivived the fall into the digital sea. But a small part of him hoped Kya may have landed on a tiny platform or something. He didn't want to delivery the news to everyone that their friend had been forever viltzured into the digital sea.

"Alexei!" For a belief moment, Alexei thought he was hearing things. "Stopping goofing off! I'd perfer not to go swimming in the digital sea!" It had been Kya shouting.

Alexei silently laughed, relieved she was still around to tease and mock him. "I'll be there soon, princess." Flicking out his wrist, three shuriken shot out. Explosing on impact, they froze the megatank mid-charge. Alexei dashed towards the megatank, pausing long enough to imbed both sai into the eye of Xana. The megatank explosed in a digital data rainstorm behind Alexei.

Kya dangled over the digital sea, 'safely' gripping onto a random stone that poked out of from the rest of the sector's main platform. "Alexei!" She peered updates, wishing the blond would hurry. Even he couldn't waste forever taking on a megatank. Than again, he had the worst records against these specific of the group. Heck, Cam had destoryed more than Alexei. That's saying something, considering how little Cam journeys to Lyoko.

"Hey, princess." Smirking, Alexei lended over the edge. His long arms barely were able to reach Kya. Kya strenched her arm out as far as she could to meet Alexei's hand. She didn't dare try lifting herself up onto the stone, should it decide to break. 

"I can't reach you." Painic filled her voice, Kya knew the stone wouldn't hold for much longer. Her only option was to grab Alexei's hand or fall into the digital sea.

"Stop looking down and foucs on me." Alexei couldn't lean over anymore, without risking his own dive into the digital sea. 'Come on, Mi'lady.' He thought to himself, 'Deactivate the tower.'

His wish appeared to go unanswered. They both hear the stumble Crack, right before the stone broke off. Before his eyes, Kya spiral downward towards the digital sea. Her panicked screams were the last thing he heard before a white light ecplised everything.

***********************************************************************************************

Cam's POV:

"A moment later and Kya would've ended up in the digital sea." Emi explained how she just barely saved Kya from falling into the digital sea. "It's a good thing you updated my programs and the hacking ones. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to enter the final two codes needed to detele the firewall around the tower." 

Emi had no idea how much of a close call things really were. I had underesimated the rate of flooding inside the tunnels. By the time the tower was deactiavated, we were up to our necks in mucky water. The mucky water made staying a float diffecult. We didn't want to image what would happened if we accidenly swallowed some of it.

"Xana's attacks are getting worst." Lynn voiced the same thoughts I'd had. "That attack was meant to stop us from finding the Key, wasn't it."

"Possbily." Emi answered. "At least Xana wasn't able to get it either." Leave it to Emi to look on the bright side of things.

"Wait." Revealing Emi's story, I realized something. "If Alexei saved Kya, does that mean they've stopped fighting?"

Emi playfully shrugged, "Why don't you go see? Meanwhile, I'll be in the desert sector looking for the Key." She logged off with a wave.

Now that she mentioned it, Alexei was suppose to meet us here at the soccer field...again. Lynn and I assumed Alexei would show again, since we are reliving the same day thanks to the Return to the Past. Kya was also suppose to be at the ice ring. Yet, she texted Lynn a bit before we arrived, saying she would in her dorm for another two hours.

Figuring that was the best place to start, we went to Kya's dorm. Maybe she's seen my blockheaded best friend. 

***********************************************************************************************

"What in the world?" Lynn stared in shock at the sight before him. Cam was equally surpised as well. Arriving at Kya's dorm, they found Kya sitting on her bed watching a movie....laughing. She wasn't alone, Alexei sat beside her. The two were laughing loudly.

"Cam really didn't like this?" Kya wiped a tear from her eye. "He'd love this!"

Alexei held his soda can up in a mock cheer. "Thank you! Finally someone understands my geunis."

The two contiued chatting, obouvis to their two best friends watching them. It wasn't until Lynn cleared his throat that the two glanced their way. Greeting Lynn and Cam, they invited the two to join them. For several long mintues, Lynn and Cam could only stare at each other and the oddly friendly interactions of Kya and Alexei.

"What happened onl yoko to make you two stop fighting?" Lynn now knew why Emi evaised their earlier question. This was something that had to be seen to believe. 

Cam chimed in, "He's right, this is concerning. Emi told us you almost fell into the digital sea. Does that have something to do with this?" At a lost for words, Cam gestured to the scene before him. Stacks of movies were piled on top of Kya's usually clean desk, along with varies snacks spread out.

Kya gave Alexei a knowing look. Emi hadn't told them everything that happened on Lyoko. After the stone broke off, Alexei jumped off the platform. He used his remaining five shuriken to drain Kya's remaining life points. At the same time, he tried to devitlazie himself using Shadow. For once, Alexei's boneheaded plan probably would've worked.

The same boneheadness that had made Kya angrey nearly saved her life. She now realized that while not completely thought out, Alexei's random plans aren't always harmful. Sometimes, there for the good of the group. Unless you count that time Alexei tried to sneak away for a concert. (See chapter ____.) He had the wrong date and got Kya detention. Good thing Xana attacked, they were able to erase the whole day.

"So we've decided." Kya ingored their questions, perfering to keep the last bit of their adveture a sercet. If Cam found out what Alexei did, he'll lecture everyone for hours. Lynn would pipe in too, if he knew Kya was seconds away swimming in teh digital sea. Yup, it's best to keep somethings to themselves. When Alexei met Kya at her dorm that morning, the two had agreed not to tell the others. 

"I'll be the one switching places with Emi next week." Kya's news was not what Lynn or Cam expected to hear. Before they could question either one more. Alexei's cell went off and Kya grabbed her skating gear, both than dashed out the door.

Cam and Lynn shared another look. Since they wouldn't be getting answers anytime soon, they each went their spereate ways. Kya once again went to the ice ring alone, while Alexei hurried to meet Mara. Cam did some work in the library, having two hours before seeing Jeremie. While Lynn explored the city alone.

The Lyoko Defendered enjoyed spending time with each other, but also valued their time apart. On a rare day like today, they could enjoy time apart without fear of Xana attack.


	22. Chapter 22

"The tower's straight ahead." Cam guided the others through the desert sector. The screen lite up alerting him that Alexei was deviltuized. Lynn stayed back, battling a swarm of hornets lone. Kya and Emi cleared the final few yards to the tower.

"Homing Arrow!"The charkram whirled through the air, slicing into two horents. The cicurlar disk landed in Lynn's hand to late. The last hornet spat viratal acid, draining Lynn's last twenty life points. Returing to earth, Lynn plopped out of the scanner. Adlinerline from the return trip coursed through him, taking away some of his dizziness. Climbing into the elevator, he wondered if the girls made it to the tower. Entering the lab, he was greeted by Emi's voice.

"We're inside, Cam. Now, what?" Emi paced back and forth. When Cam had vilzited the others without warning, she taught something had happened. Cam vaugly explained they needed to get to this speific tower within the desert sector.

"Both of you need to stand in the center." Cam brought Kya's data. He'd scanned a copy of her vilairal data upon her vilatztion.

The girls quietly obeyed. Emi stepped into the center first, than Kya stepped inside. Standing back to back, they were lifted off the ground as a collum of light engulfed them. Warmth flowed over them, signaling the Body Swap program begun.

"What do all of these glowing symbols mean?" Alexei peered over Cam's shoudler. Curious about the glowing data, he reached out to touch the screen.

"Back away, Alexei." Cam slapped Alexei's hand back. "Now's not the time." Cam had rushed to finish it and while the program had passed every digital test so far. Actually using it is different from digital tests. Cam opted to run the program manually, than let the program run autoually.

First, he scanned Emi's digital data. Next, he manunally removed Kya and Emi's digital data from their bodies. The hardest part was returning said data to different bodies. Like an organ transplant, there's a chance the orinigal body may reject the tranplanted data. Cam had prepared a digital next to 'catch' Kya or Emi's data if a body rejected them.

A low beeping signaled the transfer complete. Cam ended the program, doing a final scan to make sure everything was okay. "How do you feel?"

Opening her eyes, Emi felt different. White gloves covered her hands, as a matching white dress figurer skating dress hugged her body. Taking a step, she nearly fell. She wasn't use to wearing ankle boots, like the white ones she now wore. "Cam, what did you do?" Panic building, Emi didn't recknous her own voice.

"We'll explain everything." A familiar voice said, as a friendly hand was placed on her shoulder. What should've been Kya, stood before her. She wore the familiar light purple dress with black leggings and black belt on the dress, I normally wore. Her, or rather my, purple hair was in a ponytail with a white ribbon. 

"Kya?" Gingerly, Emi touched her body's face. The senseation of feeling her own skin through a different body sent a jolt of panic through her. "Please tell me we didn't switch bodies." For them to switch bodies would mean, Kya's now trapped on Lyoko. A part of Emi was thrilled at the idea of finally leaving Lyoko, while the other didn't want to pass this curse onto anyone. Not even to tempoarily leave Lyoko.

Emi went to summon a connection to the supercomputer, forgetting this wasn't her body. "Could you open a connection to the supercomputer? I'll need to figure out which program is buggy, before switching us back."

"I told you, we should've told her before hand." Huffing, Kya left the tower. Like Emi, Kya was unuse to her new body. The easy agliness honed from years of athlic training, weren't evdienet in this body. Her react time had slowed down sincally. As shown when the final horent sprayed her with acid. The yucky green subsctations melted the vilutal ground, berelfy revealing the digital void below.

"Get back in the tower, Kya." In the process of swaping his friends' bodies, Cam had forgotten to warn them about the horent. Now Emi's body was down to fifty life points. Kya's body still retended it's athlicness, which Emi was clueless as how to use. "Emi, I need you to distract the horent so Kya can get back to the tower. You'll be fine if you get devilatzted."

"You owe me an explaintion." Emi didn't leanger on the subject. Intent on helping Kya, Emi tried to summon a wall the moment she exited the tower. Forgetting that she wasn't 'Emi'. The horent took advnage of the girls unable to attack, but firing two lasers at Kya's body. Stunned, Emi glanced at the fading digital outline of her body. She snuck a look at Kya, who didn't appeared worried. She mouth 'Good luck' before disappearing inside the tower. 

Alone, Emi's final thoughts were 'I'm going to hurt them' before finalling disappearing.

***********************************************************************************************

Emi's POV:

My 'body' jolted awake as bright lights assulted my eyes. Uncurling my body, I crawled out of the circular device I awoke in. "What?" Confused, I took in the dull scenceary. Two idencitcal circluar coldir devices stood on either side of mine. The walls were a plain greyish-brown. A smailiar colored cold meticall surface dug into my senseative skin. Skin that was covered in werid clothing. 

My purple dress had been replaced with white shorts, a black tank-top with the words 'Skater' written in grey bubble letters paired with black tennis. Long black hair fell to my waist, making my head feel heavy. A figurer skater dangling from a charm bracelet, hinted who's body this was.

"Did it work?" Alexei stepped out from the elevator. He was the first one to reach me. Tenderly touching my arm, he looked at me as if I were some exist creature. "Emi?'

Wanting t tease him, I snatched my arm away. "Personal space Alexei." Arms folded I rasied an eyebrow at his shocked expression. "Close your mouth, you'll attarct flies."

Alexei's shoulders drooped, his expression that of a sad puppy. "Mi'Lady's still on Lyoko. I had planned to show her so much today."

Lynn patted Alexei's shoulder, barely containing his smirk. "Stop messing with him, Emi." He gave me a knowing look. "I know my best friend."He gripped Alexei's collar, pulling him inside the elevator.

Following behind, I took in more of the dull colors of the manison. Seeing the lab and manison in person is very different from seeing it through a monitor. It's kind of disapointing. I wasn't execpting much, because of it's condition. But, seriously who decoroated the place? A prison has more color varity.

"Unfortanly, you'll have to stay inside the tower." Cam waved us over, when we got off the elevator.

"I'll be fine. It's not like I was planning to leave away." Hearing my real voice from another perisiv is unnerving. Kya appeared wasn't bothered seeing her body walking around without her. In fact, no one appeared distructed by this. Yup, I'm the only one freaking out.

"Emi looked uncomfortable." Kya obevered. "Who's bright idea was it to surpise her?"

All eyes insticintivly went to Alexei. "Fine, I'll explain." He didn't deny it was his idea. This makes me question why the others didn't veto his plan. "Since your birthday is less than a month away, this is an early birthday gift." He waved his hands, as if to say 'surpise'.

A frustated sigh, drew my attention to Cam. "What bonehead meant is, the one year annivesty of finding you and Lyoko is soon. We've decieded to also make that your birthday." He paushed to glare at Alexei. "Someone looked through my files and found a old programe called Body Swap. A program I quickly abandoned in favor of the current materlaztion program."

"Alexei suggested we use the program to tempoarily allow you yo come to earth. As an early birthday gift." Lynn finished.

While greatful for the gift, I couldn't help but worry about Kya. "Why use Kya's body?"

Lynn and Cam turned again to Alexei. The blond cleared his throat, like he was about to give a grand speech. "We..er.. I figured you'd be more comfortable in a female body. Kya's also the only boarder among us without roommate. An-"

"Simply put." Kya rolled her eyes. "Alexei and Cam will be with you during class. Lynn's a boader to, so he'll help you anytime the others aren't around. Bonus, since I don't have a dorm mate, you don't have to worry about pretending to be me."

Cam finished the explainations. "You have twenty-four hours to be Kya. We'll return here at the expect same time to switch you two back."

The digital clock on the montior showed it was just after seven pm. Kya noticed this to and shooed us out of the lab.

***********************************************************************************************

The next day:

Emi's POV:

"Morning, 'Kya'." Lynn greeted me with a wink. He stood outside of Kya's dorm, in the same exeact spot as last night. After being dragged around town (mostly by Alexei) for hours, Lynn befeily showed me around the school. The tour ended with us sneaking into the dorms. "Cam and Alexei will meet us for breakfast."

"Umm...okay." My thoughts were preoccuiped with the new senserory sistanations of the real world. The dull grey and browns of the manison made feel old, deviod of life. Outside varies colors blended together, forming a symphony of viabrite life. 

Even Lynn's basic navy jeans, white t-shirt peaking out from a dark blue button-up shirt with thinwhite lined squares, held more expression of life than the mansion. The dark tones went more along with Kya's style, than Lynn's usual mild-toned colors.

I had no idea how much Kya favoried dark colors, until I went to look for clothes. Searching her room for two hours resulted in two things of semi-bright color. A purple knee length dress had been stuffed into a pair of light brown calf boots in the back of her warobe. Purple is my favorite color, maybe I'll ask Kya for it. The dress is the perfect option for me, it looks good with Kya's long hair in a ponytail.

Loud laugher brought me back to the present. "Your look nice, but it's weird seeing my best friend in a brightly colored dress!" Lynn had a point. Kya hid this away for a reason. Changing to something in Kya's style will help to keep attention off of me. Than again, she did say I don't have to pretend to be her.

"It'll be fine, as long as I don't draw attention." They were risking alot, espcaially Kya, allowing me this freedom. For this alone, I will never be able to repay them. I just hope Cam doesn't abandon the materzltion program in favor of the Body Swap. None of them should saciface their lives, just for me to have one day of freedom.

Grumble

Grumble

A strange noise came from our stomaches. Alexei said this noise meant the body wanted it's next meal. The caferita and vending machines are the only places to get food on campus. Getting food from a machine won't be satfisting, if my research is correct. Breakfast, the first meal of the day. Yes, that is what our bodie require. 

***********************************************************************************************

"So, Mi'lady, what would you like to do today? It's your day." Alexei took a bite of the apple he stole from Lynn's tray. Lynn retiated by snatching Alexei's jice before he noticed. This was a normal meal ritual for the two. Cam and Kya learnt to guard their food when the two began the food 'borrowing', as they called it, ritual.

"I've dreamt of leaving Lyoko for so long, I hadn't taught about what to do afterwards." Emi, in Kya's body, gently poked the pink mush on her tray. The guy's each each one item for her to 'try' for breakfast. Kya wasn't allergy to anything, so Emi could freely eat anything she wanted. The fruit salad Lynn suggestd, held a wonderful mix of flavors. So far, that had been her favorite and teh easist way to sample miltiple foods. Cam offered Kya's favorite ice tea, which was to sweet for Emi. The final item, pink mush, Alexei plopped onto Emi's tray. He didn't say what it was, only that she'd like it.

"What's wrong with you? Haven't you eaten yogurt before?" A girl with long black hair draped herself over Alexei. By Cam and Lynn's reaction, Emi figured the girl had to be Ally or Mara. They always scuntched their faces like they ate something sour, when they spoke of Mara's group to Emi. By the loud sigh Alexei made, Emi's final conculsion, the girl had to be Mara. She wondered if that's way Kya's body cringed at the girl's voice. The two are rivials.

"Double check your phone Mara, no one invited you." Lynn stopped eating long enough to stare at Mara, not hidding his annoyance.

Mara scuntched up her face. "Mind your buiness. I'm only over here to remind Alexei of our study date." To enfize her point, she leaned further over the chair to rest her head on Alexei's shoulder. Their inimate position, made they appear to be more boyfriend-girlfriend, than friends.

"About th-" Alexei gasped at the suddent restriction around her neck.

Mara tightened her grip on Alexei, pulling him into a 'hug'. "We'll meet in my dorm after class." No excuses. Remember, right after class." She released Alexei enough for him to nod. "Good." A smile on her face, she patted Alexei's head before rejoining her table.

"Want to explain?" Emi giggled, slightly amused. For all the times Alexei forced his friends to follow his plans, this was an interesting change. Mara appeared to be just as sturnborn as Alexei.

Alexei gave a seldom 'no', leaving Cam to explain.

***********************************************************************************************

Cam's POV:

"I don't know how Emi doesn't get bored." A sigh, rolling of eyes, and arms crossed seemed so Kya like, even in Emi's body. I alomst forgot that isn't her oringal body. "Not a single monster to annoy. What does she do all day!?"

"She usually reaad or watches movies." The quad is very quiet with everyone in class. Mrs. Reed allowed me to leave art class early, as no one else did the assignment, but me. As much as I hate art, the assignment was quite simple. Pick any artwork and write what we think the artist felt while creating the art piece. Mrs. Reed even said it only had to be four sentences. She basically gave out an easy A. "You could use the time to study."

Kya ingored the suggestion. "You skipping art class again?"

"For once no. Mrs. Reed allowed me to leave early, because I'm the only one who did the homework. The rest of the class is doing it now." My classmates now have to use the class time to complete a longer and harder version of the homework. At least their able to work in pairs. Probably should've began with that information. Would've stopped Kya from having a minor panic attack. "Relax, Alexei's helping Emi. Your grade is safe." the problem with Emi using Kya's body, is that Kya will recive all repercounions. Emi's spent enough time studying the read world to keep up with our classes. That should be enough to reassure Kya her grades are safe.

"I did the assignment, check your laptop." Kya leaned forward, as if to peer over the screen. "Remember? You lent it to me while you used my dorm's computer?"

An alert from the loactor program drew my attention away from Kya's request. "Well thus ruins our plans. The locator is detecting the last Key in the desert sector." We can't miss this chance. Last time Xana trapped us in teh accesss tunnels to prevent us from finding the key.

"Let me search." Kya offered. "There's been no sign of Xana. I'll be careful."

"It's to risky, you don't know how to use Emi's powers." Who am I kidding, I'd have issues with Emi going alone.

"I'll keep my distance." Kya continued to press her point. "There's no need to ruin Emi's and everyone's day should the key not appear. Likewise, we can't miss this chance."

If I pointed out she's acting like Alexei, forcing me to go along with her plan, she won't be happy. Worst, she'll go anyway. Not alot of opinions here. "Fine, but be careful." I'll stay connected until school's over."

Kya waved a hand dismissivly. "Yeah, yeah. Just be sure to take Emi to my favorite place.

There's no point in continuing this discussion. School will end in about an hour. This should be enough time to find the key. Whether it's there or not, today's gonna be a great day for Emi.

***********************************************************************************************

Emi's POV:

"Are you sure Mara won't be mad?" The zombies on the screen swarmed my character, Each one drained my character's health by scratching and biting. I moved the game's controls to get the character to run. A second character jerked mine into a abandoned clothing store. The rundown store provided little shelter from the outside dangers.

"Focus on the game." Cam coached from beside me. Since this is my first time playing an acarde game, I gladly welcomed the help. Alexei worked the other set of controls beside me, using his character to bar the door of the game's store. You could tell Alexei doesn't play video games much from the way his character stumbled to put the lock in place. He's doing better then me. Currently, my character wedge between two shelves. How did that happen?

"Mar will get over it." Alexei shoved my character further into the shelves, protecting me from a new wave of zombies that broke in. "She's pushy, but doesn't hold a grudge."

"Are we talking about the same Mara? Surpeme brat of Kanna Academy?" Lynn placed a tray of drinks on top of a nearby table. After school, Alexei usrhered us off campus like a madman. He wanted to aviod Mara, perfering to 'deal' with the consequences later. Cam suggested the aracde, since it's Kya's favorite place.

"Don't confuse her with Ally." Alexei grabbed his drink, now working the controls with one hand. "We should probably go somewhere else soon. Emi doesn't have much time left." 'Game Over' flashed on the screen. Alexei's one handed game play cost us the win.

"Where to now?" I didn't have a peritcular perference of where to go or what do. They've each decided to take turns showing me their favorite spots. Yesurtday, we spent a bit of time in the woods behind the school. Lynn disappears into those woods for hours when working on his music. On the way to the aracade, Cam had us make a detour to a video game shop. It's a small locally own shop, that specializes in importing games from around the world. Alexei's the only one who hasn't suggested anything.

"There's got to be somewhere you've always wanted to go." Alexei rested his chin on 'my' shoulder. The inimate contact is something he wouldn't have normally done with Kya. Knowing Kya, she would've slugged him.

"I don't have any place in mind. I'm just happy to finally be off of Lyoko." Lyoko is both my home and my prioson. The same four unchanging sectors and scenery, I've literally seen and done it all. I've explored every sector to the point of drawing an eighty percent accuarite map.

We left the kid flood aracde to plot our next move. There was still a little over two hours before we had to return to the manison. Most of the day had been taken up with school, which we couldn't skip. Kya needs to maintain her grades to keep her scholarship. Alexei and Cam covered for me most of the day, but there were times teachers called on me. Biology was espcially differecult. Mara, Kya's bio partner, doesn't do any work. What we couldn't finish in class had been given as homework to do over the weekend. Kya's going to have more work to do, but her grade's still good.

"I think Mi'lady wants to go to the muesum." Alexei threw his arms over Cam and Lynn, forcing to stop walking. He pointed to a colorful poster that caught my eye. The poster was for the local musuem's newest displays in the art wing. "Shall we go?"

"I was only curious about what it said, we don't have too." They've done so much for me, I don't want to force them to go. Sure, I've been curious about art and animation after watching so many movies. But that doesn't mean I want to go to a muesum. No matter how eye catching the poster maybe.

***********************************************************************************************

Lynn's POV:

Per Alexei's orders, we immedatily headed for the local muemuse. Cam was less than thrilled about this, but didn't protest. I can't blame him, the last time they were here, Xana sent suits of armor after them. Mara and Ally ended up getting involved. The group barely epscaed to the mansion, where the armors eventuatlly caught up.

"Wow, there's so many different types of artwork and styles." Emi bounced from artwork to artwork like an excited child. She obsvered one for all of ten seconds, before another one caught her attention. 

"Woah, Mi'lady." Alexei sprinted after Emi, who headed town a different corrdior. I'll let him keep any eye on her. He's the most excited having Emi here, even through the two talk everyday. Although I can understand his eargerness, there's nothing like seeing someone in person. Those first few months after transferring to Kanna Academy were differcult. Kya was my only consist contact. She made sure we spoke everyday, no matter what. If I fell asleep before we talked that day, she'd continuouslly call until I answered. Slightly annoying at the time, I did greatly appicate it. 

"You okay, general?" Cam's been checking his cell since we left the aracde. He's beginning to make me worry about Kya. There wasn't anytime for Emi to instruste her own how to use her powers or access the controls need to contact us. Cam spoke with her early, but didn't elabroate more than that.

Cam sat on a bench taking his laptop out of his bag. "Kya went to check cordiadates for a Key." Yeah that's something he should've definetly shared before now. "Don't start lecturing me, I tried to talk her out of it. She wouldn't listen. You know very well she would've went no matter what I said. Better I 'allow' her to go and know what's happening, than she sneak off on her own."

The general and his logic. "Of course I know, I'm her best friend. Doesn't mean I'm happy about it." Leaning on the back of the bench, I watched Cam connect to the supercomputer. He's tried teaching me how to using the complaicated machine to both our annoyance. Kya's got more of a techno brain than me. She does play video games.

"I can't get through, something blocking it." Cam fincatlly typed on the keyboard, his face stonic. I said nothing, not wanting to break his constition, even through I wanted to know what he's doing. "Shit. A miscaloction in the locator program is blocking my remote access."

"Does that mean Kya's gone to the work place?" I asked with a calmness I didn't have. I try not to worry about Kya, but it's kinda hard to do with her personality. She's able to take care of herself, but her mouth and temper can be an issue.

Cam shook his head, "The location is accuary. I just didn't ajust the calucations enough for it to not interfer with anything else." Packing up his laptop, he stood. "Either way, I need to go to the lab to check."

Nodding, I pulled out my cell. "I'll go with you. You might need someone on Lyoko if the program's bugged up." I sent a quick message to Alexei. We've all had fun with Emi and want to spend more time with her, but there's another friend we can't forget about. 


	23. Chapter 23

Alexei's POV:

My cell buzzed with this message from Lynn. 

Heading to the manison with Cam. Possblie Key location, will keep you posted. 

Of course we couldn't have one day free of Xana and Lyoko. It's always something.

Glancing beside me, I saw Emi's expression of wonderment. In the twenty something hours she's been on earth, experening new things, this is the first time she's been exicted. She bounced from foot to foot, wanting to move on. "Let's go, Alexei." 

Emi linked her arm around mine and headed down the hall. The close contact would've been fine, had it not been Kya's body. Part of me wants to cringe at the physical contact. Heck, I'm trying not to flinch anytime she moves, afraid she will hit me. Kya isn't volient, it's just the quickest way for her to get me to shut up.

A gentle hand patted my cheek. Emi looked at me with eyes that held excitment and concern. "Am I making you tried? We can rest for a bit." 

Emi's tender kindness is off putting when used in Kya's body. Yeah, this isn't creepy at all. Gotta remember to keep this to myself. Kya will kill me if she hears this. "No something came up, Cam and Lynn went to the manison to check on Kya."

Emi's expression darkened. "We should go too." Emi always puts others before herself, to the point of not caring about herself. I worry that she isn't selfish enough. Being on Lyoko day after day has to be lonly. Yet she doesn't complain. I've asked her point-blank if she ever gets lonley or mad at us for not going to Lyoko just for a visit. Her answer was a shrug and sad smile. 

Emi's a valueable member of our group, not because she can deactivate towers. She's the glue that holds our group's shakey friendship together. It is by finding the supercomputer and meeting her, the five of us became friends. Truthfully, I don't think Kya and Lynn would've spoken to us, we not discovered the supercomputer. Back than, two of us wanted to shut down the supercomputer and two wanted to explore the vitual world. Emi's sudden appears brought the other two around. An A.I. or not, we couldn't shut down the supercomputer knowing she was there. Likewise, we couldn't just walk away and do nothing. 

"The only place we're going, is my favorite place." I'm not going to let Xana ruin this day for Emi. We've gone through so much to bring her here, even temporaily. That shows there's hope that Cam's materilazion program will work. 

"No, Alexei. Cam went to the lab for a reason. I'm not going to allow Kya to be placed in danger." Emi's voice betrayed her resolve. Mi'lady wanted to do the right thing, but she didn't want to return to Lyoko. 

I wrapped my arms about Emi, pulling her into a hug. "Trust them, Mi'lady they know what their doing. They'll call us if something happens." Stepping back, I looked her in the eye. She had to know Lynn and Kya were trained Defenders who can handle anything. Kya being in Emi's body is a minor disadvangve, nothing they can't manage. "Now, I believe we still have my favorite place to visit."

***********************************************************************************************

Cam's POV:

"Xana's monsters are guarding the key, but they can't get to it." The map on the monitor showed Kya's location as southwest in the desert sector. She managed to aviod detection and found the key. According to th readings, the key won't appear for another forty minutes. Enough time to form a plan to determine if Lynn should go in alone with Kya or call the others. "The openings on the ground are big enough for us and kranlots to get through." 

"Couldn't Xana send horents to come from above?" Lynn asked. He leaned closer to get a better look at the screen. After several seconds, he scatched his head and back away. "How can you read that?" 

Ignoring his question, I zoomed the map to rotate closer to the top of the cyclinder structure. (Below is a picture of the cyclinder.)

"That's the least of our concerns." The opening of the cyclinder will provide no cover should horents attack. Inisde is an empty space, like an arena. Whoever goes in will have to rely solely on their weapons for offense and defense. It isn't the ideal place for Emi or rather Kya to enter. They'll be exposed, unless the others act as living sheilds. "Emi's terrian manulpation will make up for the area's openess. The problem is how to get around the monsters guarding to enter."

Lynn patted my shoulder, than headed for the elevator. "I'll use Eagle's Eye to scout another enterance from the distance." The elevator doors opened with a loud cluck. Lynn stepped in, than turned to give a thumbs up. He's probably the most opmtic person of our group. Kya and I are realists, Alexei jokes, and Emi is willing to self sacifiace. Lynn's the only one who doesn't point out the negatives straight away. He'll admit when a situitation is dire, but immedatily try to think of a plan to restore our moral.

"I'm dropping you several meter's closer than Kya currently is." My fingers flew over the keyboard, bring the now route vitrualiztion process. Avatar cards scrolled onto the screen until it stopped at Lynn's. The card than began to load, as I keyed in the final commands. Blinking signaled the card had loaded, Lynn will arrive on Lyoko shortly.

***********************************************************************************************

Emi stared wided eyed at the building in front of her. A range style building sat in the middle of the busy business and shopping district of the city. People walked by to caught up in their own worlds to notice it. On the brightly painted door loosely hung an open sign. Dispight the sign no one appeared to be inside.

Emi wondered if the ower had forgotten to change the sign to closed. She hestiated to follow Alexei up the steps, not wanting to distrube the ower if they were closed. He silently urged her to go inside. She refused to move. Alexei gently took her by the hand to guide her inside.

A small bell chimed when the door opened signaling someone had entered. A couple behind the counter to the left of the door waved to Alexei, warm smiles on their face. They were use to seeing the young male, as he often came to the shop as a child. "We were beginning to think you'd left us for your movies." The woman joked. 

"How could I chose movies over this place?" Alexei answered with a bright smile, something Emi hadn't seen before. His usual smiles, grins, and smirks were either cocky, flirtous, or joking. But this was a genuen smile straight from the heart that reached his eyes. "This is where my love of movies began after all."

The woman mentioned something about the 'old days', Emi didn't caught all of it. Laugher coming from the back of the shop caught her attention. She began to wonder behind some shelves to check it out.

"Everything's in the back for you, as usual." The woman's husband called, as he carried some boxes to the front.

Alexei caught up to Emi, silently watching as she interacted with a group of children. The kids, ranging from ages six to eight, were cuddled together watching a few adults act out scenes from the book they read. Emi sat with the kids, equally eager to find out the end of the story.

Emi had never seen anything like this before. The two adults effortly switched from character to character without messing up the flow of the story. They would pause at all the right moments to build tension, than lash out to surpise the kids. Each of the kids sat with baited breath for the next scene. Emi found herself also drawn into the intenstie of the story.

She'd seen acting like this before in movies and plays, but they couldn't compare to this. Could it be because she was seeing it in person and not through a screen? Or the story was written that well? No, it was the passion the adults got from bring joy to the children they used to fuel their acting.

When the story ended, Emi found herself cheering along with the children. The adults went to each of the children to ask them questions and chat. The sample actions brought a smile to her face. 'So this is what it's like to be in the real world.' She thought to herself, as she review all of her new experineces. 

Truly, she did not want to go back to Lyoko. But it wasn't her place to wise for such things. She would be happy with the tiny bit of freedom they'd gifted her. Anything more would be selfish.

"Emi," Alexei waved to Emi, showing her where he'd been standing for the past few mintues. "come with me." He lead her pass other customers and more bookshelves to the back of the store. On a door the sign read 'Staff Only'. Alexei went inside like he owned the place.

Bookshelves lined the walls to encircle the cozy sitting area in the center. Tables and chairs lined the two windows to the back, while a large rug covered the center floor. Two couchs sat to the left and right of the rug, while several bean bags took up the rest of the middle.

Alexei went to one of the shelves closest to the window to grab several books. He brung them back over to Emi, as he guided her to sit on a bean bag. Flipping through some pages in a large book, he stopped at a fariytale. Emi listened as he read one, than two more. By the time he finished the third one, she was confused. 

"Before I met Cam, I spent most of my childhood here." Alexei laid back to stare at the ceiling. Childhood memories of his time at the shop raced through his mind. "My parnets use to both work alot, even after I met Cam that hadn't changed. Mom buy's alot of books, she's been friends with the owners of this place for years." He turned to glanced at Emi. "I never went to preschool as a child. Instead I learnt everything here up until entering elementary school. By than, I began visiting this bookshop after school and on weekends so that I wouldn't be home alone." Alexei withheld a laugh, remembering how his parents how comfortable his parents were leaving a six year old home alone.

"Several of my favorite childhood books were adapted into tv shows and movies, in some way, shape, or form." He handed Emi one of the books he picked out. "That's how my love of movies began." Sitting up, he showed Emi another of his favorite childhood tales. "I love movies not because their fancy and entertaining. I love how they can books and stories to life. Directors and screenwriters can put new spins on old favorites, or create whole new stories by getting inspiration from books."

Emi flipped through the book in her lap. She never knew Alexei's love of movies came from books. It made her wonder how well she truly knew her friend(s). "Yet you watch all kinds of werid things." She giggled. Alexei certain did have questionable taste in movies sometimes. Every once in a while he'd find something good that wouldn't make other's cringe. Rare moments those were. Only she and Cam dared to watch his pick in movies.

"I like to give everything a chance if I can." The familar weight of the book brought comfort to Alexei. "I'll admit some of my picks are just plan bad, others were worth the watch. Everyone and everything desevres a chance." He seemed to be talking more to himself than Emi.

Emi laid her head on Alexei's shoulder. "I'm assuing you haven't shared this with anyone else?"

Why would he? Mara would make fun of him for being a 'book nerd'. Cam would understand, but point out he should try reading other genres besides fantasy and fairytales. Lynn and Kya just wouldn't understand. "No, Emi I haven't." He rested his head on top of her's. Of all his close friends, he felt like she was the only one who understood him.

Emi sense a familiar lonliness and yerning for that ever evading closeness. Of her only four friends, non of them could truly understand the battle of mixed emotions she felt. Alexei was the only one who treated her as more than an A.I. all the time. The others tried to treat her the same, but often didn't. She wasn't mad, who would think an A.I. had thoughts and feelings.

Maybe that's why she clung to Alexei when he offered to 'hang out' with her. He went out of his way to spend time with her, ask her opinion and advice. Alexei isn't the best with computers, but he'd spend hours trying to upload videos for her to watch so she wouldn't get bored. While she did have her own way to watch movies without his help, she couldn't bear to crush his happiness when he presented them to her.

The rythmic beat of Alexei's heartbeat was relaxing to Emi. All of the tension drained from her body. For now, she wanted to pretend they were both normal students. No Xana or Lyoko. Only them.

"Thank you for sharing this with me." She glanced up, peeking through her bangs to smile at her friend.

Alexei brung he forehead to lean it against Emi's, wanting to feel 'her' warmth. He laced their fingers together, wanting to convicing himself today wasn't a dream. Emi was here, laying next to him in the flesh.

Emi found herself staring into Alexei's eyes. She never noticed the unqice light hazel they were. How could she? On Lyoko they raced against the clock to stop Xana. While their commuications via computer reflected his eyes as light brown.

Alexei's face grew red from Emi's intense stare. His heartbeat picked up as he realized how close she was. Yes, it was Kya's face watching him. But it was Emi he saw.

He found himself closing the small remaining distance between them. Emi followed his lead to move closer. There faces were inches away, they could feel the tinkle of each others' breath on thier skin.

Alexei used his free hand to brush a piece of fallen hair from Emi's face. His hand gently lenagered on her face. Using that hand, he tipped her chin to look directly in her eyes.

Slowly, they moved closer. Finally closing the last few inches.

***********************************************************************************************

"We could use some help here, general!" Lynn caught his chakram to slam it into a blok. The monster strumbled back before explosing. Digital sparks rained down, as Lynn turned to engage the next monster. "Can't you reach them?" The chakram zoomed through the air to round back on top of two krabs. Lynn effortly caught the weapon to place it back on his hip.

Cam redialed Alexei's number for the fourth time, getting sent to voicemail again. "The dork probaly forgot to charge his cell...again." Cam wanted to slug his best friend. "He always forget to charge his phone at the most randomest times." They needed the extra support to get the key.

Kya watched Lynn from a safe distance. She wanted to help, but couldn't take the risk. Frustated, she duck down to hide behind a rock. "Come on work, work." Looking at her hands, she thought of how to use Emi's powers. "Grand wall!" When nothing happned, she remembered the command had to be said backwards. "Llaw Dnard!" Still nothing happened.

"It has to be the oppsite of what you want." Cam instruted, not that he knew more than Kya did. "Try focusing on a speicfi spot." He contiued to try contacting Alexei and Emi. Since Emi left Kya's cell in her dorm, there was no sense in trying to call. 

Kya peeked over the rock to focus on the spot just in front of Lynn. Holding out her hands, she invisioned a soild wall materziling from the ground up to protect Lynn. "Llaw yortesd." 'Destroy Wall. 

Lynn grunted as he was shot in the side by a laser. A krab stood over him, charing it's laser. Lynn wasn't sure how many life points he had, not that he wanted to lose anymore. The ground below him rumbled as a soild structure materiziled. The wall protected Lynn from another attack. Complete awstruck, he didn't see the second krab behind him. Eagle's Eye activated at the last moment to alert Lynn. In one swift movement, Lynn rolled off the ground and lanuched the chakram. The krab crushed to the ground as it's two remaining legs couldnt support it.

"Get off your butt!" Kya dashed by, heading for the enterance. A human sized mouse hole, Kya had to crawl through to enter. Emi's small frame allowed Kya to quickly exit on the other side. Lynn found himself stuck for several long moments.

"Should I vitualize some butter to help you get unstuck?" Cam joked, half timided to send Lynn some butter.

"Shut it, general." Lynn flated himself completly to army crawl out. Pulling himself up, he found Kya backing away from a swarm of horents. 

"Llaw yortesd." 'Destroy Wall'. Kya's second attempt to create a wall failed ecipcally. The structure began to materizle, only to brust into digital pieces. "Cam, explaination please!" Backing away, Kya made a mad dash for Lynn. The crater provided no natural protection, making Kya an easy target. Just reaching Lynnshe was struck in the back by a laser. 

"I don't always have all the answers." Cam rolled his eys, as he zoomed into Emi's avatar card. Flashing red along the torso showed where the laser had struck. From the data provided, Cam couldn't find anything wrong with Emi's program. "Nothing wrong with Emi's program. The only other explaintion is that Emi's body is beginning to reject you." Glancing at the digital clock on the screen that read 6:05pm, Cam confirmed his theroy.

He really needed to contact Alexei, there was only fifty-five mintues before the deadline. Cam didn't want to think of what would happen if he didn't switch the girls back. Kya's brothers certainly wouldn't be happy, that's worst than Mara on a bad hair day.

Sighing, Cam pulled up the number of the last person he wanted to call. Goodness knows Alexei wasn't going to like it. 

***********************************************************************************************

Ally's POV:

"And why did you drag me here?" Arms crossed, I leaned against a wall as I wondered what wacky thought ran through my best friend's mine. Probably plotting Alexei's down fall. Pour boy didn't know what he'd gotten himself into by skipping out on Mara.

"Shh." Mara whisphered loudly. "I'm spying on Alexei." Of course she was. On my way back from the skate park, I saw Mara sneakally watching someone from behind a bush. Being the kind best friend that I am, I snuck up on her. My eats are still ringing from her shrill sheirk.

The ringing of my cell cut our conversation short. "Ally." Cam's voice nearly made me hang up on instinct. How did he get my number? "I've got a favor to ask." Now this is intersting. Cam rarely asked me for favors, usually it's Alexei or Lynn. Kya's pride stops her from 'stooping that low'.

"You can talk, doesn't mean I'll listen." Even as I said that, I knew I was going to hear him out.

"Could you give Alexei a message" An odd request, at least it doesn't involve my cousin. "It's important and he's not answering his cell."

Feeling generous, I agreed. "Fine, but payment is Alexei has to spend this Saturday with Mara. All day." That should make Mara happy and keep Alexei alive.

"Done." Cam quickly agreed. He hung up, after telling me the message. I forgot to ask how he knew I was around Alexei. Glancing at my 'spy' best friend answered my question. I'm around Mara, who's around Alexei, not to hard to figure out I'd be nearby.

Stuffing my cell into my pocket, I got Mara's attention.

***********************************************************************************************

Cam's POV:

"Be ready, the key will appear in less than a minute."My call with Ally went surpisingly well. Alexei's not going to like that I used him as a bargining chip, but it's his fault. He needs to learn responsbily. How he manages to function without a consist babysitter is beyond me. "In coming, three horents." 

I'm prepared to go to Lyoko should Lynn get devitualized. Not that it'll help if Emi doesn't arrive in the....next fourty minutes. Note to self, next time leave a babysitter withAlexei. I'll use his allowance to pay of it.

"Twenty seconds." The montior showed Lynn engage the second swarm of horents. Eagle's Eye is working perfectly today. The ability is allowing Lynn to predict enemy movements before they can attack. This saving grace alone is keeping Lynn mostly out of harms way. 

"I've got the Key, Cam." Kya sounded out of breath, but happy. "Have Alexei and Emi arrived?"

The elevator doors clucked open, revealing a blushing Alexei and Emi. They stood appear from each other, but looking anywhere but each other. "I'm not even going to ask, just head for the scanners."

"What's the situation?" Alexei asked, ingoring my orders.

Rolling my eyes, I surived the others stats. "Lynn's almost out of life points, but they've got the final key." To Kya, I answered. "Head for the tower north of your location. Alexei and Emi will meet you." 

The elevator doors closed, taking Alexei and Emi to the scanner room below. Once the scanners alerted me that someone was inside, I quickly went through the vitualzition proccess.

***********************************************************************************************

Emi's POV:

"Emi head for the tower, Alexei meet up with Lynn to escort Kya." Cam ordered three seconds after we vituralzed onto Lyoko. I should say dropped. Alexei landed in a cruch, while I smashed first into the ground. No one warned me the transiction from human to digital is so distroctating.

"Lynn's just been devituarlzed." Cam's voice is full of panic. "Hurry Alexei, Kya's down to her last fourty life points."

Alexei dashed off without a word. 

"He's not going to make it in time." I said more to myself than Cam. Behind me is the safety of a tower. Several meters in front is Kya's current location.

"Alexei can handle it, you go to the tower." Cam ordered again.

Taking a deep breath, I glanced at the tower. "Lighening Dash." I whisphered. The sudden force of speed forcing me forward caught me off guard. I'd forgotten this ability used ice skates. Never having skated a day in my live, I thought back to all the times I've watched Kya in battle. Muscle memory took care of balancing and control. Shifting my movement, I sped past Alexei, making it to Kya first.

Kya used her years of training to her advangate in my body. She rolled, twriled, and dodged like it she was in her body. Until she tripped and strumbled to the ground. A krab closed in on her, charging it's laser. Meters from the krab, I leapt off the ground. "Freeze." Twirling my body, I pressed my hand to the krab's 'head' as I flew over. Ice spread from the palms of the gloves onto the krab, freezing it in place.

Landing, I closed the final distance to Kya. "That was fun." My smile was short lived, as a laser knocked me into Kya.

"Seventy life points left Emi." Cam didn't sound happy.

We tried to untangle ourselves to face the threat behind us. There was no need to, Alexei copied my move. Leapting over the krab, Alexei tossed three shuriken into it's eye. The monster explosed into digital bits.

"Can the three of you head for the tower now?" Yeah, Cam's not amused. "I'd like to aviod having another heartattack if possble."

We made it to the tower without any more incidents. Alexei stayed outside to play guard. Kya and I stood face to face in the center of the tower, just like we'd done twenty-four hours ago.

"Hope you didn't cause to much trouble." Kya joked, arms slightly crossed.

Thinking back to everything that's happened over the last twenty-four hours, my thoughts stopped on one parcuitcalaur event.

"Nope, none what so ever." 

***********************************************************************************************

"So that's it?" Lynn asked. It was before school the next day and the group was meeting in Kya's dorm. They'd reviewed everything that happened over the last two days, wondering what their next steps were now that they'd gathered all of the keys. "Our Lyoko days are over?"

Cam shook his head. "Not quite. While we do have the last key, which will allow me to finish the materilzation program. It's still going to take some time." He'd spent most of the previous night working on the materizlation program. The last key allowed some process, but not enough to finish everything in one night. 

"We've made some process, which does help alot." Even though she was back to speaking to her friends via the computer, Emi wasn't upset. Her friends had given her a perious gift, a normal day on earth. For that alone, she'd always be grantful. "Also, Xana's not just going to sit back and let us work in peace."

Kya tossed the pillow she'd been hugging onto the bed. "Back to the norm." Streching, she grabbed her backpack. "Speaking of norm, we need to leave now if we wanna get breakfast." She waved bye to Emi, before heading to the door.

Cam and Lynn also said their good-byes, leaving Alexei alone. 

"About yesturday." Alexei blushed, thinking back to their time in the bookstore.

Emi also blushed at the memtion. "Do worry, I won't tell anyone. I don't think Kya would be happy with us if she found out." On that agreement, the two said they good-byes.

Alexei turned Kya's computer off, than gathered his things. Not outside the door two seconds, Mara jerked him towards her. "What the heck, Mar?" Alexei tried to push Mara off, but the girl had a vice grip on him.

"Your staying by my side all day today. Your not ditching me this time." Mara dragged a worried Alexei away from his friends. Ally shook her head, knowing the fate that awaited poor Alexei. She wasn't about to get in the middle of that. 

Ally waited with Lynn, Cam, and Kya who snirciekd as Alexei was dragged around a corner. They all knew they wouldn't be seeing much of Alexei that day. Not that they were concerned, Mara wasn't going to hurt him. But she would rant and pout all day until Alexei made it up to her for ditching her.


	24. Chapter 24

"Pass it over here!" Alexei cried, hoping to get his teammate's attention. It was the last practice before the game against Kadic later that day. Lynn and Alexei had put their differecences with Avery aside for this big day. 

Cam sat in the bleachers watching his friends. Mara sat with Ally, cheering the boys on while working on her team poster. Or her 'Alexei' poster as Ally put it.

"No Ally, use pink to write Alexei's name. How else is he going to see it?" Mara shoved a sparkly pink marker into Ally's hands. TO placare her friend, Ally silently took the marker.

Lynn climbed up the bleachers to sit beside Cam. "Oh, I can't wait to see Alexei's face when Mara brings that out." Gesturing to the colorful bander below them, Lynn snickered. It was somethings else to tease Alexei about. He was still dealing with their jokes from when Mara 'borrowed' him last week.

"Taking a break?" Cam asked. Over the poast week, they'd only seen each other during attacks. Cam spent non-school hours working on the materizilation program. Kya went to the ice ring after school. Lynn and Alexei had team meetings and pratice everyday.

Lynn took a sip of his water. "Coach is rotating me, Alexei, and Avery. He doesn't want us to get worn out before the game." Made sense, considering they were playing their rivial school.

"Shoot, we forgot the gitter." Mara sprinted towards the doors.

Lynn and Cam shared a look, before busting out laughing. Alexei was in for a grand surpise.

***********************************************************************************************

Jogging back to the soccer field, Mara tripped over a rock. Gitter and glue flew out of the box into the air. Exepecting a gitter shower, nothing happened. Instead, the gitter and glue hovered higher into the air. Mara laid on the ground, stunned.

***********************************************************************************************

Kya zoomed down the path towards school. The inline-skates on her feet felt werid. They hugged her feet like ice-skates, but didn't glide as smoothly. It did allow for a smilair feel of freedom the ice provided. 

Shifting her weight, Kya sped around a curve. She kicked of the ground to avoid falling over a large hole in the ground. Bracing to land, she wibbled in mid-air. Frustated, Kya kicjed her feet and waved her arms. For several long seconds, she hovered.

"Uff!" Kya lanfed on unstudy feet with a thud. Nothing seemed off or Xanaized to have caused her sudden 'flight'. Shrugging it off, she made a mental note to tell Cam.

***********************************************************************************************

Cam's POV:

"Did you see that awesome move!?" Alexei ranted. He was pumoed for the game against Kadic. His father was coming from overseas to see the gaem. Another reason for Alexei to be exiected. "We might stand a chance this time." A stuipd smirk on his face, he walked backwards in front of us.

"Your dad's still coming?" Lynn asked, not sharing Alexei's enthrustuism. The competition is only days away, Lynn's stress is building. He wanted to spend moretime preparing. Coach required every player to attend team meetings and practices this week. That left little time for anything besides school work.

Alexei's grin grew bigger. "Yup her arrived last night." So that's who he was talking to all night.

Not paying attention, Alexei walked into Avery. Giving Alexei the stink eye, he silently continued walking. The three of us shared a look, than made our way into the cafereira. Chatter filled our ears, as we grabbed food than found a table.

Lynn groaned at his cell's ring tone. It played __________ by _____, a speical song resvered for his father. Lynn appeared to debate whether or not to answer the phone. A grimance replace his smile, as he excused himselg to take the calls.

Alexei and I chatted while waiting for Kya. She disappeared earlier for some random reason.

"You believe me, right? Alexei?" Mara dropped her books on the table to turn a preeved glare to Alexei.

Avery went to pat Mara's head, but she ducked away. "No offense Mar, who'd believe a lam story like that."

Confused, I turned my attention to Mara. "What are you two winicing about?"

That glare directed at me, Mara gestured to Avery. "He doesn't believe me."

"From the beginning Mara and please try to use real words this time." I asked, with a patience I don't have.

"She 'claims'," Avery made air quotation marks. "that after she tripped outside. The glue and glitter she carried floated away." He waved his arms in a flying montion, to Mara's dismay. She shoved him, before stomping away.

"Don't be late for the game. We need everyone if we're to beat Kadic." Avery left afer saying those encouraging words.

Three seconds after they left, a tet came through. 'Something weird happened. I just hovered over the ground.' That lovely message from Kya has me concerned. Mara's story is enough to begin question. Kya's text warrents an investatgtion.

***********************************************************************************************

Emi's POV:

"There is an actiavted tower. It's in the mountain sector." Pulsations coursed through Lyoko, leadning to the mountain sector. Even now, they grew stronger, signaling the tower is close. "How did you know? I was about to contact you."

While Cam worked on something, Alexei explained waht they'd learned from Mara and Kya.

"Sounds like the gravity momently disappeared." I thought of how Xana's attack played into gravity.

"Have you learned anything?" Kya came into her dorm out of breath, followed by a solem Lynn.

Cam spun around to face the group. "The school's electry is unusally high. This confirmed my theroy, Xana's manipulatling the magneitc feilds around the school."

Alexei toss a wrapper at Cam, "In english, general."

"Using electity, Xana can disrupted the gravity within an area. Whether the school, manison, or anywhere else is the target, I can't determine now." Cam turned back to the computer.

"Let's head to the manison. The sooner we deactiavte the tower, the better." Kya's plan is the most reasonable. Deactivating the tower will take care of worrying about finding Xana's target.

Everyone got up to leave, but Lynn. He sato on the bed, staring at his phone. "I can't go with you." Everyone turned to look at him. "My father called, he's coming to the game."

Alexei shook his head, "I completely forgot, about the game. My parents are coming too."

Cam grunted. "A game is more important than stopping Xana?" He looked at Alexei, understanding releaving some of his anger. "I know you haven't seen your father since the divcore, but we can't afford to go in with only one person. Defense around the towers had gotten stronger, since we retreived the last key."

"Lynn," Cam paused until he had his friend's attention. "You don't even like sports, missing the game won't be that big a deal. Stopping Xana is more important." He crossed his arms. "You've said it yourself, you rejoined the team, instead of solely foucsing on the competition, because we needed the help. Well, it's time to step up."

"Step up?" Lynn's gave an unamused smile. "Didn't I step up when I saved you from drowning in the tunnels? What about risking detention to get Alexei, so we could back you up on Lyoko. Wasn't that stepping up? If not, than how is Emi here with us right now?"

His next words were harsh and devoid of emotion. "I'm sorry Cam, but the world doesn't revolve around us, Xana, or Lyoko. Sometimes things don't go as planned." He stormed pass them to pause at the door. "We've got another team counting on us too. We'll join you once the game's over. I'm sorry, there's no other way." Lynn gave on last passing glance to us, before leaving.

The awrkward silence was broken, but Kya. "Nice going, Cam." Annoyed, she punched him in the shoulder. "You know how Lynn's father feels about his music." Shaking her head, she looked at the door her best friend had passed through. "It's not just his scholarship at risk.Sports is the only time his father is proud of him and isn't nagging. He places alot of pressure on Lynn."

"He could've just explained that." Some of Cam's angry appeared to be releaved.

"Umm, I've gotta go to." Alexei awrkwardly said. "We'll keep our cells on during the game." He than left, as well.

***********************************************************************************************

Alexei caught up to Lynn on his way to the lockerroom. The team would leave together from there to head to Kadic. Coach expected everyone to be on time and not to play in the game. There was no way the two of them could sneak away without being noised. As Lynn stated, there's another team counting on them.

"You okay?" Alexei asked, walking beside Lynn. The game was important to both of them, but for different reasons. Alexei loved playing sports and was exiected to see his father again. For Lynn, it was a means to please his father and keep his scholarship. 

"Yeah....no." Lynn kicked a pebbled, letting out his pinned up frustation. "You I wouldn't abandon the others, without a good reason." He hated playing sports completively or for gym. A random game with friends for fun, he'd be the first to join. Soccer was the sport his father played prossfionally, which meant it was the one he expected perfection in. The only reason Lynn accepted the scholarship offer, was to get away from his father. His father thought Lynn had finally given up music to take sports seriously. Big shock when he discovered Lynn entered a music competition.

"I'd much rather be fighting Xana, than dealing with my father." Several times he thought about quitting sports for good. But his parents wouldn't pay for him to remind at Kanna Academy, if he continued to presuce music.

Alexei placed a friendly had on Lynn's shoulder. "Win the game for me."

"Your not going to the game?" Lynn was stunned. Alexei had been looking forward to the game for weeks. If anyone should miss the game, it was him.

A playful smirk hide the doubt Alexei didn't want to reveal. Both of them had their reasons for going to or missing the game. For Alexei, he knew the pressure Lynn recived from his father and the stress of maintaining his scholarship. Clearly, Lynn was the one who needed to stay. "Nope, I'm going to Lyoko with the others. I can get away with not going. You however, cannot."

Lynn gave a grateful smile, some of his guilt releaved. "I'll cover for you. Just keep me posted."

They went their spereate ways, each attending to their own mission.

***********************************************************************************************

Kya's POV: 

"This is going to be tricky." We sat in the lab for several mintues, still working on a plan. If Xana planned a heavy defense, I couldn't risk getting devitualized to soon. Theroically, Cam could go in first, clear part of the way. That included another set of risks we didn't want to consider.

"I could vitualize both of you." Emi suggested. "If we run the sub-hacking programs first, I'll be able to enter the tower."

Cam shook his head, "No, the program still requires someone to manually enter the final code(s). Besides, I'd just be a living sheild for you." Another reminder of the extra dangers Cam faced each time he goes to Lyoko. His the second weakest person on our team, with Emi being the weakest. Emi's manpluation carry siffically less risks then Cam's Override. If only the ability didn't require direct contact for usage.

A metallic sound behind us, grabbed our attention. We immedatly became wary of the elevator's suddent usage. No one should be using it. Alexei and Lynn are at the game and we're in the lab. Could someone have followed us...again?

"What're standing around for? There's a tower to deactivate." Alexei cocky grin greeted us from the elevator's opening doors. The cocky idoit nearly gave me a heartattack. 

He walked over to stand behind Cam's chair. "What's the game plan?"

"Shouldn't you be at the game?" I asked, raising a questioning eyebrow. If anything, I expected Lynn to be the one to skip the game.

Alexei shrugged, "The game's important, but it won't matter if we can't stop Xana. Besides, I can skip the game with less conquestions than Lynn."

Accepting the answer, Cam nodded. "Head for the scanners. Your off to the mountain sector."

***********************************************************************************************

Kya's POV:

"Where's Emi?" Alexei asked, after surveying the surrounding area. We'd landed on a small cliff, several meters back. Traveling for several minutes, we reached our meeting spot. Emi usually greets us, if she's not running from monsters.

"Right here." A voice said.

Alexei strumbled forward, startled by Emi's sudden appearance. "Don't do that, Mi'lady. I can't protect you if I have a heartattack." Stuipd flirt.

"No time for jokes." Cam annocuned. "I've figured out Xana's target."

***********************************************************************************************

Cam pulled up the plans of the nearby area. Power from a nearby power plant was being drawn towards the school. Specifically, Kadic. He shared this information, trying to figure out why Xana wasn't targetinng Kanna, their school.

"Isn't the game being held at Kadic?" Kya paused walking to scan the area. "No monsters, so far."

"Kya, your a genuis!" Cam switched the map to show Kadic's layout.

"Care to explain, general?" Alexei was on edge, things were to quiet. They should've seen a monster or five by now.

"Thanks to Mara's dluner and Kya flight, we knew to go to Lyoko. Otherwise, we all would've been at the game." The nearby power was being syphoned to Kadic. There was to much power going in differet directions to narrow down a speific target. "Whatever the target is, will be sent into space if Xana gains enough power."

Cam racked his brain for a solution, Xana would have enough power before they could deactivate the tower. "Foucs on getting to the tower. I'll warn Lynn, while working on a counter measure."

Back at the game, Kanna's team was struggling to keep up with Kadic. Coach's plan was no good, since Alexei bailed. Moral was low for the team. Lynn and Avery's rivialy wasn't hel[ing. Alexei's disappearance created more stife than normal between the roommates.

"Kadic scores another point." A red haired girl reported. "Kanna's rumored three aces appear unable to keep up with Kadic's own Ulrich."

Lynn went to regroup with te rest of their team, when Avery shoved him. "Call Lexi and tell him to get here. We're losing." Avery hated to admit they needed Alexei.

"Save it, Avery." Lynn wasn't in the mood to deal with Avery and his father. He'd already seen his father's disappointment throughout the game. This combined with the guilt of abandoning his friends, ruined his conction. "Alexei isn't here, we'll play without him."

The ball whirled passed them, towards Kadic's best player, Ulrich Stern. Avery rushed twoards the Kadic players, as they'd planned. Coach's plan involved one of them blocking Kadic best player(s), leaving the other to focus on scoring. Avery managed to distract Ulrich, long enough for Lynn to steal the ball. Using moves gained from hours of pratice, Lynn feinted left. When the other members of Kadic's team went to block him, Lynn passed the ball back to Avery. Avery kept the ball out of Kadic's reach, long enough for Lynn to get open. Passing the ball to Lynn, Avery collsloded with another teammate. Lynn caotured the ball to score for Kanna.

Cheers died down, when Avery had to be carried off the field.

"Do yo an injury, Kanna will be subsituting a player in." The ref. annocued. Moments later, another player took the field.

Lynn couldn't believe his luck. They were going to have to use Coach's final plan. Lynn wasn't looking forward to being a human sheild.

***********************************************************************************************

Alexei's POV:

"Thanks for the warning, Cam!" Two hornests zoomed pass me to target the girls. A third one blocked my path. Taking out my sai, I activated Shadow. The creature fired lasers randomly. Counting the seconds my ability was activated, I made quick work of a horent.

"I'm kind of busy, Alexei." Cam finally answered. "Creating a program to slow Xana and contacting Lynn, isn't easy. Oh, you've got another large swamp headed your way."

"How are we going to get to the tower?" Kya rejoined me after destroying, her own hornets. "The path is to narrow to fight on."

Emi popped her head out from the rock she hide behind. "You could use Shadow Swap on me. I'd be able to head to the tower undetected."

"Thercoically, it could work." I thought about it for a moment. Than shook my head. "The distance to the tower is too far. Plus you'd have to wait for Cam to hack the firewall. Our best option is for me and Kya to clear the path first."

"One problem." Kya gestured to the narrow path and her skates. "I'm at a disadvangte, I might fall into the digital sea if I fight normally."

"I can materizale some shuriken for you Kya." Cam offered.

Kya shook her head, "It'd be a waste of time, my aim with those things is horrblie. It be better for me to act as Alexei's shield, while he uses he's shuriken."

"That's just what you'll do." The girls gave me a confused look. "The path is narrow, making fighting differcult and provides no cover. I'll use my shuriken to take out the horents. Kya, you'll need to use your speed and reflexes to consistly activate and deactivate shield to protect us."

Emi and Kya sure a look.

"It's our only chose." Emi said.

Kya groan, "The timing's going to be tricky, but okay." 

We finalized our plan just in time, a large swamp of horents ambused us.

***********************************************************************************************

Lynn's POV:

"We don't have time to aruge, Lynn." Cam groaned. "I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't important."

Coach lectured the team during halftime. We managed to gain several points after Avery's injury. Still wasn't enough to tie with Kadic, which means if I disappear, Coach will have a fit.

"My firewall won't stop Xana for long." Cam contiuned to plead through the phone. "If we don't make sure the school building is clear of people, someone's going to get hurt. Which is useless if we deactivate the tower."

A Return to the Past is useless if someone dies. It can't bring back the dead.

Coach stopped pasting to stand before me. "Get your head in the game, Lynn. The next round is crtiical."

"Exectly!" I hopped off the bench, pretending to be execited. "I'm our only ace left and have been playing the whole game. How about switching me out to rest? Don't want to tire out your winning player."

Coach cracked a smile. "Nice to see your finally getting serious. Sit out this next round and rest. We're going to need you at full strength."

"Coach, can I check on Avery? He might be okay later. It'll also give me a chance to call Alexei." I lied. No way is Coach going to let me leave without a good reason.

Coach patted my shoulder. "A team is only strong when they work together. Go, don't take to long. We're going to need you."

Leaving the game, Cam directed me via phone to the school building. The power Xana collected was being gathered at the school building. If Cam's program doesn't work, Kadic will be the frist school in outer space.

***********************************************************************************************

Cam reloaded a second set of shuriken for Alexei. The swarm of seven hornets had the advanadge, against the Defenders. Kya mavuered as best she could, given there was barely enough room to walk side by side. Alexei's aim was blocked by Kya's consist mevements.

Alexei reached for anoter shuriken, when Kya slammed into him. A shimmering 'orb' protected them from an acid attack. Kya spun to cover Alexei's back, allowing him to target a horent.

"We're npt going to make it, if I don't head for the tower soon." Emi stood near the enterance to the path. She watched Kya and Alexei get pelted by lasers and acid. Kya's sheilds would reach there limit soon. Than they'd be left defenseless.

"Don't be rash, EMi." Cam tried calling Lynn. He needed to get out of the building, fast. Xana was abut to riviral NASA's space launch. "What if you fall into the digital sea? Than we'll never deactivate the tower."

Cam's words rung in Emi's ears. If Xana wanted her to fall into the digital sea, so be it.

***********************************************************************************************

A fifteen minute search of the school confirmed one thing. Lynn could never finish searching in time.

"Your not from this school, what are you doing here?" A male voice asked, it was one of the school's staff.

"I'm from Kanna's soccer team. One of our players was sent to the imfarmy with an injury." Lynn answered. The teacher grumbled directions to the imfarmy, warning Lynn not to linger.

The imfiramry was loacated on another floor.

Lynn's cell rang just as he found the imfarmy. "You need to get out of the school, now. Xana's going to breach my firewall within seconds."

"I need to get Avery first." Lynn hung up, as he entered the infarmy.

Avery laid on a bed, his injuried ankle wrapped up. Ally sat beside the bed, reading a book. The two glanced up when the door opened. Ally ingored Lynn's enterance, while Avery gave a welcoming snicker.

"Should you be at the game, playing hero?" Lynn's arrival did nothing to help Avery's mood. He was already frusated that he'd gotten injuried so easily. Kanna would lose because of his foolish mistake. He wouldn't have felt as bad, if Alexei had shown up. The team worked well together, but only him, Lynn, and Alexei had the skills to take on Kadic's ace player.

Ally 'dropped' her book on Avery's ankle. He withheld a yelp, but gave her a pointed glare. "Whoops." Ally shrugged, as she retrieved her book. "Appears your mouth works just fine."

She turned to Lynn. "Even you wouldn't skip this game, no matter how much you dislike sports." That was the thing about Ally, she was very obervate. So much so that she usually knew information before the school's gossip, _____. "Which pegs the question, why are you here?"

"Would you believe me if I said the school was about to be launched into space?" Lynn went with the truth.

"Yes." Ally said, plainly. She placed her book in a bag, than tossed. Avery's shoes on the bed.

Lynn watched confused by Ally's actions. She wreslted Avery into his shoes since he refused to go along with them. "You gonna help?" She glanced aat Lynn, as she went to help Avery off the bed.

He went to Avery's other side to help his teammate off the bed. Avery sheriked away until Ally poked him in the ribs. Avery begrudingly allowed Lynn to drop his arm over his shoulder. Together with Ally managed to get Avery out of the imfarmy. 

They made it halfway down the hall, before they were lifted off the ground. Flowing off the ground, they were hurled down the hall like a ball. Just before they collsided with a wall, they dropped back on the ground.

"What was that?" Avery asked, as he shoved Lynn off of him. "Ally did you know about this?"

Standing up, Ally helped Avery to stand. "I had my supcsions when Mara shared her story. It was then confirmed when I was almost tossed up a flight of staris to visit you."

Less talking, more walking." Lynn placed an arm around Avery waist. They started walking again, this time making it down to the first floor. Again, they were lifted off the ground and tossed around like a rag doll. Avery and Lynn hit the ceiling, while Ally was knocked into a wall. For several long moments, they were held by an invisble force. Than suddenly, they were freed.

"Everyone okay?" Lynn groaned, rubbing his head. Avery moaned, signalling he was okay. Ally's silence was deafening. Not a moan or groan came from her. Paincked, Avery used swimming moments to move towards Ally. He found her breathing, but unconious. Lynn made his way over to them. He quickly chcked Ally for injuries, while Avery held her. 

"Well?" Avery asked, impatiently.

Lynn shook his head, "I can't find anything. She must've hit her head hard when she was knocked into the wall."

Lynn thought about their current situation, Avery unable to walk and Ally unconious. There was no way they'd be able to get out of the building with only one person fully capable of moving. He pulled out his cell to inform Cam of the situtation. Maybe Cam could create another program to temporany stop Xana.

Cam answered on the first ring. "There's good new and bad news. Good news, you don't have to leave the building. In fact, don't leave the building, Xana's changed his target. Bad news, the target is now the soccer field."

Lynn glanced out a window to th soccer field. "Can' t do that general. My teammates and parnets are out there. I've got to try to help them." He hung up before Cam could aruge.

"I've got Ally, follow me." Lynn pulled Ally's uncounis body close to his. Using the lack of gavirty, Lynn moved himself and Ally until they stopped outside of a storage closet. Opening it, he allowed Avery inside first and than gently handed Ally to him. "Stay here."

He started to shut the door, when Avery blocked it. "Where are you going? Are you just going to leave Ally like this?"

Lynn look a deep breath, "Can you listen to me for once without questioning it?" He then shut the door when Avery didn't reply. He than began making his way towards the exit.

***********************************************************************************************

Lynn had made his way to the field. He didn't know how he was going to convince everyone to leave the game, but he had to at least try. Coach saw him approach and wave him over.

"Hope you've had a good rest. Once the timeout ends, your back in the game." Coach turned to speak with the rest of the team, but stopped when Lynn didn't come over. "Now's not the time for jokes, Lynn. Your team is counting on you."

Added pressure he didn't want. Why did everyone count on him so much, when Lynn's dislike of sports wasn't exceptly a sercet. "Sorry, coach. I'm not playing. In fact we need to cancel the game."

Coach passed an unamused glare at Lynn. "You'd better explain." Coach could be harsh, but not unreasonable. He often tried to listen to students first, before dismissing their ideas. 

Lynn appeared sheepish. How to explain the field was about to be lauched into te stratosphere? "I can't Coach. Just believe me when I say we're better off forthing the game."

Coach shook his head, "I'm disappointed in you, Lynn. Your usually a decatied player, even if you hate being on the team." He turned his attention back to the team, completely dismissing Lynn's warning.

Well that didn't go as planned. Lynn thought as he made his way over to Kadic's team. Although they probably won't believe him either. 

Players entered the field, signaling the restart of the game. A player from Kadic's team went to kick the ball, but was lifted upward instead. Several other players were also floating above ground. The crowd was full of gasps and awe, until they realized it wasn't a trick. People began reaching for anything they could grab. Friends and family were holding onto each other, not wanting to see their loved ones float into the sky.

Lynn wanted as his mother was among those being lifted away. His father managed to grab her hand, just before she was out of reach. He wanted to go over to them, but could let go of the soccer net, for fear of being swept away as well.

Watching the scene around him, Lynn wondered if something happened to the others. They'd had several close calls before, but always managed to deactivate the tower. Thy'd succsed this time too, right?

***********************************************************************************************

"Sheild!" Kya's shield shimmered into form, then suddenly flickered out. She was hit with an acid attack meant for Alexei. She yanked the damaged bubbling glove off, letting it fall into the digital sea. 

"You've got thirty life points left." Cam informed Kya. "Xana's broken through my firewall, he's now able to attack at anytime. The target's also changed from the school to the soccer field."

"I don't think we;re getting io the tower anytime soon." Alexei parried a laser to protect Kya, who was now defenseless. He sheathled one sai to grab a shuriken. The tiny throwing star hit it's target, destroying a hornet.

Kya pulled Alexei's second sai from it's sheath, to block a laser. Unuse to the weapon, the laser knocked the blade from her grip. "I don't think we'll make it Cam. Do you have a plan B?"

A melodic sound drifted through the air. The sound graduatly grew louder until it was right below them. Horents, drawn by the sound, dived under the path. Alexei leaned over the edge to spy on there buggy 'friends'.

"Emi!" He shouted, upon seeing a flash of purple hair among the circling horents.

Drawn by Alexei's paincked shouts, Kya also took a look. Emi was walking upside-down on the bottom of the path. The melodic sound was her singing, another way she actived her abilities. The hornets each fired at her, hitting her from all directions, yet she appeared unaffected. Until a hornet shot her from behind. She strumbled once, than two more lasers knocked her off the platform. Falling into the digital sea, firing more laser as they went.

Kya and Alexei didn't have time to morun for their friend. A hand patting them on the shoulder nearly made them fall into the digital sea.

"You guys look like you've seen a ghost." Emi gave a small wave. "That should make Xana happy for now." She ran pass them into the tower.

She went through the familar process of entering the tower's lower level, than being lifted to the second level. Placing her hand on the small screen, she watched her name appear, than 'Code Lyoko'.

Back in the lab, Cam activated a Return to the Past.

***********************************************************************************************

"Go Alexei!" Mara's cheers were the loudest among the Kanna students at the game. Most of the school had traveled to Kadic for the game. So far, Kanna was keeping up with Kadic. They were behind by three points, but Kanna wasn't allowing Kadic to score anymore points. No one knew who would win, both teams were playing better than usual.

"Go Lynn! Go Alexei!" Kya and Cam were cheering for their friends. They knew how much the game meant to Alexei and that Lynn wouldn't let his team down, dispight his personal feelings. Both of their friend's parents were at the game, watching their sons play a rivial school.

Lynn focused more on the game, than his father's intension glance. He knew his mother would be proud of him reguardless if Kanna won or lose. Alexei waved to his parents every once in a while, surpised they were able to sit next to each without fighting.

Avery stole the ball from a Kadic player, but was blocked from continuing forward. Seeing Lynn open behind him, he feinted to the left than passed the ball backward. Lynn went for the ball at the same time as Ulrich from Kadic. The two fought over the ball for several moment, before Alexei came out of nowhere to kick the ball away from both of them.

"We might actually win!" In her execitment, Kya hugged Mara who was sitting in the front row with them. The two, realizing who they hugged, shoved the other female away.

"Eeeww, I've got nerd on me." Mara checked her clothes for some invisble dirt.

Kya snorted and crossed her arms. "Cam, I think I need to visit the infmary. I may have caught idoitic."

Cam and Ally shared an amused look. They were use to their friends weridness, epciaslly around each other. 

The four returned their attention to the game, as a goal was scored.

Kanna was two points away from tieing with Kadic. Everyone was on the edge of their seat.

Who would win? Kanna or Kadic?

"Pass it over here!" Alexei cried, hoping to get his teammate's attention. It was the last practice before the game against Kadic later that day. Lynn and Alexei had put their differecences with Avery aside for this big day. 

Cam sat in the bleachers watching his friends. Mara sat with Ally, cheering the boys on while working on her team poster. Or her 'Alexei' poster as Ally put it.

"No Ally, use pink to write Alexei's name. How else is he going to see it?" Mara shoved a sparkly pink marker into Ally's hands. TO placare her friend, Ally silently took the marker.

Lynn climbed up the bleachers to sit beside Cam. "Oh, I can't wait to see Alexei's face when Mara brings that out." Gesturing to the colorful bander below them, Lynn snickered. It was somethings else to tease Alexei about. He was still dealing with their jokes from when Mara 'borrowed' him last week.

"Taking a break?" Cam asked. Over the poast week, they'd only seen each other during attacks. Cam spent non-school hours working on the materizilation program. Kya went to the ice ring after school. Lynn and Alexei had team meetings and pratice everyday.

Lynn took a sip of his water. "Coach is rotating me, Alexei, and Avery. He doesn't want us to get worn out before the game." Made sense, considering they were playing their rivial school.

"Shoot, we forgot the gitter." Mara sprinted towards the doors.

Lynn and Cam shared a look, before busting out laughing. Alexei was in for a grand surpise.

***********************************************************************************************

Jogging back to the soccer field, Mara tripped over a rock. Gitter and glue flew out of the box into the air. Exepecting a gitter shower, nothing happened. Instead, the gitter and glue hovered higher into the air. Mara laid on the ground, stunned.

***********************************************************************************************

Kya zoomed down the path towards school. The inline-skates on her feet felt werid. They hugged her feet like ice-skates, but didn't glide as smoothly. It did allow for a smilair feel of freedom the ice provided. 

Shifting her weight, Kya sped around a curve. She kicked of the ground to avoid falling over a large hole in the ground. Bracing to land, she wibbled in mid-air. Frustated, Kya kicjed her feet and waved her arms. For several long seconds, she hovered.

"Uff!" Kya lanfed on unstudy feet with a thud. Nothing seemed off or Xanaized to have caused her sudden 'flight'. Shrugging it off, she made a mental note to tell Cam.

***********************************************************************************************

Cam's POV:

"Did you see that awesome move!?" Alexei ranted. He was pumoed for the game against Kadic. His father was coming from overseas to see the gaem. Another reason for Alexei to be exiected. "We might stand a chance this time." A stuipd smirk on his face, he walked backwards in front of us.

"Your dad's still coming?" Lynn asked, not sharing Alexei's enthrustuism. The competition is only days away, Lynn's stress is building. He wanted to spend moretime preparing. Coach required every player to attend team meetings and practices this week. That left little time for anything besides school work.

Alexei's grin grew bigger. "Yup her arrived last night." So that's who he was talking to all night.

Not paying attention, Alexei walked into Avery. Giving Alexei the stink eye, he silently continued walking. The three of us shared a look, than made our way into the cafereira. Chatter filled our ears, as we grabbed food than found a table.

Lynn groaned at his cell's ring tone. It played __________ by _____, a speical song resvered for his father. Lynn appeared to debate whether or not to answer the phone. A grimance replace his smile, as he excused himselg to take the calls.

Alexei and I chatted while waiting for Kya. She disappeared earlier for some random reason.

"You believe me, right? Alexei?" Mara dropped her books on the table to turn a preeved glare to Alexei.

Avery went to pat Mara's head, but she ducked away. "No offense Mar, who'd believe a lam story like that."

Confused, I turned my attention to Mara. "What are you two winicing about?"

That glare directed at me, Mara gestured to Avery. "He doesn't believe me."

"From the beginning Mara and please try to use real words this time." I asked, with a patience I don't have.

"She 'claims'," Avery made air quotation marks. "that after she tripped outside. The glue and glitter she carried floated away." He waved his arms in a flying montion, to Mara's dismay. She shoved him, before stomping away.

"Don't be late for the game. We need everyone if we're to beat Kadic." Avery left afer saying those encouraging words.

Three seconds after they left, a tet came through. 'Something weird happened. I just hovered over the ground.' That lovely message from Kya has me concerned. Mara's story is enough to begin question. Kya's text warrents an investatgtion.

***********************************************************************************************

Emi's POV:

"There is an actiavted tower. It's in the mountain sector." Pulsations coursed through Lyoko, leadning to the mountain sector. Even now, they grew stronger, signaling the tower is close. "How did you know? I was about to contact you."

While Cam worked on something, Alexei explained waht they'd learned from Mara and Kya.

"Sounds like the gravity momently disappeared." I thought of how Xana's attack played into gravity.

"Have you learned anything?" Kya came into her dorm out of breath, followed by a solem Lynn.

Cam spun around to face the group. "The school's electry is unusally high. This confirmed my theroy, Xana's manipulatling the magneitc feilds around the school."

Alexei toss a wrapper at Cam, "In english, general."

"Using electity, Xana can disrupted the gravity within an area. Whether the school, manison, or anywhere else is the target, I can't determine now." Cam turned back to the computer.

"Let's head to the manison. The sooner we deactiavte the tower, the better." Kya's plan is the most reasonable. Deactivating the tower will take care of worrying about finding Xana's target.

Everyone got up to leave, but Lynn. He sato on the bed, staring at his phone. "I can't go with you." Everyone turned to look at him. "My father called, he's coming to the game."

Alexei shook his head, "I completely forgot, about the game. My parents are coming too."

Cam grunted. "A game is more important than stopping Xana?" He looked at Alexei, understanding releaving some of his anger. "I know you haven't seen your father since the divcore, but we can't afford to go in with only one person. Defense around the towers had gotten stronger, since we retreived the last key."

"Lynn," Cam paused until he had his friend's attention. "You don't even like sports, missing the game won't be that big a deal. Stopping Xana is more important." He crossed his arms. "You've said it yourself, you rejoined the team, instead of solely foucsing on the competition, because we needed the help. Well, it's time to step up."

"Step up?" Lynn's gave an unamused smile. "Didn't I step up when I saved you from drowning in the tunnels? What about risking detention to get Alexei, so we could back you up on Lyoko. Wasn't that stepping up? If not, than how is Emi here with us right now?"

His next words were harsh and devoid of emotion. "I'm sorry Cam, but the world doesn't revolve around us, Xana, or Lyoko. Sometimes things don't go as planned." He stormed pass them to pause at the door. "We've got another team counting on us too. We'll join you once the game's over. I'm sorry, there's no other way." Lynn gave on last passing glance to us, before leaving.

The awrkward silence was broken, but Kya. "Nice going, Cam." Annoyed, she punched him in the shoulder. "You know how Lynn's father feels about his music." Shaking her head, she looked at the door her best friend had passed through. "It's not just his scholarship at risk.Sports is the only time his father is proud of him and isn't nagging. He places alot of pressure on Lynn."

"He could've just explained that." Some of Cam's angry appeared to be releaved.

"Umm, I've gotta go to." Alexei awrkwardly said. "We'll keep our cells on during the game." He than left, as well.

***********************************************************************************************

Alexei caught up to Lynn on his way to the lockerroom. The team would leave together from there to head to Kadic. Coach expected everyone to be on time and not to play in the game. There was no way the two of them could sneak away without being noised. As Lynn stated, there's another team counting on them.

"You okay?" Alexei asked, walking beside Lynn. The game was important to both of them, but for different reasons. Alexei loved playing sports and was exiected to see his father again. For Lynn, it was a means to please his father and keep his scholarship. 

"Yeah....no." Lynn kicked a pebbled, letting out his pinned up frustation. "You I wouldn't abandon the others, without a good reason." He hated playing sports completively or for gym. A random game with friends for fun, he'd be the first to join. Soccer was the sport his father played prossfionally, which meant it was the one he expected perfection in. The only reason Lynn accepted the scholarship offer, was to get away from his father. His father thought Lynn had finally given up music to take sports seriously. Big shock when he discovered Lynn entered a music competition.

"I'd much rather be fighting Xana, than dealing with my father." Several times he thought about quitting sports for good. But his parents wouldn't pay for him to remind at Kanna Academy, if he continued to presuce music.

Alexei placed a friendly had on Lynn's shoulder. "Win the game for me."

"Your not going to the game?" Lynn was stunned. Alexei had been looking forward to the game for weeks. If anyone should miss the game, it was him.

A playful smirk hide the doubt Alexei didn't want to reveal. Both of them had their reasons for going to or missing the game. For Alexei, he knew the pressure Lynn recived from his father and the stress of maintaining his scholarship. Clearly, Lynn was the one who needed to stay. "Nope, I'm going to Lyoko with the others. I can get away with not going. You however, cannot."

Lynn gave a grateful smile, some of his guilt releaved. "I'll cover for you. Just keep me posted."

They went their spereate ways, each attending to their own mission.

***********************************************************************************************

Kya's POV: 

"This is going to be tricky." We sat in the lab for several mintues, still working on a plan. If Xana planned a heavy defense, I couldn't risk getting devitualized to soon. Theroically, Cam could go in first, clear part of the way. That included another set of risks we didn't want to consider.

"I could vitualize both of you." Emi suggested. "If we run the sub-hacking programs first, I'll be able to enter the tower."

Cam shook his head, "No, the program still requires someone to manually enter the final code(s). Besides, I'd just be a living sheild for you." Another reminder of the extra dangers Cam faced each time he goes to Lyoko. His the second weakest person on our team, with Emi being the weakest. Emi's manpluation carry siffically less risks then Cam's Override. If only the ability didn't require direct contact for usage.

A metallic sound behind us, grabbed our attention. We immedatly became wary of the elevator's suddent usage. No one should be using it. Alexei and Lynn are at the game and we're in the lab. Could someone have followed us...again?

"What're standing around for? There's a tower to deactivate." Alexei cocky grin greeted us from the elevator's opening doors. The cocky idoit nearly gave me a heartattack. 

He walked over to stand behind Cam's chair. "What's the game plan?"

"Shouldn't you be at the game?" I asked, raising a questioning eyebrow. If anything, I expected Lynn to be the one to skip the game.

Alexei shrugged, "The game's important, but it won't matter if we can't stop Xana. Besides, I can skip the game with less conquestions than Lynn."

Accepting the answer, Cam nodded. "Head for the scanners. Your off to the mountain sector."

***********************************************************************************************

Kya's POV:

"Where's Emi?" Alexei asked, after surveying the surrounding area. We'd landed on a small cliff, several meters back. Traveling for several minutes, we reached our meeting spot. Emi usually greets us, if she's not running from monsters.

"Right here." A voice said.

Alexei strumbled forward, startled by Emi's sudden appearance. "Don't do that, Mi'lady. I can't protect you if I have a heartattack." Stuipd flirt.

"No time for jokes." Cam annocuned. "I've figured out Xana's target."

***********************************************************************************************

Cam pulled up the plans of the nearby area. Power from a nearby power plant was being drawn towards the school. Specifically, Kadic. He shared this information, trying to figure out why Xana wasn't targetinng Kanna, their school.

"Isn't the game being held at Kadic?" Kya paused walking to scan the area. "No monsters, so far."

"Kya, your a genuis!" Cam switched the map to show Kadic's layout.

"Care to explain, general?" Alexei was on edge, things were to quiet. They should've seen a monster or five by now.

"Thanks to Mara's dluner and Kya flight, we knew to go to Lyoko. Otherwise, we all would've been at the game." The nearby power was being syphoned to Kadic. There was to much power going in differet directions to narrow down a speific target. "Whatever the target is, will be sent into space if Xana gains enough power."

Cam racked his brain for a solution, Xana would have enough power before they could deactivate the tower. "Foucs on getting to the tower. I'll warn Lynn, while working on a counter measure."

Back at the game, Kanna's team was struggling to keep up with Kadic. Coach's plan was no good, since Alexei bailed. Moral was low for the team. Lynn and Avery's rivialy wasn't hel[ing. Alexei's disappearance created more stife than normal between the roommates.

"Kadic scores another point." A red haired girl reported. "Kanna's rumored three aces appear unable to keep up with Kadic's own Ulrich."

Lynn went to regroup with te rest of their team, when Avery shoved him. "Call Lexi and tell him to get here. We're losing." Avery hated to admit they needed Alexei.

"Save it, Avery." Lynn wasn't in the mood to deal with Avery and his father. He'd already seen his father's disappointment throughout the game. This combined with the guilt of abandoning his friends, ruined his conction. "Alexei isn't here, we'll play without him."

The ball whirled passed them, towards Kadic's best player, Ulrich Stern. Avery rushed twoards the Kadic players, as they'd planned. Coach's plan involved one of them blocking Kadic best player(s), leaving the other to focus on scoring. Avery managed to distract Ulrich, long enough for Lynn to steal the ball. Using moves gained from hours of pratice, Lynn feinted left. When the other members of Kadic's team went to block him, Lynn passed the ball back to Avery. Avery kept the ball out of Kadic's reach, long enough for Lynn to get open. Passing the ball to Lynn, Avery collsloded with another teammate. Lynn caotured the ball to score for Kanna.

Cheers died down, when Avery had to be carried off the field.

"Do yo an injury, Kanna will be subsituting a player in." The ref. annocued. Moments later, another player took the field.

Lynn couldn't believe his luck. They were going to have to use Coach's final plan. Lynn wasn't looking forward to being a human sheild.

***********************************************************************************************

Alexei's POV:

"Thanks for the warning, Cam!" Two hornests zoomed pass me to target the girls. A third one blocked my path. Taking out my sai, I activated Shadow. The creature fired lasers randomly. Counting the seconds my ability was activated, I made quick work of a horent.

"I'm kind of busy, Alexei." Cam finally answered. "Creating a program to slow Xana and contacting Lynn, isn't easy. Oh, you've got another large swamp headed your way."

"How are we going to get to the tower?" Kya rejoined me after destroying, her own hornets. "The path is to narrow to fight on."

Emi popped her head out from the rock she hide behind. "You could use Shadow Swap on me. I'd be able to head to the tower undetected."

"Thercoically, it could work." I thought about it for a moment. Than shook my head. "The distance to the tower is too far. Plus you'd have to wait for Cam to hack the firewall. Our best option is for me and Kya to clear the path first."

"One problem." Kya gestured to the narrow path and her skates. "I'm at a disadvangte, I might fall into the digital sea if I fight normally."

"I can materizale some shuriken for you Kya." Cam offered.

Kya shook her head, "It'd be a waste of time, my aim with those things is horrblie. It be better for me to act as Alexei's shield, while he uses he's shuriken."

"That's just what you'll do." The girls gave me a confused look. "The path is narrow, making fighting differcult and provides no cover. I'll use my shuriken to take out the horents. Kya, you'll need to use your speed and reflexes to consistly activate and deactivate shield to protect us."

Emi and Kya sure a look.

"It's our only chose." Emi said.

Kya groan, "The timing's going to be tricky, but okay." 

We finalized our plan just in time, a large swamp of horents ambused us.

***********************************************************************************************

Lynn's POV:

"We don't have time to aruge, Lynn." Cam groaned. "I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't important."

Coach lectured the team during halftime. We managed to gain several points after Avery's injury. Still wasn't enough to tie with Kadic, which means if I disappear, Coach will have a fit.

"My firewall won't stop Xana for long." Cam contiuned to plead through the phone. "If we don't make sure the school building is clear of people, someone's going to get hurt. Which is useless if we deactivate the tower."

A Return to the Past is useless if someone dies. It can't bring back the dead.

Coach stopped pasting to stand before me. "Get your head in the game, Lynn. The next round is crtiical."

"Exectly!" I hopped off the bench, pretending to be execited. "I'm our only ace left and have been playing the whole game. How about switching me out to rest? Don't want to tire out your winning player."

Coach cracked a smile. "Nice to see your finally getting serious. Sit out this next round and rest. We're going to need you at full strength."

"Coach, can I check on Avery? He might be okay later. It'll also give me a chance to call Alexei." I lied. No way is Coach going to let me leave without a good reason.

Coach patted my shoulder. "A team is only strong when they work together. Go, don't take to long. We're going to need you."

Leaving the game, Cam directed me via phone to the school building. The power Xana collected was being gathered at the school building. If Cam's program doesn't work, Kadic will be the frist school in outer space.

***********************************************************************************************

Cam reloaded a second set of shuriken for Alexei. The swarm of seven hornets had the advanadge, against the Defenders. Kya mavuered as best she could, given there was barely enough room to walk side by side. Alexei's aim was blocked by Kya's consist mevements.

Alexei reached for anoter shuriken, when Kya slammed into him. A shimmering 'orb' protected them from an acid attack. Kya spun to cover Alexei's back, allowing him to target a horent.

"We're npt going to make it, if I don't head for the tower soon." Emi stood near the enterance to the path. She watched Kya and Alexei get pelted by lasers and acid. Kya's sheilds would reach there limit soon. Than they'd be left defenseless.

"Don't be rash, EMi." Cam tried calling Lynn. He needed to get out of the building, fast. Xana was abut to riviral NASA's space launch. "What if you fall into the digital sea? Than we'll never deactivate the tower."

Cam's words rung in Emi's ears. If Xana wanted her to fall into the digital sea, so be it.

***********************************************************************************************

A fifteen minute search of the school confirmed one thing. Lynn could never finish searching in time.

"Your not from this school, what are you doing here?" A male voice asked, it was one of the school's staff.

"I'm from Kanna's soccer team. One of our players was sent to the imfarmy with an injury." Lynn answered. The teacher grumbled directions to the imfarmy, warning Lynn not to linger.

The imfiramry was loacated on another floor.

Lynn's cell rang just as he found the imfarmy. "You need to get out of the school, now. Xana's going to breach my firewall within seconds."

"I need to get Avery first." Lynn hung up, as he entered the infarmy.

Avery laid on a bed, his injuried ankle wrapped up. Ally sat beside the bed, reading a book. The two glanced up when the door opened. Ally ingored Lynn's enterance, while Avery gave a welcoming snicker.

"Should you be at the game, playing hero?" Lynn's arrival did nothing to help Avery's mood. He was already frusated that he'd gotten injuried so easily. Kanna would lose because of his foolish mistake. He wouldn't have felt as bad, if Alexei had shown up. The team worked well together, but only him, Lynn, and Alexei had the skills to take on Kadic's ace player.

Ally 'dropped' her book on Avery's ankle. He withheld a yelp, but gave her a pointed glare. "Whoops." Ally shrugged, as she retrieved her book. "Appears your mouth works just fine."

She turned to Lynn. "Even you wouldn't skip this game, no matter how much you dislike sports." That was the thing about Ally, she was very obervate. So much so that she usually knew information before the school's gossip, _____. "Which pegs the question, why are you here?"

"Would you believe me if I said the school was about to be launched into space?" Lynn went with the truth.

"Yes." Ally said, plainly. She placed her book in a bag, than tossed. Avery's shoes on the bed.

Lynn watched confused by Ally's actions. She wreslted Avery into his shoes since he refused to go along with them. "You gonna help?" She glanced aat Lynn, as she went to help Avery off the bed.

He went to Avery's other side to help his teammate off the bed. Avery sheriked away until Ally poked him in the ribs. Avery begrudingly allowed Lynn to drop his arm over his shoulder. Together with Ally managed to get Avery out of the imfarmy. 

They made it halfway down the hall, before they were lifted off the ground. Flowing off the ground, they were hurled down the hall like a ball. Just before they collsided with a wall, they dropped back on the ground.

"What was that?" Avery asked, as he shoved Lynn off of him. "Ally did you know about this?"

Standing up, Ally helped Avery to stand. "I had my supcsions when Mara shared her story. It was then confirmed when I was almost tossed up a flight of staris to visit you."

Less talking, more walking." Lynn placed an arm around Avery waist. They started walking again, this time making it down to the first floor. Again, they were lifted off the ground and tossed around like a rag doll. Avery and Lynn hit the ceiling, while Ally was knocked into a wall. For several long moments, they were held by an invisble force. Than suddenly, they were freed.

"Everyone okay?" Lynn groaned, rubbing his head. Avery moaned, signalling he was okay. Ally's silence was deafening. Not a moan or groan came from her. Paincked, Avery used swimming moments to move towards Ally. He found her breathing, but unconious. Lynn made his way over to them. He quickly chcked Ally for injuries, while Avery held her. 

"Well?" Avery asked, impatiently.

Lynn shook his head, "I can't find anything. She must've hit her head hard when she was knocked into the wall."

Lynn thought about their current situation, Avery unable to walk and Ally unconious. There was no way they'd be able to get out of the building with only one person fully capable of moving. He pulled out his cell to inform Cam of the situtation. Maybe Cam could create another program to temporany stop Xana.

Cam answered on the first ring. "There's good new and bad news. Good news, you don't have to leave the building. In fact, don't leave the building, Xana's changed his target. Bad news, the target is now the soccer field."

Lynn glanced out a window to th soccer field. "Can' t do that general. My teammates and parnets are out there. I've got to try to help them." He hung up before Cam could aruge.

"I've got Ally, follow me." Lynn pulled Ally's uncounis body close to his. Using the lack of gavirty, Lynn moved himself and Ally until they stopped outside of a storage closet. Opening it, he allowed Avery inside first and than gently handed Ally to him. "Stay here."

He started to shut the door, when Avery blocked it. "Where are you going? Are you just going to leave Ally like this?"

Lynn look a deep breath, "Can you listen to me for once without questioning it?" He then shut the door when Avery didn't reply. He than began making his way towards the exit.

***********************************************************************************************

Lynn had made his way to the field. He didn't know how he was going to convince everyone to leave the game, but he had to at least try. Coach saw him approach and wave him over.

"Hope you've had a good rest. Once the timeout ends, your back in the game." Coach turned to speak with the rest of the team, but stopped when Lynn didn't come over. "Now's not the time for jokes, Lynn. Your team is counting on you."

Added pressure he didn't want. Why did everyone count on him so much, when Lynn's dislike of sports wasn't exceptly a sercet. "Sorry, coach. I'm not playing. In fact we need to cancel the game."

Coach passed an unamused glare at Lynn. "You'd better explain." Coach could be harsh, but not unreasonable. He often tried to listen to students first, before dismissing their ideas. 

Lynn appeared sheepish. How to explain the field was about to be lauched into te stratosphere? "I can't Coach. Just believe me when I say we're better off forthing the game."

Coach shook his head, "I'm disappointed in you, Lynn. Your usually a decatied player, even if you hate being on the team." He turned his attention back to the team, completely dismissing Lynn's warning.

Well that didn't go as planned. Lynn thought as he made his way over to Kadic's team. Although they probably won't believe him either. 

Players entered the field, signaling the restart of the game. A player from Kadic's team went to kick the ball, but was lifted upward instead. Several other players were also floating above ground. The crowd was full of gasps and awe, until they realized it wasn't a trick. People began reaching for anything they could grab. Friends and family were holding onto each other, not wanting to see their loved ones float into the sky.

Lynn wanted as his mother was among those being lifted away. His father managed to grab her hand, just before she was out of reach. He wanted to go over to them, but could let go of the soccer net, for fear of being swept away as well.

Watching the scene around him, Lynn wondered if something happened to the others. They'd had several close calls before, but always managed to deactivate the tower. Thy'd succsed this time too, right?

***********************************************************************************************

"Sheild!" Kya's shield shimmered into form, then suddenly flickered out. She was hit with an acid attack meant for Alexei. She yanked the damaged bubbling glove off, letting it fall into the digital sea. 

"You've got thirty life points left." Cam informed Kya. "Xana's broken through my firewall, he's now able to attack at anytime. The target's also changed from the school to the soccer field."

"I don't think we;re getting io the tower anytime soon." Alexei parried a laser to protect Kya, who was now defenseless. He sheathled one sai to grab a shuriken. The tiny throwing star hit it's target, destroying a hornet.

Kya pulled Alexei's second sai from it's sheath, to block a laser. Unuse to the weapon, the laser knocked the blade from her grip. "I don't think we'll make it Cam. Do you have a plan B?"

A melodic sound drifted through the air. The sound graduatly grew louder until it was right below them. Horents, drawn by the sound, dived under the path. Alexei leaned over the edge to spy on there buggy 'friends'.

"Emi!" He shouted, upon seeing a flash of purple hair among the circling horents.

Drawn by Alexei's paincked shouts, Kya also took a look. Emi was walking upside-down on the bottom of the path. The melodic sound was her singing, another way she actived her abilities. The hornets each fired at her, hitting her from all directions, yet she appeared unaffected. Until a hornet shot her from behind. She strumbled once, than two more lasers knocked her off the platform. Falling into the digital sea, firing more laser as they went.

Kya and Alexei didn't have time to morun for their friend. A hand patting them on the shoulder nearly made them fall into the digital sea.

"You guys look like you've seen a ghost." Emi gave a small wave. "That should make Xana happy for now." She ran pass them into the tower.

She went through the familar process of entering the tower's lower level, than being lifted to the second level. Placing her hand on the small screen, she watched her name appear, than 'Code Lyoko'.

Back in the lab, Cam activated a Return to the Past.

***********************************************************************************************

"Go Alexei!" Mara's cheers were the loudest among the Kanna students at the game. Most of the school had traveled to Kadic for the game. So far, Kanna was keeping up with Kadic. They were behind by three points, but Kanna wasn't allowing Kadic to score anymore points. No one knew who would win, both teams were playing better than usual.

"Go Lynn! Go Alexei!" Kya and Cam were cheering for their friends. They knew how much the game meant to Alexei and that Lynn wouldn't let his team down, dispight his personal feelings. Both of their friend's parents were at the game, watching their sons play a rivial school.

Lynn focused more on the game, than his father's intension glance. He knew his mother would be proud of him reguardless if Kanna won or lose. Alexei waved to his parents every once in a while, surpised they were able to sit next to each without fighting.

Avery stole the ball from a Kadic player, but was blocked from continuing forward. Seeing Lynn open behind him, he feinted to the left than passed the ball backward. Lynn went for the ball at the same time as Ulrich from Kadic. The two fought over the ball for several moment, before Alexei came out of nowhere to kick the ball away from both of them.

"We might actually win!" In her execitment, Kya hugged Mara who was sitting in the front row with them. The two, realizing who they hugged, shoved the other female away.

"Eeeww, I've got nerd on me." Mara checked her clothes for some invisble dirt.

Kya snorted and crossed her arms. "Cam, I think I need to visit the infmary. I may have caught idoitic."

Cam and Ally shared an amused look. They were use to their friends weridness, epciaslly around each other. 

The four returned their attention to the game, as a goal was scored.

Kanna was two points away from tieing with Kadic. Everyone was on the edge of their seat.

Who would win? Kanna or Kadic?

"Pass it over here!" Alexei cried, hoping to get his teammate's attention. It was the last practice before the game against Kadic later that day. Lynn and Alexei had put their differecences with Avery aside for this big day. 

Cam sat in the bleachers watching his friends. Mara sat with Ally, cheering the boys on while working on her team poster. Or her 'Alexei' poster as Ally put it.

"No Ally, use pink to write Alexei's name. How else is he going to see it?" Mara shoved a sparkly pink marker into Ally's hands. TO placare her friend, Ally silently took the marker.

Lynn climbed up the bleachers to sit beside Cam. "Oh, I can't wait to see Alexei's face when Mara brings that out." Gesturing to the colorful bander below them, Lynn snickered. It was somethings else to tease Alexei about. He was still dealing with their jokes from when Mara 'borrowed' him last week.

"Taking a break?" Cam asked. Over the poast week, they'd only seen each other during attacks. Cam spent non-school hours working on the materizilation program. Kya went to the ice ring after school. Lynn and Alexei had team meetings and pratice everyday.

Lynn took a sip of his water. "Coach is rotating me, Alexei, and Avery. He doesn't want us to get worn out before the game." Made sense, considering they were playing their rivial school.

"Shoot, we forgot the gitter." Mara sprinted towards the doors.

Lynn and Cam shared a look, before busting out laughing. Alexei was in for a grand surpise.

***********************************************************************************************

Jogging back to the soccer field, Mara tripped over a rock. Gitter and glue flew out of the box into the air. Exepecting a gitter shower, nothing happened. Instead, the gitter and glue hovered higher into the air. Mara laid on the ground, stunned.

***********************************************************************************************

Kya zoomed down the path towards school. The inline-skates on her feet felt werid. They hugged her feet like ice-skates, but didn't glide as smoothly. It did allow for a smilair feel of freedom the ice provided. 

Shifting her weight, Kya sped around a curve. She kicked of the ground to avoid falling over a large hole in the ground. Bracing to land, she wibbled in mid-air. Frustated, Kya kicjed her feet and waved her arms. For several long seconds, she hovered.

"Uff!" Kya lanfed on unstudy feet with a thud. Nothing seemed off or Xanaized to have caused her sudden 'flight'. Shrugging it off, she made a mental note to tell Cam.

***********************************************************************************************

Cam's POV:

"Did you see that awesome move!?" Alexei ranted. He was pumoed for the game against Kadic. His father was coming from overseas to see the gaem. Another reason for Alexei to be exiected. "We might stand a chance this time." A stuipd smirk on his face, he walked backwards in front of us.

"Your dad's still coming?" Lynn asked, not sharing Alexei's enthrustuism. The competition is only days away, Lynn's stress is building. He wanted to spend moretime preparing. Coach required every player to attend team meetings and practices this week. That left little time for anything besides school work.

Alexei's grin grew bigger. "Yup her arrived last night." So that's who he was talking to all night.

Not paying attention, Alexei walked into Avery. Giving Alexei the stink eye, he silently continued walking. The three of us shared a look, than made our way into the cafereira. Chatter filled our ears, as we grabbed food than found a table.

Lynn groaned at his cell's ring tone. It played __________ by _____, a speical song resvered for his father. Lynn appeared to debate whether or not to answer the phone. A grimance replace his smile, as he excused himselg to take the calls.

Alexei and I chatted while waiting for Kya. She disappeared earlier for some random reason.

"You believe me, right? Alexei?" Mara dropped her books on the table to turn a preeved glare to Alexei.

Avery went to pat Mara's head, but she ducked away. "No offense Mar, who'd believe a lam story like that."

Confused, I turned my attention to Mara. "What are you two winicing about?"

That glare directed at me, Mara gestured to Avery. "He doesn't believe me."

"From the beginning Mara and please try to use real words this time." I asked, with a patience I don't have.

"She 'claims'," Avery made air quotation marks. "that after she tripped outside. The glue and glitter she carried floated away." He waved his arms in a flying montion, to Mara's dismay. She shoved him, before stomping away.

"Don't be late for the game. We need everyone if we're to beat Kadic." Avery left afer saying those encouraging words.

Three seconds after they left, a tet came through. 'Something weird happened. I just hovered over the ground.' That lovely message from Kya has me concerned. Mara's story is enough to begin question. Kya's text warrents an investatgtion.

***********************************************************************************************

Emi's POV:

"There is an actiavted tower. It's in the mountain sector." Pulsations coursed through Lyoko, leadning to the mountain sector. Even now, they grew stronger, signaling the tower is close. "How did you know? I was about to contact you."

While Cam worked on something, Alexei explained waht they'd learned from Mara and Kya.

"Sounds like the gravity momently disappeared." I thought of how Xana's attack played into gravity.

"Have you learned anything?" Kya came into her dorm out of breath, followed by a solem Lynn.

Cam spun around to face the group. "The school's electry is unusally high. This confirmed my theroy, Xana's manipulatling the magneitc feilds around the school."

Alexei toss a wrapper at Cam, "In english, general."

"Using electity, Xana can disrupted the gravity within an area. Whether the school, manison, or anywhere else is the target, I can't determine now." Cam turned back to the computer.

"Let's head to the manison. The sooner we deactiavte the tower, the better." Kya's plan is the most reasonable. Deactivating the tower will take care of worrying about finding Xana's target.

Everyone got up to leave, but Lynn. He sato on the bed, staring at his phone. "I can't go with you." Everyone turned to look at him. "My father called, he's coming to the game."

Alexei shook his head, "I completely forgot, about the game. My parents are coming too."

Cam grunted. "A game is more important than stopping Xana?" He looked at Alexei, understanding releaving some of his anger. "I know you haven't seen your father since the divcore, but we can't afford to go in with only one person. Defense around the towers had gotten stronger, since we retreived the last key."

"Lynn," Cam paused until he had his friend's attention. "You don't even like sports, missing the game won't be that big a deal. Stopping Xana is more important." He crossed his arms. "You've said it yourself, you rejoined the team, instead of solely foucsing on the competition, because we needed the help. Well, it's time to step up."

"Step up?" Lynn's gave an unamused smile. "Didn't I step up when I saved you from drowning in the tunnels? What about risking detention to get Alexei, so we could back you up on Lyoko. Wasn't that stepping up? If not, than how is Emi here with us right now?"

His next words were harsh and devoid of emotion. "I'm sorry Cam, but the world doesn't revolve around us, Xana, or Lyoko. Sometimes things don't go as planned." He stormed pass them to pause at the door. "We've got another team counting on us too. We'll join you once the game's over. I'm sorry, there's no other way." Lynn gave on last passing glance to us, before leaving.

The awrkward silence was broken, but Kya. "Nice going, Cam." Annoyed, she punched him in the shoulder. "You know how Lynn's father feels about his music." Shaking her head, she looked at the door her best friend had passed through. "It's not just his scholarship at risk.Sports is the only time his father is proud of him and isn't nagging. He places alot of pressure on Lynn."

"He could've just explained that." Some of Cam's angry appeared to be releaved.

"Umm, I've gotta go to." Alexei awrkwardly said. "We'll keep our cells on during the game." He than left, as well.

***********************************************************************************************

Alexei caught up to Lynn on his way to the lockerroom. The team would leave together from there to head to Kadic. Coach expected everyone to be on time and not to play in the game. There was no way the two of them could sneak away without being noised. As Lynn stated, there's another team counting on them.

"You okay?" Alexei asked, walking beside Lynn. The game was important to both of them, but for different reasons. Alexei loved playing sports and was exiected to see his father again. For Lynn, it was a means to please his father and keep his scholarship. 

"Yeah....no." Lynn kicked a pebbled, letting out his pinned up frustation. "You I wouldn't abandon the others, without a good reason." He hated playing sports completively or for gym. A random game with friends for fun, he'd be the first to join. Soccer was the sport his father played prossfionally, which meant it was the one he expected perfection in. The only reason Lynn accepted the scholarship offer, was to get away from his father. His father thought Lynn had finally given up music to take sports seriously. Big shock when he discovered Lynn entered a music competition.

"I'd much rather be fighting Xana, than dealing with my father." Several times he thought about quitting sports for good. But his parents wouldn't pay for him to remind at Kanna Academy, if he continued to presuce music.

Alexei placed a friendly had on Lynn's shoulder. "Win the game for me."

"Your not going to the game?" Lynn was stunned. Alexei had been looking forward to the game for weeks. If anyone should miss the game, it was him.

A playful smirk hide the doubt Alexei didn't want to reveal. Both of them had their reasons for going to or missing the game. For Alexei, he knew the pressure Lynn recived from his father and the stress of maintaining his scholarship. Clearly, Lynn was the one who needed to stay. "Nope, I'm going to Lyoko with the others. I can get away with not going. You however, cannot."

Lynn gave a grateful smile, some of his guilt releaved. "I'll cover for you. Just keep me posted."

They went their spereate ways, each attending to their own mission.

***********************************************************************************************

Kya's POV: 

"This is going to be tricky." We sat in the lab for several mintues, still working on a plan. If Xana planned a heavy defense, I couldn't risk getting devitualized to soon. Theroically, Cam could go in first, clear part of the way. That included another set of risks we didn't want to consider.

"I could vitualize both of you." Emi suggested. "If we run the sub-hacking programs first, I'll be able to enter the tower."

Cam shook his head, "No, the program still requires someone to manually enter the final code(s). Besides, I'd just be a living sheild for you." Another reminder of the extra dangers Cam faced each time he goes to Lyoko. His the second weakest person on our team, with Emi being the weakest. Emi's manpluation carry siffically less risks then Cam's Override. If only the ability didn't require direct contact for usage.

A metallic sound behind us, grabbed our attention. We immedatly became wary of the elevator's suddent usage. No one should be using it. Alexei and Lynn are at the game and we're in the lab. Could someone have followed us...again?

"What're standing around for? There's a tower to deactivate." Alexei cocky grin greeted us from the elevator's opening doors. The cocky idoit nearly gave me a heartattack. 

He walked over to stand behind Cam's chair. "What's the game plan?"

"Shouldn't you be at the game?" I asked, raising a questioning eyebrow. If anything, I expected Lynn to be the one to skip the game.

Alexei shrugged, "The game's important, but it won't matter if we can't stop Xana. Besides, I can skip the game with less conquestions than Lynn."

Accepting the answer, Cam nodded. "Head for the scanners. Your off to the mountain sector."

***********************************************************************************************

Kya's POV:

"Where's Emi?" Alexei asked, after surveying the surrounding area. We'd landed on a small cliff, several meters back. Traveling for several minutes, we reached our meeting spot. Emi usually greets us, if she's not running from monsters.

"Right here." A voice said.

Alexei strumbled forward, startled by Emi's sudden appearance. "Don't do that, Mi'lady. I can't protect you if I have a heartattack." Stuipd flirt.

"No time for jokes." Cam annocuned. "I've figured out Xana's target."

***********************************************************************************************

Cam pulled up the plans of the nearby area. Power from a nearby power plant was being drawn towards the school. Specifically, Kadic. He shared this information, trying to figure out why Xana wasn't targetinng Kanna, their school.

"Isn't the game being held at Kadic?" Kya paused walking to scan the area. "No monsters, so far."

"Kya, your a genuis!" Cam switched the map to show Kadic's layout.

"Care to explain, general?" Alexei was on edge, things were to quiet. They should've seen a monster or five by now.

"Thanks to Mara's dluner and Kya flight, we knew to go to Lyoko. Otherwise, we all would've been at the game." The nearby power was being syphoned to Kadic. There was to much power going in differet directions to narrow down a speific target. "Whatever the target is, will be sent into space if Xana gains enough power."

Cam racked his brain for a solution, Xana would have enough power before they could deactivate the tower. "Foucs on getting to the tower. I'll warn Lynn, while working on a counter measure."

Back at the game, Kanna's team was struggling to keep up with Kadic. Coach's plan was no good, since Alexei bailed. Moral was low for the team. Lynn and Avery's rivialy wasn't hel[ing. Alexei's disappearance created more stife than normal between the roommates.

"Kadic scores another point." A red haired girl reported. "Kanna's rumored three aces appear unable to keep up with Kadic's own Ulrich."

Lynn went to regroup with te rest of their team, when Avery shoved him. "Call Lexi and tell him to get here. We're losing." Avery hated to admit they needed Alexei.

"Save it, Avery." Lynn wasn't in the mood to deal with Avery and his father. He'd already seen his father's disappointment throughout the game. This combined with the guilt of abandoning his friends, ruined his conction. "Alexei isn't here, we'll play without him."

The ball whirled passed them, towards Kadic's best player, Ulrich Stern. Avery rushed twoards the Kadic players, as they'd planned. Coach's plan involved one of them blocking Kadic best player(s), leaving the other to focus on scoring. Avery managed to distract Ulrich, long enough for Lynn to steal the ball. Using moves gained from hours of pratice, Lynn feinted left. When the other members of Kadic's team went to block him, Lynn passed the ball back to Avery. Avery kept the ball out of Kadic's reach, long enough for Lynn to get open. Passing the ball to Lynn, Avery collsloded with another teammate. Lynn caotured the ball to score for Kanna.

Cheers died down, when Avery had to be carried off the field.

"Do yo an injury, Kanna will be subsituting a player in." The ref. annocued. Moments later, another player took the field.

Lynn couldn't believe his luck. They were going to have to use Coach's final plan. Lynn wasn't looking forward to being a human sheild.

***********************************************************************************************

Alexei's POV:

"Thanks for the warning, Cam!" Two hornests zoomed pass me to target the girls. A third one blocked my path. Taking out my sai, I activated Shadow. The creature fired lasers randomly. Counting the seconds my ability was activated, I made quick work of a horent.

"I'm kind of busy, Alexei." Cam finally answered. "Creating a program to slow Xana and contacting Lynn, isn't easy. Oh, you've got another large swamp headed your way."

"How are we going to get to the tower?" Kya rejoined me after destroying, her own hornets. "The path is to narrow to fight on."

Emi popped her head out from the rock she hide behind. "You could use Shadow Swap on me. I'd be able to head to the tower undetected."

"Thercoically, it could work." I thought about it for a moment. Than shook my head. "The distance to the tower is too far. Plus you'd have to wait for Cam to hack the firewall. Our best option is for me and Kya to clear the path first."

"One problem." Kya gestured to the narrow path and her skates. "I'm at a disadvangte, I might fall into the digital sea if I fight normally."

"I can materizale some shuriken for you Kya." Cam offered.

Kya shook her head, "It'd be a waste of time, my aim with those things is horrblie. It be better for me to act as Alexei's shield, while he uses he's shuriken."

"That's just what you'll do." The girls gave me a confused look. "The path is narrow, making fighting differcult and provides no cover. I'll use my shuriken to take out the horents. Kya, you'll need to use your speed and reflexes to consistly activate and deactivate shield to protect us."

Emi and Kya sure a look.

"It's our only chose." Emi said.

Kya groan, "The timing's going to be tricky, but okay." 

We finalized our plan just in time, a large swamp of horents ambused us.

***********************************************************************************************

Lynn's POV:

"We don't have time to aruge, Lynn." Cam groaned. "I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't important."

Coach lectured the team during halftime. We managed to gain several points after Avery's injury. Still wasn't enough to tie with Kadic, which means if I disappear, Coach will have a fit.

"My firewall won't stop Xana for long." Cam contiuned to plead through the phone. "If we don't make sure the school building is clear of people, someone's going to get hurt. Which is useless if we deactivate the tower."

A Return to the Past is useless if someone dies. It can't bring back the dead.

Coach stopped pasting to stand before me. "Get your head in the game, Lynn. The next round is crtiical."

"Exectly!" I hopped off the bench, pretending to be execited. "I'm our only ace left and have been playing the whole game. How about switching me out to rest? Don't want to tire out your winning player."

Coach cracked a smile. "Nice to see your finally getting serious. Sit out this next round and rest. We're going to need you at full strength."

"Coach, can I check on Avery? He might be okay later. It'll also give me a chance to call Alexei." I lied. No way is Coach going to let me leave without a good reason.

Coach patted my shoulder. "A team is only strong when they work together. Go, don't take to long. We're going to need you."

Leaving the game, Cam directed me via phone to the school building. The power Xana collected was being gathered at the school building. If Cam's program doesn't work, Kadic will be the frist school in outer space.

***********************************************************************************************

Cam reloaded a second set of shuriken for Alexei. The swarm of seven hornets had the advanadge, against the Defenders. Kya mavuered as best she could, given there was barely enough room to walk side by side. Alexei's aim was blocked by Kya's consist mevements.

Alexei reached for anoter shuriken, when Kya slammed into him. A shimmering 'orb' protected them from an acid attack. Kya spun to cover Alexei's back, allowing him to target a horent.

"We're npt going to make it, if I don't head for the tower soon." Emi stood near the enterance to the path. She watched Kya and Alexei get pelted by lasers and acid. Kya's sheilds would reach there limit soon. Than they'd be left defenseless.

"Don't be rash, EMi." Cam tried calling Lynn. He needed to get out of the building, fast. Xana was abut to riviral NASA's space launch. "What if you fall into the digital sea? Than we'll never deactivate the tower."

Cam's words rung in Emi's ears. If Xana wanted her to fall into the digital sea, so be it.

***********************************************************************************************

A fifteen minute search of the school confirmed one thing. Lynn could never finish searching in time.

"Your not from this school, what are you doing here?" A male voice asked, it was one of the school's staff.

"I'm from Kanna's soccer team. One of our players was sent to the imfarmy with an injury." Lynn answered. The teacher grumbled directions to the imfarmy, warning Lynn not to linger.

The imfiramry was loacated on another floor.

Lynn's cell rang just as he found the imfarmy. "You need to get out of the school, now. Xana's going to breach my firewall within seconds."

"I need to get Avery first." Lynn hung up, as he entered the infarmy.

Avery laid on a bed, his injuried ankle wrapped up. Ally sat beside the bed, reading a book. The two glanced up when the door opened. Ally ingored Lynn's enterance, while Avery gave a welcoming snicker.

"Should you be at the game, playing hero?" Lynn's arrival did nothing to help Avery's mood. He was already frusated that he'd gotten injuried so easily. Kanna would lose because of his foolish mistake. He wouldn't have felt as bad, if Alexei had shown up. The team worked well together, but only him, Lynn, and Alexei had the skills to take on Kadic's ace player.

Ally 'dropped' her book on Avery's ankle. He withheld a yelp, but gave her a pointed glare. "Whoops." Ally shrugged, as she retrieved her book. "Appears your mouth works just fine."

She turned to Lynn. "Even you wouldn't skip this game, no matter how much you dislike sports." That was the thing about Ally, she was very obervate. So much so that she usually knew information before the school's gossip, _____. "Which pegs the question, why are you here?"

"Would you believe me if I said the school was about to be launched into space?" Lynn went with the truth.

"Yes." Ally said, plainly. She placed her book in a bag, than tossed. Avery's shoes on the bed.

Lynn watched confused by Ally's actions. She wreslted Avery into his shoes since he refused to go along with them. "You gonna help?" She glanced aat Lynn, as she went to help Avery off the bed.

He went to Avery's other side to help his teammate off the bed. Avery sheriked away until Ally poked him in the ribs. Avery begrudingly allowed Lynn to drop his arm over his shoulder. Together with Ally managed to get Avery out of the imfarmy. 

They made it halfway down the hall, before they were lifted off the ground. Flowing off the ground, they were hurled down the hall like a ball. Just before they collsided with a wall, they dropped back on the ground.

"What was that?" Avery asked, as he shoved Lynn off of him. "Ally did you know about this?"

Standing up, Ally helped Avery to stand. "I had my supcsions when Mara shared her story. It was then confirmed when I was almost tossed up a flight of staris to visit you."

Less talking, more walking." Lynn placed an arm around Avery waist. They started walking again, this time making it down to the first floor. Again, they were lifted off the ground and tossed around like a rag doll. Avery and Lynn hit the ceiling, while Ally was knocked into a wall. For several long moments, they were held by an invisble force. Than suddenly, they were freed.

"Everyone okay?" Lynn groaned, rubbing his head. Avery moaned, signalling he was okay. Ally's silence was deafening. Not a moan or groan came from her. Paincked, Avery used swimming moments to move towards Ally. He found her breathing, but unconious. Lynn made his way over to them. He quickly chcked Ally for injuries, while Avery held her. 

"Well?" Avery asked, impatiently.

Lynn shook his head, "I can't find anything. She must've hit her head hard when she was knocked into the wall."

Lynn thought about their current situation, Avery unable to walk and Ally unconious. There was no way they'd be able to get out of the building with only one person fully capable of moving. He pulled out his cell to inform Cam of the situtation. Maybe Cam could create another program to temporany stop Xana.

Cam answered on the first ring. "There's good new and bad news. Good news, you don't have to leave the building. In fact, don't leave the building, Xana's changed his target. Bad news, the target is now the soccer field."

Lynn glanced out a window to th soccer field. "Can' t do that general. My teammates and parnets are out there. I've got to try to help them." He hung up before Cam could aruge.

"I've got Ally, follow me." Lynn pulled Ally's uncounis body close to his. Using the lack of gavirty, Lynn moved himself and Ally until they stopped outside of a storage closet. Opening it, he allowed Avery inside first and than gently handed Ally to him. "Stay here."

He started to shut the door, when Avery blocked it. "Where are you going? Are you just going to leave Ally like this?"

Lynn look a deep breath, "Can you listen to me for once without questioning it?" He then shut the door when Avery didn't reply. He than began making his way towards the exit.

***********************************************************************************************

Lynn had made his way to the field. He didn't know how he was going to convince everyone to leave the game, but he had to at least try. Coach saw him approach and wave him over.

"Hope you've had a good rest. Once the timeout ends, your back in the game." Coach turned to speak with the rest of the team, but stopped when Lynn didn't come over. "Now's not the time for jokes, Lynn. Your team is counting on you."

Added pressure he didn't want. Why did everyone count on him so much, when Lynn's dislike of sports wasn't exceptly a sercet. "Sorry, coach. I'm not playing. In fact we need to cancel the game."

Coach passed an unamused glare at Lynn. "You'd better explain." Coach could be harsh, but not unreasonable. He often tried to listen to students first, before dismissing their ideas. 

Lynn appeared sheepish. How to explain the field was about to be lauched into te stratosphere? "I can't Coach. Just believe me when I say we're better off forthing the game."

Coach shook his head, "I'm disappointed in you, Lynn. Your usually a decatied player, even if you hate being on the team." He turned his attention back to the team, completely dismissing Lynn's warning.

Well that didn't go as planned. Lynn thought as he made his way over to Kadic's team. Although they probably won't believe him either. 

Players entered the field, signaling the restart of the game. A player from Kadic's team went to kick the ball, but was lifted upward instead. Several other players were also floating above ground. The crowd was full of gasps and awe, until they realized it wasn't a trick. People began reaching for anything they could grab. Friends and family were holding onto each other, not wanting to see their loved ones float into the sky.

Lynn wanted as his mother was among those being lifted away. His father managed to grab her hand, just before she was out of reach. He wanted to go over to them, but could let go of the soccer net, for fear of being swept away as well.

Watching the scene around him, Lynn wondered if something happened to the others. They'd had several close calls before, but always managed to deactivate the tower. Thy'd succsed this time too, right?

***********************************************************************************************

"Sheild!" Kya's shield shimmered into form, then suddenly flickered out. She was hit with an acid attack meant for Alexei. She yanked the damaged bubbling glove off, letting it fall into the digital sea. 

"You've got thirty life points left." Cam informed Kya. "Xana's broken through my firewall, he's now able to attack at anytime. The target's also changed from the school to the soccer field."

"I don't think we;re getting io the tower anytime soon." Alexei parried a laser to protect Kya, who was now defenseless. He sheathled one sai to grab a shuriken. The tiny throwing star hit it's target, destroying a hornet.

Kya pulled Alexei's second sai from it's sheath, to block a laser. Unuse to the weapon, the laser knocked the blade from her grip. "I don't think we'll make it Cam. Do you have a plan B?"

A melodic sound drifted through the air. The sound graduatly grew louder until it was right below them. Horents, drawn by the sound, dived under the path. Alexei leaned over the edge to spy on there buggy 'friends'.

"Emi!" He shouted, upon seeing a flash of purple hair among the circling horents.

Drawn by Alexei's paincked shouts, Kya also took a look. Emi was walking upside-down on the bottom of the path. The melodic sound was her singing, another way she actived her abilities. The hornets each fired at her, hitting her from all directions, yet she appeared unaffected. Until a hornet shot her from behind. She strumbled once, than two more lasers knocked her off the platform. Falling into the digital sea, firing more laser as they went.

Kya and Alexei didn't have time to morun for their friend. A hand patting them on the shoulder nearly made them fall into the digital sea.

"You guys look like you've seen a ghost." Emi gave a small wave. "That should make Xana happy for now." She ran pass them into the tower.

She went through the familar process of entering the tower's lower level, than being lifted to the second level. Placing her hand on the small screen, she watched her name appear, than 'Code Lyoko'.

Back in the lab, Cam activated a Return to the Past.

***********************************************************************************************

"Go Alexei!" Mara's cheers were the loudest among the Kanna students at the game. Most of the school had traveled to Kadic for the game. So far, Kanna was keeping up with Kadic. They were behind by three points, but Kanna wasn't allowing Kadic to score anymore points. No one knew who would win, both teams were playing better than usual.

"Go Lynn! Go Alexei!" Kya and Cam were cheering for their friends. They knew how much the game meant to Alexei and that Lynn wouldn't let his team down, dispight his personal feelings. Both of their friend's parents were at the game, watching their sons play a rivial school.

Lynn focused more on the game, than his father's intension glance. He knew his mother would be proud of him reguardless if Kanna won or lose. Alexei waved to his parents every once in a while, surpised they were able to sit next to each without fighting.

Avery stole the ball from a Kadic player, but was blocked from continuing forward. Seeing Lynn open behind him, he feinted to the left than passed the ball backward. Lynn went for the ball at the same time as Ulrich from Kadic. The two fought over the ball for several moment, before Alexei came out of nowhere to kick the ball away from both of them.

"We might actually win!" In her execitment, Kya hugged Mara who was sitting in the front row with them. The two, realizing who they hugged, shoved the other female away.

"Eeeww, I've got nerd on me." Mara checked her clothes for some invisble dirt.

Kya snorted and crossed her arms. "Cam, I think I need to visit the infmary. I may have caught idoitic."

Cam and Ally shared an amused look. They were use to their friends weridness, epciaslly around each other. 

The four returned their attention to the game, as a goal was scored.

Kanna was two points away from tieing with Kadic. Everyone was on the edge of their seat.

Who would win? Kanna or Kadic?


	25. Chapter 25 Part 1

Several Days Later:

"One point." Alexei put a coin into the vaching machine to buy a hot chocolate. Kya, Lynn, and Cam were leaning against various walls, letting their friend rant. The game against Kadic was two weeks ago and the team was still feeling the defeat. "We lost by one single point." Alexei pressed the button for his drink, waiting for the machine to develier his hot chocolate.

"We'll definently beat them next time." Lynn calmly strummed his gutair, allowing it to play a low note. Like the rest of his team, he was disapointed by their lost, but also inspired by it. Instead of complaining and wincing about their lost, the team complented each other for doing the best they could. Coach had even congratlated them. He gave an inspirational speech to help keep moral up. The team spent two days reveiwing the game and how to improve for the next game. Even Lynn had gave several suggestions.

"You guys played well, even Kadic was impresssed." Cam glanced up from the text he wrote on his cell to Emi. Over the last two weeks, he's worked continously on finishing the materlization program. Emi had messaged him during class with the results of the latest simulation tests. He didn't have a chance earlier and was using the small break between classes to reply. "But shouldn't the foucs be shifted to Lynn's competion?"

"It's tomorrow, isn't it?" Alexei asked, as he pushed the button again. The machine clunged to life, pouring out a mud colored ooze. "I heard most of the school will attend the finals. We'll be there to of course."

Lynn stopped strumming his gutiar. "I'm nowhere near ready for tomorrow." That wasn't completely true. He'd gone to the studio three more times before the game to finish this tracks. The improved lyircs Kya provided added more meaning to the songs. Everything was in place, yet Lynn couldn't help but worry.

"We'll be there cheering you on." Kya patted Lynn's shoulder, as the four friend started heading for class.

Alexei took his cup of brown mush with a look of disgust. "What time is the compeition?" Frowning at his mush, Alexei followed his friends toward the school.

"Seven, but 've got to be there by five." Lynn walked beside Kya, following his friends to their next class. "I'll be leaving right after school."

Alexei dashed ahead, than began walking backwards as he spoke. 'We'll have an after party at my house."

Everyone cringed, knowing what that meant. Movie night.

Alexei made a face, offend by his friends' reaction. "Fine than, I'll watch the newest _____ movie with Emi." He spun around to sprint off, when he cosslided with someone. Brown mush spilled out of the cup onto Alexei and his vicitim. "Sorry." He moved to help up the other person, who slapped his hand away.

"Really, Lexi?" Avery snarled. "How can a skilled player be such a cluzy?"

Alexei pointed to a large brown spot on his otherwise clean shirt. "Sorry won't clean this, you moron." He poked a finger into Alexei's chest. "This shirt cost more than your entire movie collection. So, how are you going to fix this mess?"

"Back off Avery." Lynn stepped between them, ready to defend Alexei against his roommate. "Your making a big deal outta nothing."

Avery looked pass Lynn to Alexei. "What does Mara see in you? Cuz all I see is a loser who hides behind his pity friends."

Alexei tried to move pass Lynn to confront Avery. The elder male wouldn't let him pass. That didn't stop Alexei from tryinig. "You'd know something about pitiful friends, considering you are one. No wonder Mara perfers my company to yours. Between B.O. and bad fashion, your a walking nightmare."

Avery lunged for Alexei, when Mr. Z pulled him back. "Nice to see your not letting your lose against Kadic dampen your spirits." He looked between Avery, Lynn, and Alexei. "How about saving some of that energy for practice?"

Avery shrugged off Mr. Z's grip on his shoulder. Fixing his jacket, he glared at his teammates. "Lexi here ruined my shirt and refuses to pay for it." He gave a smug smile, like he knew the teacher wouldn't question his explaination.

Mr. Z passed a beirlf glance at Lynn and Alexei, before stopping at Avery. "Mr. Avery, it appears to me this whole indiccent was an accident. While I understand the value of expesive items, your the one who walked into Mr. Alexei." 

Looking at his watch, Mr. Z shooed the students off. "Class will begin soon. I suggest you leave, unless you'd like after school detenion?"

Everyone knew not to aruge with Mr. Z once directions were given. Kya and Cam sprinted for the school, with Lynn close behind. Alexei and Avery were forced to stay behind. Mr. Z cleared his thoart, before pinning the two males with a serious look. "The two of you consistly brinker and aruge. It's gotten to the point of physical voilence." The two knew he was refering to their last arugement during soccer practice. After coming to blows, the two ended up in the prinpal's office. Not an experince either one would care to repeat. "I know Princpal Hall has already warned you both, going so far as to possblie expell you if nessarcy." He paused, letting that information sink in. "I hope that doesn't happen. Now, off to class before the bell rings."

Alexei and Avery went their serepate ways to class. Mr. Z stayed to watch, making sure both students went to class without anymore interruptions.

***********************************************************************************************

Cam's POV:

"I've added the adjustions as suggested. Everything appears to be running at ninty percent without freezing." Emi reviewed the results from the lastest changes she added to the materliztion program during the school day. Since retreving the final key, we've made alot of proccess on the program. We were even able to finish recreating the oringal fifty percent I'd had to use when we had to reconfigure Emi when her data scattered around Lyoko.

"Great, than we can move onto the next step." I brought up the data I created during lunch. It wasn't much, given the short amount of time I had to work on it. "This should help stablize the reconfiguring of digital data. It may need extra wo-"

"That jerk!" Alexei stormed into my room and flopped onto my bed. He ingored my converstion with Emi, to go on a mini rant. I halfway listened to him, while continuing my work with Emi. If we had been roommates at Kanna, I doubt I'd be able to get any work done. Alexei has a habit of wanting to talk whenever I'm working. Like now.

Alexei stopped his rant, long enough to pout for twenty minutes. By that point, I realized no work would get done as long as he's in the room. 

"What are you wincing about now?" I spun my chair to face Alexei. Emi stayed connected to continue working while listening to our wincy friend.

"You weren't listening to me." Alexei stated. Unlike best friends Lynn and Kya, Alexei and I don't hangout alot just the two of us by ourselves. That isn't to say we're aren't close. We just don't need to be glued to each others side twenty-four/seven. For Lynn and Kya that works for them. If Alexei and I were to do that, we'd end up aurging almost everyday.

"What do you think?" Rolling my eyes, I allowed Alexei his time to rant. Mostly it was over the same old stuff about Avery. I understood his dislike of Avery, but that doesn't mean he was to pick a fight with him everytime they run into each other. 

Instead of voicing this to Alexei, I let him say his piece. Sometimes people just want someone to listen to them without giving their two cents. For Alexei, this one of those times.

"Alexei," Emi interrupted with a bright smile. "I've found the uncut verison of the movie." 

Alexei immedliatly stopped ranting and hopped off the bed. "Really? How? I've been looking for three months."

Emi gave a playful shrug. "I'll tell you only after we watch the movie."

Alexei dashed out of my room, without so much as a goodbye.

"Now you'll be able to work." Emi winked than signed off. 

Thanks to Emi, I was able to work in peace for the rest of the night. Emi return around eleven pm to resume working. By three am, we'd completed more work than I'd hoped.

***********************************************************************************************

The next day:

Alexei, Cam, and Kya were leaving class to meet Lynn for lunch. All morning Cam kept dozing off during class to the dismay of the teachers. Luckly, they didn't have Mr. Z's class, or else Cam would've recived afterschool detenion. Kya had suggested Cam take a nap in the imfarmy during lunch, but he refused. 

"You really need to stop staying up all night." Kya guided Cam away from the wall he nearly walked into.

Yawning, Cam glanced to Alexei. "Someone just had to watch a movie with Emi."

Alexei shrugged. "In my defense, she's the one who brought it up."

They neared the cafetirea, when Mara snuck up from behind. "Alexei!" She half hugged half dragged him away from his friends. "Can we talk for a moment?" She took Alexei silence as a yes and dragged him aroud the corner.

Kya and Cam looked at the empty space, wondering what just happend. Thinking about it for two more seconds, the two shrugged their confusion away and went inside the cafetira. Lynn waved to them from the table he'd grabbed. Kya and Cam made their way to the lunch line to grab food. Food in hand, they quickly made their way to Lynn's table.

Lynn and Kya mostly chatted, while Cam tried to stay awake. Since the finals were later that night, Kya was trying to calm Lynn's nevrous. It was a big night for Lynn, one that could bring him a step closer to realizing his dream. She didn't want him to put to much pressure on himself to win. Just making it to the finals was huge.

Several mintues later, Alexei slide into the empty seat beside Cam. His usual playful smirk was replaced with a deep frown. Moments later, Mara stomped through the doors. She didn't appear any happier either.

"Trouble in paradise, romeo?" Lynn joked. Alexei answered with a breif look at his teammate, than returned to eating.

"Loverboy doesn't have anything to say?" Kya poked Alexei's hand with her spoon handle. "Must've been a tough converstion."

Alexei placed his fork down with a sigh. "Can we change the topic, please?" He talk with Mara didn't go well, to the point of her refusing to speak to him. Normally it wouldn't bother him, she was known to have short hissy fits. But that wasn't the case today.

Cam slammed his hand on the table, nearly jumping out of his sit in excitement. Gonna was the exshuation from this morning, Cam was full of energy and alert. Alexei grabbed Cam's sleeve, get his friend's attention. Looking around, Cam remembered where he was and calmed himself. He than began to radiply text something on his cell.

Alexei peeked over Cam's shoulder. "Wanna tell us what's got you so exicted?"

Cam placed his phone on the table, than gave his friends a wide smile. "The materlization program is offically completed and ready for use." He paused, letting his friends aborsb the news. "Guys, Emi's coming to Earth."

For several long seconds; Alexei, Kya, and Lynn just stared at Cam.

"Hello? Guys, I said the materlize program is finished. Emi can now live on earth with us." Cam poked each one of his friends, as they stared at him. For two mintues, no one reacted to the news. "At least blink."

"Cam are you sure?" Kya was the first to recover. "You said it'd be a while before the program was complete."

Cam rolled his eyes. "We finished the last ten percent of the program last night." He'd finished most of the final additions while Emi watched a movie with Alexei. Before he could upload the additions, he needed Emi to double check them. By three am, the two of them felt comformable enough to upload the additions to the supercomputer. "Emi has been running simlatizions and test all morning. She just message me the results. The program is completely stablized to materlize Emi."

"That mades we can finally shut down the supercomputer." Lynn thought back to how they'd met Emi. During that time, he and Kya were unsure if they should join Cam and Alexei in their Lyoko advetures. Cam had wanted to continue exploring the supercomputer, being the nerd that he was. While Alexei didn't want to leave Emi alone trapped on Lyoko. What had brought Lynn around was the fact that Cam and Alexei weren't going to shut down the supercompter anytime soon. This mean Xana could attack, leaving only Cam and Alexei to stop him. 

"Perfect timing, since we've recovered all of the keys." Kya also thought back to their early days, surpised at the relationships she's made. She had been the last to agree to join. Not even Lynn could convince her. Unlike the others, her reasons weren't as noble. She hadn't wanted to help free Emi, explore the possbilies of the supercomputer, or pratice people. The others didn't know it, but Kya hadn't wanted to join at all. After accidently falling into the scanners, she came to enjoy the freedom her Lyoko avatar proved.

Cam took a bite of his lunch. "Once Emi's on earth, our days on Lyoko will offically be over."

Alexei picked his glass up to give a cheer. "Awesome, we'll begin planning this afternoon. Within a few days, it'll be hello Emi. Goodbye Xana." Kya and Lynn clacked their glasses with Alexei, joining in the celebration.

"Correction, after tonight our days on Lyoko will be over." Three pairs of eyes turned to look at Cam, we was causally eating a sandwish.

"Come again, general?" Lynn asked.

Shallowing his food, Cam glanced at the others. "Simple, we have to materialize Emi by tonight or else it'll be seven months before we get another chance." Cam explained in order to protect the materlaiztion program from Xana, Cam placed a firewall around it. The firewall was programed with a timer that allowed access to the program once it went off. If the materizlation program wasn't activated than, it would be deleted to keep it out of Xana's reach. "I didn't have time to backup the program, so today's our only chance. We'll meet in the lab after school."

Cheers and laugher died down, as an uneasy silence engulfed the table. Lynn was the first one to break the silence. "I'm sorry, Cam. But I can't be there. The finals are tonight and I have to be there after school."

In his exiectment, Cam had forgotten about Lynn's competition. Unlike the soccer game, Cam couldn't and wouldn't ask Lynn to miss it. He glanced at Kya, who also appeared uneasy. No doubt Kya would want to be there to support Lynn. They all did, but someone had to be on Lyoko with Emi.

"Don't worry about it." Cam said, regaining their attention. "Lynn go to your competion. Alexei will accompany Emi to the tower where the program is stored." He turned to Kya. "You support Lynn for all of us, okay?"

"Are you sure about this, general?" Alexei asked. He knew how important the competition was, but also that Xana wouldn't allow them to simply materlzate Emi.

Cam nodded. "Only one of you is needed to escort Emi. If Xana were to attack, he would've done it by now."

"Still, having two Defenders would be better." Kya added, even through she wanted to go to Lynn's competition. She knew Lynn would understand if she chose to go with Cam and Alexei. But didn't want to leave him without a friendly face to support him.

"Lynn has to go to the competition. And you need to be there to support him." Cam patted Alexei's shoulder. "The two of us will be fine."

"Yeah, we'll celebrate your victory and Emi's arrival." Alexei held a thumbs up. 

Lynn and Kya weren't comfortable leaving Cam and Alexei to tend to Lyoko alone. After several more minutes of reassurance and planning, they devised a plan everyone was comfortable with.

************************************  
Kya's POV:

"We'll meet in my dorm after school to check in with Emi before you two head for the lab." I restated the first part of our plan. Lynn would leave directly after school and I planned to meet him at the concert hall around six thirty pm. By than, Cam and Alexei would beginning the process of escorting Emi to the forest sector. 

"With any lucky, we'll have Emi on earth with enough to still see Lynn perform." Alexei said. He was the most exiected of all of us. Not surpising, conisdering he spends the most time with Emi, next to Cam. Alexei's the one who suggested the idea of a materilztion program. Because even if we found the key's, the supercomputer couldn't remain on forever. Xana has to much to dangerous for that. But turning off the supercomput would mean saying goodbye to Emi. The very problem we oringnally had when we first found the supercomputer.

"That'd be awesome." Lynn added. "But I could be on stage at anytime. Truthfully, I won't know until the last minute."

"Don't worry, I'll be there no matter what to support you." I linked my arms through Lynn's. He patted my head, like he's always done since our childhood. All to soon, Lynn parted ways with us us once inside. He had science, while we had math on the second floor.

We paused near the stairs, as Alexei made some corny joke about numbers. Cam sighed, while I rolled my eyes. I leaned against the wall, allowing Cam to stop Alexei's one man comedy show. Every since Alexei tried to save me from falling into the digital sea, our relationship has improved. Don't get me wrong, he's still an annoying idiot from time to time. But now it doesn't bother me as much. If anything, we've come to understand each other a little better.

"Lexi." Avery stormed over to Alexei, looking none to happy. "What did you say to Mara?" When Alexei refused to acknowledge him, Avery shoved him.

"What the heck?" Alexei turned to address Avery. "What's your problem?"

Avery's glare intenived, as he closed the small gap between them. "My problem is you. Mara was just fine before she spoke to you. Now she won't speak to me or Ally."

Even when she's not around, Mara still manages to stir up trouble.

"Back off Avery." I drew his attention to me. "Instead of harshing Alexei, give Mara some space. She'll talk to you when she's ready."

Avery gave a rueful small. "This doesn't concern you K. I suggest you stay back."

A snircker from behind us, drew all attention to Alexei. "If she won't tell yoi, why should I?" Gone was the goofy, carefree Alexei I've known. The one before me appeared ready to fight. For all the greif Avery's given him, Alexei's never threatened or harmed him. Mius that time during soccer pratice. (See chapter ______.)

Angry, Avery shoved Alexei hard enough to make fall onto the stairs. Cam rushed over to block Avery from further attacking a defenseless Alexei. "You okay?" He glanced over his shoulder to check on his best friend.

"Yeah." Standing up, Alexei placed his hand on Cam's shoulder. "Come on, let's head for class." Alexei passed a lingering glance to Avery, then headed up the staris. Cam hestated for a moment, probably surpised like I was by Alexei's actions. Instead of exclalting the situtation by attacking Avery, Alexei left.

Avery must've been suprised as well, because he watched for several seconds as Cam followed Alexei up the stairs. 

I began to follow as well, when Avery rushed after them. "We're not done here, Lexi." Avery pushed Cam aside to yank Alexei to a stop by his hoodie. Cam regained his balance, than threw himself into the struggle to help his best friend. Alexei rammed his elbow into Avery's stomache, trying to get the older male off. Avery strumbled, as he reached for something to help study himself. His frantic movements slammed an arm into Cam's face, knocking my friend backward.

"Avery, I suggest you stop." Mr. Z causally walked down from the top of the steps. He placed a firm grip on Avery's shoulder to get his atention. The stern look on Mr. Z's face was enough to calm Avery. Letting go of Alexei, he allowed Mr. Z to stand between them.

Mr. Z quickly looked at the scene below him. Cam on the ground craddling his arm with me kneeling beside him. "I heop your read to explain this to the prinpal."


	26. Chapter 25 Part 2

"Suspended!" Avery slammed his fist onto the prinpal's desk. "A week's suspion for what?"

Princpal Hall leaned back in his chair, not bothered by Avery's out brust. "Mr. Z and myself have both warned you and Alexei about your arugements. In addition to this morning's conftion, this makes three times you've gotten into a phyiscal altercantion with someone."

This did nothing to calm Avery. "That first time Alexei pervoked me, as you've stated. And this morning-"

"He bumped into you and aloziged." Mr. Z interrupted. "He evern tried to disengage from an arugement and fight you tried to start."

Avery slumped into his chair. Aruging anymore would only result in expellion. "Fine, I'll take my pusishment."

"Your also off the soccer team, until futher notice." Princpal Hall added.

Shocked, Avery glanced between Mr. Z and Prinpcal Hall, unsure who to plead to. "Susped me for two weeks, give me a month of detention. But don't take me off the team please."

***********************************************************************************************

Cam's POV:

"Your lucky it's only a sprain." Mr. C finished wrapping my wrist. When I fell down the steps, I landed on my arm wrong spraining it. According to Mr. C, it wouldn't require more than a wrap and sling to keep it immoilzed. "It should heal within the week."

I tested my wrist, cringing when pain shot through it. "Thanks, Mr. C. I'll head to class now."

Mr. C shook his head. "That's your writing hand." He stated. "Go back home to rest. I'll write you a note to be exsure from the rest of classes for today." He than spent me off with instrutions not to unwrap my wrist and to move it as little as possblie.

Instead of leaving campus, I texted Kya asking for the key to her dorm. There was still two hours left until the end of school. Going to the lab is pointless, when we're all meeting at Kya's dorm afterschool. Plus there data from Kya's computer I need to upload to the supercomputer. Missing class will provide extra time to do this.

Kya meet me by the bathroom's on the second floor. We talked long enough for her to inform me that she had spoken to the princpal and Mr. Z about what happened and that Alexei was still in the office. Dorm key in hand, I left Kya to sneak into her dorm.

Kanna's dormtory is located across the quad from the main school building. The ground floor is has two louge areas for students to relax, hangout, or work on assignments. All of the male dorms are located on the second floor and female dorms are on the third floor. Kya's room, speifically, is in the center of the first hallway.

"Cam, is something wrong?" Emi asked the moment I signed on. "Has there been an attack? Everything's been quiet so far."

Typing on the computer with one hand is differecult and awarkard. "Long story shoty, I got injuried." I held my wrapped wrist up for her to see. "I'm excused from classes for the rest of the day."

"How'd you get hurt?" She asked.

"I'll explain alter." The data for the supercomputer will allow me to copy the materiziltion program for premit use, once Emi begins the materization process. "For now, there's some work I want to complete before the others arrive."

***********************************************************************************************

Several hours later, Alexei and Kya arrived at the dorm. Alexei appeared to be lost in throught, while Kya palced the length of the room. She debated on what to wear to the concert hall. As a tomboy she didn't have much in the way of 'girly' clothes. Or rather none that fit her style.

"Is everything ready?" Kya paused long enough to ask. "Because of the situation earlier, I don't think now is a good time to ask the princpal if my 'cousin' could visit."

They'd decided earlier in the year the best option was for Emi to tempary move in with Kya. The story was that Kya's cousin was visting Kanna Academy to possibly enrool. Of scourse, Emi would be enrolled once Cam created an identy for her.

"No." Cam spun the chair around to face his friends. 'With my hand injuried, it's taking longer for me to compete the up loads."

Kya stopped rumaging through her warobe. She had two shirts in hand and another slung over her shoulder. "Will you be albe to work the materilzation program?"

"Yeah, most of it's already preprogrammed. I've just got to imput a few direct commands."

"How about I work the computer and you direct me?" Kya offered. She'd worked the supercomputer with Cam's guideance before. She figure working her computer would be exactly the same, only easier.

Cam nodded and moved out of the chair, allowing Kya to seat down. The two worked on uploading data for nearly an hour and a half. By the time they finished it was nearly six clock.

"Now we just need to wait for the last bit to completely upload." Cam leaned back in the chair, watching the upload percent climb towards a hurdred percent.

"It's this late already! I'm suppose to leave soon." Kya went back to sorting through her clothes for an outfit.

"When can we go to Lyoko?" Alexei asked, several mintues. He wanted to get away from the school and everything that had happened that day.

"In half an hour or so." Cam went back to uploading the final bits of data. It took longer than he watned, since his wrist was injuried. "We can thank Avery for that."

Kya pulled out another shirt from her massive warobe. "What was his problem? Accessing, Alexei than onjurying Cam." After tha indicent, she been ushered off to class. During class she worried if ALexei would get in trouble and if Cam's arm was broken. Knowing Cam's sister, she'd have a fit. While not overprotective of Cam, she worried about him being alone in the country with no family. Geographically, she was his closest blood relative. But she was overseas (two countries away).

"How much trouble are you in?" Kya asked Alexei. From his expression, it must be serious.

"I'm not." Alexei mummbled.

This drew Cam's attention away from the computer. "How'd you manage that?"

Clothes forgotten, Kya plopped down on her bed beside Alexei. "Guess that means Avery's in big trouble. Wonder what Princpal Hall did."

Cam snorted, "Does it matter? Mara or Ally will sweet talk the princpal into reducing his pusihment."

"Can we not talk about this?" Alexei didn't want to dwell on the meeting with the princpal. He'd already felt bad about yelling at Mara. Now Avery's pusihment added to his guilt

"What aren't you telling us?" Kya leaned closer to Alexei, looking him in the eye. "Something's been bothering you since lunch. Spill."

Alexei refused to answer, until Kya's intense stare was to much. "Fine." He got off the bed to pace around the room.

'Mara asked me to the dance tomorrow night." Things turned ugly when he turned her down. On top of accessing him of dating Kya, she insulted all of his friends. Alexei knew is friends and Mara's group had alot of tension between each other. He'd even overlooked/forgiven some of Mara's actions/commons before. However, today she'd gone to far. "I lashed out at her pretty harashly. That's what Avery referred to earlier."

Kya was stunned. Not by Alexei's lashing out at Mara. "Girl must've hit her head to think we're dating."

Cam ingored Kya. "I don't believe Mara's mad. More likely she's shocked and hurt, Think about it, you've never raised your voice or said a mean thing to her."

Alexei thought about this for a moment, than added. "Still doesn't change the fact I got Avery kicked off the soccer team."

Unlike Lynn who hated playing competive sports and Alexei who preferred playing on a team, Avery was truly passionate about soccer. For him being taken off th soccer team was worst than being expelled.

Cam let out a low whislte. "That's really harash."

Alexei gave a grim nod. "Now you understand why I need to fix this."

A loud beeping sound drew the friends' attention to the computer. Cam swung around to check the data, making sure nothing was damaged or corrupted. As he was flipping through several files, Emi giggled. "That was the alaram, signaling the data has finished uploading."

"Which means-" Kya began.

"time to began our final mission." Alexei finished.

***********************************************************************************************

Alexei's POV:

"I'm sending you to the forest sector." Shortly after we arrived at the lab, Cam immediatly went to work on starting the materialztion process. "Emi's already there." Cam stopped talking long enough to turn to me. "Will you be okay going alone? We can still call Kya."

Shaking my head, I patted Cam's shoulder. "Emi hasn't reported any plustations or sighting of monsters. I'll be fine. Besides, we owe it to Kya and Lynn to finish this oursevles." Orginally, Cam found the supercomputer. I strumbled upon it following him one day. Lynn and Kya were dragged into our mess. This is mine and Cam's duty to finish.

Cam turned back to the montior. "The towers in the northeastern part of the sector. Be on high alert, we don't know what Xana might do."

"Roger, general." Giving a mock slatue, I made my way to the scanners. The familar clacking of the elevator closing reminded me of my first time going to Lyoko. Back then everything had seemed like a video game. Boy was I wrong.

"Transfer Alexei." The scanner doors closed, beginning my last trip to Lyoko. "Scanner Alexei." Warmth began to sooth my nervous, as the scanner prepared to send me to Lyoko. "Vitualtztion!" A powerful gust of wind was the final step before my body was digtaized.

My body reformed above a green platform in the forset sector. Landing with a thud, I surveyed the area for Emi. "Alexei!" She waved to me from a short distance away. Her long purple ponytail gently swagged behind her back, as if an unseen wind was moving it. "Are you ready? The tower's just straight ahead." She pointed towards the only was the path lead, straight.

"After you Mi'lady." Giving a princely bow, I allowed Emi to lead. Normally I'd be in front to protect her if we were attacked. Today my guard was slightly lowered, displight Cam's warning. "How long until the timer goes off?"

"Relax, we've go plenty of time." Cam stated. "It's not set to go off until eight pm." The plan had involved escorting Emi to the tower at least an hour before the materlztion program's timer went off. This would allow for time if Xana decided to cause problems. 

"What's the first thing you wanna do once materalzed?" I asked Emi.

She stopped running to think for a moment. "Go to the art mus-" A laser whirled out of nowhere to knock Emi to the ground. 

Drawing my sai, I moved in front to protect Emi. "General, where are they?"

"Three horents are circling back around, going from your right." Cam's information came just in time. I parried three lasers and managed to toss two shuriken. The shuriken made quick work of one horent, leaving three more to play.

"Emi, find cover." Not wanting to waste life points, I carefully enaged the next two. Some jumps, dodges, and fancy footwork allowed me to keep all life points while taking out the threat.

"Quickly head for the tower before Xana sends any more playmates." Cam urged.

Emi came out of hidding and fell into step beside me. We closed the rest of the distance to the tower. Xana sent nothing more to hinder our travel, until we arrived at the tower.

"Umm, general." I took in the sight before me. The tower stood in a lone corner of the platform, only one large path lead to it. A path that was blocked by three mega tanks and two krabs. "We've got a bit of a problem."

***********************************************************************************************

Looking at the screen Cam slammed his hand onto the arm of the chair in frustation. He'd planned for something like this to happen. However, it had oringally involved the entire group traveling to Lyoko to escort Emi. He'd foolishly thought Alexei wouldn't run into much trouble since Xana had been quiet. "Hurry, find a place to hide."

"Where?" Alexei's avatar lit up. "We're kinda in the open."

Cam shook his head, as he worked on another plan. "Figure something out. Your boneheaded plans sometimes work. Just don't do anything reckless."

"Than my plan won't work." Alexei snorted. He pulled Emi behind a large digital tree, hoping the monsters hadn't seen them.

"I'm gonna call Kya." Cam didn't want to bring Kya into the mission, but there wasn't another choice. Lynn was at his competitio and mostly the area would be to loud for him to hear his cell. There was no way for Cam to go to Lyoko with his injuried wrist or be able to activate the materlatztion program from there.

"You do that general." Alexei redrew his sai, as the krabs broke formation to search the area. "Meanwhile, I'll make us some seafood."

***********************************************************************************************

Kya's POV:

My room looked like a clothing store explosed it. Clothes were tossed over every piece of funrthure and over the floor. There wasn't a single place that didn't have some artilce of clothing. At least I've managed to find an outfit for tonight.

(Below is Kya's outfit minus the purse and lotion.)

My cell rung just as I left my room. It was Cam, informing me that Xana had sent a small army of monsters to block access to the tower. Alexei was currently playing defend, protecting himself and Emi. Some how they managed to maintain all of their life points, but that probably won't last for long.

Ending the call, I sent a quick text to Lynn. I don't want to miss his performance, but I'm needed on Lyoko. He'll understand why I couldn't be there. Better I go, than him miss the competition. He's been preparing for this day since the end of school last year. Even temparily leaving the group for three months to spend time perfecting his musin.

"Where's Alexei?" The last person I exepcted to see leaned against the wall, waiting for me outside my room. Ally's blond hair hung slightly in her face, partly blocking her glare. This is unusal, Ally doesn't seek me or my friends out. Unless it's Alexei, but that's a different matter. 

Her usual netural expression was replaced with a serious glare and grimance. Something tells me she's not here for a friendly visit.

"Not now Ally, I don't have time." I started to walk pass her, when she stepped in front to block me. "I've got somewhere to be."

"Cut the act." Ally crossed her arms, "I heard everything. Your not on your way to the competition, which means something serious has happned." The problem with Ally is that she's very obseverant. Unlike Avery, who we can trick and sneak around. Ally is very quickwited and doesn't easily fall for trickery. We've had to ditch her twice before to make it the mansion unseen. Each time was during an attack, otherwise she didn't appear to pay us much attention. And here I thought Avery was the one we had to watch out for.

"Give me one reason why this is any of your business?" I raised an eyebrow, daring her to push the matter.

Ally leaned in close, "Just tell me where Alexei is and I'll leave." First Mara and Avery, now Ally. What did that bonehead do now? 

I shook my head, "Does this have something to do with Mara? Are you also going to start a pointless fight?"

"Not that it's any of your buiness." She paused to gave a look that showed how annoyed she was. "Alexei's going to fix this mess he got Avery into and alopgize to Mara." Come to think of it, is Ally friends with Mara? Sure the three of them spend alot of time together, but I've never seen Ally and Avery hanging out together. It's always one of them and Mara. Wait, nows not the time to be worrying about this.

"Just so you know, Avery was being more of a jerk than usual. He got himself kicked off the soccer team, not Alexei." Alexei so owes me once this is over. Like I don't get enough of Ally and Mara during the school day. This is just to much. "Alexei feels guilty about yelling at Mara and what happned to Avery."

Some of Ally's angry drained away at this news. "Good." She nodded. "He won't have a problem talking to my cousin and getting Avery back on the soccer team."

Clearly this girl has selective hearing. "Correction, Alexei's doing none of that. My aplozige to Mara, even through I don't believe she desevers it. But Avery injuried Cam and desevers to be off the team. Now excuse me."

Taking a step back, I smiled and waved to Ally. "Bye." Spinning on my heel, I dashed down towards the other end of the hallway for the second set of stairs. Ally gave chase, trying to keep up with my speed. Years of figure skating and training have made me very althice. From Ally's style of clothing and the skateboard she sometimes carry, I assume she's semi-althice if she skateboards reguarly. Still not enough to keep up with me.

I jumped over the last five steps to the landing. Ally stopped to stare in amazement, than resumed her chase. I rounded a corner, nearly crashing into a group of sixth graders. "Sorry." I recongized some of them from the school's paper. They'd interviewed Lynn when the finalist list had been released.

For the most part, they gave me confused looks as I strumbled by. I mummbled an alogry, than sprinted out of the dormirty. Going to the enterance in the park will allow Ally to find me. The most direct route goes through the quad, leaving no plaes to hide. That's why I headed towards the gym. An underground storage room had a hidden passage that lead to the access tunnels.

***********************************************************************************************

Emi tummblerd to the ground, having been struck by a laser. Alexei disengaged from the krab he fought to grab Emi. "Come on, Mi'lady." Shoving Emi in front, Alexei covered their retreat. Emi stopped at a circler platform that split off in four directions. Alexei caught up, as a mega-tank appoarched.

Emi knelt down, placing her hand on the ground she began to sing. "Esolc dnuorg." 'Close ground' A giant hole opened breath the mega-tank's path sending it into the digital sea. "We can't keep this up forever. We need to come up with a plan."

"Kya will be here soon, just hold on until than." Cam groaned as a low beeping alerted him to more monsters. "There are three krabs heading your way."

Alexei sighed. "Great." He grabbed Emi's hand and headed for another path.

***********************************************************************************************

Elevator doors opened to reveal Kya panting. Catching her breath, she walked over to stand beside Cam. "How's the situation?"

"Not good, Alexei managed to destroy three horents and a krab. Now three more krabs are appoarching." Cam answered, while bring up the vitulaztion program. "Head for the scanners."

"Don't send Kya yet." Alexei pulled Emi behind a rock to sheild them.

"Did you hit your head?" Kya asked. "You clearly need help."

"No, her's right." Emi chimed. "Sending Kya without a plan won't change the situation. We need to find away around the monsters, otherwise we'll all get devulutzed."

Cam thought for a moment. "Eagle's Eye would prvide faster information on monster locations than the supercomputer."

"Shadoe Swap can confuse them for us to sneak by." Kya added.

Emi nodded in agreement. "And Lightening Dash provides enough speed to dodge monsters."

Alexei glanced around the rock to see the krabs moving towards them. "That's fine and all, but we'd need Lynn." He grabbed three shuriken to counterattack.

"Eagle's Eye would be an advantage." Cam thought. "Question is, should we contact him." It was nearly seven o'clock, the competition would begin in a few mintues. "Kya, what do you think?" As Lynn's best friend, she was best suited to male this decsion.

Kya double checked the last text from Lynn. "Yeah." She nodded. "Each set lasts between five to seven minutes. Lynn texted to say he'll be the third person to perform."

"it'll be a time crunch, but bit could work." Cam opened a contact meun, bring up a dailing pad that had Lynn's picture. The phone rang several times before switching to voice mail. Cam left a breif message, than hung up.

"No luck." He knew it was a long shot, since the venue was probably loud and chaotic with final prepartions for tonight.

"Someone might have to go get him." Alexei left Emi to engage the coming krabs. Parrying leasers, Alexei ducked under one to slice it's legs. The monster toppled to the left, crashing into another krab. Two shuriken made wuick work of them. The third one shot Alexei in the back. Alexei dodged two more lasers to get close enough to leap on top. Two slashs later and the monster was no more.

"Not possblie. Neither I nor Cam can leave." Kya leaned against the chair. "We're outta options."

Suddenly, the elevator doors opened. Cam and Kya shared a look of concern. Everyone who knew about the lab, execpt Lynn, was there. So who could be in the elevator?


	27. Chapter 25 Part 3

Lynn's POV:

"Max, your up first." One of the crew members called.

A male around the age of seventeen walked over. He was the first of fifteen finalist to perform.

After him, a girl named Kyra would go next. She was one of three people who chose not to use their studio time. Instead, she wanted to sing a song from the popular group, Diamond Wave.

"You ready, Lynn?" AD stood behind me, clipboard in hand. She was the main person all contests had contact with. She's the one we went to for information and to answer our questions.

"No." I said flatly.

AD chuckled, "I'm the only one who's seen and heard each finalist's playlist." She shook her head, "If only I could vote."

Intrested in this information, I asked. "What are my chanaces of winning?"

She raised an eyebrow. "The same as everyone else here."

I sighed, "In other words, the fact that I made it this far mean's I've still got a chance."

AD patted my shoulder, "Correct." With a few words of encouragment, she left.

***********************************************************************************************

Kya's POV:

"Huh, so Avery was right." Ally casually strolled out of the elevator. She took in the dull colors, completely appearing unimpressed. "While there are several questions I should be asking. That's not why I'm here."

This girl doesn't know when to give up. "You need to learn when to give up."

Ally cocked her hips out, arms crossed. "Not when it involves a friend." She actually referred to that jerk as a friend. "Yeah, I know doesn't make any sense." She flipped her hair. "So where's Alexei?"

"Your a broken record, he's not here." I partially lied.

Ally raised an eyebrow, "Not until I've spoken to Alexei."

"Ally, let's make a deal." Alexei's voice broke through the tension, scaring Ally.

She looked around like a scared rabbit. "Where's his voice coming from?"

Cam ingored Ally, going back to montioring our friends on Lyoko. "What are you planning?"

"Simple, we need Lynn. Ally wants me." Alexei explained, "Fair trade."

"No, nothing is fair about that." I took the headset off of Cam. Alexei's gonna hear me good and clear. This is a bad idea in so many ways. "Nevermind the fact she'll forget everyone after a Return to the Past and the fact that Avery got his own self kicked off the soccer team. How can we trust her?"

"She's helped us several times before and hasn't asked for anything more than me spending extra time with Mara." Alexei countered.

I looked at Cam for help. "Please make him understand logic and reasoning."

Cam shook his head, "Ally's never out right done anything to us, expect be rude."

"She took Lynn's lyrics and tossed them around." That had been the same day Cam and Alexei informed me they'd asked Lynn to rejoin the group.

"But Mara was the one who took it, balled it up, and dumped food on you." Ally 'helpfully' added.

"The easiest way to solve this, would be to vote." Emi intervened.

"Fine." I said. 

"We know Alexei's for it. And so am I." Cam's vote surpised me. Of everyone, I thought he'd agree with me. "Don't give me that look. We need Lynn and this is the best option we have right now."

They thought it was so simple. Little did they know, I have a secert weapon. "My vote is against. And since Lynn isn't here, as he's best friend he's voting against." The others couldn't aruge. This isn't the first time we've had to vote. Last time, Alexei had to make a vote for Cam. Since they're best friends, no one saw anything wrong with it. Later we all agreed that if a member wasn't present or couldn't vote, the best friend resevered the right to cast a vote for them. Our group is werid I know. But it works.

"Two vote for and two against." I said semi-smuggly. "Looks like we won't be needing you Ally."

"Don't I get a vote?" Emi's voice rang loud in the silence. Sometimes she's too quiet.

"Of course." Cam said. "Your also apart of this group."

"Then I vote," Emi's voice grew quiet for a moment, than loudly she said. "for."

***********************************************************************************************

"Don't give me that look Kya." During the voting, Emi had opened a window connecting to the supercomupter. She watched from a window on the screen as Kya appeared to be fuming and Cam pinching the bridge of his nose. "The guys are right. You also need to put aside you dislike of Mara to see the bigger picture."

Kya didn't want to admit it, but she had been letting her personal feeling of Mara cloud her judgement. At the same time, part of her reaction was normal. Anytime someone found the mansion or the lab during an attack or trip to Lyoko, the entire group was on edge. They couldn't risk the exposeour. Than again, they always had the Return to the Past to help erase the memories of those who did discover their secret.

"Let's get two things straight." Ally held up two fingers to illstruate her point. "I'm not Avery, so I don't give two cents about this place or whatever your doing." She put one finger down. "Second, I'm only here for Alexei."

Kya and Cam shared a look, but it was Alexei who spoke. "Tell me what expectly why you've been looking for me Ally." He needed to know what she wanted before making any deals with her. Kya was right to be catious. Ally was still an outsider who could easily leave and expose their sercet.

"For you to talk to my cousin and get Avery reinstated on the team." She'd tried getting Prinpal Hall to listen to her earlier, but that hadn't worked. "I understand that Avery got himself into this mess. But if you'd talked to Mara instead of yelling at her or even cooled your head and not turned your back on Avery, none of this would've happened."

She took a deep breath, thinking of the right words to use. "I'm not asking you to forgive him or get him out being supused. I just don't want Avery too lose one of the things he cares about most." Avery could be a jerk, but he was nice'ish' to his friends. He was also passionate about few things, school not being one of them. But soccer was something Avery truly cared about. What the group didn't see was the Avery who offered extra help during and outside of practice to those who needed it. The encourgament he gave to younger players or the advice to those who didn't make the team. 

"Will you help, please?" Ally sincerly asked.

Everyone was suprised at that Ally was willing to go this far to help Avery. Maybe the guy wasn't as bad as they thought? Although the Defenders wouldn't be asking him to any sleepovers or movie nights anytime soon. Somethings, you gotta work up towards.

"Okay." Alexei quickly answered. "I'll talk with your cousin, but I make no promises that Avery will be allowed back on the team."

Ally released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "That's all I ask, that you speak with my cousin. Thank you."

"Don't get to exiected." Still on Lyoko, Alexei surveryed his surrounding, making sure no monsters were near. "I'll only do as you ask, on three conmissons." He knew asking for too much could backfire, but there wasn't an other option. "First is that once you leave here you immediatly get Lynn and bring him back before eight pm. The second is that no one else can discover this place, at least not yet. Once our mission is complete and we deactivate the supercomputer, you can bring Avery here if you want. Lastly, only if our mission is a success and after the deactivation of the supercomputer will I talk to Princpal Hall."

The conmisson Alexei had outlined were long, many, and maybe impossblie. But they needed to be sure Ally would bring Lynn without alerting anyone else to the mansions existions. Not that making her agree to them would make she'd actually do it. But was still worth a shot.

"Agreed." Ally nodded. She had no problem with the deal, all she wanted was to help Avery. The joy in that would be the teasing she'd hold over him for the rest of the school year. Oh, and the joy of helping a friend.

Ally started for the elevator, when Kya asked. "How are you going to get Lynn and bring him back? It's a twenty minute bus ride there and back."

"My cousin still owes me a few favors from when we were kids." She winked. There were several events from their childhood Ally thought of to help 'convice' her cousin to drive her to the concert hall and back. "He's already agreed to somethings for me before, no questions asked." Not many had the kind of 'power' she willed over an elder relative. The fact that her mother and aunt would lecture and freak out if they ever discovered half the things her cousin did as a teen. Oh yes, it was more than enough to get him to do certain things. Within reason of course.

"Blackmail?" Kya asked, understanding the cheeky grin on Ally's face. She too had used blackmail many times against her elder siblings. Just as her younger ones had used on her.

Ally nodded, "Oh yes." She give a knowing smile. "I don't like to cash in these favors or take advance of him, but there are time when a gal just needs her dear older cousin to drive her somewhere." She stepped into the elevator, letting them know she'd been back in no less then forty mintues. Give or take a few seconds.

***********************************************************************************************

"Now that that's taken care of." Cam took the headset back from Kya and got back to work. "Kya head for the scanners, they'll need help on Lyoko until Lynn arrives."

"What's the plan?" Kya asked, while hitting the buttom for the elevator. 

"Don't get devirluatzed." Cam helpfully explained.

Rolling her eyes, Kya got into the elevator. Once in the scanner room, it was less than a mintue before she was on Lyoko. She was greeted by the sounds of horent wings, as Alexei and Emi sprinted by. Wasting no time, she followed them. The three continue running, until the discovered a giant enclosed hollowed out digital tree stumb. 

"Cam, more shuriken!" Alexei positioned himself by an opening. He waited until a new set of shuirken appeared on his belt, before he poking his head out. When a hornet flew down to attack, Alexei released a shuriken. The creature blew up into bits of digital dust.

More horents made their way closer to the tree stumb, trying to target the group. Kya managed to take one by surpise, using Lighten Dash's speed. While Emi destory two more by crushing them with blounders.

"Great, now we're stuck playing hide and don't seek." Kya peeked out, looking for more monsters. "Any ideas?"

Cam double checked the montiors, noting that his friends were safe for the moment. "Stay there and don't come out." Not the best option, but one that would protect them from being devirlatzed.

***********************************************************************************************

Lynn's POV:

"Sorry ladies and gentlemen, we're currently working to fix the issue." The MC for the finals address the audience. After Max finished his performence, Kyra begin her's. Three mintues into her performence, the power cut off. Currently staff and crew are racing around, trying to solve the issue.

"How long will it take?" AD asked one of the staff. "We have a shudluce to keep."

"Once we find what caused the power outage, it won't take long to fix." The male said, before being pulled away by another staff.

"Everyone, gather around." AD clapped her hands, getting all finalists' attention. She explained that things were going to be pushed back and rearranged. That meant the order of us performing might change as well. Once she'd reassured us that they were working on getting the power back on, she left to see if any progress had been made.

The other finialist left to chat among themselves or use the extra time to rehrease. Instead of following them, I chekced my cell. "Lynn when you get this message we need you to come to the mansion, fast. Xana has sent an army of monster to block us from getting to the tower. Kya's here, but we'll need everyone" The voicemail ended.

The situtation must be destrate for Cam to contact me now of all times. Well, they'll be other compeitions. They know how important this competition is, but they also know I'll be there for them no matter what. Which is why I grabbed my stuff and headed for the door.

"Lynn?" AD called, "where are you going?" She walked over, blocking my path to the door.

"I'm sorry, but somethings come up. I have to leave." I answered vaugly.

AD shook her head, "Are you sure you want to do this? You've worked hard to get this far." Coming from her, this is a complient. She's worked with each contestion from day one. She's seen how we've grown and changed over the course of the competition. 

I nodded, "Yes."

AD sighed and moved stepped to the side, "I hope you don't regret this."

***********************************************************************************************

Once outside, Lynn tried to call Cam. The phone only rung and rung. Getting no answer, Lynn made his way to the bus stop. Riding the bus isn't the ideal way for fast travel. Epsically when he needed to get to the lab.

"Lynn." A familiar voice called. "Will you turn around!?" The voice shouted, as something jerked Lynn to stop.

"Alexei, nor the others are here." He turned to face Ally, one of the last people he wanted to see. "now, if you'll excuse me." He started walking, when Ally pulled his arm. "I don-"

"Lyoko." That one word was enough to shut Lynn up. Hiding a smirk, Ally contiued "That's right, I know all about the manison and Lyoko." No she didn't. All she'd done was follow Kya and over heard them mention Lyoko several times. "Look, you need to come with me. They sent me to bring you to the manison since they couldn't get in contact with you."

Lynn hestiated for a moment. Ally maybe Mara's best friend, but she wasn't known to lie. "Fine." Nodding, he followed Ally to a car tha was parked nearby.

***********************************************************************************************

"Cam, we can't stay here any longer." Kya dashed out of the stumb to draw fire towards her. Alexei followed behind to ambush the remaining two bloks.

"She's right." Sheatlhing his sai, Alexei waved Emi to come out. "We can't afford to wait any longer."

Cam knew they were right. Xana was keeping them trapped there without really trying to draw them out. "Xana's trying to by time, until the program's timer runs out." Than it would be to late to materizle Emi. They'd have to wait months, until Cam could remake the program. Several more months of battling Xana.

"We'll have to go with plan B." Cam was hoping it wouldn't come to this. The plan relied heavily on Kya being a distraction and for Shadow Swap to not glitch up. "It's risky, but out only option."

The group made their way back to the tower. Three megatanks and two krabs, were now surrounded by eight kranlets. The littlest ones engaged the group in battle first. Kya once again acted as a distraction, while Alexei protected Emi. Who did her part by dropping a giant blounder on the kranlets.

"What's our life point count?" Alexei asked. He'd been on Lyoko for nearly two hours without being devilatzed. A new personal best.

"Kya has eight, Emi fifty, and you forty." As Cam relied the information, the elevator doors opened. Lynn rushed into the lab, followed by Ally who strolled in.

"Where do you need me?" Lynn leaned over Cam's shoulder to glance at the montior. From the little he could read, it appeared the last few meters to the tower were being guarded.

"Scanners, now." Cam wasted no time in pulling up the viltarztion program. Lynn dropped his bag as he hurried for the elevator. "We have less than four minutes to get Emi to the tower." Corractions set for the forest sector, Cam finished the virlatztion process.

"I've done my part." Ally's voice reminded Cam of their unwanted guest.   
"Good luck with whatever your doing." She gestured to the supercomputer, than headed for the elevator.

"Ally." Cam called, "Thanks."

"Make sure Alexei remembers our deal." She gave a slight smirk, than disappeared behind the elevators closed doors.

***********************************************************************************************

"Nice to back." Kya patted Lynn on the shoulder. All five of the Defenders were together for their final mission. Cam in the lab at his usual station, while the others were on Lyoko with Emi. Odds weren't in their favor and time raced against them. If they failed, they'd have to contiue their battle against Xana.

"What's the plan, general?" Alexei asked his best friend. 

"Push through without being devirtalzed." Cam shrugged, "Your the master at unprediectable stratgeies."

"Kya's our best bet at destorying the megatanks." Lynn interjected. "Keep the krabs off of her while she deals with them." He turned to Kya. "Use Lightening Dash to get pass the krabs and close to the megatanks. You may have to use Freeze to immoblize one."

"It's nice not to have to be the brains for once." Alexei joked, to which everyone sighed in annoynce.

"New plan, let Alexei be a distraction and get himself deviliatlzed." Kya lightly smacked Alexei on the back of the head. She than activated Lightening Dash and took off. Alexei and Lynn followed her lead and caught the krabs' attention.

Kya deactivated Lightening Dash the moment she passed the krabs. She skated in zig zags to confuse the monsters, giving them no time to take aim. Getting close to one, she skated by while lightly touching it with the ice in her gloves. She than circled around, to attack another one that was targeting Lynn. 

Eagle's Eye alerted Lynn to the coming danger. Activing Homing Arrow, he tossed at the krab as he tumbled to the side. The chackram gazed the krab's head, before returning to Lynn. Meanwhile, Kya stuck the megatank that had attacked Lynn, before it could close it's shell. One megatank down, another frozen, and one ready to attack. 

"Two mintues left, you need to clear a path for Emi." Cam's worry grew every second Emi was heading for the tower. They had to materialze Emi, the consist battles with Xana needed to end.

"Your acting like we're having a picnic." Alexei deflected two lasers, than actived Shadow to get behind the krab. Deactivting Shadow, Alexei ambused the monster from behind with his shuriken. He than made his way over to Emi. "We're almost out of time, Mi'lady." Grabbing Emi's hand, he activated Shadow Swap. "Head for the tower, I don't have many life points left."

Several copies of Emi sprinted in different directions, while Alexei rushed back into battle. Emi left the safety of her hiding spot head for the tower. Unknown to the Defenders, the first megatank had become unfrozen. It took aim at Alexei, who'd gone to aid a wounded Kya. Before Alexei could draw his weapon, he was hit by a powerful laser. Kya watched as his digital body broke away into tiny blue pixels.

"Alexei's been deviltazlied, they can see Emi." Cam warned. He was surpised Alexei lasted nearly two hours without being devilialzed sooner. 

The megatank that had devitralized Alexei, changed it's target to Emi. There was nowhere for Emi to hide, nor would she be able to dodge the laser. Kya actived Lightening Dash the moment she stood up. Lightening crackled from her skates as she slammed into Emi, pushing the girl out of the laser's path. The laser knocked her into the air, sending blue pixels into the sky. 

Lynn retrevied his charkram from the destoryed krab and made his way to Emi's side. "Kya's been devilazted, it's just me and Emi." As the lone Defender remaining, Lynn had two megatanks to deal with. "Emi go."

Emi looked at him in confusion. "What?" She shook her head, "I'll never make it and you can't take on two megatanks alone."

"She's right Lynn." They'd tried their best, but now had no choice but to retreat. "There's another tower west of your location. Bring Emi there." Cam would begin working on the materizaltion program again later that night.

"We've still got a chance." Lynn gripped his charkram, ready for battle. "All I need to do is make a clear path for Emi. Simple." He looked at Emi, "We've still got a chance, if your willing to try."

"Sure." Emi quickly agreed. "Your plan can't be any worst than Alexei's."

"Hey!" Alexei's muffled voice said from the lab.

"Go." Lynn signaled, to which Emi took off for the tower. One of the megatanks began charging a laser. "Homeing Arrow!" The charkram whirled through the air towards the monster, as Lynn followed behind Emi. Emi dashed by, as the second one also began charging a laser. 

"Twenty seconds!" Cam and the others watched with bated breath. The charkram slammed into the megatank, destroying it. While the second one fired it's laser. Lynn used his body to sheild Emi by taking the hit for her. "Thirty life points." Cam announced.

Lynn slowly stood up, glancing over his shoulder to see Emi enter the tower. A smiled covered his face, as another laser hit, devirtalzting him.

***********************************************************************************************

"She's in the tower! Did we make it?" Alexei glanced over Cam's shoulder, trying to read the screen. "Well, general?"

"Cut it, Alexei." Kya pulled Alexei back, giving Cam room to work. "He'll tell us when he knows something."

Cam ingored Alexei's grunts of annyonce, as he want to work. The timer had ended, allowing Cam full access to the materialztion program.

Upon Emi entering the tower, she walked into the center. A cyclinder of light appeared below her, lifting her up. Arms straight out, she contuied to be lifted up. 

Cam entered the final commands. "Code Earth."

Data from the walls of the tower flew off to encircle Emi's body. The data began to intertwine with her digital code, slightly rewriting it. 

For a beleif moment, some of the data flicked off. Then flickered back into place.

A bright light engulfed the tower, taking Emi with it.

***********************************************************************************************

"It's done." Cam said, slightly in shock. Emi's avatar card had disappeared from the screen, like the others did when they were devirtalized. 

"Hurry," Alexei hit the button for the elevator. "Let's check the scanners." The three piled into the elevator. As they exited, a scanners opened to reveal Lynn.

"Did it work?" Lynn got out of the scanners, while holding his head. 

Kya gestured to a closed scanner. "We're about to find out."

On cue, the scanner opened. The four gathered around to see a figure with long purple hair curled on the floor. Familar light purple eyes and a bright smile greeted them.

"You act like you've never seen me before." Emi joked, as Lynn helped her out of the scanner.

"Welcome to Earth!" Kya, Cam, Alexei, and Lynn shouted, as they encirlced Emi for a group hug.

Emi enjoyed the warm embrace of her friends. Earth, she was finally on Earth.


	28. Chapter 25 Epilogue

They exited the elevator on the first floor of the library. They were still in awe of Emi's human form. Physically she appeared the same, long purple hair in a ponytail with light purple eyes. The only difference were her clothes and that she was flesh and blood.

"Now that Emi's finally here, what shall we do first?" Alexei hopped out of the elevator first. He was the most excieted and energized, despite having been on Lyoko for nearly two hours. "It's never to late to catch a movie. Or play a game of soccer. Better yet-"

"How about catching some Zs?" Kya yawned. "It's late and I'm exshuated." The battle on Lyoko had woren all of them out. How Alexei still had enegry was the million dollar question. "Beside, I'm sure Lynn could use a break also. Performing and than rushing here was a bit much."

The happiness of materizalizing Emi wore off as reality set in. "Actually." Everyone stopped walking and talking to listen to Lynn's explaination. How the power had gone out before he could perform and him leaving upon getting Cam's voice mail. "Don't give me that look." Lynn crossed his arms, seeing his friends' saddened expresson. "Chosing to leave wasn't hard, nor do I regret it."

"But you've worked so hard to prepare." Emi chimed. She loved that she was now on Earth, but not at Lynn's expense. Than again, her friends were all sturnborn. If Lynn said he had no regrets, they'd had to believe him.

"Can I point out how werid your prorities are?" Cam said, bring up how Lynn had refused to go to Lyoko and miss the soccer game the day Xana tried to send Kadic into orbit. "You didn't want to miss a game, you didn't want to play in. Yet, you'll skip the finals of a competition you've spend several months preparing for?"

Lynn only shrugged, "You win some you lose some."

Cam rolled his eyes, as Lynn's cell rang. He picked it up to find AD on the other end. She quickly explained that the power had been restore twenty minutes after he left. Because of the power outage, they's deicded to continue performance with those who were schudle to go on at eight pm. This provided a small window of time for them to rework the schudle to allow those who couldn't perform earlier because of the power outage, to perform later. AD was almost done the schudle when she realized there was a spot unfilled, it belonged to Lynn.

"If you can get here by eight-forty, you can still perform." AD explained, than added. "I'm only doing this because it'll be an issue trying to fill that time slot." She than hung up.

"Well?" Kya asked, as everyone eargly stared at Lynn.

Lynn stared at his cell in disbeilf. "AD offered me a chance to perform if I can get there by eight forty."

Alexei glanced at his cell. "It's eight twenty-five now."

"It's a twenty minute bus ride to the concert hall." Cam informed them. "And that's if it comes on time."

"Oh no, no, no, no." Kya got everyone's attention. "We've won a major victory against Xana today and Lynn's worked to hard. We're getting him to the concert hall."

Lynn smirked, amused by Kya's detemination. "Thanks Kya, but it'll take a mircale."

"How about a car?" Ally got off the chair she sat on. Once she left the lab, she spent sometime exploring the lower level of the mansion. Not wanting to get lost, she circled back to the library. "I was going back to the concert hall anyway. My cousin won't mind taking a far more."

"What's it going to cost us?" Kya asked, still supsusion of her.

"Nothing." Ally shook her head. "Now, are you coming?" She lead the way out of the mansion, with the others following her.

***********************************************************************************************

"Next up is a local musical genuis from Kanna Academy." The MC introduced Lynn. "He's only in ninth grade, but he's rumored to be one of the favors to win. Welcome to the stage, Lynn!"

The crowd began to cheer as Lynn took the stage. Lynn was one of the few competors who was djing instead of playing an instrument or singing. He would've perfered to play, while Kya sang. But there was no way Kya was getting up on stage. So he made do with creating an awesome soundtrack. 

"I'm not one for fancy words or speechs." Lynn took his spot behind the dj table. It had already been set up with Lynn's cds and tracks. All he had to do was begin. "This first one is called A World Without Danger." 

Kya, Cam, Alexei, and Emi were in the front row. The four dance and cheered to their friend's music. Tonight was a night of celebration. Lynn's dream had taken another step forward. Kya's own competition was fastly apporaching. The sight of Lynn on stage was inspiring her, she knew just what routie to perform. With the game against Kadic over, Alexei would have more time to spend with his friends, both the Defenders and non-Defenders. Cam had managed to materizal Emi, something he was beginning to think was impossblie; and finally Emi. After almost a year and a half, they'd managed to bring her to earth. 

In the morning they'd shut down the supercomputer. But tonight. They'd forget about everything and celebrate.


	29. Chapter 26 Part 1

"Hey, wake up." Kya pulled the cover off of Lynn. She and Emi had been trying to wake the boys for the last fifteen minutes. After the competition ended, Alexei invited them back to his place. Campus curfew had been extended to ten thirty for students going to the competition. Since the group was headed to the mansion in the morning, it was easier for them to spend the night together. Epsically, because Emi technqually didn't have a place to stay. She offered to stay in the mansion until they spoke with the prinpcal. As Kya's 'cousin', Emi was going to stay in Kya's dorm while she toured Kanna Academy. It was a temporay solution, but one that worked for now.

"We're not gonna have enough time to head for the lab if you don't wake up!" Kya shook Lynn as hard as she could, but he won't move. "A little help Emi."

Emi giggled. "They were up half the night playing video games." Once they arrived at Alexei's house, they continued their celebration. The girls, however, went to bed around midnight. "Why not let them sleep for a little longer? It's barely 6:30am."

Kya gave up on waking Lynn and moved to Cam. "Lynn will take forever getting ready." This she knew from experience. More than once during elementary school they'd been late because of Lynn's sluggishness. "Alexei hates getting up, period. And Cam can be extremely difficult to wake up sometimes. Like now!" She pushed her gamer friend off his bed. He landed on the floor with a loud thump.

The sound was enough to wake Alexei, but not Lynn. Feeling 'playful', Kya pounced onto a sleeping Lynn. Who jolted awake.

Emi doubled over in laugher from the scene in front of her. "Y'all look ridiculous!" Cam was tangled in his sheets, Alexei appeared confused, and Lynn wrestled Kya off of him.

"Guys," Kya smirked, "attack!" She lead the charge to tackle/hug Emi. The five landed on the floor with a thud.

"What's going on!?" Tyia stood in the doorway of Cam's room still in her pajamas. "When I said you could have a sleepover. I didn't mean literally." She tried to withhold a chuckle at the sight of five teenagers piled on top of each other like a mess of spaghetti.

"Sorry mom, the girls attacked us." Alexei lay on his back, waving to his mom.

"It's probably your fault for not waking up. I'd tackle you too to wake you." Which she'd done multiple times to Cam. "Now get dress, breakfast is ready." Tyia left the pile of giggling teens to get herself ready for work.

Sure the boys were completely awake, the girls headed for Alexei's room to get dressed. Kya and Lynn each kept a spare outfit or three at Alexei's place. It wasn't unusual for a food fight of some sort to break out whenever they hung out at the house. Kya had several stained shirts to prove it.

Kya lent Emi some clothes, while she rumaged through Alexei's closet for a shirt to 'borrow'. "Once we got to school, we'll speak to the princpal. Than all we have to do is enroll you." Finding a dark blue hoodie, Kya wore it over a tank top and shorts/leggings. While her style boadered on goth most times, Kya also enjoyed the tomboy stlye. Anytime she went home, she came back with a bag of her brothers' clothes.

"I'm looking forward to attending school with everyone." Dressed in a jean skirt, Emi wore a light purple shirt that matched her eyes. "What grade do you think I'll be in?"

"Probably eigtht like me, Cam, and Alexei. Or ninth with Lynn." Kya brushed her hair out of it's long braid. "Cam will decided when he's enrolling you."

The girls' met the guys in the kitchek once they were dressed. Tiya had made a feast large enough to feed a small army. Alexei and Lynn each had two plates in front of them, they ate like they hadn't seen food in months.

"Don't forget to breath." Cam moved his own plate closer to him. Given the chance, Alexei would steal rood from someone's plate.

Kya grabbed a plate and sat beside Cam. Like him, she was use to seeing Alexei and Lynn's eating habits. "Keep your hands and good away from the living stomaches." Lynn flicked a piece of bacon at Kya, playfully. She tossed one back at him.

"So this is how your food fights begin." Emi sat at the end of the table. She poked her food for a bit, not knowning what to try first. The food she'd eaten while in Kya's body was good. But would her own body like them?

"Your over thinking." Alexei shoved a piece of bacon into Emi's open month. Shocked, she glared at him as she chewed. "Good, isn't it?"

"When are we turning the supercomputer off?" Lynn asked, as he stuffed a piece of toast into his mouth.

"This morning, that's why we're going to the mansion before school." The night before, Cam suggested they head to the mansion before school. "The sooner we turn it off the better."

Kya nodded, "No reason to give Xana the chance to attack." She was all for shuting the supercomputer off. The sooner the better.

"Once the supercomputer's off, that means no more attacks." Lynn held his glass up.

"No more sleepless night working on programs." Cam also held a glass up.

Kya joined the cheers, "No more lame excuses to get out of class."

Execited about her new life, Emi added. "No more being trapped on Lyoko."

"But most importantly," Kya started.

"No more Xana!" Everyone but Alexei cheered and clacked their glasses together.

Everyone happily chatted about their soon to be Xana free lives. However, Alexei join in. Instead he pushed the food around on his plate, while gazing at his reflection in his glass. "No more trips to Lyoko or Defenders."

***********************************************************************************************

Emi's POV:

We entered the mansion via the landing on the second floor. The others vaulted over the railing and grabbed onto the ropes hanging from the ceiling. In one smooth motion, they landed in front of the library entrance. I hesitated long enough to watch the others, than copied their movements to land safely behind them.

"You guys always take this long?" The voice came from inside the library. Sitting on a table reading a book, was Ally. She passed a lazy glance to us, than returned to reading.

The others were as surprised as me by her appearance. She had a deal with Alexei to speak to the princpal once the supercomputer was shut off. Someone was eager.

"What are you doing here Ally?" Cam asked, not pleased by her presence.

Closing her book, she stood up. "Waiting for you. And before you ask no, I'm not keeping 'taps' on Alexei." She made air quotes. "I know he'll keep our deal. I'm here because I'm curious about this 'supercomputer' you keep talking about."

Kya placed her hands on her hips, "Thought you didn't care what we were doing?"

Ally shrugged, "That was late night, today's a new day. Besides, who am I going to tell? No one's going to believe me if I tell them their's an abandon mansion with a hidden lab in the forest."

"None of this matters anymore." Lynn walked to the front to stand before everyone. "Whether Ally's here or not, it doesn't change the fact this is our last trip to the mansion." He looked each of us in the eye. "We're minutes away from shutting down the supercomputer and getting rid of Xana. Can we not argue for five minutes?"

Kya shared a look with Cam, while Alexei stared at Ally. "He's right." I said, earning everyone's attention. "These are our last moments at the mansion. The ending of one journey-"

"And the beginning of another." Alexei finished for me.

Kya sighed, "Why do you always have to be right?" She patted Lynn's shoulder as she walked by. She went over to one of the shelves and pulled out a book, revealing the hidden elevator. Once we'd piled inside, Cam hit the button for the third sub-level. The sound of the elevator's motor rang loud. We were all quiet, probably because we couldn't believe today we'd end things for good.

Cam was the first one out, followed by Alexei, Lynn, Kya, Ally, and myself. Like Ally, I've never been in this part of the mansion. Cam walked into the middle of the room to kneel down and push something in the floor. A rush of stream was released as a giant cylinder object rose out of the floor. Several blinking lights and beeps confirmed this was the supercomputer.

A compartment opened to reveal a lever. Cam placed his hand on it. He looked at all of us for final confirmation, did we want to do this? We all firmly nodded yes. "You've given us a difficult time since we turn on the supercomputer. This is the end, but we will say thanks. Thank you Xana for allowing us to create the Lyoko Defenders. Who will always be friends." As the one who restarted the supercomputer, Cam was the one to also shut it down.

The moment he pushed the lever down, everything went dark.

***********************************************************************************************  
Alexei's POV:

"Cam turn it back on quick!" Kya shouted. She knelt beside Emi, who'd randomly fainted. I rushed over to also check on her. Emi's skin was pale and she barely breathed. 

"What happened?" Ally asked, concerned yet confused like we were.

Lynn looked between the reactivated supercomputer and Emi. "She must still be connected to the supercomputer." He stated. As crazy as it was, it made sense. Oringally she lived solely on Lyoko. The materlzatioin program, from what I understand, allowed her to be brought to Earth. But did it server her overall connection to the supercomputer?

"Let's move her to the library for now." Cam instrusted. "I'll run a scan on her own she's awake."

Kya and I helped place Emi on Lynn's back. He carried her up to the library were there were several chairs and couches. He placed our unconusius friend on a couch, allowing her to better rest.

"This isn't normal, is it?" Ally asked. 

"Did your program only materlizae her or did it also sever her overall connection to Lyoko?" Lynn asked, the same thing I'd been wondering.

"The program was designed to create a 'body' for Emi, using data recovered from each of the four keys." Some techno blab from Cam later and we were still no closer to figuring out why Emi was still connected to the supercomputer and Lyoko.

"Look," Cam pinched the bridge of his nose. "you guys head to school. I'll stay here with Emi. We'll head over once I've competed scanning her."

"He's right." Lynn agreed. "School will begin soon, all of us being late or skipping will rise supsuations. Plus we still have to talk to Prinpcal Hall about Emi."

Kya appeared hestiated to leave. "Your not going to skip classes to spend all day in the lab, are you Cam?" The look on Cam's face comfired that's what he planned to do.

"Helping Emi is important, but she wouldn't want you to skip school...again." Maybe he'll listen to me for once. He's been lucky mom allows us so much freedom and that the school hasn't questioned when we've been 'helping' mom. "Come on general, you wouldn't want to also miss Emi's first day of school."

Ally clapped her hands to get our attention. "I'll stay here and make sure him and Emi get to school." We'd all forgotten she was here, so her annoucment suprised us. "What? My cousin will be less likely to question them if I'm with them. We'll just say we've given Emi a tour of campus." She shrugged like this was normal.

Taking Ally's offer, Lynn ushered me and Kya out of the library. He stated we needed to make an appearacne at breakfast and class to keep teachers from becoming supesuse. Once at school, Kya headed for the princpal's office, while Lynn and I went to the cafetiara.

***********************************************************************************************

"Sleeping Beauty's awake." Ally annouced. She louged on a couch across from where Emi laided. Flipping a page in her book, she informed Emi of what happened. "You fainted the moment Cam shut off that werid machine thing. You've been out for fifteen (twenty) minutes." She closed the book and got up. "Lynn took Alexei and Kya to school."

"Did I really pass out?" Emi asked Cam, who sat on the floor in front of the couch. 

He was hunched over his laptop, looking over something. "Yes, it appears you may still be connected to the supercomputer and Lyoko. I'll need to do a scan to get a better idea of what happened."

The three entered the elevator, with Ally and Cam getting off at the lab and Emi going to the scanner room. Emi entered the scanners, allowing Cam to run a quick scan of her. While the program ran, Cam looked at the incoming data.

"So?" Ally stood behind Cam, glancing at the montior. She was able to understand enough to determine something had went wrong with a program. Why this affected Emi earlier, she wasn't sure.

"The materilzation program worked like it was suppose too." At first glance, nothing seemed wrong with the program. On the surface, everything ran normally.

"Than what's the issue?" Ally asked, sensing there was a but.

"Part of the program has been altered." He tried to islocate the affected area to get a better look. The coding remaining mostly unchanged, execpt for a certain symbol which hadn't been there before. "Xana."

"Did you find anything?" Emi stepped out of the elevator and walked over to the montior. She noticed the frown on Cam's face. He didn't have good news.

"Xana's partirally altered the materalztion program." He pointed the altered coding. "The program is working like it's suppose to, even with Xana's additions."

"Basically, you'll need to fix the coding." Emi's exiectment about her new life was replaced with dred.

"I know that look." Cam playfully poked Emi's forehead. "I'll have the supercomputer run an anlayazs on the materlaztion program to make sure we've found all the alterations. Than I'll began work on fixing it." He got out of the chair to strech. "Until than, your first day of school awaits."

***********************************************************************************************

Cam's POV:

"Are you sure no one will notice?" Emi asked for the third time as we neared the classroom. She'd been worrying since we left the manison that people would notice she's a vitural being. How anyone would notice something like that is beyond me.

"Relax, it's only math." I patted Emi's shoulder, slighly forcing her to continue walking.

"I would've perferred a technogloy or language class." She's right those classes would've been super easy for her. Other than her vast technical knowledge, Emi spoke two other languages. Her time on Lyoko allowed Emi to study the real world, quickly learning many things.

"If that were the case, you'd be teaching us." Alexei caught up to us, with Kya beside him. "If Emi taught the class, maybe everyone would stay awake." He referred to the technolgy teacher's boring lectures.

"She's not a mircale worker." Kya chimed. "Even Emi can't educate a block head." The joke appeared to be aimed at Alexei. Then we noticed Kya staring into the distance, at Mara. Emi and I laughed, while Alexei got quiet.

We entered the math room and took our seats near the back of the class. I sat with Alexei, while Kya sat behind us with Emi. Moments later, other students filed into the room. Their loud chatter filled the air, as Mr. C walked in. He took on look around and sighed. "Quiet down." He stood before the class, clearly not happy playing sub. "We have a new student. She'll introduce herself."

All eyes turned towards Emi. "Hi, my name's Emi." She started off strong, than her voice grew low. Emi didn't seem like the type to be shy. Than again, she might be neverous. This is her first time in school and around alot of people.

"She's my cousin." Kya pulled Emi into a hug. "Like me, she's not from around here. You'll see her around campus alot."

Everyone began asking Emi questions all at once. "Where are you from?"

"Why did you transfer to Kanna?"

"Are you rooming with Kya?"

"Enough!" Mr. C clapped his hands, silencing everyone. "You can question her later. For now, we'll review your last test." He pulled out the test we took last week to pass out.

By the frown on Alexei's face, he must've failed...again. While Kya let out a sigh of relief, signalign she must've passed. My own test showed a ninty-five.

"Ms. Tiya's going to take away your dvd collects." Kya joked, not knowing she was right.

Alexei groaned, "She's going to do more than that." He shoved his test into my face. A giant D, marted the paper.

Letting out a low shistle, I gave it back. "Better hope we get out science tests back." Alexei's science grade overall is worst than his math grade, which is decent. Doing well on the science test should improve is overall grade.

"We'll be reviewing the questions that most students got wrong." Mr. C wrote a problem on the board. "Than you'll be free to ask any other questions you may have."

***********************************************************************************************

Kya's POV:

"So how was over new earthling's first day?" Lynn caught up to us as we entered the crowded lunchroom.

"Brillant!" Alexei cheered, as he slung an arm around Emi's shoulder. "She answered more questions than Mr. C in math class."

"To be fair, Mr. C isn't a math teacher." I defended the schoo's nurse. "You know he doesn't like subbing." I left out the part of him perferring to stay in his office and read comics all day.

Emi giggled, " I don't understand why everyone struggled on the test. The content was easy." Anyone else would sound like a know it all. But for Emi, she' simply stating an obseveration.

We entered the food line and quickly got our food and amde our wau to a table. Emi took Cam's usual seat beside Alexei, in has absents. Cam was going to sneak into my dorm after class to check the supercomputer's progress on the analazys.

"Not all of us are a super smart A.I." Ally had joined us at saome point. For some wacky reason, she chose to sit with us and not Mara. "So, you guys going to the dance."

Lynn and I hand already pallned to spend the night hanging in my dorm. I thought Alexei would go with Mara and friends, but who knows, since they fought. Cam will mostly go to the lab for the night.

"Dance?" Emi asked. We'd never mentioned the dance to her. Now that she's here our plans may change.

"We should go." Lynn suggested, to which I gave a horrorifed look. He patted my shoulder, laughing. "It'll be a good way to offically welcome Emi."

"It's the first day of the year, the perfect ime to also get Emi use to large crowds." Alexei added. He's the most social and outgoing of the group. Even if none of us went, Alexei's got dozens of other 'friends' to hang out with. The face that he spends most of his time with the Defenders, shows how much he values out friendship.

"What is a dance?" Emi asked. Alexei went into a detailed describlition of a dance. Highlighting the music and food. "Sounds fun, can we go?"

Lynn and Alexei turned to me for an answer. They'd go with Emi either way. The guys want me to go for two reasons. We're friends and they don't want to leave me out. And, I'm currently Emi's only female friend. There are some things guys can't do, like find an awesome outfit last mintue for Emi.

"Fine." I sighed over dramacally. "Since the dance is tonight, I'll have to take Emi shopping right after school."

"I'll go with." Ally said, reminding us of her prescence. "Mara stole the shoes I was gonna wear. I need to buy new ones."

"Why are you sitting here?" Mara arrived right on cue. She appeared unhappy by Ally's choice of company. "Let's go, Avery's waiting." She waited for Ally to stand, than glared when the girl didn't move. "Ally-"

"Don't start Mara." Ally gave her friend a bored stare. "Your the one who kicked me out of our dorm. So don't blame me for no sitting with you."

That shut Mara up. Mara's not use to Ally 'disobeying' her. Seeing their interactions up close, I've noticed something. Mara's a demanding brat, even to her best friend.

"I didn't kick you out, you left." Mara finally said.

Ally shook her head, "I left because you were being unreasonable and needed to calm down. Your the one who told me not to come back if I left." She stated. "You got your wish, now please leave."

"Sorry Mara, this is a no air head zone." Cam pushed pass Mara to grab the end sit at the table. "Take your diztiness elsewhere. We don't want to catch it."

Mara took the hint that her presence was unwelcome and left.

"Woah Cam." Lynn let out a low whistle. "It's unlike you to be so blunt."

"Yeah, general. Did something happen?" Alexei passed look of concern at Cam, who appeared to be stressed.

Cam let out a hollow sigh. "Sorry guys, it just seems that every time we make any progress we also take three steps backwards."

This wasn't going to lead to any good news. "What did the anaylanza reveal?" Since Emi fainted this morning, I've been worried about what it could mean. Cam explained earlier that Xana had modified part of the materizalation program, but other than that the program ran as it was designed to, even with the unexpected modifications.

Placing his fork down, Cam ran his hand through his hair. "Nothing, it revealed nothing." 

Everyone looked at each other, sharing a slightly confused look. "Isn't that a good thing?" Lynn asked.

Cam shook his head, "It either means there was only the one modifiaction or there's to many for the analyaz to detect right way. Either way, the analyaz won't be complete until later tonight or sometime tomorrow. Until, there's nothing I can do."

"Great!" Alexei shouted, earning a glare from Cam. "We wer just talking about going to the dance. You'll have to go now, since there's no work to do." Alexei leaned closer to Cam, letting him see how determined he was to get Cam to go to the dance. "And don-"

"Okay." Cam stated, than began eating.

"He's got a fever." I placed hand on Cam's forhead to feel if he was feverish.

"Or replaced with a pod person, like in the Night Field movie." Emi's random statement reminded us that she's spent way to much time watching movies with Alexei. His horrblie taste in movies is rubbing off on her.

"Stop it." Cam shoved Alexei away and my hand off of him. "You guys seem to think I like spending late nights and sleepless nights in the lab. News flash, I'm the only one who can fully use the supercomputer, so I have to."

"We know that, general." Lynn tossed a grape into the air. "Why do you think Kya and I voluteered to learn the basics of using the supercomputer." He opened his mouth to try and catch the grape, it bounced off his nose instead. "We're just shocked you willing to go to the dance. I mean, Kya and I surely weren't going to go if Emi wasn't here."

"If you must know." Cam paused to look at each of us. "I was going to suggust we all go to the dance." We gave him another shocked look. "Stop it with the looks. The dance will be a good way for Emi to learn and experience life on earth. It'll also provide us with a chance for some much needed fun."

No one aruged with his reason. After all, we came up with the same reason moments before he arrived.

"Now that that's settled." At some point during the conversation, Ally had left to toss her taste away and return. She now stood before the table with her school bag in hand. "The bell rang, class will be starting soon." She disappered into the crowd of studening leaving. Some were scrambling to get out the door.

"We have bio next!" Alexei shouted, as he rushed to grab his stuff. It than dawned on us what that meant. On test days, Mr. Z had a policy. Anyone arriving late would be locked out of class. They'd than have to make up the test in afterschool detention, in addition to writing a two page paper. Mr. Z isn't usually strict, but for some reason he doesn't tollerate any excuse or lateness on test days.

"Lynn, take Emi to your next class." Grabbing my stuff, I raced to catch up with Cam and Alexei. Those boneheads actually left me. "We'll meet afterschool." Emi tried to say something, but I was already out the door. She'll have more fun in Lynn's classes, since we have a test, study hall, and a quiz later.

Mr. Z stood at the door, looking at his watch to countdown before looking the door. The late bell rang just as I crashed through, collisiding with Cam and Alexei who arrived seconeds before I did. The three of us landed in a pile on the floor. "Take your seats." Mr. Z closed the door as three students got to the door. "For those of you who arrived on time, you'll be happy to know this verison of the test has extra credit questions."

As the test was passed out, I mentally went over the information I've been studying. Because of Xana's attacks, I don't have as much time to study as I wished. Once this is all over, I can fousc more on studying. Yay?


	30. Chapter 26 Part 2

Emi's POV:

"How about this?" Kya held a dark blue dress up to me. She eyed the dress and how it might look on me. "No, to dark." She placed the dress back on the rack and went to another one. For the pass hour, we've gone from store to store searching for a dress. Since I don't know much abot fashion, I've left finding my dress completely up to Kya. Meanwhile, I've been helping Ally search for a new pair of shoes.

"Why don't you just give her a bunch of different outfits to try on?" Ally held up a pair of golden ballet flats. 

"We'll each pick out two outfits that Emi will try on." Kya went to another section, leaving me with Ally.

"Just pick up whatever catches your eye." Ally placed the shoes back, than moved onto a clothing rack.

Taking Ally's adivce, I wondered around the store. Nothing in the store shouted 'Emi'. Being new to Earth, I don't have a perferred style. When I'd bother Kya's body, I searched her closet for something I'd like to wear. That was easier, because there were less options. Overwhelmed by the massive selection, I picked out a skirt and shirt, along with a dress.

Items in hand, Ally came over with her selection. She lead me to the dressing room where Kya waited. The clothes Ally chose were nice, but to big. Sadly, these were the smallest sizes in the store for these speific dresses. The strapless pink dress Kya brought was to frilly for me. While the skirt and shirt I found aren't right for a dance, according to Kya and Ally. The last two dress were a white sundress and dark purple dress. The sundress fit nicely, while the dark purple dress brought out the color of my eyes.

After twenty minutes of debating, we decided on a dress.

***********************************************************************************************

While the girls went shopping, the guys hung out at the school. They chose to borrow Kya's drom, since Avery was probably in Lynn's dorm.

"Either one of you going to ask one of the girls to the dance?" Lynn bounced a ball off the wall, while Alexei worked on extra credit for math, and Cam played a computer game.

Alexei glanced up from his work. "Nope. Kya would hurt me for asking."

"What about Emi?" Lynn caught the ball. "The two of you are pretty close."

Alexei slightly blushed, remembering that day in the bookstore. "Of course we're close, we're friends. Like Kya and Cam."

"Alexei's more likely to ask one of them out than either me or you." Cam paused the game to speak to his friends.

If only Cam knew how happy Kya would be if he asked her to the dance. Than again, that might not be the best idea. To Cam, it would probably be no more than friends hanging out. Just as if Lynn asked Kya to the dance, only as friends and nothing more.

"If you go without a date Alexei, you'll be mobbed by girls again." Lynn referred to the end of year dance last school year. Mara couldn't attend because she was sick, which left Alexei dateless. Girls took the oupportiy to crowd Alexei, waiting to dance.

Alexei groaned at the thought of repeating that incident. "You've got a point. But I don't want to use Emi as a personal sheild." Alexei was ever dense about his popularity at school. It wasn't because of his good looks (although they didn't hurt) it was his charamatic and friendly personally. Alexei's the kind of guy who's approachable and can make friends with anyone. If it weren't for Mara crowding him most days, there'd be a mob of girls chasing after him.

"He didn't mention Emi." Cam caught Alexei's mistake. Unlike Lynn who thought Alexei might care more than he let on about Emi, Cam was simply stating an obsveration.

"Can we change the subject?" Alexei asked. He didn't like the direction the conversation had taken. "Any idea what the girls' will be wearing? I'm betting both Kya and Emi will end up wearing dark colors."

"Kya, mostly. Emi not so much." Lynn showed them a picture from Kya. "She's been sending pics of different dresses to get my option." Kya hated shopping. When she did go, she oftened required a second option before buying anything. To this day, Kya still perfers 'borrowing' her brothers' clothes to buying her own.

"Speaking of the girls, we'd better leave. Kya texted their own their way back." Lynn's cell went beeped, reiceving another message. "She also warns for Alexei not to 'borrow' anything, espically her new _____ comic." While Kya didn't love comics like her brothers, there were two series she did like. In addition to sending their favorite comics each month, Kya's brothers made sure to include the newest release for her favorite series in each shipment. Alexei also happned to like one of the series. As such, he often bugged Kya to borrow the comic. 

Alexei rolled his eyes, as he placed his extra credit in his bag. "One time I read the comic before her and she won't forget it."

"One time?" Cam snorted. "You opened the pack and took the comic home."

"I brought it back." Alexei stated.

Lynn stared at him in amazement. Alexei had a way of understating and half-explain things. "Yeah, when we return to school after the long weekend." Lynn and Kya had returned home for the four day break. Four long days of talking Kya out of harming Alexei. He'd picked the wrong time to take the comic. It was the final comic in a two year long storyline, that was rumored to completely change the story's characters and world. Kya had fatefully followed the storyline for two years and had been exiected to read the final issue.

"Why does she always make a big deal about this? I've got no problem with any of you guys borrowing my movies whenever." Alexei spent most of his money on movies and music, that he never had enough to buy comics. To his delight and Kya's dismay, he could simply borrow comics from her.

Leaving Kya's dorm, they acompanied Lynn to his. "No one wants to watch movies with you, let alone borrow a movie." The plan was for the guys to get ready at Alexei's house and meet up with the girls at the dance. While it would've been easier for them to use Lynn's dorm, the problem was once again Avery. None of them were in the mood to deal with Avery. After all, they were celebrating Emi's arrival on earth.

The boys' dorms were located a floor above the girls'. Lynn's dorm was in the second hallway, away from the stairs. The dorms' location made it changelling for Lynn to sneak in and out at times. Lucky, Avery was a heavy sleeper and could sleep through anything.

"Make sure you grab something for Cam to borrow." Alexei stood in the dooway with Cam. They'd only been to Lynn's dorm a handful of times, usually to look for him. Other than using the place to sleep, the ony time Lynn was in the room was when Avery went to town. 

"What is with you and borrowing?" Cam lightly shoved Alexei. "I've got plenty of clothes back home."

Lynn paused rumaging through his closet to glance at Cam. Taking in Cam's style, build, and height, he tossed several shirts onto his bed. "No offence Cam, but you need something....a little more."

Cam turned to leave. "You guys can play dress up, I'm heading home."

"Off to check the supercomputer?" Lynn peaked out from his warobe.

Cam glanced back to smirk. "Nope, off to play ________."

***********************************************************************************************

Kya's POV:

"Don't you think this is a bit much?" Emi asked as we finished the final touches on her outfit. The purple dress was simple and paired well with her long purple hair. 

(Below is the purple dress.)

"Your fine Emi   
"Your fine Emi." Ally reasured her. Since we got back to the dorm, Emi has stated how much she doesn't want to stand out. Understandable considering she's still getting use to life on earth. It's different Emi being here in her own body veresus using mine. "Believe me, you'd have to wear a flashing neon sign to standout more than Mara." Still avoiding her best friend, Ally invited herself to my dorm to get ready with us.

(Below is Ally's outfit.)

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea  
"Maybe this wasn't a good idea." Emi did a little twirl to check her reflection in the mirror. "What if I mess up and draw attention to myself? I don't want to risk exposing the manison or Lyoko."

Putting my hair brush down, I walked over to Emi. We stared at each other's reflection in the mirror. My mostly black outfit made Emi's dress standout. 

(Below is Kya's outfit, minus the boots.)

"Your human now, we all make mistakes and mess up  
"Your human now, we all make mistakes and mess up. Do you know how many times Lynn has embrassed himself?" I thought back to Lynn's performance in the talnet show back home. "Lynn's forgotten the lyrics to his own songs before, while performing in front of people."

That successed in getting a small smile from her. "Mara likes to think she's a good singer, but she's not. That girl's voice has cracked glass before." Ally shared, earning a giggle from Emi.

"Great, now that your smiling time to leave!" I used Emi's moment of shock to shove her into the hall. Ally was right behind us, as we made our way to the gym.

***********************************************************************************************

The gym was packed with students dancing and hanging out. The guys waited just outside the gym for the girls. Lynn was the first to notice the girls' arrival. He greeted Kya in a friendly hug, teasing that for once she dressed like a normal girl. Emi drifted over to Cam and Alexei, but Alexei was to awestruck to speak. Standing slightly off to the side, Ally watched how Alexei couldn't take his eyes off of Emi. She didn't know enough about his relationship with Emi figure out why he simply stared at her.

"Anyone seen my bratty best friend?" Her blunt statement about Mara drew everyone's attention to her. "Don't give me that look. Ya'll know she can be bratty at times."

"More like all the time." Kya said none to softly.

Lynn lightly elbowed her in the stomach. "She went in about five mintues ago with Avery."

Ally nodded, "Guess I'm off to do damage control." She hoped Mara had enough time to cool down. If not, maybe the dance would take the rest of the edge away.

They waited several moment, before they followed Ally into the dance. 

A low rhymthic beat poured from the speakers. Students danced to the beat, taking up most of the gym floor. Lynn grabbed Emi's hand, leading her to the dance floor. The two quickly disappeared into the crowd. Several girls from the schoo's newspaper took Alexei away for an interview. Unuse to dances, Kya watched the crowd. For her, there wasn't much else to do. Cam on the other hand yawned out of shear boredom.

"Bored?" Kya teased. She leaned against the wall arms crossed.

Cam smirked, "Yep." He pulled out a small square object from his pocket. "You didn't think I'd come without a backup plan, did you?"

Kya quickly looked away, finding herself blushing from Cam's unusally laidback attuide. This wasn't a side seen since the Defenders were formed. Back than, Cam wasn't very chatty and perferred to spend most of his time on his computer. He rarely spoke to Lynn or Kya if it wasn't related to Lyoko. Although Kya's negative attiude about the situation hadn't helped.

"Nope." Cam grabbed her hand. "We're going to play video games for half the night." He led them through the crowd to find a smi-quiet place to sit.

***********************************************************************************************

Emi's POV:

The music changed to a faster pace. Luckily, Lynn guided us off the dance floor.

"Your full of surpises." Lynn dropped into the seat beside me. His face was slightly red from dancing, yet the giant grin on his face showed no sign of exshuation. "Where'd you learn to dance?"

I giggled, remembering one of my days on Lyoko. "Don't tell Alexei, but I've been watching some movies other than the one's he's suggested. A few of them had dance scenes."

Lynn laughed, "Your in charge of our next movie night." Not sure that's something I want. Movie nights consisted of two things, twenty mintues of trying to talk Alexei out of watching whatever he might have picked and another fifteen of Alexei trying to convice everyone to watch it. Then forty-five minutes later, everyone's agreed to watch one of Alexei's picks and the second one would be put to a vote.

"Do you think I'll be here that long?" In the back of my mind, I worry Cam won't be able to fix the materialzie program. Which means, me retutning to Lyoko so they can shut off the supercomputer and Xana.

"Hey," Lynn lightly shoved me, returning my thoughts to happier things. "the general will find away to fix the program."

"You might want to save your friend." A guy said as he walked by, gesturing to the crowd of girls surrounding Alexei.

Alexei was trapped in a corner by several girls. Some pushed and shoved, others waited near the back. They all appeared to want a chance to dance with Alexei.

"Looks like your knight could use some saving." Lynn dashed into the crowd. The crowd disbrust moments later with glares in my direction.

"What did you say to them?" By the look on Alexei's face, it must not be anything good.

"Nothing that isn't true." Lynn gave a chesire cat smile. "Your his girl-friend."

"Shut it, Lynn." Alexei's cheeks became lightly red.

Lynn faked innocence. "What? She's a girl, who's your friend."

It a took a moment for it to dawn on me what they meant. "Lynn!" Heat filled my cheeks as I slapped his shoulder.

'Stop with the shouting." He held his ears like he was in pain. "It's loud enough already."

Alexei grabed my hand, "Thanks."

***********************************************************************************************

Ally was outside, walking the edge of the school grounds. The dance wasn't as much fun without Mara and surpisingly Avery. The two were still mad over recent events and by expanion they were also angery at her. Mara refused to speak to her went she found her at the dance. So Avery, asked her to leave. 

A low rustling immedately draw Ally's gaze to the shadows. She took in her surroundings, looking for the source of the sound. Everyone was either at the dance or in their dorms. Than who or what had made that noise? 

Silence embraced her, slowly calming her nevrous. Alot had happened in less than twenty-four hours. Her best friend and so called friend were made at her, she'd discovered vitural world, and to top if off, she'd spent half the day with least likely of people. Defintinly to much had happened, she needed time to adjust and take in everything.

A flicker of movement in the corner of her eye had Ally once again on alert. This time she wasn't going to dismiss it as nevros. That time there'd been something for sure. A second flicker of movement confirmed her suspecions. Ally sprinted after the third flicker around the back of the school. Rounding the corner, she came to a complete stop.

Five bug like things with a werid symbol on their heads' stared at her. They befiely looked at each other, as if commucating. In unison, they all turned back to her. A shiver when down Ally's back, she needed to leave, now. She turned on her heels to dash towards the quad. She hadn't gotten far when a red beam whirl pass her. Three more flashed by, missing her and hitting a tree. Smoke drifted off the scorch mark on a tree.

Now knowing those things could fire lasers, Ally changed directions. She quicked her pace, not caring if her clothes got ruined, to disapper into the forest. She ducked behind a tree, allowing the five things to wonder by. She counted thirty seconds once the last one was gone, before heading back to the dance. 

***********************************************************************************************

Cam's POV:

"NNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!" Kya dramatically fell to the ground in despair, as a message on the screen read 'Game Over'. "One attack, one spell." She shook her head in defeat, saddened over her fifth straight lose. 

"Aren't you being a little over dramatic?" Kya loosing boss battles is nothing new. She's got rotten luck when it comes to video games. She'll remain rooted to one spot for hours battling one boss. It's gotten to the point where someone's had to phyiscally turn the game off to get her attention away from it. "It's just a game."

Kya's intense glare, immedaitly made me stop talking. "Do you know how long it took me to get this far?"

I took a step back out of striking distance. "Five months, two weeks, and three days." Some how her glare grew more intense. This time I put my arms up to show I meant no harm. "I'm just saying, you'll have more opputinies."

Her glare softened, "I don't want more oppurties! I wanted to beat it now!" This is uncharactic of Kya. Normally, she's calm, cool and tempermental at times. When her temper's in check, Kya is the maturest person I know. She tries to see beyond what's in front of her to the bigger picture. It's prevented many me and Alexei from getting into many arugments. Now, only she could apply this to herself and Alexei. "All I needed was for that one spell to hit." Still it's nice to see her childish side sometimes. 

"How about taking a break?" Taking the game from her, I held a hand out. "Wanna raid the snack table? I think they have _______."

She insteadly perked up, eyes shining with exicetment. "Let's go!" She took a moment to brush gravel off of her skirt, than darted off towards the gym. She didn't get far, before collisiding into someone. "Ally, what the heck?"

Ally offered no explaination, as she shoved us into an encove. "Shush." Ally covered Kya's mouth when she tried to speak. She peaked around the corner, than quickly ducked back. "Look."

Kya looked first, than pulled back. "Cam, this isn't good."

By the girls' reactions, I thought a rat or something ran by. What I actually saw was fair worst. Five creatures with an all to familar symbol marched through the quad. "We've got to warn the others. Xana's managed to materiazle kranlets."


	31. Chapter 26 Part 3

Alexei didn't have a distantion in mind, he just wanted to get away from the crowd. As pretended, girls had surrounded him the moment he stepped foot in the gym. The first three were apart of the school's newspaper. They often visited the varies clues and teams at Kanna for interviews. Their goal was to keep everyone well informed about events at Kanna.

"Alexei." Emi's came to a stop. She understand Alexei's embrassment. By morning, everyone at school would believe them to be dating. Not a good way to begin her new life. The last thing she wanted was to draw attention to herself or the others. "There's nothing we can do now." Still, she wasn't going to let that ruin her night. There were plenty of things to worry about, but today wasn't one of them.

"You don't understand, Emi. Lyn-" Alexei started to speak, but was stopped by a hand covering his mouth.

"We'll enlist Kya to help us prank Lynn tomorrow." Emi knew Kya wouldn't miss the chance to prank her best friend. Espically after the time he replaced her wearout gear with a pink tutu. "Besides, you can't be to mad at Lynn. He did help you out, without earning you detention." She referred to the day they went to the muesum. Before the Return to the Past, Kya had unknownly aided in Alexei trying to leave the field trip. That resulted in both of them receving detention.

Alexei had nothing to say, Emi was right. Truthfully, he wasn't mad at Lynn. He'd been embrassed by Lynn's statement, which implented Emi was more than just a friend. "Why do you have to make sense?" Emi knew when to simply listen, allowing her friends to vent, and when to offer advice. It was one of the reasons Alexei perfered to 'complain' to her when he fought with the others.

They exited the gym via the side doors that led to the soccer field. A cool briz greeted them as they jouneryed to the bleachers. The few people around were making their way back inside. This left the two of them alone. Like in the bookstore, they enjoyed each others company in silence.

Back at the dance, Lynn chatted with some classmates. He didn't get to casually speak with them outside of class much. Most of his time had been taken up by the Defenders and the competition. Now that their time on Lyoko was ending, maybe he'd have more free time. 

"Lynn!" Kya's frantic cry grabbed his attention. She half dragged/half pulled him away until they were alone. "Where's Alexei and Emi?"

"I'm not sure, they left after I got Alexei away from his fan club." He answered, curious as to what had Kya in such a panicked state.

Cam came over, a grimace on his face. "Have you found them?"

Kya shook her head, "No and I can't get through either. Should we head for the mansion."

Cam shook his head, "Normally, yes. But since Emi's no longer on Lyoko..."

"We can't deactivate the tower." Lynn finished. He didn't know what had happened, but it had to be something major.

***********************************************************************************************

Alexei's POV:

Things were going so well, until now. "Emi, get down!" Out of nowwhere, a laser whirled pass. The first one hit the bottom of the bleachers, the second one came a bit to close for comfort. We ducked under the bleachers for cover. 

Four kranlets broke formation to surround the bleachers. Two remained in the front, ensuring we couldn't escape. Strangely, they didn't attack. Only when I moved to step from under the bleachers did one release a laser. The same thing happened when Emi tried to climb from under the bleachers. It seems their orders are to keep us here.

"How did Xana manage to materialze kranlets?" Emi watched the kranlets, probably taking note of their formation. Two directly in front and two spread out to the left and right sides each. 

"What we should be concerned with is why Xana sent them?" We wouldn't make it far before they'd catch us. There's lose the possbliy of being hit with lasers to consider. We aren't on Lyoko, we'll lose more then life points if those lasers hit.

"Can you contact the others?" Emi's suggestion is a good one. To bad I don't have my cell.

"Cam reminded me to grab my cell and I still forgot." What few options we have aren't great. The important thing is getting Emi saftely to the manison. If kranlets are on earth, that means there's an activated tower on Lyoko. "When I give the signal, head for the gym. Find the others and head for Lyoko."

Emi's stare questioned my sanity. "This isn't Lyoko. You can't just run head first into danger." She shook her head, "We'll figure a way out of this together."

A loud roar rose through the air, followed by a crackling and an explosion. In a flash, a flare of colorful lights sprung up from the ground. Kranlets scattered like scared puppies, going in different directions. Another crackling brought a second flare of lights.

"Over here!" A figure waved. Sparks springing from the ground made it diffcult to make out who the figure was. All that could be seen was a tall outline dressed in nice pants. Well, that rules out Ally or Kya, their both wearing dresses.

"Alexei?" Emi looked to me for guidence. This person had saved us, but who were they? Oh, well that's something to worry about later. Right now, we're free of those buggy monsters.

I climbed out first to scan the area. Random sparks and flares flew off the ground here and there, but no kranlets. Emi joined me upon seeing my signal. Together we scorried off the bleachers and to our mystious saver, the fourth to last person I expected to see.

"It would seem one of your pranks came in handy Mr. Alexei." Mr. C refered to the time Lynn and I set off sparklers in the boy's lockerroom, scarying Avery. Our victory was rewarded with three days of detenion. Mara was mad at me for a month, but it had been well worth it. "Let's find your friends, shall we?" He causally placed his hands in his pockets as he walked towards the school building. 

***********************************************************************************************

Lynn's POV:

We waited in the imfarmy for the return of Mr. C and Ally. The two of them had went off to find Alexei and Emi on their own. Mr. C had overheard part of our converstation, at the same time another group of kranlets ambused us. Luckily, Ally found a fire exshugair. The foam was enough to temparily blind the creatures. From there, Mr. C ushered to the infarmy. The only thing he'd asked the entire time was how to stop those 'buggy things'. Once Cam explained we needed Alexei and Emi in addition to getting to the mansion, Mr. C opted to go look for them. Ally tagged along as an extra pair of eyes.

"They should've been here by now." Kya's impatince had her pacing the room. I stood by the door, barring her from trying to leave. Her frustation is understandable, but won't help the situation. "We should be looking for them."

"I understand how you feel, but that will only cause more problems." I've been trying to keep Kya's temper in check. When frustated to much, she's been known to act without thinking. "The best thing we can do is wait here."

Cam rejoined us, having finished his phone call. "That was Ally. They found them by the bleachers, surround by six kranlets." He ran a hand through his hair, letting out a sigh. "They used sparklers to distract and scatter the kranlets. They'll be here soon."

Kya stopped pacing to face us. "Great, now we have to figure out how to get to the manison. Who know's what else Xana's sent." Until now, we've only been foused on regrouping. The hard part comes next. We'll be going into the unknown at night without much defense.

"Good luck with that. Those things have the school surrounded." The door opened, revealing Ally and the others. She took out a curelly drawn map of the school. "The paths to the access tunnels are mostly heavily guarded as well." Several X's marked each path to the access tunnels. "This doesn't include any other 'surpises'."

"The kranlets seem more worried with keeping us trapped, than harming us." Alexei befefily explained their encounter at the bleachers. "Theroically, we're save as long as we don't try to leave the school."

Cam looked over the map, "Factor in the monsters we'll face on Lyoko and we're seriously out numbered." He pointed to each of the X's. "We can't afford to leave anyone behind as a distraction either."

Everyone offered a different plan, each one Cam quickly dismissed. Any thing suggested required at least three people to stay behind. None of the plans factored in Ally or Mr. C. No one wanted to take the risk of making them targets. That left only me, Alexei, and Kya to stay behind. Cam is needed to work the supercomputer and Emi is the only one capable of deactivating towers. But if we stay, she's left defenseless on Lyoko.

"How about going under the school?" Mr. C spoke for the first time since coming back. He'd been propped against a walling, reading a book. As if he were use to everything, he calmly explained himself. "There's an old passage way in the behind the gym that leads to a series of underground tunnels."

"How do you know this?" Ally asked. Mr. C knew more about the school than Prinpcal Hall. When students skippped school, he knew where to find them. However, he rarely left his office.

"That's how we use to sneak on and off campus after curfew, when we were students." He drew a circle on the map. "My brother and I explored these tunnels greatly in our ninth and tenth grade years." That explains his extensive knowledge of the school.

Cam traced a line from the school building (our current location) to the gym. "Even going this shut distance, leaves us open for an attack."

"You guys are over thinking things." Emi spoke for the first time since arriving. "The type of attack may have changed, but our solution hasn't."

Kya resumed pacing. "We've never been up against monsters outside of Lyoko before."

"Knights, electiral wires, Emi held up a finger as she counted off. "scorhing sun melting the earth. These were attacks you've managed to escape from to get to Lyoko." She looked at each of us. "All we need is a distraction."

"It's the museum all over again." Kya groaned.

"That's it!" Alexei's sudden exiectment got our attention. "I've got the perfect plan."

***********************************************************************************************

"This is ridckous." Kya spoke into her headset. "We're gonna get caught." She peaked out the window to see a lone kranlet. Beside her, Lynn and Emi waited for the signal. 

On the other side of the school building, Cam waited with Alxei and Ally. The three were hidden behind a piler, out of sight. "That's why we're in two groups." Alexei took Cam's cell. "This increases our chances of either you or Cam getting to the mansion, along with someone to go to Lyoko."

Kya rolled her eyes, "Than why put Emi with us?'

"Random luck?" Alexei shrugged.

Cam took her cell back, least Kya have a fit. "Foucs. We need to know when Mr. C signals."

An explosion drew everyone's attention to the sky. Colorful sparks filled the night sky in a rainbow. "Like that?" Lynn pointed upward.

"Yup." Alexei dashed into the quad. Two kranlets immeditaly charged their lasers. "Ally, now!" Ally sprung out further from where Alexei stood. She tossed two smoke bombs, blinding the kranlets. Alexei and Ally than followed Cam towards the gym. Three more kranlets caught up to them, firing lasers. Cam lite a sparkler, than tossed it at te monsters. The dizzing lights temparily blinded them.

As they crossed the final few yards to the gym, Kya's group had their own problems. They were almost to the gym when seven kranlets blocked their path. They shoved Emi between them, protecting her.

"We won't make it through." Kya fingered the smoke bomb in her pocket. They'd gotten the sparkers and smoke bombs from Mr. Z's office. The sparlers were left overs from a festival and the smoke bombs had been taken from a group of older students planning a prank. Bad for them, good for the Defenders.

"We'll create an opening for Emi." Lynn pulled out a sparkler. "Than the two of us will cirlce round to the forest and get to the manison from there."

Emi watched Lynn dash forward, throwing his sparlker. The kranlets moved aside to aviod it. Emi sprinted through the path. Before Emi could be hit, Kya threw a smoke bomb. A wave of smoke engulfed the surrounding area.

Once Emi was out of sight, Lynn and Kya retreated to the forest.

***********************************************************************************************

Alexei's POV:

"They should've been here by now." Cam glanced around once again for the others. The plan had started fifteen minutes ago. They've been here ten mintues ago.

"Should we call them?" Ally asked.

"No," I answered. "The rining could alert the kranlets to their location."

Just then, Emi came around the corner out of breath. "We were ambushed. Lynn and Kya created a distraction for me to get by. They'll try getting to the mansio via the forset."

Cam groaned, "I was afarid something like this would happen." He opened the door to the underground tunnels. "We'll have to go without them."

"Are you sure?" Normally I wouldn't doubt Lynn or Kya's abilty to protect themselves. But this is a different. Kranlets are annoying on Lyoko, but are dangerous on Earth. "We can at least secure the forset enterance for them.

Cam was already halfway down the stairs, he must be anyus to get this overwith as well. "Say we do go, and get caught. Than what?" He shook his head. "It's better we head to the mansion and Lyoko. Deactivating the tower is the only way anyone will be safe."

Emi gave a slight smile as she followed Cam. What a great way to welcome Emi to earth. Xana sure knowns how to ruin things. Emi's only heard stories of how we've surived attacks and gotten to the mansion. For us, this is nothing new. Emi's calm because she's use to avioding monsters. As for Ally, she's been oddly coropative. To her, this is her first time helping during an attack. For the rest of the Defenders, we're use to Ally's inital freak outs and corpation.

Mintues later, we exited the tunnel via the manison's rundown shred. Cam peeked out first, making sure everything was clear. He waved us to follow him inside the mansion. Entering the mansion was as easily as always. Problem was getting inside the library, all seven of them. On the first floor were seven kranlets. They faced the front door, like they werewaiting for someone.

"Wha-" Ally squeaked, when I placed my hand over her mouth and pulled her down. She got the hint and kept her mouth shut. They maybe small, but there's a lot of them.Right now we have the element of suripse.

"We've only got one shot." I whispered. "General, how many smoke bombs do you have left?"

Cam pulled three out from his pocket, "Only these, but there's not enough."

"Not for how I'm going to use them." I left them and their curious gazes. Two months after the formation of the Defenders, Cam and I spent several weeks exploring the east wing of the mansion. The west wing is partially in ruins that need to be cleared away before exploration. In our exploration, we discover random items and nic-nacs here and there. I've intervoried some of them and made use of others. Some of those being the objects we've used to barricade the library's doors. Others were made out of boredom with no real purose, than for entertainment.

"This?" Ally eyed one of the makeshift sling-shots I handed out. "This is your big plan? Annoy them until they go away?"

"Not quite." Loading a smoke bomb onto the sling, I took aim. The bomb landed in the middle of the kranlets, releasing smoke on impact. "They can't hit what they can't see. But we can, since we're high up."

Understand lit Emi's eyes, as she placed a pebble into her sling. She aimed for the kranlet closet to the door. One shot later and it was no more. "It's harder than it look, but appears to work."

"Great," Ally rolled her eyes, "We'll waste time hidding up here doing target pratice."

"Nope." Smiling, I shoved the box of 'amno' into Ally's arms. "You'll provide a distraction, hopefully destroying kranlets, in the process. While we'll make a run for the library. Once we're inside, hide."

Ally shook her head, as she placing the box down. "Once your inside, I'm going back through the tunnel to help Lynn and Kya."

It's bad enough she's helping us as it. Now she wants to play hero, alone. "I don't think that's a good idea. You sh-" 

"Okay." Cam cut me off.

"You can't be serious?" My best friend must've hit his head somewhere. "She doesn't know what these things are capable off. She'll get hurt."

Ally snorted, but said nothing. Instead, she busied herself by attack more kranlets. 

"Cam's right." Emi chimed. "We might need Lynn and Kya on Lyoko. Besides, the more time we spend here, the more time Xana can send monsters to attack." Again, she's the voice of reason.

"Are you guys done?" Ally lowered her sling-shot. "I've only got two smoke bombs left. I'll need one of them to help your friends."

"Aye, aye captain." Giving a mock slaute, I grabbed the rope. "Let the battle begin!" Ally rolled her eyes, than launched a second smoke bomb. In the chaos below, I swung down first. Emi, than Cam quickly followed. We than made our way into the library, than the elevator. Cam got off at the lab, while we went to the scanners.

As if seven kranlets above weren't enough, there were two in the scanner room. "Cam, there's a problem." Emi reacted first, she hit the button to close the elevator doors.

"I know." Cam answered. "I'm shutting off the infected scanner now."

"Gee, that helps alot with two kranlets blocking the way." Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out an extra sling-shot and pebbles. "Emi, open the door and stay back." She did as instruted, hitting the button to open the door. Hearing the noisy doors opening, the kranlets turned to attack. I released the first pebble into the closest one. Than rolled to the left, avoiding the other. Ducking behind a scanner, I ambused the reminding one from behind.

"Without Emi on Lyoko to guide us, I don't know which sector the activate tower is." Cam's statement wasn't helping my growing stress. "Luckily, I had begun reconfiguing the locator program."

"In english, general." Cam really neends to learn ow to shorten his explainations. "Can you find the activated tower?"

"Probably," He answered, gruffly. "the program modifications have narrowed it down to the ice and mountain sectors. So, off to the ice sector you go."

"Careful Mi'lady." I walked over to a scanner. "This will be your first time in a scanner."

Emi giggled, "Not if you count my time in Kya's body." She stepped into a scanner.

"Transfer Emi, Transfer Alexei." Cam began the familar process of vituratlztion.

***********************************************************************************************

Emi's POV:

Landing on Lyoko in my own body is different then when I was in Kya's. Kya's body is honed to the vitual enivornment, which allows her to effortly land on her feet. Where as I, dropped with a thump on my buttom.

"There plusations are strong here." Alexei offered a hand to help me up. "Any sign of monsters?"

"Yup," Cam quickly answered. "three bloks are heading for you." On cue, three bloks cleared a glacitor. Lasers whirled by, forcing us to retreat. Alexei deflected lasers several lasers, allowing me to get away first. He caught up to me, just as two more bloks blocked our only path out.

"Cam, we could use some help." Alexei drew his sai, ready to engage the emeny. "We're trapped." In front of us were bloks, behind us more bloks. Everywhere else is the digital sea or glatcor mountains. Yup, this was the perfect location to drop us in.

"There's an ice carvan directly below you." Cam just given me an idea. While Alexei harped at Cam for the less than stellar information. I knelt on one knee, with both hands on the ground. A low wordless tone rose from my thoart. Visualization a giant hole shallowing us, I mummured 'Llams eolh' 'Small hole'. Digital bits fell away from benelf us, causing us to fall into the carvan below. We dropped into a series of tunnels, away from Xana's monsters.

"Nice job, Mi'lady." Alexei patted my shoulder. "Now, how do we get out of here?"

I shrugged, "Don't know, didn't think that far ahead." My initnal plan was to get away from those bloks. Who knew it'd be diffcult getting out. "That's why we've got eyes in the sky."

"If your referring to me, I've got my hands full working on this hack." Cam answered. "I can give you a general direction, but nothing more."

"The tower won't deactivate it's self. Lead the way." After all, this might be our last time on Lyoko together.

***********************************************************************************************

"Everywhere we go, they're there!" Kya ducked behind a tree, pulling Lynn with her. Three kranlets came into the clearing. They managed to get to the forest without to much trouble. Now, they couldn't go ten steps without running into a kranlet. "Should be double back to te gym?"

Lynn watched the kranlets disappear around a tree. "There's probably more kranlets there, than here. Plus, we'd have to worry about the other students." He waved for Kya to follow him. They ran from tree to tree, brush to brush. They needed to get to the mansion, but rushing would only lead to trouble.

"Look out!" Lynn covered Kya's body with his own, sheilding her from injury. The laser prieced his shoulder, sending a jolt of pain through his body.

"Lynn?" Kya gingerly touched the wound, causing Lynn to grunt in pain. "We need to get you out of here." She began to usher him back towards the school, but he refused to move.

"It's just a shot, I've recived worst during practice." He lied. Truthfully, his shoulder thobbed in rthymic pain. As if a sunburn had been cleaned in acid and wrapped in salt. "One of us has to at least get to the mansion. They'll need back up."

"I'll be fine on my own. You should leave." Kya didn't want to be speraeated from Lynn. She wouldn't admit it, but she was a bit scared. Who wouldn't be in this situation? Kranlets are pests on Lyoko, now a real threat on Earth. But if it meant keeping Lynn safe and helping the others, she'd make the jounry to the mansion alone.

During their converation, five kranlets surround the friends. Lynn placed himself in front of Kya, who shoved him to the side. Kya apparicated her best friend's ameppt to protect her. But they were equals, they'd protect each other. Lynn gave Kya a look, that side 'really?'. Which she returned with one of her own that said 'yes, really.'.

"If you two are down with your twin speak," A familar voice said, "I'd like to get out of here." A kranlet suddenly crashed to the ground, followed by two more. The two looked around for what or who could've saved them. High in a tree, Lynn noticed a slim sitluooto. The figure nimbly climbed down.

"Ally?" Kya said in disbeilf. She noticed the makeshift sling-shot in the girl's hand. Alexei's idea no doubt.

Ally loaded another piece of scarp metal, "Less talking, more running." The shot missed, allowing the metal bounced harmless on the ground. She reached into her pocekt for another one, but found nothing. "I'm out of amno, which means..."

"We'd better get moving." Lynn grabbed Ally and Kya's wrists, pulling them with him as he ran. Thanks to Ally, the made it the rest of the way without trouble. Reaching the enterance to the access tunnel, Kya went down first. Lynn motioned for Ally to go next, but she shook her head. "This is no time to be sturnborn."

Ally shook her head as she loaded her last smoke bomb. "Someone needs to cover your esapce." When he didn't move, she urged him again. "I'll be fine." 

"Lynn!" Kya called, "We're wasting time." Grabbing a skateboard, she headed off first.

"Why are you risking so much to help us?" Lynn knew it wasn't the time to ask questions, but there wouldn't be another chance once the tower was deactiavated. "Mara and Avery certain don't wouldn't, considering they hate us."

Ally sighed, there was so much they didn't understand about Mara and Avery. Things that weren't her place to reveal. "Despite what ya'll may think, things aren't always what they appear." A rustling sound to the left drew their attention. "Go!"

Reludcakly, Lynn closed the hatch. He gave one last glance to the enterance, debating whether or not to stay and help Ally. Pushing that thought aside, he grabbed a skateboard and headed for the mansion.

***********************************************************************************************

Kya's POV:

"Cam, we're headed for the scanners." I called Cam once we entered the elevator. Time was against us, since Ally had stayed behind. Crazy girl doesn't know what's she's gotten herself into. Crazy, but helpful.

"Alexei is down to thirty life point." Cam explained the situation over the phone. "Several bloks are chasing them. You'll arrive just behind the bloks."

We stepped into the scanners. A bright light and warm gust of air later, and we were in Lyoko. Cam vitlralzed us on a cliff, over looking the battle below. Emi raced towards the tower, with Alexei several meters behind. Alexei skillfully deflected emeny lasers. However, he was quickly becoming overwhelmed. Three shurkien shot out from his hand, imbedding themselves in two bloks. Another blok counterattacked with a laser to Alexei's shoulder. He held his injuried shoulder, while dodging lasers. Alexei didn't last much longer when two more lasers hit his torso. He gave a mocking slaut, as his digital body broke away.

By that point, Lynn and I had made our way down the cliff. Lynn attacked the bloks from behind with his charkam, while I skate pass to catch up to Emi. The ice sector is the perfect place for my skates. The 'ice' allows me to move twice as fast without activing Lighten Dash. This is how I was able to catch up to Emi in seconds. She found herself in a stand off with two horents. The horents moved first, flying forward to attack Emi. Skating up to her, I activated shield. Lasers harmlessly bounced off the sheild. The horents circled back around for another attack. Before they could, a circluar object sliced through them.

"The path is clear, Mi'lady." Lynn caught his charkam, as he strolled over. Good to know injuries from the real world don't transfer over to Lyoko. For a moment, I was worried how he'd be able to protect himself in this digital world.

Emi smiled, before closing the last few meters to enter the tower.

***********************************************************************************************

She ran through the dark forest, alone and injuried. The sorch marks on her shoulder, arms, and legs were evdience from her recent battle. Once Lynn and Kya disappeared down the tunnel, Ally managed to make it two steps before the kranlets were on her. The last smoke bomb she had brought her enough time to get away. Heart pounding, she'd raced through the forest back towards the school. She didn't want to lead those things back there, but it was her best chance of finding a place to hide.

"Ms. Ally?" Mr. C found Ally leaning against a tree on the edge of campus. After setting off the fireworks, he'd searched the area to make sure none of those monsters still larked. He knew Ally left with the others, so finding her at the school in her current state was shocking to say the least. "Are you already?" His medical training kicked in, as he assissated the girl's injuries.

Exshantion caused her body to give out. Ally fell into Mr. C's arms. "We need to go, those things are right behind me." Was this all she was phyiscally capable off? Ally knew her body wasn't in the best shape, but it wasn't like she didn't exerisce. Had she over esimated her own abilites?

A tiny pair of legs brought a familar creature out of the forest. It wasn't alone, as three friends joined it. The things barely glanced at the nurse and student, before a rain of lasers were released. Mr. C pushed Ally to the side, taking several hits to the torso. He swayed back and foth on unstudy legs.

Ally struggled to stand. Somehow she needed to help Mr. C. These efforts were invein, as another round of lasers were released.

***********************************************************************************************

Emi's POV:

Entering an activated tower is never fun. Nevermind that an evil computer virus is using it for unknown reasons to hurt my friends and the real world. But there's something unsettling about activated towers. Maybe it's Xana's laggering presence that bothers me. Once the towers are deactivated, they feel safe and inviting.

The lower platform lite up with each step I took. Upon reaching the center, I was lifted up to a secondary plateform. One step and a blank holo-screen appeared in the center of this platform. Placing my had on it, than taking it off revealed the words 'EMI'. Followed by the word 'CODE' and 'Lyoko'. 

The lights went out in the tower, as Cam said. "Return to the Past now."

***********************************************************************************************

"Should we restart the materilaztion program?" Lynn asked. It was the day of Lynn's concert...again and the group had skipped lunch to have a meeting in Kya's room. Because they skipped lunch, Mara never spoke to Alexei which meant Avery never got kicked off the soccer team. 

"Why not?" Alexei chimed. "We know it works, so why shouldn't Emi come to earth?"

Emi and Cam shared a look. They both knew her coming to earth right now wasn't a good idea. But who should tell Alexei?

"I can't Alexei." Emi said in a low voice. "The 'modifications' Xana made are still in the materalztion program, I've checked."

"We won't be able to shut the supercomputer off, without harming Emi." Cam shook his head. All of their hard work and they were back to sqaure one. "I won't stop working until I've found it."

"Until than, I'll have to stay on Lyoko." Emi gave a sad smile. "Someone needs to be here in case Xana attacks."

"That's not fair!" Alexei punched the wall, letting all of his frustation drain out. "You've been on Lyoko, alone all this time. You've never complained or asked for anything. Why does it have to be this way?"

Kya placed a comforting hand on Alexei's shoulder. "It's not all bad, she can still visit." She looked at Cam, who nodded in agreement. "You can still come to the concert tonight and the dance tomorrow. It'll only be for a few hours."

"I'll come to the concert, but not the dance. I can't be away from Lyoko for to long." Emi agreed. She wanted to join her friends in the real world, but not at the price of allowing Xana to attack them without warning.

The friends said a temporay good bye to Emi, promising to see her later that night. On the way back to class, they ran into Mara in the quad. "Alexei do you have a moment?"

The others watched Alexei walk over to Mara, wondering how things would go.

He gave a small smile, "Yes, I'll go to the dance with you."

Mara blinked, completely stunned. "Re...Really?" She'd prepared a whole speech in hopes of convincing him to attend the dance with her. "Are you feeling okay?"

Alexei glanced back to his friends, than back to Mara. "I've realized it's important to spend time with friends while I can." When he smiled this time, it wasn't forced, but a real one that also reached his eyes. "I've realized I haven't been a great friend to you lately. Will you forgive me?"

"Y..Yes." Mara squeaked, caught off guard.

The tended moment was ruined with the arrival of Avery and Ally. The group didn't know how to treat Ally anymore. There experience had revealed a new side to Ally, one they wished could've stayed. The Ally before them knew nothing of the apparication they owed her. They had an unspoken agreement to try not to lump Ally into the same catagory as Mara and Avery. She was their friend, of course she was going to support them and have their back.

"Great, we didn't get here in time." Avery completed.

"Hey, Avie." Kya spike before either Cam or Lynn could. After 'day' they've had, Kya wanted just one day of no aurging or fighting. She wasn't about to forgive Avery, but that didn't mean they couldn't have a temporary truce. "For one day, just one day of no fighting or arguing is all I'm asking."

Hearing his nickname cause Avery to remain quiet long enough for Kya to speak. Avery never thought he'd hear Kya speak his name without vemon or annoyance again. Out of respect for their formal friendship, however short it was, he agreed to her truce. "Only because Mara's Ben looking forward to this dance." That was partial the reason. He truely didn't want to ruin the dance for Mara, whether or not Alexei was her 'date'.

"Stop lying." Ally playfully smacked Avery on the back. "You just don't want her to yell at you again. She still hasn't forgiven you fo-"

"Enough Ally." Avery's face became red, as he covered Ally's mouth with his hand.

"We'll all play 'nice' under after the dance." Kya restated, sending a meaningful glare to Lynn and Avery. They were the mean two going at it when Alexei and Mara weren't around. 

The two boys gave a silent nod of agreement, even through they couldn't stand being near each other. Lynn couldn't careless about the dance, but it was important to Kya that he went along with it. He had to admit, it was trying always going back and forth with Avery. 

"Come on, you'll be late to class." Ally pried Avery's hand off her mouth. "I heard Mr. C was subbing that class."

Avery left without another word. Last thing he wanted was detention for being late. Once Avery was gone, Ally turned to address Lynn, Cam, and Kya. "I know you guys don't like us, but thanks." She scratched the back of her head, not use to expressing gratitude to them. "Mara's been feeling ' neglected' by Alexei for a while now. That's why she's been extra bratty." She let out an exshuated sigh, tried of dealing with Mara's refusal to just talk things out with Alexei. "The dance will be chance for them to spend some time together, without having to worry about all of us arguing. I'll make sure Mara's on her best behavior. So...thanks." Ally went to drag Mara off to class.

When Alexei rejoined his friends, he questioned the confused looks on their faces. "What did they do?"

"Don't worry about it." Cam slung his arm over Alexei's shoulder. "We'll tell you all about it on the way to class."

"Speaking of class." Kya turned Lynn. "Don't you have the same class as Avery?"

Lynn checked his watch, "Oh man. I can't afford to be late!" He dashed off towards class, promising to see his friends at the concert.

Cam, Alexei, and Kya shared a laugh, as they watched Lynn race to class. 

***********************************************************************************************

One year ago, a young student from Kanna Academy wondered into the forest. There he discovered an abandoned mansion. Hidden within the mansion was an amazing serect. From this sercrt, the young student met many new friends.

These friends named themselves the Lyoko Defeneders. Over the course of a year, their friendships were tested, they honed their fighting skills on Lyoko, and saved the world from Xana multiple times.

Their adventures on Lyoko brought many joys and stresses. But together they were about retrieve all of Emi's Keys and bring her to Earth.

Xana maybe have ruined their plans, but the fight is far from over.

For the Lyoko Defenders are more than just Defendes of Lyoko and the world, against Xana. They are also friends. And this friendship will be needed more than ever, if they hope to defeat Xana once and for all.

The End.......... Or is it?


	32. A Word from the Lyoko Defenders

Emi: Hey everyone! *Waves into the camara* Emi here, along with the rest of the Defenders.

Kya: Hey.

Lynn: Yo.

Cam: Hello.

Alexei: Hey.

Emi: Can't you guys say it with more exiectment? *playfully shoves Lynn and Alexei* It's been almost a whole year and our readers have stayed with us the entire time. The least we could do is Q&A or behind the scenes extra.

Alexei: *yawns* Do we have too? I was up late last night.

Cam: *snorts* Yeah, watching movies.

Alexei: Cam! Do you have to tell everyone!?

Kya: *rolls eyes* Can we move on? I've got practice in an hour.

Lynn: Why did you gather us here Emi?

Emi: This is the place where we all first met. *gestures to the mansion' s lab* What better place for this?

Alexei: What exactly is 'this'?

Cam: You never told us why we had to come to the mansion. Only to be here after school.

Emi: Would you have come if I told you we were doing a Q&A and doing some behind the scenes things?

Kya: *raises an eyebrow* What is this, deleted scenes from one of Alexei's bad movies?"

Alexei: Hey! My movies are great! You just can't apparticate them. Right, Cam?

Cam: So behind the scenes? How should we start?

Lynn: You could begin with how you've never gotten detention for consistly skipping classes, general."

Emi: Now that you mention it. Cam's skipped an unusal amount of classes. How have you not gotten in trouble?

Alexei: Oh that's simple. Cam and I have been attending Kanna Academy since fifth grade, a year before Lynn and two years before Kya and Emi. Basically, teachers are use to me and Cam missing class because of mom.

Kya: Care to explain that in a way all of us can understand?

Cam: What bonehead means is, Ms. Tyia was more forgetful than she is now. She use to call on us every other day or, in some rarer cases, every other class period.

Lynn: *stares at Cam with a doubtful expression* Ms. Tyia can be a bit of a scatter brain, but she's not that bad.

*Cam and Alexei share a knowing look*

Alexei: You don't know her like we do. Trust us, she's forgotten to buy food for two months once.

Cam: *shakes his head in agreement* If it weren't for school providing three meals a day, we would've starved.

Kya: Okay, we get it. The teachers are use to you running errands for Ms. Tyia. But that still doesn't explain how Cam's never gotten detention. Don't the teachers double check with Ms. Tyia? Or at the very least get annoyed with her for 'pulling' you out of class alot?"

Cam: *shrugs* Not really. They trust me, unlike Alexei.

Alexei: I'm trustworthy....most of the time.

Cam: Besides, all of the teachers know my sis' threat to pull me out of school if my grades are bad or she recieves a bad report. So, they know I'll both catch up on any work I've missed and turn all work in as well. As for Alexei, they know Ms. Tyia will get less than pleased if he uses her to skip class or he's grades are bad.

Lynn: Somehow that's not as interesting as I thought it'd be.

Kya and Emi: Agreed.

Emi: Shall we move onto the Q&A?

Kya: We can't, you forgot to post the info requesting questions.

Emi: Oh....time for plan B!

Cam: Which is?

Emi: Let's play truth or dare.

Alexei: Mi'lady, I don't think that's a good idea. Remember the last time we played it.

Emi: *giggles* I'm kidding. Truthfully, this was planned very last mintue. We'll have to plan a head next time.

Cam, Kya, Alexei, and Lynn: Next time???

Emi: For now, let's each say one final thing. Starting with Cam.

Cam: Wait, me!? *he's caught off guard* Umm.....pass?

Emi: Nope, we'll go in the order I met everyone. Starting with you.

Cam: *groans* Fine. *takes a deep breath* We've worked hard to bring Emi to earth and we're a step closer to defeating Xana. No matter how long it takes (hopefully not that long) we'll continue working together to free Emi and defeat Xana once and for all. *turns to his friends* How was that?

Alexei: *gives Cam a thumps up* Great general.

Emi: Now it's Alexei's turn.

Alexei: We began as an unlikely group, that was thrown together at the last moment. When we began this adventure, none of us thought we'd actually become friends. Nothing Xana or anyone else does will tear us apart. 

Kya: Guess it's my turn. *turns to the carama* I'll admit, I was against keeping the supercomputer on and forming the Defenders. At first, I only joined because of my sturnborn best friend. *gives a look to Lynn, than turns back to the camara* However, I don't regret my descion to stay. When I first came to Kanna, it was because I missed Lynn and felt alone. I never would've thought I'd make three other great friends. *she glances to her friends, smiling at each one* From here on, our friendship will only grow stronger.

Lynn: Saved the best for last? *grinning, he smiles at the camara* Honestly, I don't know why I stuck around. Unlike Cam and Alexei, I didn't have any connection to them other than attending the same school and being Alexei's teammate. *pauses to think for a moment* Thinking back, I believe it was because of Emi. There was something about her that reminded me of a younger sister. I couldn't leave her alone on Lyoko nor allow the supercomputer to be turned off. Not when there was something I could do to help. *turns to Cam and Emi* Thank you both. Thank you Cam for discovering the mansion, Lyoko, and Emi. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have met you, Alexei or Emi. And thank you Emi for allowing our group to be formed and to stay together. I know that once our adveturns on Lyoko end, we'll always remain friends.

Emi: Before we end this, I'd like to thank all of you. None of you had to stay and could've left at anytime. But you all stayed, risking you safety and the dangers on Lyoko. You placed your trust in me, an unknown being on Lyoko. For all you knew, I could've been just like Xana. Thankfully, I wasn't. *she turns to look each of her friends in the eye, one by one, addressing each one of them.* Cam, you discovered Lyoko and me. You've spent many sleepless nights working on the materialaztion program and creating other programs to aid our battles on Lyoko and finding the keys. I'll never be able to express my gradiute for you bring me here. Alexei, your taste in movies is horrible. But it's thanks to those awful movies that I was able to forget that I was trapped on Lyoko alone. The times we spent simply talking and watching movies will always be perious to me. Kya, we don't speak to each other much alone. Still, your my first and only female friend. We may not have much, if anything, in common, but we don't need that to be friends. In the beginning, I questioned why you wanted to help, when you were so clearly against everything. As we fought together more and more, we became close friends without even realizing it. When you allown me to borrow you body to travel to earth for the first time, you gave me a gift I'll never be able to pay back. I am forever grateful for that gift and your friendship. Lastly, Lynn. As the eldest member of the group, there were many time you weren't able to acompany us to Lyoko. When we discussed you leaving for a whole to better foucs on the compeition, I was aprital afaid you'd never come back. Seeing you sacfiace the chance to accomphlish your dreams is a true act of friendship. You've given me the courage to never give up on my dream of being freed from Lyoko and defeating Xana. Thank you, Lynn.

Alexei: Well, I guess that's it.

Kya: Are we done with the mushy stuff?

Lynn: Aww, it wasn't that bad K.

Cam: Anything else Emi? We've all said just about everything that's on our mind.

EMi: Nope....Oh! *turns to the camara* Thanks for reading!

Kya: Stay tuned for the second season of Lyoko Defenders.

Lynn: You won't want to miss our next adventures.

Alexei: There's still plenty of secerts to discover about Lyoko and the mansion.

Cam: Not to mention seeing all the new equiment and upgrades I've been working on.

Emi: We'll be back in 2019!

Kya, Alexei, Lynn, Emi, and Cam: Count down to Vilutalize! In Code Lyoko: Lyoko Defenders!

***********************************************************************************************

Sneak Peek at season 2:

"Cam, what is that thing?" Alexei moved to grab his sai, when another round of lasers assultd him. Seconds later, blue-white pixels drifted from Alexei's body as he faded away.

Kya circled behind the creature to lanuch herself off her vechile. "Freeze!" Before her hand connected, the creature rasied a long leg and swatted Kya to the side like a fly.

"Careful guys. It has a powerful laser." Cam searched the monster database he created for info on the new monster. "Emi, get to the tower."

A long torso supported on four legs, the creature's head was long and oval. Two back legs bent down, freeing the front ones for attack. Rapid laser fire hit the cyberjet, devitlazing it. Emi feel to the ground. Unable to defend herself, two more lasers came at her. Kya threw herself in the way, protecting Emi. Two more lasers later, she was devilized.

Emi continued to the tower, leaving Lynn to face the creature. Reviving the throttle, Lynn sped forward. "Does this thing have any weakness?" Lynn was on the defensive, weaving around to dodge lasers. Foused solely on the new monster, he failed to notice a second one approach. The two monsters made quick work of Lynn, devilzing him in sesconds.

***********************************************************************************************

"Hello? Is this thing on?" A Myistous person entered the lab. They found the camara the Defenders had used to record their message to the readers. Curious as to what it was, the person played the first part of the video. 

Emi: Hey everyone! *Waves into the camara* Emi here, along with the rest of the Defenders.

Kya: Hey.

Lynn: Yo.

Cam: Hello.

Alexei: Hey.

Emi: Can't you guys say it with more exiectment? *playfully shoves Lynn and Alexei* It's been almost a whole year and our readers have stayed with us the entire time. The least we could do is Q&A or behind the scenes extra.

Alexei: *yawns* Do we have too? I was up late last night.

Cam: *snorts* Yeah, watching movies.

Alexei: Cam! Do you have to tell everyone!?

Kya: *rolls eyes* Can we move on? I've got practice in an hour.

Lynn: Why did you gather us here Emi?

Emi: This is the place where we all first met. *gestures to the mansion' s lab* What better place for this?

For some reason, only audio played and nothing more. After several moments of playing, the camara went out.

"Hmm, interesting. I'm not the only person who knowns about this place. But what is this place." They searched the mansion from top to bottom earlier, after discovering the abandon mansion. The search hadn't revealed anything insteresting, until now. 

Wondering what other sercets the mansion may have, the person went to reexplore the place. The second search didn't turn up much.

"There's got to be something else here." They didn't know what they were looking for, only that the mansion had more sercets than just the lab. 

They started to get up, when they tripped over something. A floor board was partially sticking up. They gently placed a hand on it, checking to see if it could support and keep of weight. Instead, it shifted slightly. Seeing this, they slowly pulled the floor board back. "Woah." Their instucions had been right. The mansion did have another serect.

They pulled the object out to examation it. It was wrapped in a dusty toren cloth. What could be seen from the cloth, revealed something shiny.

"I can't believe you left the camara." A muffled voice from the lower floor drifted up. "And you stay your mom's a scatter brain."

"Hush, Lynn. You not funny." A second voice followed the first one.

They quickly stuffed the object into a messager bag, than quietly moved towards the window they'd entered from.

"Did you hear that?" The second voice said.

"You've been watching to many movies, Alexei." The first voice said. "Let's get the camara and hurry back to the others."

The voices disappeared deeper into the mansion. 

They used the oppurtiny to quietly leave the mansion. There'd be other times to explore, but not now. There were others in the mansion and they weren't ready to meet them. Besides, they had something still had the object to investgate. Yes, they'd come back to the mansion another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Season 2 will begin in 2020.


End file.
